El jardín de las hadas sin sueño
by Naye Kuchiki
Summary: [Continuación de El bosque de los corazones dormidos] (Es necesario leerla antes) Rukia se ha trasladado a uno de los barrios más acomodados de Londres. Ha renunciado a su antigua vida para proteger a Ichigo y su secreto. /Esto es un copiar y pegar de la obra de Esther Sanz. El argumento está dentro. La historia no me pertenece, y los personajes son de Tite Kubo. Contiene OC.
1. Alicia

_Hola, chicos! Feliz día de Reyes! ¿Os han traído muchos regalos? ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, pues aquí tenéis mi regalito de reyes. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Sí, sí. Se que llega un poquito tarde, pero es que ayer tuve un poquito de lío, pero bueno aquí está :3_

**_Argumento:_**

Rukia ha renunciado a su antigua vida para proteger a Ichigo y a su secreto; pero pronto se dará cuenta de que el pasado la persigue y de que no puede huir para siempre… Hay lugares de los que es imposible huir, hay huellas que perduran para siempre.

_Rukia vive en Londres con una nueva identidad. Ha renunciado a su antigua vida, a su padre, a la Dehesa, para proteger el secreto de Ichigo. Ahora debe aprender a vivir sin él. Aunque al principio le parece imposible, poco a poco va acostumbrándose a la ciudad, a las clases y a sus nuevos amigos, y empieza a sentirse una chica normal. Sin embargo, de cuando en cuando un extraño presentimiento le recorre el espinazo y pone en alerta todos sus sentidos, como si su cuerpo fuese capaz de detectar el peligro, como si su corazón no la dejase olvidar y la empujase a volver._

_Aunque le duela, sabe bien que olvidarse de su antigua vida es el único modo de mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos y a ella misma. Poco a poco se ha acostumbrado a su nueva identidad, cuando inesperadamente un día escucha una melodía demasiado familiar que tan solo conocían ella, Senna e Ichigo. Un pedazo de su pasado que ella creía haber olvidado._

_Desde ese preciso instante, Rukia comprende que por mucho que cambie de nombre, de aspecto, de amigos o de país… el pasado la persigue y no puede cambiarlo._

Hay lugares de los que es imposible escapar. Hay huellas que perduran para siempre.

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

_Dicen que el asesino siempre regresa al lugar del crimen. Yo no había matado a nadie, pero estaba dispuesta a morir por alguien muy especial. Una persona cuyo corazón había despertado el otoño pasado y cuya huella en el mío jamás se borraría._

_Hacía meses que soñaba con volver al bosque._

_Una luz primaveral se filtraba entre los árboles descubriéndome infinitas tonalidades verdes. Podía sentir el zumbido de las abejas revoloteando entre las flores silvestres, el murmullo del viento entre los pinos y el rumor del río resbalando impetuoso por las rocas…_

_Pero aquel lugar ya no era el mismo. Su belleza me resultaba siniestra e insoportable sin Ichigo._

_Estaba aterrada. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que mi ángel acudiera a mi encuentro, conmovido por el olor de mi miedo. Pero aquello era imposible y yo lo sabía._

_El sonido de unas pisadas cercanas me recordó que no podía bajar la guardia. El pulso me latía en los oídos y me hormigueaba en la nuca._

_Una corriente en la espalda, similar a un suave latigazo, me alertó de que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir._

**Alicia**

Mi vida en Londres era un reflejo exacto de lo que siempre había soñado.

Vivía en Kensington, un elegante barrio Victoriano con tiendecitas pintorescas y hermosos museos y parques. Estudiaba en la City, el centro financiero de la ciudad. Mis días transcurrían entre el ajetreo de las clases y el ambiente juvenil de la residencia donde me alojaba.

Cualquier chica de mi edad —incluida yo misma un año atrás— se habría pellizcado sorprendida de su suerte.

Pero yo ya no era Rukia. Ahora me llamaba Alicia. Y aquella vida había dejado de interesarme.

Solo la tranquilidad de Holland Park, en las inmediaciones de mi nuevo hogar, apaciguaba un poco mi alma convulsa. Me gustaba perderme entre sus jardines de árboles milenarios y pisar descalza la tupida alfombra de césped. Por sus dimensiones, me resultaba fácil encontrar un lugar aislado, junto al estanque, y hacerme la ilusión de que me encontraba allí sola o, mejor aún, en otro lugar.

La naturaleza casi virgen de aquel parque me recordaba en cierta manera a la Sierra de la Demanda. Si cerraba los ojos podía ver a Ichigo bañándose en el lago o paseando por el bosque, con su sonrisa angelical y su mirada ocre.

Al principio, me había sentido más sola en aquella ciudad bulliciosa de lo que jamás había estado en la propia Dehesa. Aunque mi torreón se encontrara en mitad del bosque, a kilómetros de una aldea de doscientos habitantes, allí al menos vivía el recuerdo de mi madre.

Me llevé la mano al corazón y acaricié su colgante. Junto a la llavecita de plata llevaba ahora la abeja de oro de Byakuya. Cuando las fuerzas me fallaban pensaba en él. Conocer a mi padre me había ligado en cierta manera a este mundo. Sentir que alguien de mi sangre se preocupaba por mí alejaba los fantasmas de la locura que tanto temía. La historia de Ichigo era tan fascinante y mi amor por él tan fuerte que, a veces, llegaba a dudar de mi cordura. Pero si mi padre le había dado raíces a mi corazón dormido, Ichigo había conseguido que le salieran alas. Y yo vivía esperando el momento de volar de nuevo junto a mi ermitaño.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde nuestra separación en Colmenar y aún me costaba pensar en él sin desgarrarme por dentro.

Tal vez por eso, desde mi llegada a Londres, me había ganado fama de rarita. Mi expresión abatida o enfurruñada ahuyentaba a los demás… Excepto a Emma, mi compañera de habitación. Estaba pensando en ella cuando noté unas palmas heladas en las mejillas.

Me quedé sin aliento y mis músculos se tensaron.

—¿Quién soy?

Su acento escocés la delató al instante. Aun así, tardé unos segundos en recuperar la calma. Desde que me escondía en aquella ciudad, cualquier pequeño sobresalto me alteraba. La amenaza de los hombres de negro planeaba sobre mi cabeza como un agorero nubarrón.

—Hola, Momo. —Ni siquiera me esforcé en que mi voz sonara amable.

—¿Te he asustado?

Negué con la cabeza.

Se sentó a mi lado. Solo ella podía haberme encontrado en ese banco escondido de Holland Park. Era la única persona que buscaba mi compañía.

O, mejor dicho, la de Alicia.

—¿Otra vez aburriéndote sola, Alice? —Chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza con desaprobación.

Me había costado varias semanas entender su inglés de Escocia y seguir el ritmo de sus conversaciones. Hablaba tan rápido que apenas lograba separar las palabras de su discurso y darles un sentido lógico. Tal vez por eso repitió la pregunta más despacio acompañándola de un suave codazo.

—No me estoy aburriendo…

Observé su reflejo en el estanque.

Las aguas verdosas suavizaban el contraste de su rostro blanco y pecoso con su larga melena teñida de negro, pero apenas simulaban el maquillaje oscuro de sus ojos. Tenía un estilo gótico muy personal, conseguido a base de mezclar piezas de diseño con prendas de segunda mano que compraba en Camden Town y en otros mercadillos de la ciudad. Me fijé en su falda negra de satén con ribetes de pelirroja eran la única nota de color que su aspecto se permitía.

A su lado, mi nueva «yo» se colocaba un mechón dorado tras la oreja. Había estado a punto de cortarme el pelo como un chico, pero luego pensé que si me lo dejaba a la altura del mentón, a Alicia le resultaría más fácil esconder su rostro. El tinte entonaba a la perfección con mi piel clara y los ojos azul violáceos, de tal manera que casi parecía rubia natural. Vestía vaqueros y un abrigo gris con el que podía camuflarme entre cualquier grupo de estudiantes sin llamar la atención.

Comprendí que debía cambiar de identidad nada más aterrizar en el aeropuerto. Grimmjow había volado conmigo hasta Londres. Esquivarlo había resultado tan sencillo que aún no me explicaba cómo había sucedido. Tras bajar del avión, me había seguido hasta la cinta transportadora de equipajes, caminando apresurado a pocos pasos de mi espalda. Casi podía sentir su respiración en la nuca.

¿Y luego? Con mi enorme mochila a cuestas corrí aterrada a los lavabos y permanecí allí encerrada durante horas.

Después, ya no volví a verle. Me pareció tan sorprendente, que casi tuve la certeza de que me había dejado escapar. Tal vez, simplemente, me estaba vigilando y aquel no era el momento para darme caza… Pero no podía bajar la guardia. Si me había seguido hasta allí, podía volver a dar conmigo en cualquier momento.

Tras reservar un billete a Berlín para despistarlo, estuve una semana escondida en una pensión del Soho. Allí no me costó mucho registrarme con un nombre falso; pero sabía que si quería moverme libremente por la ciudad y seguir con vida, debía procurarme documentación falsa y despedirme de Rukia por una buena temporada.

Las monedas de oro que me había dado Ichigo me ayudaron a conseguirlo. Aunque estaba segura de que el dueño de la casa de empeños me había timado, su valor era muy superior al que yo había calculado. Me bastaron tres para inscribirme en una prestigiosa escuela y pagar cuatro meses por adelantado de la residencia de estudiantes. Y solo una para hacerme con una nueva identidad. El mismo estraperlista al que vendí las monedas se había encargado de proporcionármela.

Después de una larga espera en un café de China Town empecé a temer que me hubiera denunciado a las autoridades. Al fin y al cabo, yo solo era una extranjera menor de edad cometiendo un delito, y quién sabe si para el viejo usurero también una forma de ganarse algún favor de la policía.

Horas más tarde, con mi nuevo DNI en las manos y un año más en mi fecha de nacimiento, me di cuenta de que el dinero es el mejor salvoconducto para viajar sin problemas. No era el primer carné falso que veía. Mi amiga Rangiku había falsificado el suyo años atrás para entrar en las discotecas. Le bastó un escáner, la impresora de su padre y una plastificadora de juguete para conseguir una réplica muy lograda de su DNI. El de Alicia Feliu era una obra de arte de la falsificación.

Había escogido «Alicia» por tres motivos. Primero, porque era el nombre de mi abuela, y eso me mantenía ligada en cierta manera a mi mundo anterior. Segundo, porque era uno de mis personajes literarios favoritos; de niña mi madre solía leerme las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas antes de irme a dormir. Y tercero, porque después de caer en aquel hoyo y ser rescatada por un ángel, mi mundo se había transformado en un lugar insólito donde todo era posible, incluso la juventud y el amor eternos.

Acostumbrarme a mi nuevo aspecto había sido fácil. Nunca he sido muy amiga de los espejos. Sin embargo, la imagen de aquella chica rubia de mirada dura, en mi nuevo documento de identidad, reflejaba lo mucho que había cambiado.

Nada más atravesar la bruma plateada y brillante que separaba Colmenar de Londres, me había transformado en alguien distinto. Ya no tenía a Ichigo para sacarme de la madriguera cuando volviera a caer. Al otro lado del espejo, yo era una persona de apariencia frágil pero de carácter fuerte, capaz de todo por defender un secreto.

—Date prisa, Alice. -La voz de Momo me devolvió al presente— Izuru y Kenzaki deben de estar a punto de llegar. Hoy es jueves, ¿recuerdas…?

Casi lo había olvidado. Izuru, el novio de Momo, venía una vez por semana a merendar a la residencia. Solían avisarme para que les acompañara y después de charlar un rato salíamos a pasear por Londres. Desde hacía varias semanas, Kenzaki, un amigo de Izuru, se había unido a nuestro ritual del té.

Pero aquel jueves era distinto… Era un día especial. Y yo no lograba recordar el motivo.

Había estado todo el día demasiado preocupada por esa sensación extraña, una especie de latigazo suave en la espalda acompañado de un hormigueo en la nuca que me avisaba de un peligro inminente. En los cuatro meses que llevaba en Londres me había ocurrido en varias ocasiones. La mayoría habían sido avisos leves para que me mantuviera alerta, como cuando me disponía a cruzar la calle olvidando que los coches circulan en sentido contrario o mis pasos me conducían hacia algún callejón oscuro… Tan solo en tres ocasiones había sentido ese instinto de una forma poderosa e inequívoca. La primera había sido en el avión, justo antes de ver a Grimmjow a pocas filas de mi asiento.

La segunda, un mes atrás, en Notting Hill, segundos antes de esquivar por los pelos el desplome de la marquesina de un edificio.

La tercera fue ese jueves.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños… —dijo Momo tras un silencio—. ¡Lo habías olvidado!

—¡Claro que no!

Pero lo cierto era que sí. Ni siquiera había comprado un regalo para ella.

Momo puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de mí para que me levantara del banco.

—No importa. Me conformo con que esta noche seas amable y me dejes la habitación para mí.

—¿Y dónde se supone que voy a meterme? —pregunté alarmada.

—Puedes montártelo con Kenzaki —respondió con total naturalidad.

—Estás loca.

Momo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Pues está buenísimo. De hecho, si yo no estuviera con Izuru… O si Izuru fuera algo más abierto en cuanto a relaciones… —Entornó los párpados imaginando quién sabe qué escena.

—No sabía que te iba el rollo gentleman inglés, chica gótica —bromeé al pensar en el amigo elegante y algo estirado de Izuru.

Aunque su novio era un chico formal de traje y corbata durante el día —trabajaba como becario en Lloyd's, una importante compañía de seguros— por las noches solía adoptar un look siniestro, de riguroso negro, con botas altas y gabardina larga.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tú no tienes fantasías? ¿No has pensado nunca en liarte con un chico totalmente distinto a ti?

Pensé en Ichigo y tuve que admitir que sí. Mi ermitaño centenario entraba en la categoría de «chico distinto a mí».

—No pienso liarme con Kenzaki.

—¡No seas cría, Alice! Vamos, ¿qué te pasa? Esto es Londres. Somos jóvenes. Y Kenzaki…

—Está muy bueno, sí. Eso ya lo has dicho.

Momo se detuvo repentinamente en mitad de la calle.

—Iba a decir que está loco por ti.

Tras sostenerme la mirada durante un largo rato, tiró de mi brazo y aceleró el paso.

La visión del imponente edificio donde nos alojábamos me hizo recordar el día que aterricé allí. Lakehouse fue la única residencia donde encontré plaza en plenas Navidades.

Mucho más difícil fue que admitieran mi solicitud en un centro de estudios.

Por un lado, hacía tres meses que el curso había empezado y era imposible conseguir la documentación académica que requerían. Por otro, Alicia tenía dieciocho años —uno más que Rukia—, y se suponía que había dejado atrás el instituto.

Finalmente, me matriculé en una carísima academia internacional en la que impartían clases de acceso a la universidad, y en la que el dinero era el único requisito para obtener plaza. Era algo así como un curso puente para extranjeros sin el bachillerato inglés hijos de diplomáticos y de prósperos empresarios en su mayoría.

Yo pertenecía a ese último grupo. Había inventado una historia tan creíble que, cuatro meses después de mi llegada, y a fuerza de repetirla, casi había logrado creérmela. Tras la muerte de su único pariente, un acaudalado directivo catalán, Alicia había heredado toda su fortuna.

Su traslado a Londres estaba motivado por un intento de huir de su desgracia, licenciarse en biología y empezar una nueva vida.

Emma conocía esa historia y supongo que me tenía cariño por eso… Sabía que estaba sola en el mundo. Ella, en cambio, a pesar de su pose excéntrica y solitaria, pertenecía a una tradicional y numerosa familia escocesa.

Mientras el agua bullía en el hervidor y Momo repasaba sus ojos con nuevas capas de maquillaje oscuro, conecté el reproductor de CD.

La voz ronca del cantante de 69 Eyes hizo que mi amiga saliera del baño, bailando hipnotizada cual rata negra de Hamelín, al ritmo de «Gothic Girl»:

_Just like a gothic girl_

_Lost in the darken world_

_My Ur gothic girl_

_Darkerside jewel are your razorcuts for real, baby_

_You can see_

_Shé's on her road to ruin_

_Stigmata from crucifiction_

_On ber palé white skin_

_Tribal pagan art_

_She loves ber tattooed Egyptian mark_

_And every single day ber love will tear us apart_

_Sbe's out to look so macabre and alone_

_Sbe´s close to hook on ber dying (1)_

Visualicé a Kenzaki un instante, como puro ejercicio de concentración, para pensar en otra cosa distinta a mi ermitaño y sacármelo de la cabeza antes de que su recuerdo invadiera cada célula de mi ser.

—Háblame de él.

—¿De quién?

—De tu chico. Si no quieres nada con Kenzaki, solo puede ser por un motivo: hay otro… ¿O es otra?

—No te hagas ilusiones. No eres mi tipo —bromeé.

Hablar de Ichigo con Momo era lo último que me apetecía. No solo porque debía proteger su secreto, sino porque pensar en él me deprimía profundamente. El recuerdo de su sonrisa, sus besos, sus caricias… y de todo lo que había vivido a su lado en la cabaña del diablo y en la cueva de la inmortalidad me provocaban un nudo en la garganta tan tenso que tardaba varios días en aflojarse.

Aspiré el aroma intenso a naranja, bergamota y rosas del Lady Gray, mi té inglés favorito. Quería fundirme en ese agradable olor y borrar la mirada ocre borrosa de Ichigo en el momento de nuestra despedida.

Momo tenía razón. Kenzaki era un tipo atractivo, con una elegancia británica muy fresca. Yo nunca había conocido a ningún chico de su edad capaz de llevar un traje oscuro con la misma gracia y naturalidad que unos vaqueros o una sudadera. Su cuerpo era esbelto y su mente ágil e irónica. Estudiaba bellas artes en el Royal College of Arts. Tenía un aire a Orlando Bloom, con los ojos almendrados y claros, enmarcados por unas pestañas tan abundantes que parecían postizas.

—Recházame a mí si quieres, Alice —Momo hizo un mohín melodramático—, pero hazte un favor, ¡y échale un buen vistazo a Kenzaki!

—Está bien, chica gótica —me rendí entre risas—. Pero solo si prometes no ser tan pesada.

—Prometido.

—Por cierto, Momo… ¡Felicidades! —Me abalancé a su cuello y la abracé antes de plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Hoy cumples diecinueve y aún no te había felicitado.

A pesar de mi falsa identidad, el cariño que sentía por Momo era auténtico. Ella era la única persona que había rozado mi corazón dormido en aquella ciudad. Su compañía lograba despertarlo un poquito y crear la breve ilusión de que yo era una chica normal que estudiaba y se divertía en un país extranjero.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, rompiendo ese momento mágico entre las dos.

Antes de abrirla, Momo me estrujó un instante y me devolvió el beso. Sentí un ligero estremecimiento que nada tenía que ver con el momento emotivo o con la temperatura de la habitación. Y, a continuación, un suave cosquilleo en la nuca precedido de una débil corriente en la espalda…

Al soltarme, Momo me miró a los ojos y me dijo algo inquietante:

—¿Sabes?, a veces tengo la sensación de que esta vida tan perfecta no puede durar mucho, —Los últimos acordes de «Gothic Girl» acompañaron sus palabras—. Siento muy cerca ese «mundo oscuro» del que habla la canción. Como si el cielo fuera a desplomarse sobre nosotras en cualquier momento.

**_To Be Continued..._**

_(1) __«Como una chica gótica, perdida en el mundo oscuro. Mi pequeña chica gótica. En el lado más oscuro, sus joyas son su navaja, y cortan de verdad, nena. Puedes verla, está en su camino de destrucción. El estigma de la crucifixión sobre su pálida piel. Arte tribal pagano, le encanta su tatuaje, una marca egipcia. Y todos los días su amor nos apartará. Está fuera de alcance. Tan macabra y sola. Próxima a su propia muerte.»_


	2. Predicciones

_Sé que llego algo tarde. I know, I know. Pero no sé qué ha pasado sinceramente... Gracias a los reviews y a leer..._

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Predicciones**

Aquel jueves, Kenzaki e Izuru trajeron unas galletas de miel para el té. Nada más probarlas tuve un mal presentimiento, pero decidí no darle importancia. Me sentía tan bien con mis nuevos amigos que a veces me olvidaba de los motivos reales que me habían empujado a mi exilio en Londres. Entre esas cuatro paredes, forradas con pósteres de bandas góticas de las que jamás había oído hablar, como los , me sentía extrañamente protegida.

Aquella estancia era la habitación individual más grande de la residencia. Pero a falta de más plazas donde acomodarme, y dada mi insistencia, la dueña había decidido convertirla en una doble, aunque con ello fastidiara a la huésped más problemática del edificio.

Mientras Momo servía el té, recordé el día en que por fin nos hicimos amigas. Al principio, mi compañera de cuarto se había esforzado en ponérmelo difícil. Volvía de pasar las Navidades en Escocia cuando se encontró con la sorpresa de mi presencia. Tuve que acostumbrarme a su indiferencia, al silencio de su voz y al volumen infernal de su música.

Durante esas primeras semanas había echado mucho de menos a mis amigas. Imaginaba a Rangiku de nuevo en California, pero no me atreví a llamarla. Por un lado, no quería ponerla en peligro, y por otro… ¿qué iba a explicarle? ¿Que me escondía en Londres porque unos hombres de negro querían matarme? ¿Que me había enamorado de un chico de más de cien años?

Senna era la única persona con la que podía hablar de esos temas… Pero ni siquiera sabía en qué lugar del mundo se escondía. Tras intercambiar varios e-mails con ella, habíamos dejado de escribirnos por seguridad.

En el fondo, agradecía tener una compañera con la que no tenía que esforzarme en caerle simpática.

Cada una ocupaba su minúsculo espacio e ignoraba a la otra. En los pocos metros que me pertenecían, yo disponía de una cama que cubría con una manta de patchwork y varios cojines, además de un escritorio. Se suponía que la mitad de su armario era para mí, pero nunca me atreví a reclamarlo, así que guardaba mis pocas prendas en un arcón antiguo que había rescatado de la calle y que me recordaba al baúl que Ichigo tenía en su cueva.

Sobre el cabezal había colgado una acuarela. Era un bosque brumoso con la imagen de un ciervo corriendo entre los árboles. La había comprado en una tienda de antigüedades no solo por el paisaje, que me recordaba a Colmenar, sino también porque me reconocía en los ojos asustados de aquel animal.

La lámina solo había durado unas horas en la pared. Aprovechando mi ausencia, Momo la había sustituido por una foto del cantante de Tokio Hotel. No dije nada ante aquella provocación, pero al día siguiente, cuando ella se fue a clase, me dediqué a descolgar sus pósteres y a pintar la habitación de negro. Luego me vestí del mismo color, me maquillé como una chica emo y la esperé desafiante en mi cama.

Momo permaneció varios segundos boquiabierta al descubrir las paredes.

Después, nuestras miradas se retaron un instante antes de estallar en una carcajada compartida.

No era la reacción que esperaba. Con aquel gesto intentaba decirle que yo también podía marcar territorio y que era más dura de lo que ella imaginaba… Pero aquella demostración de locura había impresionado positivamente a Momo.

Ese mismo día, alertada por alguna compañera de pasillo, la directora del centro se personó en nuestra habitación.

—¿Quién demonios ha hecho esto? —Ninguna de las dos abrió la boca—. Más vale que mañana estas paredes luzcan más blancas que nunca, o de lo contrario… ya os podéis ir buscando otro agujero en el que meteros.

Tuve que aplicar varias capas de pintura para que las paredes recobraran su aspecto. Al cabo de unos días, cuando regresé de clase, encontré de nuevo mi acuarela sobre el cabezal de la cama. Supuse que aquello significaba que ya éramos amigas.

—¿Qué tiene de especial ese bosque para que te rebotaras de aquella manera? —me preguntó Momo semanas después.

Traté de inventarme alguna historia razonable, pero solo conseguí que mis ojos se pusieran vidriosos.

El pasado que me había inventado sobre Alicia la había conmovido hasta el punto de incluirme en algunos planes con su novio, como tomar el té juntos todos los jueves. Desde hacía algunas semanas, Miles invitaba a su amigo James con la esperanza de que nuestro trío particular se convirtiera en doble pareja.

Las risas de los dos chicos me devolvieron de nuevo al presente.

Sonreí tratando de engancharme a su conversación. Estaban sentados en mi cama y discutían sobre el mercadillo de Camden Town, donde hacía años que solo se vendía bazofia para turistas, aseguraba Kenzaki recostado sobre varios cojines.

Mientras Momo servía el té, recordé las palabras que había pronunciado esa misma tarde. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de que el cielo iba a desplomarse sobre nosotras?

—¿Le pasa algo a Alice? —Aunque Izuru se dirigía a su novia, lo dijo en voz alta para que pudiera oírle—. Está muy callada esta tarde.

—Creo que la he asustado con mis predicciones apocalípticas. Estábamos escuchando «Gothic Girl» y se me ha ido un poco la olla… —Momo resopló—. Pero hoy cumplo diecinueve y no quiero caras largas.

—Solo estoy algo pensativa… —me excusé.

—Entonces, un penique por tus pensamientos —dijo Kenzaki divertido antes de llenar de nuevo su taza y sentarse a mi lado en la cama de Momo. Nuestras rodillas se rozaron unos segundos antes de que yo apartara algo cohibida la mía.

—Pensaba en cómo será nuestra vida dentro de unos años.

Mis nuevos amigos se miraron un instante divertidos, mientras trataban de imaginar cómo afectaría a cada uno el paso del tiempo.

La primera en hablar fue Momo.

—Propongo un juego: que cada uno visualice al que tiene a su derecha dentro de diez años. Hay que decir lo primero que se nos ocurra, sin pensarlo mucho. Creo que es así como funcionan las predicciones.

—¿Quién empieza? —preguntó Izuru sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Yo misma —contestó Momo sacudiéndose las migas de galleta de las manos—. Y puesto que tú, Kenzaki, estás a mi derecha… Déjame ver… —Sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

Izuru se echó a reír y dijo con tono solemne:

—Atención, chicos, la pitonisa Momo va a hablar.

—¡Tómatelo en serio! —le regañó su novia medio en broma—. Está en juego nuestro futuro.

—Vamos, Momo. Estoy esperando tu predicción —le rogó Kenzaki divertido.

—Veo un fuego —comenzó ella entornando los párpados.

—¡El pobre Kenzaki ardiendo en el infierno! —bromeó su novio.

—No. Es el fuego de una chimenea que calienta una acogedora casa de campo en Lake District. Hay una alfombra de lana en el suelo y obras de arte en las paredes. Tú estás sentado en un sillón y sostienes un bebé de piel blanca y ojos azules en tu regazo. —La mirada de Momo buscó la mía.

Noté cómo mis mejillas se encendían ante aquella alusión al color de mi tez y mis pupilas.

—Me gusta. —Kenzaki se recreó un instante en aquella visión sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Te toca, Kenzaki —dijo Izuru dándole un suave codazo—. A ver dime, cómo será mi vida.

—Fácil. En diez años, mi querido amigo, habrás ganado tanto dinero en la bolsa que te habrás retirado. Te veo viviendo en un bungalow de las Maldivas, pescando, haciendo el amor y contemplando las puestas de sol.

—No está mal… Siempre que incluyas en el pack a una pecosa diabólica.

Momo sonrió satisfecha y bromeó:

—Ni lo sueñes. A mí que no me busquen en una cabaña perdida, ¡Qué vida más aburrida!, ¿verdad, Alice?

—Hay destinos peores —dije con tristeza al recordar mis días en la cabaña del diablo.

—Pues a mí me toca adivinar el tuyo —me dijo Izuru.

El novio de Izuru me dirigió una mirada traviesa. Sin embargo, poco a poco su semblante se fue ensombreciendo.

—Acabo de tener una visión extraña. He visto un bosque… Y a ti… como una caperucita moderna, huyendo de algo entre los árboles.

Tuve que contener el aliento para no soltar un grito. ¿Cómo podía haber visto algo así? ¿Un bosque? ¿Yo huyendo?

A los pocos segundos entendí de dónde provenía su inspiración. Su mirada se había detenido en mi lámina del ciervo. Aun así, parecía sobrecogido por la visión. No pude evitar estremecerme.

—No me hagas mucho caso, Alice. Nunca he sido un visionario.

—Vamos, Caperucita, ¿cómo seré yo dentro de diez años? —preguntó Momo entusiasmada—. Habla, me muero por saberlo…

Cerré los ojos un instante para concentrarme en mi predicción. No era tan difícil: Momo estudiaba marketing y adoraba la música.

Su sueño era recorrer mundo como mánager de algún grupo siniestro…

Estaba harta de oírselo decir. Sin embargo, cuando me disponía a repetir sus palabras, un fogonazo cruzó mi mente.

Después, una pantalla negra.

¿Significaba aquello que no había futuro para mi amiga? Aterrada por mi propia predicción, balbuceé una disculpa.

—Lo siento. Hoy no estoy muy inspirada.

De camino al Honey Trap, el local en el que debíamos celebrar el aniversario de Momo, entendí por fin el sutil mensaje de peligro que se escondía tras el nombre del local y en las galletas de té. Que la miel estuviera tan presente justo el día que había sentido aquella corriente en la espalda no era más que una señal de que algo terrible iba a suceder. La centenaria miel había despertado mi instinto. Y ahora por fin lo comprendía.

Por desgracia, en aquel momento el peligro estaba ya demasiado cerca para esquivarlo.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Feliz no cumpleaños

_Eeemm... bueno. Aquí vuelvo. Me he replanteado seriamente esta historia porque soy alguien muy sensible (defecto de fábrica; no era así cuando me compraron) debido a que he recibido una "crítica". A ver, _Mariana_, es cierto que para alguien así es decepcionante que termine de esa manera, lo sé; pero yo en ningún momento he dicho que fuera a terminar de esa forma. No recuerdo haber dicho nada parecido. He releído todas los capítulos y no encuentro ninguna evidencia de ello. Que no te gusta como termina porque te has leído el libro, muy bien; no lo leas. Que de hecho creo que sería una pérdida de tiempo leerla cuando sabes cómo termina, pero eso queda a tu libre elección. Pero recuerda que hay gente que tiene otros gustos y que eso es algo que se debe respetar. Por educación.  
¡Que no te estoy llamando maleducada, en absoluto! Respeto tu opinión.  
_

_Y ahora sí. A leer..._

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Feliz no cumpleaños**

Una densa niebla nos sorprendió cuando caminábamos por las calles mojadas de Londres hacia Notting Hill. La luz tenue de las farolas apenas iluminaba nuestros pasos.

El Honey Trap se encontraba al norte de Kensington, a unos dos kilómetros de la residencia. Antes de que la bruma cubriera por completo la noche, habíamos decidido dar un paseo y atajar por algunas callejuelas.

Observé cómo las tinieblas engullían a Momo y a Izuru, que caminaban abrazados varios pasos por delante de Kenzaki y de mí.

Los malos presagios de aquella tarde y el hecho de que apenas pudiéramos ver a pocos metros de nuestras narices hicieron que me tensara.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Kenzaki.

—Sí… Pensaba que lo de la niebla londinense era un tópico, pero fíjate en todo este humo… parece que estemos en un decorado de Sherlock Holmes.

—Elemental, querida Alice —respondió Kenzaki haciendo una graciosa reverencia con su paraguas—. Aunque estos callejones solitarios son más propios de Jack el Destripador. No sería de extrañar que nos sorprendiera en cualquier momento con su cuchillo de carnicero.

Lo dijo tan serio que tuvo que darme una palmadita en la espalda para que entendiera que estaba haciendo gala de su humor inglés.

—Hoy hay mucha humedad y por eso se ha formado niebla, pero la bruma blanca a la que tú te refieres es del siglo pasado y se llamaba smog. Era una mezcla de humedad londinense (fog) y humo de la revolución industrial (smoke). En 1952, una gran niebla de smog paralizó la ciudad. Los hospitales no daban abasto para atender a las víctimas.

—¿En serio?

—Imagina el caos. Los conductores dejaban abandonados sus coches en la calle porque no podían ver ni siquiera dentro de él. Tuvieron que encender antorchas para alumbrar las ambulancias.

Me quedé unos segundos pensando en toda aquella gente desorientada y ciega por la bruma. Yo había sufrido un episodio parecido en el bosque. La niebla había sido la culpable de que me perdiera en el monte. Después, la noche me había sorprendido justo antes de caer en aquella trampa para ciervos.

Al llegar a Ladbroke Road, las luces de varios restaurantes y pubs disiparon un poco la bruma blanca y mis negros pensamientos.

Aun así, hacía frío y no pude evitar que mis dientes castañetearan.

—Estás helada. —Kenzaki tomó mi mano y la metió en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

Agradecí ese gesto. Su mano cálida y sus dedos firmemente entrelazados a los míos me hicieron sentir bien.

—Milady, os tengo en el bolsillo.

Su forma solemne de bromear me hizo sonreír.

—Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

—¿El qué?

—Sonreír. Te sienta bien.

—Últimamente no he tenido muchos motivos —confesé.

—Pero ahora estás sonriendo.

—Sí.

—¿Estás insinuando que yo soy el motivo de que vuelvas a son reír? —preguntó con escepticismo—. Si esto es una declaración, Alice, más vale que sepas algo.

—No, no, yo solo quería decir que…

—Tú también me gustas —me cortó.

Lo miré perpleja.

Su rostro, enmarcado bajo su boina inglesa, no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción. Podía haber dicho «Está lloviendo» con la misma falta de efusividad. Aunque encontraba cierto encanto en su formalidad y en su humor británicos, sus palabras me inquietaron.

—Kenzaki, no soy quien tú crees.

—Yo tampoco.

Aquella respuesta me desconcertó.

—Soy un descendiente directo de Jack el Destripador. Y tengo mucho interés en tocar tu corazón. —Arqueó una ceja—. En sentido literal. Ya sabes…

Me guiñó un ojo y solté una carcajada.

El Honey Trap era un lugar elegante. En especial si lo comparaba con el antro que frecuentaba con Momo para tomar unos sándwiches y unas pintas.

Las paredes ocre contrastaban con el tapizado añil de las butacas. Del techo pendían unas enormes lámparas de araña. En aquel momento, las notas de un viejo piano inundaban la sala.

El maître nos condujo hasta una mesa adornada con velas encendidas y un ramillete de violetas. Aunque eran muy distintas a las laureanas que crecían bajo el lago de Ichigo, el color de aquellas flores me remitió de nuevo a mi ermitaño.

Frené en seco mis pensamientos. No tenía sentido torturarme de esa manera en una noche como aquella. Yo ya no era Rukia, era Alicia. Y no estaba en la Dehesa con Ichigo, sino en un restaurante de Notting Hill con mis nuevos amigos. Lo más razonable era disfrutar del momento y dejar de soñar con fantasmas del pasado.

Izuru alzó la copa y propuso un brindis:

—Por ti, Momo y por tu diecinueve cumpleaños. —Y a continuación le dio un sobre rojo.

—Uau, ¡un viaje a París! —Un brillo de felicidad iluminó sus ojos mientras sostenía los dos billetes de avión.

—Salimos mañana —dijo Izuru—. Pero hay algo más…

Momo rebuscó en el sobre. Sus uñas pintadas de negro dieron con unas entradas. Antes de saltar a los brazos de su novio, profirió tal grito que provocó nuestras risas y las miradas de todo el restaurante.

—¡Los Bella Morte en concierto!

Parecía muy emocionada con la sorpresa. Tuvo que pestañear con rapidez un par de veces para evitar las lágrimas.

Sentí cierta envidia al imaginármelos de viaje por París, compartiendo un concierto, un paseo por la ciudad… y el tipo de cosas que suelen hacer juntos los enamorados. Me entristeció darme cuenta de lo lejos que estaba yo de todo aquello.

Noté cómo Kenzaki me miraba.

—¿Qué se puede cenar en un lugar como este? —pregunté mientras me escondía tras la carta abierta para disimular.

—Cocina tradicional inglesa —contestó Izuru con cierto orgullo.

—No sabía que eso existiera —bromeé—. ¡Oh, perdón! Será mejor que alguien me aconseje… Vuestra cocina es tan rica y variada que no sé si decantarme por el Fish and Chips o por el Chips and Fish.

—Muy graciosa, Alice —dijo Momo—. Si hubieras prestado más atención a nuestra gastronomía y menos a nuestro humor irónico, ahora sabrías qué pedir.

—Si no me arrastraras siempre a los mismos pubs grasientos… —me defendí con sorna.

Mi amiga me lanzó su servilleta antes de decir:

—Pues que sepas que aquí hacen los mejores crumbles de toda la ciudad. Además, agradece que Kenzaki invita esta noche y no seas tonta: pídete lo más caro de la carta.

—Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, Momo. Podéis pedir lo que queráis.

—Pero eso no es justo —dije al ver los precios desorbitados de la carta—. Hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

—Entonces, ¡feliz no cumpleaños, Alice! —dijo Kenzaki quitándose la boina.

Aquella frase de Alicia a través del espejo me hizo sonreír de nuevo. El hecho de quejamos llevara gorra me recordó a otro personaje de Lewis Carroll.

—Gracias, sombrerero loco —dije—. Y ahora, ¿podrías pedir alguna delicia inglesa para mí?

Kenzaki me sorprendió con kedgeree de primero, un revoltillo a base de pescado ahumado, arroz hervido, huevo, mantequilla, especias y nata. Y toad in the hole de segundo. Mientras saboreaba ese budín salado relleno de salchichas horneadas, observé cómo Momo e Izuru se levantaban y se dirigían a la pista de baile. Vestidas de negro, las figuras góticas de mis dos amigos desentonaban con el resto de las parejas que también se mecían al ritmo suave de una balada al piano.

Me fijé en el pianista. Era rubio y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. Observé cómo algunos mechones se habían soltado y danzaban al compás de su melodía. Aparté la mirada de él para no pensar de nuevo en lo mismo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que recordarme dolorosamente a Ichigo?

—Te pediría que bailaras conmigo —la voz de Kenzaki sonó casi como un susurro—, pero creo que tus pies me agradecerán que no lo haga.

—Yo tampoco sé bailar.

De pronto, Kenzaki acercó su silla y extendió los puños.

—Elige uno.

Escogí uno al azar intrigada por aquel juego infantil. Había supuesto que contendría un caramelo o algo similar. Pero al abrir la mano, una sortija con una piedra verde brilló en su palma.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un pequeño aro para el dedo. También lo llaman «anillo» —bromeó.

—Quiero decir… ¿Por qué me lo das? —pregunté sin atreverme a cogerlo.

Kenzaki tomó mi mano y lo deslizó en mi dedo.

—Es mi regalo de no cumpleaños.

Solté la mano para mirarlo con atención. Me pareció que era una joya valiosa y que, muy a mi pesar, quedaba maravillosamente bien en mi dedo.

—Era de mi abuela.

—No puedo aceptarlo —contesté sorprendida.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero siempre he estado esperando a alguien que lo mereciera.

Miré a Kenzaki y sonrió. Cuando lo hacía, ponía cara de niño travieso; sus ojos centelleaban y se le marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. Tenía ante mí a un chico guapo, atento e inteligente. Sus atenciones me halagaban, pero, para ser honesta conmigo misma, no sentía nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que Ichigo despertaba en mí.

Los aplausos rompieron aquel momento de intimidad entre los dos. Y justo cuando Momo e Izuru volvían a la mesa, el pianista comenzó a interpretar otra pieza.

De pronto, el público enmudeció. Era imposible escuchar esa hermosa melodía sin sentir una opresión en el pecho.

A mí me bastaron los primeros acordes para reconocerla y emocionarme. Pero también para sobrecogerme.

Aquella canción había sido compuesta para ahuyentar el miedo y, sin embargo, yo hacía meses que no me sentía tan asustada.

¿Cómo era posible que el pianista la conociera?

Era la canción de Ichigo.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. El pianista

_Hola, Estoy de vuelta! Tarde, sí lo sé. Pero es que mañana acabo los exámenes globales y algunos no me han ido muy bien... Me han suspendido castellano... :'(_

Mariana_, tranquila... No pasa nada ^-^_

_A leer..._

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**El pianista**

Intenté incorporarme, pero solo conseguí alzar levemente la cabeza. Las manos de Kenzaki me obligaron con suavidad a tenderme de nuevo.

Me había desmayado.

Noté el suelo frío en mi espalda. Las paredes daban vueltas a mi alrededor y me pitaban los oídos. Cerré los ojos y respiré de forma acompasada por la boca mientras frenaba el impulso de vomitar. Momo me abanicaba con una servilleta.

El mareo y las náuseas empezaron a remitir. Al abrir los ojos vi varias personas a mi alrededor. Junto a mis amigos, estaban el maître y una camarera con delantal negro.

—Alice, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Momo.

—Sí… Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Agradécele a Kenzaki que no te la hayas abierto. De no ser por sus reflejos, te hubieras comido el suelo.

—Debería verla un médico. —La voz de Kenzaki sonó preocupada.

—Estoy bien —susurré mientras me levantaba lentamente con su ayuda.

—Estás muy pálida —dijo él—. Conozco a un médico cerca de aquí, en Bayswater. Es amigo de mi padre y no le importará echarte un vistazo.

Negué con la cabeza.

Solo estaba algo aturdida e impresionada. Escuchar aquella canción me había noqueado. Esas notas habían sido compuestas por mi ángel en su bosque solitario. No tenía ningún sentido que aquel pianista inglés la reprodujera sin alterar ni un solo acorde.

De repente me di cuenta de algo: la canción de Ichigo ya no sonaba. El piano había enmudecido.

—¿Dónde diablos está? —pregunté nerviosa al ver su banqueta vacía.

Mis amigos me miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Momo.

—El pianista. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

—Se acaba de ir —respondió la chica del delantal negro—. Hoy era su último día en el Honey Trap.

Ante la mirada atónita de mis amigos, murmuré algo parecido a una disculpa, cogí mi abrigo y corrí desesperada hacia la salida. Todavía me sentía algo débil y estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio al chocar contra una silla.

Momo me agarró del brazo cuando ya estaba junto a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Adónde demonios vas?

—Ahora no puedo explicártelo —le dije con voz lastimera— pero te prometo que luego…

Mi amiga me lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche antes de soltarme.

No había tiempo para explicaciones. Necesitaba hablar con aquel chico y temía perderle la pista.

Al salir, vi su melena rubia doblar la esquina en dirección a Notting Hill Gate. Agradecí que el aire fresco de la noche hubiera disipado la niebla y caminé a su encuentro. Me giré varias veces temerosa de que Kenzaki o Momo vinieran tras de mí. Les había dado un buen susto con mi desmayo y no descartaba que me siguieran. Por suerte, no ocurrió. Me entristecí al pensar que su preocupación podía haberse transformado en enfado. No había sido muy considerado por mi parte plantarles de aquella manera… Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Desde el otro lado de la calle vi cómo el pianista se subía a un autobús. Era un tradicional Routemaster rojo de dos pisos. Corrí para alcanzarlo y conseguí entrar por detrás justo cuando arrancaba.

Tras echar un vistazo en el primer piso, subí las escaleras. El movimiento dificultaba mi ascenso por los minúsculos escalones. Tuve que agarrarme a la barandilla con las dos manos para vencer el mareo y no caerme. Al llegar arriba, suspiré aliviada al verlo sentado junto a una ventanilla.

El autobús estaba muy lleno, así que tomé asiento dos filas por detrás de él. Me sentí extraña al darme cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cuál era su ruta. Viajaba sin rumbo, siguiendo a un extraño y, sin embargo, me sentía contenta y excitada. Esa canción era lo más cerca que había estado de Ichigo desde que nos separáramos hacía meses.

Clavé la mirada en su nuca y me pregunté qué extraña relación tendría con todo aquello y, sobre todo, qué había motivado que nuestros pasos se cruzaran en aquel restaurante ese día. ¿Y si no había sido casual? ¿Y si me estaba dirigiendo a una trampa y el pianista no era más que un cebo?

Por su pose relajada parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Se había puesto unos llamativos auriculares y movía la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo. Se los quitó cuando la cobradora del autobús se plantó frente a él para expenderle un billete. Afiné el oído para escuchar su destino.

«Camden Town.»

Aquello suponía al menos una hora de trayecto. Tras pagar mi viaje, decidí relajarme y esperar a que el vehículo se fuera vaciando.

Entonces me sentaría a su lado y podría hablar tranquilamente con él.

Apoyada en la ventana, contemplé cómo el paisaje urbano iba cambiando en cada calle que cruzábamos. Tras salir del tranquilo barrio residencial de Maida Hill con sus típicas casas victorianas, entramos en el bullicio de pubs de Kilbum.

El vaivén del autobús hizo que poco a poco me abandonara a una especie de sopor. La canción de Ichigo sonó de nuevo en mi interior.

Su melodía había capturado mi alma como un anzuelo y me había devuelto al bosque. Con aquella dulce banda sonora, todo lo vivido durante el otoño pasado sacudió mi mente con ráfagas de recuerdos.

Evoqué el momento en que Ichigo la había tocado para mí a cabaña del diablo tras una pesadilla, y la noche en que la tarareaba mientras se bañaba desnudo en el lago. Suspiré al recordar la perfección de su cuerpo, la belleza de aquel instante bajo la luna llena…

Después me perdí en lo que había ocurrido a continuación al calor del fuego y de sus caricias.

Un brusco frenazo me despertó de aquella ensoñación.

Abrí los ojos alarmada y descubrí con horror que el pianista ya no estaba en su asiento. Miré por la ventana y vi que habíamos llegado a su parada. Estábamos en Candem Town. Un segundo después, el pianista cruzaba la calle ante mis ojos, al otro lado del cristal.

Me levanté, bajé los escalones a toda prisa y salté del autobús justo cuando arrancaba. Tuve suerte de que aquellos viejos autobuses no tuvieran puertas y permitieran bajarse con el vehículo en marcha.

Giré sobre mí misma varias veces, tratando de localizarlo entre la gente que deambulaba por aquellas coloridas calles a esas horas. Si de día aquel barrio respiraba vitalidad y alegría con sus puestos de comida asiática y tiendecitas de orfebrería, libros y ropa… de noche, las tribus urbanas de punks, darks, rockers o góticos se concentraban a las puertas de discotecas y salas de concierto alternativas.

Entre toda aquella muchedumbre, no vi ni rastro del chico de los auriculares.

Me senté abatida en un banco. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para dejarlo escapar ante mis narices?

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —La voz del pianista me sobresaltó—. Me estabas siguiendo.

Clavó sus ojos grises en los míos esperando una respuesta. De frente no se parecía en nada a Ichigo. Tenía la nariz puntiaguda y la tez muy blanca y pecosa. Ahora que lo tenía delante, no sabía qué decir ni por dónde empezar. De mi boca, en vez de palabras, salieron notas.

Pensé que la canción de mi ermitaño era la mejor contraseña para entrar en ese mundo de secretos que ambos conocíamos.

Estaba equivocada.

—Estás loca. —Arrugó la frente—. ¿Me has seguido hasta aquí solo para canturrear una de mis canciones? Si querías ligar conmigo no hacía falta que me siguieras como una psicópata. Bastaba con me pidieras el teléfono o algo así.

—¡No eres tú quien me interesa! Es…

—¿Mi canción?

—¡No es tuya! —protesté enfadada—. Dime quién te la ha enseñado.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Me esperan en The Dublin Castle para un concierto.

—No pienso irme hasta que me lo cuentes todo.

—Pues entonces espero que te guste la música indie. —Rió entre dientes, y me dio la espalda.

Caminé en silencio a su lado. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba resoplando. Me costaba seguir el ritmo de sus zancadas.

Antes de entrar en aquel local con fachada roja y aires de pub irlandés, lo intenté de nuevo.

—Por favor… —Le agarré de la chaqueta.

—No tengo la respuesta que buscas —me dijo antes de soltarse con suavidad. Dos horas y media después, los Talk About —la banda del pianista— se despedían con una versión más rockera de la canción de Ichigo.

Le habían puesto letra y sonaba de maravilla en la dulce voz de la cantante.

Aunque el público era muy distinto al del Honey Trap, el efecto fue el mismo. Las caras de fascinación se mezclaron con alguna que otra lagrimilla de emoción.

Había seguido toda la actuación desde un rincón de la sala. Tras espantar a un par de espontáneos que se acercaron con el pretexto de una copa, tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba… Sola, en aquel antro oscuro, me sentía como una presa fácil.

No sabía quién era ese chico ni cómo demonios había aprendido esa melodía, así que no descartaba que tuviera algo que ver con la Organización. Aunque tampoco que Ichigo no hubiera sido del todo sincero. ¿Y si aquella canción no la había compuesto él? O peor aún, ¿y si no llevaba décadas, como él decía, recluido en el bosque y se la había enseñado a alguien más? Ninguna de las dos hipótesis tenía mucho sentido… pero ¿acaso lo tenía que su canción sonara en varios locales de Londres?

En cualquier caso, no estaba dispuesta a irme de allí sin respuestas.

Mientras el pianista recogía los instrumentos y bromeaba con la atractiva solista, me acerqué al escenario.

—¿Todavía estás aquí? —Bajó de un salto del entablado y me miró con curiosidad.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No pienso irme hasta que me expliques de dónde has sacado esa canción —refunfuñé.

—No hay mucho que contar. Me la enseñó alguien a quien prometí no revelar su fuente.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro— Las chicas sois muy raras a veces. ¿Has conocido alguna vez a alguien a quien le cambien de color los ojos cuando se cabrea?

No me hizo falta escuchar más.

Pegué un salto y besé al pianista en la mejilla. Él me miró extrañado y sonrió. Supuse que mi gesto espontáneo confirmaba su teoría sobre lo raras que podemos llegar a ser las chicas.

Paré un taxi y me despedí de él desde la ventanilla mientras me dirigía feliz a la residencia. Por fin sabía que esa persona era Senna y que no andaba lejos.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Notas bajo la puerta

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Notas bajo la puerta**

Durante el trayecto en taxi, empecé a dudar de la señal de alarma que sacudía mi cuerpo en situaciones de peligro. Aquel día la había sentido dos veces y, sin embargo, las noticias no podían ser mejores: Senna estaba bien y vivía en Londres. Solo ella podía haberle enseñado la canción al pianista ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Me pareció sorprendente que, de todos los lugares del mundo, las dos hubiéramos elegido el mismo para escondernos. Tal vez no era muy seguro, pero al menos ahora sabía a quién acudir si las cosas se torcían. El pianista era mi enlace con Senna y estaba segura de que, en caso necesario, cantaría.

Lo que no acababa de entender era por qué le había enseñado la canción de Ichigo. Sentí una punzada de decepción al pensarlo. Aquellas notas formaban parte de nuestro universo privado; no me gustaba la idea de compartirlas con cualquier londinense que fuera al Honey Trap o a un concierto de los Talk About.

Senna era imprevisible. Sonreí al evocar cómo nos habíamos conocido en Colmenar, cuando mi bicicleta estuvo a punto de chocar contra ella. Aquella vez pilló tal mosqueo que casi me fulmina con su intensa mirada naranja. Más tarde, cuando nos hicimos amigas en aquel viejo autobús de Soria, me sorprendió con sus amables ojos violetas. Senna era la única persona que conocía a la que le cambiaba el iris según su estado de ánimo. Pensé en las palabras del pianista y me reí para mis adentros. Después me pregunté si sería un amigo o algo más para ella, y me enfurecí al recordar que le había visto tontear con la cantante de la banda.

Llegué a la residencia pasada la medianoche. No tenía muy claro si podría dormir allí. Momo me había pedido que le dejara la habitación libre para estar con Izuru. Teníamos una contraseña para esos casos, que, por supuesto, solo ella utilizaba. Un lazo rojo en el pomo era la señal de «no entrar».

No había lazo, pero sí una nota en el suelo que encontré nada más abrir la puerta. La luz del pasillo iluminó un pequeño sobre blanco sobre la moqueta.

Alice:

Me parece fatal lo de esta noche. No me esperaba eso de ti. No solo me dejas tirada el día de mi cumpleaños, sino que además plantas a Kenzaki cuando por fin se decide a declararse. ¡Me has arruinado la fiesta! ¡Y ni siquiera te has acabado la cena!

En fin, imagino que tendrás tus motivos, pero ¿quién demonios era ese tío, Alice? Espero que el pianista te haya merecido la pena… Porque si no, no lo entiendo.

PD: Nos vemos en una semana. El avión a París sale de madrugada. Cuídate, Alice,

PD1; Llama a Kenzaki. Se ha quedado muy preocupado tras tu desmayo.

Momo estaba enfadada conmigo y yo no se lo reprochaba. Motivos no le faltaban. Aquella era una noche especial y yo había actuado de una forma totalmente incomprensible para ella.

Las posdatas de la nota me dejaron algo más tranquila. Cuando volviera de París la compensaría con algo especial; quizá el nuevo cedé de los o un vestido negro que había visto en Religión, una tiendecita mítica de Brick Lane. Volveríamos a ser tan amigas como antes.

Encendí la luz. Había ropa de Momo desperdigada por todas partes. Me la imaginé tratando de meter todas esas prendas en su maleta y a Izururecordándole que solo se trataba de una semana. Había camisetas suyas hasta en mi cama. Las recogí y las doblé para guardarlas.

Una semana era demasiado tiempo para convivir con aquel desorden.

Al abrir su armario, una caja de zapatos se precipitó contra mí desde la balda superior. Intenté agarrarla al vuelo, pero no pude evitar que cayera al suelo y que su contenido se esparciera por la moqueta. Había un fajo de dinero, un sobre americano y un cuaderno negro.

Recogí los billetes. Eran de cien libras y estaban sujetos con una goma. Me impresionó que Momo guardara tal cantidad en su armario.

Ciertamente, yo misma escondía las monedas de Ichigo en el doble forro de mi arcón y tenía algunos billetes bajo una pieza de la moqueta… Pero en mi caso se debía a una cuestión de seguridad y supervivencia. No podía arriesgarme a ir al banco con una identidad falsa o tocar las cuentas que tenía con mi nombre real. Pero ¿y Momo? ¿Qué motivos podría tener una chica de diecinueve años para guardar casi diez mil euros en una caja de zapatos? Lakehouse era una residencia de estudiantes cara y la familia de Momo vivía de una pequeña pero próspera destilería de whisky. Pero, aun así, me costaba creer que ese dinero hubiera salido del bolsillo de sus padres.

En cuanto al sobre, lo habría guardado sin más en la caja de no ser por un detalle: tenía mi nombre escrito. Lo abrí con una mezcla de curiosidad y culpabilidad de fisgona. Eran fotos mías. Pero lo más sorprendente era que todas ellas habían sido sacadas sin que yo me percatara. Había varias de Holland Park: yo paseando, sentada en un banco… Y algunas de mi día a día: saliendo de la academia en la que estudiaba, haciendo la compra…

Sentí cómo el corazón se me aceleraba. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Traté de buscar una explicación lógica. Momo era aficionada a la fotografía y yo siempre me negaba a salir en las fotos. Le había dicho que las odiaba, pero lo cierto es que me protegía: no quería dejar huella de mi estancia en Londres. ¿Y si se trataba de una sorpresa y aquellas fotos eran para mí? Tal vez pensaba regalármelas cuando acabara el curso siguiendo esa tradición tan inglesa de preparar anuarios.

Pensé en otra posibilidad: Kenzaki.Últimamente, Momo había estado muy insistente con el tema. Recordé algunas frases de esa misma tarde:

«Agradécele a Kenzaki la cena», «Gracias a Kenzaki no te has partido la cabeza…», «Kenzaki está loco por ti». En su nota incluso me recriminaba mi falta de delicadeza con él. ¿Y si aquellas fotos las había hecho para Kenzaki? Pero ¿por qué tanto interés en emparejarnos?

Abrí el cuaderno negro. Estaba lleno de poemas. Leí varios antes de cerrarlo. Eran versos de amor, algo cursis y sencillos tratándose de la Momo gótica que conocía. Lo guardé todo en su armario y pensé que mi nueva amiga era una auténtica caja de sorpresas.

La probabilidad de que Momotramara algo contra mí cruzó mi mente un instante, pero rápidamente desmonté ese argumento. Nos habíamos conocido por azar; no tenía sentido pensar que me estuviera vigilando y fotografiando con algún interés maligno. Nuestra amistad era sincera.

En ese momento me acordé de Kaien y de lo buena persona que me había parecido al principio. Había llegado a apreciarle de verdad y a confiar en él… Y, sin embargo, estuvo a punto de violarme y de provocar la muerte de Rangiku.

¿Y si la historia se repetía con Momo?

Aquella noche mi inconsciente viajó al bosque de los corazones dormidos. Concretamente, al cementerio del libro de cuentos que mi madre le había regalado a mi padre y que yo encontré en la Dehesa. En esa historia, la protagonista descubría que la corta edad de los epitafios no se refería a los años de los difuntos, sino al tiempo que habían sido felices.

En mi sueño, el sol brillaba entre los pinos iluminando la alfombra de hierba y flores. Hacía calor y las avecillas trinaban hermosas melodías.

Yo andaba descalza, con mi vestido malva, y llevaba un ramo de laurearías. Varias mariposas y abejas revoloteaban alrededor de ellas. Al fondo, Ichigo me hacía un gesto para que me acercara.

A medida que lo hacía, el viento rugía con más fuerza y los árboles se desvestían a mi paso. El cielo se tiñó de negro y empezó a llover.

A los pies de Ichigo yacían cuatro tumbas. Me agaché para verlas de cerca. En una de ellas reconocí la foto de mi madre. Dejé una flor violeta sobre su sepulcro. El retrato de mi abuela presidía la tumba contigua y volví a sacar una flor de mi ramillete. En la tercera estaba Adam, el jefe de los hombres de negro que había muerto en el bosque tras ser atacado por cientos de abejas.

Ichigo señaló la cuarta con el mentón. Me senté sobre la losa y contemplé con tristeza el retrato de un chico de ojos almendrados y oscuros. Llevaba puesta una boina inglesa y sonreía de forma encantadora mostrando un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. Era Kenzaki. Al sacar otra flor de mi ramo, el anillo verde que me había regalado brilló con fuerza en mi dedo. Intenté sacármelo, pero no pude. Sentí una opresión en el pecho y busqué a Ichigo… Pero en vez de encontrarme con sus cálidos ojos ocres, una mirada azul me fulminó. Era Grimmjow.?

Me desperté empapada en sudor y encendí la luz de mi mesita. Impresionada todavía por esa pesadilla, contuve el aliento al sentir unos pasos tras la puerta. Fijé en ella la mirada y pude ver cómo una nota se deslizaba por la ranura.

Tardé unos instantes en recuperar las pulsaciones y levantarme a por aquel trozo de papel.

Querida Alice:

No podía dormir pensando que mi anillo ha podido incomodarte. Si es así, te ruego que me disculpes y que lo guardes como una reliquia. No tienes por qué ponértelo si no te apetece.

XXX Kenzaki

PD: Si el domingo te aburres, llámame. Tal vez podríamos aburrirnos juntos.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	6. La doble vida de Rukia

_Chicos, chicas, lamento el retraso (y llegar tarde también xD) pero esq he tenido unos meses moviditos. Me he mudado, me he cambiado de colegio, me ha quedado una asignatura... Así que lo siento si os habéis quedado esperando, pero no os preocupéis. Ya me he recuperado y Naye vuelve al ataque!_

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**La doble vida de Rukia**

Un sol de abril asomada con timidez entre las nubes cuando entré en la estación de Holland Park. Media hora después, al salir de la parada de East Finchley, la lluvia había tomado el relevo.

Kenzaki me esperaba apoyado contra la pared de ladrillos de la estación. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y un paraguas en la otra. Sonrió al verme. Llevaba un càrdigan negro y una gabardina Burberry de color beis.

Después de la nota, había aceptado su sugerencia de "aburrirnos juntos" aquel domingo. Habíamos quedado para ir al cine. Quería disculparme por haberme esfumado de aquella manera de Honey Trap, pero también -por qué no confesarlo- me apetecía verle. El tiempo pasaba de forma amable a su lado, y a mí no se me ocurría mejor plan para distraer mi tristeza.

Sentí algo agradable cuando me sonrió y acercó sus labios a mi mejilla.

Protegidos bajo el alero de la estación, esperamos unos minutos a que la lluvia aflojara.

\- Hace cuatro meses que estoy aquí y todavía no me he acostumbrado a estos cambios de tiempo -confesé-. Ni siquiera he traído paraguas.

\- El típico día inglés. -Alzó la mirada al cielo-. Pero, no sufras, milady, aquí estoy para protegeros de la lluvia y de lo que haga falta.

\- El típico caballero inglés -respondí divertida.

Kenzaki se inclinó con una graciosa reverencia. Luego me rodeó con un brazo y me cubrió con su paraguas.

El Phoenix Cinema estaba a cuatro pasos de la estación. Aun así, disfruté del corto paseo por aquel barrio residencial del norte de Londres. De camino al cine, atravesamos u parque. El olor a lluvia se mezclaba con el aroma a vainilla de Kenzaki.

El aspecto simple de aquel edificio blanco no dejaba adivinar la belleza de su interior art decó. Mientras nos acomodábamos en las butacas rojas, Kenzaki me explicó que aquella era la sala de cine más antigua de Inglaterra y el mejor sitio para ver películas de autor. Aquel día proyectaban La doble vida de Verónica.

Antes de que las luces se apagaran pude leer la sinopsis del folleto explicativo que había en mi asiento.

_(Krzysztof Kiéslowski, 1991)  
Weronika vive en Polonia y tiene una brillante carrera como cantante, pero padece una grave dolencia cardíaca. A miles de kilómetros, en Francia, vive Véronique, otra joven idéntica que guarda muchas similitudes con ella, como su enfermedad y su gran pasión por la música. A pesar de la distancia y de no tener aparentemente ninguna relación, ambas son capaces de sentir que no están solas en el mundo._

Durante hora y media, la película me abdujo más allá de la pantalla. La historia de aquellas dos chicas, idénticas como gotas de agua, me atrapó completamente. Ni siquiera fui consciente de mi mano buscando la de Kenzaki cuando una de las protagonistas cae fulminada al suelo, en pleno concierto, poco después de haberse cruzado con su doble.

Hasta los créditos finales no me percaté de que nuestras manos estaban unidas. Kenzaki tenía el hábito de tomar la mía en cuanto se le presentaba la ocasión. Pero esa vez había sido yo la que había buscado la suya, y allí, en la oscuridad del cine, aquel gesto adquiría un significado diferente que ambos sabíamos.

La retiré con timidez para secarme los ojos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -susurró él.

\- Supongo que me he emocionado -confesé algo avergonzada.

Era imposible esconder lo evidente con las luces de la sala y mis mejillas encendidas.

Kenzaki sonrió.

\- Sencillamente, preciosa.

Lo dijo mirándome tan fijamente que no supe interpretar si se refería a la película o a mí.

Después, nos dirigimos a un pub cercano.

La lluvia había remitido y, de nuevo, un sol tímido iluminaba el cielo.

Charlábamos divertidos cuando me percaté de que alguien nos miraba. Era un hombre de aspecto extraño: llevaba un gorro de lana, gafas oscuras y ropa harapienta. Parecía un mendigo. Mientras esperábamos a que el semáforo cambiara, cruzó la calzada haciendo algo más propio de un turista novato que de alguien acostumbrado a las calles de Londres: miró a su derecha. De no ser por Kenzaki, que se abalanzó con rapidez sobre él apartándole de la carretera, un autobús le habría arrollado por la izquierda. Curiosamente, el vagabundo siguió su camino sin tan siquiera dar las gracias.

Corrí a ayudar a Kenzaki, que se había caído al suelo. Tenía la gabardina cubierta de manchas y los vaqueros empapados. Algunas personas se acercaron para preguntarle si se había lastimado y para felicitarle.

Durante un instante me quedé contemplándole en el suelo, impresionada por su valentía. No había dudado en arriesgar su vida para salvar a un desconocido. Saqué un pañuelo del bolso y le sequé unas gotas de la cara.

\- ¿No hay premio para el héroe?-me preguntó.

Obedecí al impulso de darle un beso. Aunque mis labios se dirigieron a su mejilla, Kenzaki giró la cara en el último momento haciendo que nuestras bocas se encontraran.

Sorprendida por su travesura, me quedé sin habla.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al pub. Era uno de esos lugares de ambiente juvenil, con mesas altas y taburetes giratorios.

\- Esta vez he elegido un local sin pianista para evitarte tentaciones -bromeó mientras nos sentábamos junto al ventanal que daba a la calle-. Odiaría que salieras corriendo de nuevo tras él.

\- Muy gracioso. -Le saqué la lengua-. Pero no es lo que crees...

Por algún motivo, me importaba lo que pensara de mí.

\- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, Alice. Sólo bromeaba.

El local se fue llenando a medida que Kenzaki y yo consumíamos nuestras bebidas y lo que quedaba de tarde.

\- ¿Te imaginas tener una doble como Verónica?

Había salido muy pensativo del cine, por lo que su pregunta no me sorprendió.

\- En realidad todos tenemos uno -contesté, recordando un cuento que sería explicarme mi abuela de niña-. Un ser idéntico a ti que siente, piensa y sufre lo mismo que tú al mismo tiempo. Si tú estás contento, él también lo está. Si se entristece, a ti te sucede lo mismo.

\- Me gustaría conocer a mi doble... ¡Y partirle la cara! Debería haber si lo más hábil al esquivar al autobús. ¡Mira cómo me he puesto por su culpa!

Ambos reímos.

\- Eso es imposible. Tu doble siempre ocupará en el mundo un lugar diametralmente opuesto al tuyo. Está en tus antípodas y si decidieras ir a buscarlo, él tendría la misma idea. Sólo conseguirías invertir las posiciones. La única posibilidad de verle es si estás a punto de morir -dije recordando la película-. Sólo en ese caso puede alcanzarte.

Durante un instante los dos permanecimos en silencio.

Al pronunciar esas palabras una imagen escalofriante de mi sueño acudió a mi mente: la tumba de Kenzaki junto a la de mi madre y mi abuela. Me sacudí ese pensamiento con otro todavía más inquietante: yo conocía a mi doble. Aunque su corazón habitaba en un bosque remoto, justo en las antípodas de esa gran ciudad, las dos ocupábamos el mismo cuerpo. No era exactamente la misma idea de la película ni del cuento que me explicaba mi abuela, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más me convencía de ello. Rukia y Alicia. Dos caras de una misma moneda dos personas idénticas con vidas antagónicas, condenadas a no encontrarse jamás.

Me había transformado en Alicia huyendo de Rukia. Si era cierta la teoría sobre el reencuentro de los dobles, ¿significaba eso que la muerte me aguardaba cuando regresara al bosque? Me estremecí al pensarlo.

\- ¿Crees que nuestro doble nos avisa de cosas? En la película, una de ellas se quema de niña al tocar un horno. Aunque no podía saber que iba a quemarse, la otra retiró el dedo en el mismo momento. ¿Y si eso que llamamos intuición o corazonada es en realidad la experiencia de nuestro doble que nos advierte sobre lo que es importante?

\- Tiene sentido -reconocí admirando el entusiasmo de Kenzaki.

Era un entusiasmo contenido, como todo en él. Su rostro ovalado apenas reflejada emociones, pero yo había aprendido a reconocerlas.

Podía identificar la alegría en la suave inclinación de sus labios, la ironía en el gesto casi imperceptible de sus cejas, o el enfado en el leve rubor de sus orejas. Me gustaba su inteligencia y su sentido del humor, tan sutil como divertido, pero lo que más me gustaba de él era su capacidad para hacer que el tiempo volara a su lado.

Pensé que de no haber conocido a Ichigo, podría haberme enamorado de alguien como él. Tenía todo lo que una chica podía desear. Todo lo que yo había soñado antes de cruzarme con mi ermitaño. Pero Ichigo era otra cosa. Era mi amor verdadero, ¿o era el de Rukia?

Aquella reflexión hizo que mi corazón se inquietara. Si Alicia era una persona distinta, con una vida diferente, ¿no tenía acaso derecho a amar de nuevo? Puede que Rukia amara a Ichigo, un ser sobrenatural, con toda su alma. Pero ¿y Alicia? ¿Podía enamorarse ella de un tipo corriente como Kenzaki?

Me sentí mareada ante mis propios desvaríos. Después contemplé nuestros rostros reflejados en el cristal que teníamos delante. Me costó un instante reconocerme en la chica de melena dorada que estaba sentada al lado de aquella versión mejorada de Orlando Bloom.

\- ¿Estás pensando en ella?

\- ¿En quién? -pregunté sorprendida.

\- En tu doble.

\- No. Pensaba en la actriz que hace de Véronique. Irene Jacob. Es muy guapa, ¿verdad? -dije en un intento por desviar la conversación.

\- Sí, mucho -respondió Kenzaki-. Aunque yo siempre he preferido las rubias.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	7. Aclaraciones

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Aclaraciones**

Aquella frase me despertó de la farsa que estaba viviendo. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¿A Kenzaki? ¿A mí? Yo no era rubia, no era libre…

¡No era Alicia! Por más a gusto que me sintiera en su piel y por más que a veces deseara ser ella. Había creado esa identidad para proteger a Ichigo, ¡no para traicionarle! Su ausencia dolía tanto y el miedo que sentía era tan intenso que yo misma había matado a Rukia creyéndome Alicia.

Me hubiera gustado explicarle todo eso a Kenzaki. Mi secreto pesaba demasiado para cargar con él yo sola. Sin embargo, no lo hice. No podía…

En un arranque de lealtad hacia todo lo que de verdad me importaba, saqué el anillo verde de mi bolsillo.

—Kenzaki, no puedo aceptarlo. Hay un episodio de mi pasado que no está cerrado. Un compromiso, una deuda… —Busqué una manera de abrir mi corazón sin revelar nada sobre mí—. ¿Recuerdas lo que has dicho hace un rato sobre las corazonadas? ¿Sobre la doble que se quema y la que evita el horno? Pues mi otra yo me está avisando de que no juegue con fuego.

Cerró mi mano con la sortija dentro y la tomó entre las suyas.

—No voy a presionarte. Estoy dispuesto a esperar… —Su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo con disimulo—. Mientras tanto, me gustaría seguir contando con el privilegio de tu amistad.

—Claro que sí… Si no te importa ser amigo de un perro verde como yo.

—Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Después de aquella conversación, me tomó de la mano y me acompañó hasta la residencia. Mientras caminábamos por las calles mojadas y grises de Londres, me sentí reconciliada con mis sentimientos. Notar su mano cálida entre mis dedos era agradable. Ahora que todo estaba aclarado entre los dos, podía relajarme con él sin sentirme culpable.

Kenzaki y yo éramos amigos. Solo eso…

La imagen de Ichigo y yo corriendo por la espesura verde asaltó mi mente en forma de flash. Pude recordar el cosquilleo que había sentido la primera vez que nuestras manos se entrelazaron, como si su tacto activara cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mis dedos y de mi palma.

Kenzaki se despidió de mí con un beso en cada mejilla.

Antes de entrar en la residencia, contemplé cómo su figura alargada y elegante se alejaba calle abajo.

El teléfono sonó nada más entrar en la habitación. Era Momo. Me sorprendió que me llamara, no tanto por su enfado de la noche anterior, sino porque estaba borracha.

—¿Se puede saber dónde te metes? Llevo toda la tarde llamándote. Joder, Alice, ¿cuándo te vas a comprar un móvil como todo el mundo?

—Hola, Momo. ¿Qué tal por París?

—¡Alucinante! Esto es la bomba. Estoy con Izuru en una fiesta gótica, en Montmartre. Pero… aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Dónde estabas?

Su insistencia me sorprendió. Si algo caracterizaba nuestra amistad era la libertad. Jamás nos metíamos en lo que hacía la otra cuando no estábamos juntas. Aun así, le dije la verdad. La notaba muy alterada y no quería que se molestara de nuevo conmigo.

—He ido al cine con Kenzaki.

—¡Bravo, Alice! Y qué, cuéntame, ¿os habéis acostado ya?

—¡Momo! Solo somos amigos.

—Mojigata española. ¿A qué estás esperando? Lo vas a echar todo a perder.

La risita de Izuru me llegó desde el otro lado del auricular. Podía escuchar el sonido de sus besos mientras su novia hablaba conmigo.

—Será mejor que hablemos otro día —dije.

—Está bien, Alice, pero hazme caso. Un chico así no se te presenta dos veces en la vida.

Me metí en la cama con una sensación extraña. Otra vez llovía. Aunque el sonido de la lluvia me relajaba, no podía dormir. De repente, las gotas se transformaron en granizo y el viento golpeó la ventana hasta abrirla. Me levanté a cerrarla y me metí de nuevo corriendo bajo las mantas. Dejé las cortinas abiertas para despertarme con los primeros rayos de sol. Al día siguiente no tenía clase hasta las diez pero me gustaba levantarme pronto y repasar la lección. Me había matriculado en ciencias porque quería estudiar biología. Tenía la convicción de que conocer el comportamiento de algunas plantas e insectos me acercaría a Ichigo… Pero lo cierto es que me costaba entender cosas sencillas como los enlaces químicos y tenía la tabla periódica de los elementos atravesada.

Si quería entrar en la universidad debía superar los exámenes de acceso para los que me preparaba en esa exclusiva academia. Me esforzaba mucho, pero a veces sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Qué sentido tenía estudiar con otra identidad? Cuando recobrara mi vida, ¿de qué me iba a servir un título con un nombre falso? Me repetía a mí misma que lo importante eran los conocimientos y que algún día todo aquello me serviría para entender mi destino… Si al final conseguía alargarlo como Ichigo, mis años en Londres solo habrían sido una anécdota.

En clase procuraba pasar desapercibida y no relacionarme con nadie. Entraba cuando el profesor estaba a punto de empezar y siempre me sentaba sola al final del aula. Allí no tenía amigos. Después de varios intentos de acercamiento por parte de algunos compañeros, y de mis respectivos desplantes, me habían dejado por imposible.

Tan solo en una ocasión me había permitido participar en clase y hacer preguntas. Fue el día que invitaron a Sõsuke Aizen, un profesor de Oxford, doctorado en gerontología, la rama de la biología que estudia el envejecimiento.

Nada más entrar en clase, lanzó esta pregunta al aire:

—¿Alguien puede decirme cómo hemos llegado a la Luna, pero en cambio no sabemos por qué envejecemos?

—No hay nada que saber —respondió un alumno—. Hacernos viejos es inevitable. Forma parte del orden natural de las cosas.

—Algunos científicos así lo creen, pero otros piensan que nuestro destino genético es vivir para siempre, y que no tenemos por qué envejecer hasta morir.

—Pero estamos programados para envejecer. ¿Lo natural no es morir de viejos? —pregunté con voz tímida.

—Vaya, la chica fantasma tiene voz —dijo alguien por lo bajo desatando la risa general.

—¡Silencio, chicos! A quien no le interese el tema tiene la puerta abierta.

—¿Entra en examen?

—No. Esta clase es solo para satisfacer vuestra curiosidad científica… Quien la tenga.

Al pronunciar estas palabras una decena de alumnos salió en desbandada.

—Veamos, señorita…

—Alice.

Me miró por debajo de sus gafas Ray-Ban de estilo retro antes de seguir hablando.

—Alice, la muerte por envejecimiento no tiene nada de natural, es algo que en la naturaleza prácticamente no ocurre. Los animales no llegan a viejos porque en cuanto algo falla y no pueden correr ni cazar, ¡se acabó! No hay que aceptar ese destino como algo inevitable. Lo mismo que no se acepta el tener infecciones u otro tipo de enfermedades.

—Pero al final nuestro sistema se degenera y muere…

—Los científicos llevan años trabajando para alargarnos la vida y conseguir que seamos siempre jóvenes.

—Ciencia ficción —intervino un chico de la primera fila.

—Nada de eso. Se trata de buscar algo que mantenga las células jóvenes.

Sõsuke me miró. Mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que tal vez conocía la historia de la semilla. Sin embargo, su explicación siguió por derroteros científicos.

—No sabemos cuál es la principal causa del envejecimiento de nuestras células, pero sí conocemos algunos mecanismos que las dañan, como el desgaste que sufren al dividirse. Este daño puede tener muchos orígenes, pero uno de los que más claramente se ha demostrado es la pérdida de telómeros. ¿Alguien sabe lo que son?

Un silencio general respondió a su pregunta.

—Las células se dividen para regenerar los tejidos, pero, con cada división, pierden un poco de material genético. Como copias reducidas, cada copia de la copia pierde algo. Ese algo se llama telómero. Y son esenciales para proteger los cromosomas.

Al observar nuestras caras de póquer, intentó explicárnoslo con un ejemplo sencillo.

—Imaginad una trenza de pelo. Los cromosomas formarían la trenza y los telómeros serían la goma que sujeta el extremo y evita que se deshaga. Con el uso, la goma cede. Con los años, nuestros telómeros se desgastan, se acortan… Y la trenza, el cromosoma, se deshilacha. Generamos una sustancia, la telomerasa, que lo repara, pero no es suficiente. A medida que se desgasta, produce defectos en el material genético y la célula envejece.

—¿Podríamos generar más telomerasa? —pregunté fascinada

—Sí. Podemos aumentar de manera forzada su producción y disminuir la velocidad de desgaste de los telómeros. Y así alargar la vida y mantenemos jóvenes más tiempo. Es algo que ya se ha conseguido con ratones.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No somos ratones, querida Alice, y una cantidad extra de telomerasa también podría desarrollar tumores cancerígenos y provocar una muerte prematura.

—¿Por qué?

—En nuestro organismo no todas las células son normales, algunas están dañadas. Rejuvenecer una de esas células pretumorales provocaría un cáncer seguro. Buscamos algo que rejuvenezca las células sin efectos secundarios. Cuando lo consigamos, venceremos muchas enfermedades asociadas a la vejez y, por lo tanto, evitaremos mucho sufrimiento. Desgraciadamente, el elixir de la eterna juventud aún no se ha encontrado.

Aquellas palabras sacudieron mi conciencia. Yo conocía el antídoto contra la vejez. Sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba ese elixir. Las células de Ichigo no envejecían debido a las propiedades de la semilla milenaria y del veneno de abeja… Él no enfermaba, pero sufría un don que lo obligaba al aislamiento. Ahora me daba cuenta de que era más complicado de lo que parecía. Y yo quería entenderlo todo.

Después de esa clase, había vuelto a ser la misma estudiante silenciosa de siempre. Esa noche me acordé de las palabras del profesor Aizen y me sentí de nuevo sola con mi secreto.

La soledad no me asustaba; pero a fuerza de silenciar de día mis recuerdos, la noche despertaba todos los fantasmas.

Mi cuarto estaba a oscuras. Había una farola justo delante, pero llevaba más de dos semanas estropeada. Giré varias veces sobre mí misma. No podía dormir. Me ocurría a menudo: el sueño tardaba en llegar y, cuando lo hacía, solía acabar en pesadilla.

Desde que estaba en Londres no había dejado de soñar con Ichigo. En mis sueños aparecía como un ángel silencioso que intentaba decirme algo sin palabras. Evoqué el sueño de las tumbas y sentí un escalofrío de pánico. En él, mi ermitaño me había señalado cuatro tumbas… Una de ellas, la de Kenzaki.

Recordé el aviso de peligro que mi cuerpo me había anunciado días atrás, con aquella suave descarga en la espalda. Mi instinto me dice que algo malo iba a suceder… pero era incapaz de precisar cuándo o de qué manera. También había tenido una visión negativa con Emma al tratar de imaginarme su futuro y solo ver una pantalla negra. ¿Significaba eso que mis dos nuevos amigos estaban en peligro? Si así era, más me valía alejarme de ellos cuanto antes.

Tal vez mi destino era estar sola. Por algún motivo, las personas que quería acababan muertas, heridas o desterradas. Mi madre, mi abuela, Rangiku, Senna o Ichigo eran claros ejemplos.

En el caso de mi ermitaño, mi compañía había puesto fin a más de cien años de paz en su bosque. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de que no hubiera una relación directa entre mi presencia y la aparición de la Organización. ¿Y si yo era una especie de antitalismán, una gafe que atraía y contagiaba las desgracias?

Empecé a llorar como otras muchas noches, de tristeza, de soledad, de impotencia. Había aprendido a hacerlo sin gimotear, en silencio, para no inquietar a Momo.

De repente, la farola estropeada se encendió y una molesta luz entró en la habitación. Me levanté a cerrar las cortinas.

Volvía a la cama cuando frené en seco mis pasos y retrocedí sobre ellos. Había visto algo en el alféizar, un objeto cuyo color había llamado mi atención desde el otro lado del cristal borroso.

Descorrí las cortinas y abrí la ventana.

Permanecí varios segundos petrificada mientras la lluvia mojaba con ímpetu mi cara y los pétalos de aquella flor violeta que tan bien conocía.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. Un ángel cerca

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Un ángel cerca**

Tuve que taparme la boca para reprimir una mezcla de risa tonta y gritito histérico. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar enloquecido. El pulso me atronaba en los oídos y era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

¡Ichigo estaba allí!

¿A qué estaba esperando para correr a su encuentro? Dudé unos segundos entre vestirme o bajar en camisón. Opté por lo segundo. ¡No había tiempo que perder! Me puse el abrigo y las botas, y me dirigí de puntillas a la escalera.

Eran más de las tres de la madrugada y un silencio absoluto reinaba en Lakehouse. Aunque pasada la medianoche nadie podía entrar o salir del edificio, todas conocíamos la manera de burlar esa norma. Me deslicé con sigilo por la ventana del cuarto de la limpieza hacia el patio interior. Era un jardincito particular con acceso directo a la calle. Estaba descuidado, pero su vegetación espontánea, con vistosas flores e imponentes árboles, hacían de él un lugar especial.

Seguía lloviendo, pero no me importó lo más mínimo. Saqué la flor de mi bolsillo y me la llevé a la nariz emocionada. Su inconfundible aroma me trajo recuerdos del monte serrano.

¡Mi ángel había venido a verme! Solo él podía habérmela traído. No era la primera vez que lo hacía… Temblé de emoción al recordar cuando, meses atrás, había dejado una de esas florecillas en la Dehesa para avisarme de su regreso. En aquella ocasión, un reguero de pétalos me había conducido a través del bosque hasta el lago donde crecían las laureanas. Me había esperado allí, bañándose desnudo en aguas cristalinas.

El escenario había cambiado. Ahora estábamos rodeados de asfalto, edificios… y gente. Un medio hostil para mi ermitaño, hipersensible al miedo ajeno. ¿No era acaso en las ciudades donde había más personas asustadas? La euforia por su regreso hizo que pasara por alto ese detalle. Lo único importante era que mi amor estaba en Londres y que había venido a buscarme.

Una vieja farola iluminaba el jardín, pero no había ni rastro de Ichigo. Bajé la mirada en busca de alguna señal, algún pétalo violeta, alguna huella… Nada.

Miré al cielo. Las gotas frescas mojaron mi cara. Creo que esperaba una respuesta, tal vez de mi madre o de mi abuela. De nuevo, las sentía cerca y yo volvía a ser la misma. Era como si, al regresar Ichigo, hubiera traído consigo a Rukia… Ahora solo tenía que encontrarlo y recuperar mi alma. Me sorprendí al escuchar mi propia risa.

Un ruido de hojas llamó mi atención desde el muro que colindaba con el edificio vecino. Aunque una exuberante hiedra lo cubría, pude ver la figura de un zorro campando a sus anchas junto a él. Me miró un instante y se fue. Sus ojos dorados me impresionaron incluso más que el hecho de haberme cruzado con ese animal en plena ciudad. En cierta ocasión, Kenzaki me había explicado que los jardines privados permitían que camadas de zorros atravesaran Londres diariamente sin ser atropellados.

Aunque una parte de mí lo negaba, me convencí de que aquello era un buen presagio. No sabía hacia dónde dirigir mis pasos, así que me aproximé hacia ese lado del jardín con la intención de seguir su rastro.

A pesar de la lluvia, la noche era cálida para principios de abril. No sentía frío, solo una mezcla de impaciencia y emoción intensa que hacía que mi cuerpo se contrajera por momentos de forma repentina.

Como los zorros urbanos, empecé a recorrer el barrio atravesando calles y jardines privados. No volví a ver al animal, pero aun así seguí su ruta con total convencimiento. Parecía lógico pensar que si Ichigo estaba allí evitaría las calles transitadas.

Casi todas las verjas estaban abiertas. Solo en un caso tuve que saltar el muro. Mientras me encaramaba a él, vi el destello de un faro bajo la lluvia a pocos metros de mí. Era una ráfaga de luz intermitente producida por una linterna o algo parecido. Al momento entendí que era una señal. Alguien intentaba llamar mi atención.

Supe al instante que era Ichigo.

Tampoco era la primera vez que utilizaba ese método. Lo había hecho igual en la Sierra de la Demanda, cuando me perdí en el bosque y me mostró el camino con los destellos de un trozo de cristal. Sonreí al recordar la impresión que había sufrido al encontrar después la cesta de mimbre que había extraviado sobre la mesa de casa.

Avancé a la carrera ilusionada. ¡Estaba tan cerca! Aun no comprendía la razón de ese juego. Mi ángel tenía alas en los pies y se ocultaba entre las sombras. Aquella vez, en el bosque, solo había intentado ayudarme; yo aún no conocía su existencia y los motivos por los que se escondía… Pero ¿ahora? No había razón para hacerlo. ¿O tal vez sí?

Dejé de razonar mientras corría hacia ese destello de esperanza atravesando cortinas de lluvia.

La luz se extinguió cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla. Me detuve esperando una nueva señal.

«Rukia.» Alguien pronunció mí nombre. Llegó a mis oídos como un susurro de la noche, un rumor lejano y confuso. Me detuve a escuchar.

Murmullo de lluvia y respiración agitada. ¿Me lo habría imaginado?

Miré a mi alrededor. Nada.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que reapareció el destello. Esta vez me arrastró en dirección a Eisham Road. Con el oído atento a los rumores de la noche me adentré por calles oscuras siguiendo la señal luminosa de mí amor.

Y entonces lo vi.

Allí, al fondo del callejón, la silueta negra de Ichigo se proyectaba en un muro. No vi su rostro, pero me imaginé el gesto burlón de su sonrisa, el brillo de su mirada azul, la alegría de su cara al verme aparecer.

Por fin.

Juntos de nuevo.

Me abalancé a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos y los ojos húmedos. Sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca que se fue intensificando a medida que me acercaba…

Luego, un latigazo en la espalda y una inexplicable angustia en el pecho me advirtieron de que algo iba mal.

Desconfiada, detuve mis pasos a pocos centímetros de la luz y musité:

—¿Ichigo?

El clic de la linterna al apagarse fue su única respuesta.

La luz volvió a encenderse y me deslumbró.

Presa del pánico, quise huir, pero mis pies se habían pegado al suelo como en una pesadilla.

Un presentimiento fatal cayó encima de mí como un rayo y me liberó de la parálisis. Sin ver aún quién me había tendido aquella trampa, conseguí darle la espalda y arranqué a correr.

Apenas me había alejado un par de metros cuando una sombra pesada y vigorosa se me echó encima. El crujido de mi cabeza contra el asfalto resonó en el silencio de la noche, mientras mis sentidos se disolvían como la bruma. Luego, la oscuridad más absoluta.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_A_


	9. Secuestrada

Y... ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Como lo prometido es deuda... Aquí tenéis el capítulo siguiente de vuestra historia. Nos vemos dentro de unos días...

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Secuestrada**

Quería abrir los ojos, pero no podía. Los párpados me pesaban como losas y sentía un vértigo tan intenso que me vomité varias veces encima. No podía moverme. En aquel momento pensé que se debía al efecto de alguna droga… Y probablemente así fuera, pero lo cierto era que también me hallaba atada de pies y manos.

El recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en el callejón hizo que se encendieran todas mis alarmas, obligándome a reaccionar. Parpadeé varias veces hasta que finalmente mis ojos se abrieron. Sentía un martilleo en las sienes y la cabeza a punto de explotar. Estaba recostada en una vieja cama de hierro. Luché inútilmente por liberarme de las ataduras, pero solo conseguí que el colchón de muelles chirriara y que mis muñecas se lastimaran con el roce de las cuerdas.

Una bombilla colgada en la pared era la única iluminación que había.

Gimoteé presa del pánico mientras observaba aquel siniestro lugar de unos quince metros cuadrados. Un persistente goteo sonaba desde algún lugar cercano. Tardé unos segundos en descubrir que provenía de un grifo de cobre que goteaba sobre una palangana a punto de derramarse. A su lado, había una jarra y un cubo de acero tapado con una tabla.

No había ventanas, pero sí una puerta de madera al final de una escalera de cinco peldaños. Las paredes, que eran de piedra y ladrillo rústico, estaban mohosas por la humedad. El techo era abovedado de piedra y formaba crucerías de estilo gótico. Deduje que se trataba de un sótano, pero, a decir verdad, parecía más una mazmorra o una cripta medieval que la bodega de una casa londinense. Me pregunté si mi captor me habría llevado a las afueras. En mi cabeza había un vacío desde el momento en que aquella sombra se había abalanzado sobre mí. No sabía dónde me encontraba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. Lo único que tenía claro era que nada bueno iba a sucederme.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo por la caída, lo notaba magullado y me escocían las rodillas. También tenía la boca seca y los brazos entumecidos por la incómodapostura. Sentía el camisón pegado al cuerpo y, aunque una manta me cubría, los dientes me castañeteaban de frío y miedo. No había nada más en aquella estancia con la que distraer mis ojos, así que mi mente empezó a divagar con hipótesis de lo que podría ocurrirme a continuación.

Pensé en Natasha Kampush, la chica que había huido de milagro después demás de tres mil días de cautiverio, y un escalofrío me dio a entender que yo no tendría esa suerte.

La segunda posibilidad que se me ocurría era que hubiera sido víctima de un secuestro exprés. Mi captor me había esperado a las puertas de Lakehouse, una residencia para niñas ricas, y tal vez habría puesto un alto precio a mi cabeza.

Había leído casos en los que bandas del Este enviaban un dedo a los familiares. Yo no tenía parientes vivos ni reales en Inglaterra, así que una sombra de fatalidad se cernió sobre mí.

Mientras intentaba soltarme, un nuevo recuerdo emergió en mi conciencia: la flor violeta que alguien había dejado en mi ventana. Al visualizarla me estremecí con una tercera posibilidad aún más terrible que las otras dos. De repente entendí que me hallaba en manos de los hombres de negro. Ellos habían seguido mis pasos hasta Londres y, aunque durante un tiempo me creí la ilusión de haberles despistado, ahora entendía que había sido una tonta al subestimarles.

Estaba tan asustada que no pude evitar que mi vejiga se aflojara y me orinara encima. Al principio sentí cierto alivio por la descompresión, pero luego solo conseguí que aumentaran la incomodidad y el frío.

Esperaba el momento en que se abriera por fin la puerta y mi captor diera forma a las locuras que mi mente ideaba. Pero durante horas el silencio fue mi único compañero. Ni el más leve ruido, a menos que yo lo produjera. ¿Y si nadie abría esa puerta y aquel era precisamente mi final?

Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Tal vez alguien podría oírme. Alguien que pasara por allí en aquel momento. Dondequiera que fuera «allí».

Tenía que intentarlo…

—¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Por favor!

Mi propia voz retumbó en aquellas catacumbas. Sus gruesos muros de piedra insonorizaban cualquier ruido exterior, ¿cómo podía ser tan ilusa para creer que alguien me oiría? Presa del pánico, empecé a hiperventilar mientras un sudor frío me empapaba el pelo.

Intenté una vez más liberar mis manos. Las rozaduras habían empezado a sangrar, pero ya no sentía dolor. Los brazos se me habían dormido.

Después de eso, mis fuerzas fueron mermando hasta la extenuación. No sé si me quedé dormida o me desmayé, ni cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente. Tras un doloroso limbo en el que no supe si estaba durmiendo o delirando, me despertó el tintineo de una llave en la cerradura y el chirrido metálico del gozne al abrirse lapuerta.

Una figura negra cruzó el umbral con una bandeja de comida y se aproximó a la cama. Antes de desmayarme de nuevo tuve tiempo de reconocer los inconfundibles ojos azules de mi captor.

Grimmjow me había cazado.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	10. Como desees

_Algo tarde... Lo sé, pero los deberes me están matando. ¡Mañana tengo que exponer un trabajo de biología!_

_Y aún tengo que estudiarme diez diapositivas...Bueno, aquí vuestro capítulo, disfrutadlo._

_A leer..._

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Como desees**

El techo abovedado de piedra fue lo primero que vieron mis ojos al despertar. Me llevó un instante reconocerlo y recordar dónde me hallaba. Cuando lo hice, una bofetada de realidad me impulsó a incorporarme en la cama.

Permanecí sentada tratando de serenar mi respiración y haciendo memoria de lo que había ocurrido. Visualicé a Grimmjow entrando en la habitación. Después de eso, mis recuerdos eran inconexos y se confundían con delirios y pesadillas.

Desorientada, me froté la frente y me fijé en las vendas que cubrían mis muñecas. Ya no estaba atada. Una visión en forma de flash me transportó al momento en el que mi captor me había liberado. Aunque no estaba segura de que fuera un recuerdo real, en él me veía llorando y suplicando que no me matara mientras temblaba despavorida.

—Tranquilízate, Rukia, no voy a hacerte daño…

Creí recordar esas palabras y una jeringuilla en su mano. Después, el dolor punzante de una aguja abriéndose paso en mi piel.

Me miré el brazo para asegurarme de que no lo había soñado. Un bultito en la parte interna del codo me confirmó que así era. En aquel momento había pensado que me inyectaba algún tipo de sustancia letal. Había intentado luchar, pataleando y agitándome con todas mis fuerzas, pero a él le había bastado una sola mano para inmovilizarme mientras me pinchaba con la otra. Ahora me daba cuenta de que podía tratarse de aquel suero de la verdad que ya había probado en la Dehesa, o tal vez de un sedante… Me encontraba muy cansada pero también extrañamente relajada, como si aquella escena no fuera conmigo y yo observara todo desde una nube.

Un olor a ropa limpia hizo que me fijara en las sábanas. Ya no estaban sucias y había una manta nueva sobre ellas, todavía con la etiqueta de Marks &amp; Spencer.

No recordaba el momento en que las había cambiado. Traté de imaginarme cómo se las habría ingeniado conmigo encima, cuando me di cuenta de que yo también llevaba puesto un camisón distinto. Era parecido al mío, de algodón blanco, pero me quedaba algo grande y tenía marcados los pliegues del doblado. Su tacto era algo áspero, como si estuviera almidonado.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y vi que había una esponja y una pastilla de jabón dentro de la palangana de cerámica. También había un cubo de latón y una banqueta con un vasito de plástico y varios utensilios de higiene personal: unpeine, un cepillo de dientes y un dentífrico. Sentí la tentación de asearme un poco, pero la fatiga pudo más que mi deseo de estar limpia y no me moví de la cama. A mi lado había una silla que tampoco había visto antes. Sobre ella reposaba una bandeja con comida, una edición del Daily Telegraph y una florecilla morada.

Aunque esto último me pareció un detalle de mal gusto, me sorprendió que mi captor se hubiera tomado tantas molestias.

¿Acaso pretendía que estuviera a gusto en aquel agujero?

Miré la fecha del diario con curiosidad. Era un periódico atrasado, del día anterior a mi secuestro, así que era imposible saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Al no haber ventanas, tampoco tenía pistas sobre la hora; ni siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche.

Me pregunté si alguien habría advertido ya mi desaparición y si mi foto saldría pronto en las páginas de sucesos de algún diario sensacionalista. En menos de una semana, Momo volvería de París y se preguntaría por Alice. Había dejado todas mis cosas en la habitación, así que lo más probable es que acudiera a la policía. Si no lo hacía antes Kenzaki… A Rukia, en cambio, nadie la echaría de menos.

Hacía meses que no contactaba con Senna o con mi padre, y no había vuelto a saber de Ichigo desde nuestra separación en el bosque.

Dudé unos instantes en llevarme algo a la boca. No tenía hambre, pero me dije a mí misma que no podía permitirme enfermar. Tenía que recobrar fuerzas por si surgía alguna ocasión de escapar, por pequeña que fuera. Había un sándwich de pavo, dos muffins de chocolate y un zumo de naranja en envase de cartón. Cuatro bocados de aquel pan inglés bastaron para saciarme.

Abrí el diario como puro ejercicio de distracción, pero las letras empezaron a mezclarse unas con otras. Mis sentidos estaban embotados y me costaba concentrarme.

Tampoco podía dejar de mirar la puerta. Esperaba temerosa el momento en que volviera a abrirse. Busqué con la mirada cualquier objeto contundente que, llegado el momento, pudiera servirme para defenderme. Pero no hallé nada. No había objetos de cristal, ni espejos, ni utensilios punzantes…

Me levanté de la cama entre confusa y mareada.

El sonido de una cadena al chocar contra el suelo hizo que me diera cuenta de algo que me había pasado por alto hasta entonces: ¡estaba encadenada! Tenía un grillete en el tobillo unido a una gruesa cadena. Tiré de ella buscando el otro extremo. Estaba amarrada a una argolla de hierro que había en el suelo fijada con un candado.

Abatida, volví a la cama. Sentí el miedo atravesando las paredes de la somnolencia y una voz interior que me apremiaba a actuar y evitar un desenlace fatal. Pero no tenía fuerzas. Notaba los músculos flácidos y la mente bloqueada.

Un ruido metálico en la cerradura, seguido de bisagras rechinando, me anunció la entrada de mi captor.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me cubrí la cabeza con la manta. Permanecí muy quieta, conteniendo la respiración. Supongo que tenía el deseo infantil de hacerme invisible a sus ojos, de desaparecer.

Me sobresalté cuando retiró la manta de mi rostro.

—Me alegra ver que has descansado… Ya sé que este alojamiento no es muy digno para una estudiante internacional como tú, pero confío en que tu estancia aquí sea corta. —Se dirigió a mí en castellano, con aquel acento yanqui que tan bien recordaba desde nuestra primera conversación en casa de Kaien.

—Si piensas matarme, hazlo ahora mismo, y así será corta de verdad —me atreví a decir con voz temblorosa.

Volvió a impresionarme el bronceado de su piel en contraste con su pelo azul y sus cejas gruesas. Tenía poco más de veinte años, pero su expresión sombría le hacía parecer mayor. Estaba más fuerte que la última vez que lo había visto en el bosque, como si sus músculos se hubieran sometido a un entrenamiento intensivo. Aunque ya no llevaba el mono militar, su ropa seguía siendo tan negra como su alma.

Me estremecí cuando retiró las sábanas, pero no opuse resistencia cuando tomó mi pie e introdujo un dedo en la rendija del grillete.

Deduje que quería comprobar si había hueco suficiente para no lastimarme.

—Si no haces ninguna tontería, no te haré daño.

—¿Significa eso que vas a matarme sin dolor? —Aunque una parte de mí estaba muerta de miedo, la rabia me hacía hablarle con desdén.

—Mi cometido es otro. No soy un criminal.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Desde cuándo no es un crimen secuestrar y drogar a alguien?

—Solo era un tranquilizante. Estabas muy nerviosa, al borde del síncope.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el espinazo al recordarlo y me mordí la lengua para no protestar. Al menos ya no estaba atada de pies y manos, y mi captor parecía dispuesto a dialogar. Me atreví a preguntarle:

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Lo sabes muy bien.

Callé mientras sentía todo mi cuerpo en tensión. No quería mencionar a Ichigo, ni hablar de la semilla. Recordé la brutalidad con la que habían tratado a Senna y me acordé de Adam. Él y dos de sus hombres habían muerto atacados por un ejército de abejas asesinas. De pronto, mis labios pronunciaron una pregunta que había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante meses.

—¿Cómo es que te salvaste? ¿Por qué a ti no te picaron las abejas?

Me miró un instante con dureza antes de contestar:

—Por la ropa. Me la cambié después de que tu tío nos rociara con aquel perfume asqueroso.

En aquel momento lo entendí todo. El potente elixir había atraído a las abejas; pero Grimmjow se había salvado al cambiarse el uniforme.

—Tu tío fue muy listo —continuó.

—¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto! Fue una casualidad que aquel panal se interpusiera en vuestro camino.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? De todas formas, eso ya no importa, Adam era un cabrón.

—¿Y los otros dos? —pregunté tratando de recordar sus caras.

—En toda guerra hay bajas —dijo tomando aire—. Y ellos no serán los primeros ni los últimos que mueran en esta.

—Byakuya... ¿está bien? —pregunté con el corazón en un puño.

—Lo estará si colaboras.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—No voy a pedirte nada de momento. Solo que permanezcas aquí.

—Gracias por pedírmelo tan educadamente —mascullé—. Disculpa que no te acompañe hasta la puerta para despedirte… pero creo que la cadena no llega hasta allí.

Ignoró la ironía de mis palabras.

—¿Quieres que te suelte?

El pulso se me aceleró ante esa posibilidad.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Entonces negociemos. Te doy mi palabra de que así será algún día.

Saldrás viva de aquí.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —mi voz se quebró.

—Nada. Considérate mi invitada. Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa… menos la libertad.

Aquello era lo único que yo deseaba. Salir de allí. Respirar aire puro aunque solo fuera unos segundos.

—Necesito ir al baño —dije finalmente.

—Como desees.

Grimmjow se dirigió hacia el cubo de latón y lo acercó a mis pies.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	11. Últimas voluntades

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Últimas voluntades**

Después de aquella conversación, me declaré en huelga de silencio. Era mi manera de protestar, de hacerle saber a mi captor que perdía el tiempo si creía que iba a traicionar a Ichigo. Imaginaba que Grimmjow trataría de persuadirme por la fuerza, que me obligaría a hablar. Y aunque estaba decidida a no claudicar, el dolor y mi resistencia a él me asustaban casi tanto como lo que pudiera salir de mi boca.

¿Sería capaz de soportarlo?

Curiosamente, mi silencio no pareció importarle. Tampoco me preguntó nada relacionado con el bosque o con la semilla de la inmortalidad.

Cuando entraba, yo contenía el aliento. Esperaba el momento en que empezaran las preguntas. No descartaba que utilizara mis propias heridas para hurgar en ellas y hacerme confesar. Esquivaba su mirada, pero no podía evitar que todo mi cuerpo temblara cuando examinaba mis muñecas o me cambiaba las vendas.

Sus visitas eran la única referencia horaria que tenía. El desayuno, la comida y la cena me daban una idea del transcurso del tiempo. El resto del día permanecía tumbada en la cama. No tenía ánimos para levantarme o asearme un poco. Solo quería dormir.

Para liberar mi alma del encierro, mi inconsciente viajaba a menudo al bosque. Eran sueños agradables, sin señales funestas, tumbas, o advertencias de mi ángel. Solo yo en el monte, corriendo entre los prados verdes de pinos, sintiendo el sol en las mejillas y el viento en el pelo. Me sentía liviana, como si me desplazara a un palmo del suelo. El aire fresco de la sierra llenaba mis pulmones y una sensación de euforia crecía en mi pecho. Era libre, ligera y feliz.

Pero mi pesadilla continuaba al despertar.

Solía hacerlo con el olor a la comida que me traía Grimmjow. Entonces tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por controlar las náuseas. Tenía el estómago cerrado y un nudo en la garganta me impedía tragar. Él esperaba paciente, sentado en la silla, a que abriera los ojos y probara bocado. Solo entonces se levantaba y se iba.

Aunque en un principio me había propuesto alimentarme bien por si llegaba la ocasión de huir, pronto renuncié a esa idea. Sabía que era imposible y me sentía aplastada por la certeza de que allí acabarían mis días. No tenía ganas de comer, ni de levantarme, ni de vivir. Solo me incorporaba y cogía algo de la bandeja para que Grimmjow se fuera.

Resignado a mi silencio, revisaba mis heridas sin abrir la boca. Tenía los dedos fríos, pero me tocaba con delicadeza, como si temiera lastimarme. Su repentina amabilidad me llevó a pensar que conocía el martirio que me esperaba más adelante y que, en el fondo, le inspiraba lástima. Había dicho que su cometido no era matarme. Tal estaba reteniendo hasta que llegaran sus jefes o recibiera órdenes de dónde entregarme. Seguramente, ellos emplearían métodos infalibles para sonsacarme la información que deseaban.

Cada vez que volvía con comida, recogía la bandeja anterior intacta; Entonces me decía que tenía que comer y me preguntaba si quería algo. Yo nunca contestaba. En el fondo sabía que aquello no era más que una concesión de últimas voluntades. «Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa menos la libertad», me había dicho.

¿Acaso no es eso lo que se le dice a un condenado a muerte?

Cuando la puerta se cerraba me acurrucaba de nuevo hecha un ovillo entre las sábanas y volvía a cerrar los ojos, deseando escapar a mi bosque soñado.

El tiempo transcurría tan despacio allí abajo y era tan absoluto el silencio que llegué a pensar que estaba muerta. Enterrada en aquel tétrico calabozo, ningún estímulo exterior me ayudaba a estar viva. Ningún sonido. Tan solo mi llanto y el goteo persistente del grifo marcando los últimos segundos de mi vida con parsimonia.

A veces contaba los ladrillos mohosos de la pared para entretener la mente y estimular el sueño. Otras repasaba la tabla periódica de los elementos como puro ejercicio de evasión. Cuando no me acordaba de alguno, pensaba en él hasta que el nombre acudía a mi cabeza o me quedaba dormida.

El resto del tiempo lloraba y me acordaba de Ichigo.

No habrían pasado más de tres días, pero los minutos transcurrían de forma distinta en aquel lugar. Tan solo el intervalo de la cena al desayuno se convertía en un suspiro. Sospechaba que era por la pastilla que Grimmjow me hacía tragar cada noche. Al día siguiente me despertaba con la boca seca y una sensación extraña en la cabeza, pero aun así… bendita pastilla.

Era como si hubiera caído en uno de esos agujeros negros del espacio, en los que el tiempo no existe y de los que es imposible escapar.

Me convencí de esa teoría el día en que la bombilla parpadeó un momento antes de apagarse. El silencio y la oscuridad me hicieron recordar la trampa para ciervos en la que había caído meses atrás. En aquella ocasión me había salvado gracias a Ichigo… A más de mil quinientos kilómetros de mi bosque, aún mepregunté si sería capaz de oler mi triste miedo. Sabía que era imposible, pero ¿no era el amor capaz de obrar ese tipo de milagros?

Esa pequeña llama de esperanza tardó poco en extinguirse.

La humedad y el frío empezaron a traspasarme la piel. Temblaba y gemía. Y así, en la más absoluta oscuridad, las horas se detuvieron.

Una eternidad después, un suave palmeo en las mejillas me trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con los de Grimmjow a escasos centímetros de los míos. Quise girarme y encogerme de nuevo bajo las sábanas, pero sus manos me sujetaron con fuerza por los hombros obligándome a que me incorporara.

Había colocado una lámpara de pie junto a la cama y su sombra se proyectaba en la pared de piedra alargando y deformando su figura como la de un gigante. Me sentí pequeñita y frágil.

No podía dejar de temblar, pero aun así extendí dócilmente el brazo para que examinara mi muñeca. Me costaba mantenerlo alzado, así que dejé que cayera inerte cuando acabó de revisarlo y repitió la operación con el otro.

Me notaba muy débil y con los músculos flojos.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que su amenazadora mirada azul había mutado en otra mucho más cálida y compasiva. ¿O me lo estaba imaginando?

Dejó un momento mi brazo para frotarse la mejilla. Fue un gesto tan rápido y preciso que llegué incluso a dudar de lo que había visto: una lágrima. La vi un segundo antes de que la borrara con el dorso de la mano. Sus ojos vidriosos confirmaron mi sospecha.

Mi captor estaba llorando.

Tragó saliva antes de hablar:

—Por Dios, Rukia, tienes que comer un poco… Te juro que si no lo haces, yo mismo me encargaré de que te alimentes.

Le giré la cara.

«¿Para qué? —pensé—. ¿Para resistir el interrogatorio sin desmayarme? ¿Para seguir con vida cuando me entregues?»

—No puedes seguir así…

—Entonces, suéltame… No diré nada de lo que ha ocurrido. Nadie tiene por qué saber…

Grimmjow me sacudió ligeramente por los hombros y me miró a los ojos con una expresión que no supe interpretar.

—Escúchame bien, Rukia: maldigo el día en que pisé aquel bosque. Ojalá nunca me hubiera metido en todo esto… Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarse. No hay marcha atrás para ninguno de los dos.

—Sí la hay… —musité.

—¡No lo entiendes! Si te dejo escapar ahora, estaré condenándote a muerte.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	12. El chico de los violines tristes

_Palomita-hime, este capítulo va dedicado a ti! Intentaré actualizar pronto antes de que me lleguen los exámenes (son en dos semanas)_

_A leer..._

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**El chico de los violines tristes**

Grimmjow clavó su mirada azul en la mía. No supe qué decir. Todo me parecía demasiado confuso.

—Sé que suena extraño —continuó—. Pero tienes que confiar en mí… Intento protegerte.

Permanecí un instante en silencio, buscando en su mirada esa confianza de la que hablaba. Estaba ante el hombre que me había perseguido, secuestrado y atado a una cama. Tal vez su cometido no fuera matarme, pero ¿cómo iba a confiar en él? Aun así, algo en mi interior me decía que no era una persona despiadada.

Me costaba creer que quisiera protegerme, pero empezaba a entender que solo con amabilidad conseguiría acercarme a él y obtener una oportunidad de escapar.

—¿De quién me proteges? —pregunté finalmente.

—De hombres a los que no les tiembla el pulso para conseguir lo que desean.

—Hombres de negro como tú —susurré.

—No. Nosotros solo cumplimos órdenes… aunque algunos disfruten con ellas.—Tomó aire antes de continuar—. Los hombres a los que me refiero son personas que lo tienen todo excepto una cosa… Gente rica y poderosa que mataría por conseguir lo único que no pueden comprar con dinero.

—¿Y qué es?

—La juventud eterna.

—Pero tú ya eres joven. ¿Por qué estás metido en esto?

—Me mueve lo mismo que a ti… En realidad tú y yo no somos tan distintos.

—Eso no es cierto. ¡Yo no soy como tú!

—No estés tan segura, Rukia… Si supieras que hay una mínima esperanza para salvar la vida de alguien a quien quieres, ¿no intentarías cualquier cosa por esa persona?

La respuesta era «sí». Hubiera dado mi vida por Ichigo sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Le amaba más que a nada en el mundo. ¿Y Grimmjow?

¿Amaba a alguien con la misma intensidad? De sus vagas palabras deduje que sí. Pero ¿qué tenía que ver yo con su particular historia de amor?

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —insistí con voz quejumbrosa—. No sé nada que…

—Chissst. —Puso una mano con delicadeza sobre mi boca para callarme—. No quiero que digas nada. Ya te lo he dicho: de momento, solo quiero que comas y permanezcas aquí. Eso es todo.

Nos miramos un instante en silencio.

Finalmente, tomé un sándwich de la bandeja y me lo acerqué a los labios.

Grimmjow sonrió satisfecho. Su sonrisa me impresionó incluso más que la lágrima que había visto en su rostro minutos antes. La musculatura de su cara se relajó un instante y pude ver una versión distinta de él. Por primera vez, dejé de temblar en su presencia y vislumbré en aquel hombre de negro a un muchacho solo unos años mayor que yo.

—Tú también tendrás que confiar en mí. Dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera… —Saqué el pie de entre las sábanas para mostrarle el grillete—. Quiero que me quites la cadena.

Observó un instante las paredes y la puerta maciza de aquel calabozo sin ventanas. Luego me miró lleno de dudas.

—Vamos, no voy a escaparme…

Creo que fue mi aspecto pálido y frágil, postrada en aquella cama, lo que acabó de convencerle.

Extrajo una llave de su bolsillo y liberó mi tobillo de la presión de aquel aro de hierro.

Flexioné y extendí la pierna. Notarla libre me hizo sentir mejor. Empezaba a recobrar el ánimo. Me levanté y caminé por el sótano ante su atenta mirada.

Después me dirigí al grifo y giré la manecilla hasta que dejó de gotear.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti? —me preguntó con amabilidad.

—Me gustaría leer algo… Necesito distraerme —contesté dudosa—. Y música. Tal vez una radio.

—_Of course_.

—También me gustaría ducharme o darme un baño. Me siento asquerosa —Me llevé la mano al pelo y mis dedos quedaron atrapados en su maraña—. Podría subir al lavabo de esta casa…

—Tienes un grifo.

Arrugué la nariz. Lavarme como un gato no era la idea que tenía de darme un baño… pero no me atreví a protestar. Grimmjow estaba cediendo a mis peticiones y era mejor no tentar la suerte.

—Te traeré toallas y ropa limpia —dijo dirigiéndose a la salida—. Pero será mejor que encuentre esa bandeja vacía a mi regreso…

Cuando la puerta se cerró, me senté en la cama y me dispuse a comer algo.

Al principio tuve que forzarme un poco. Tenía el estómago cerrado y no me entraba nada, pero, bocado a bocado, empecé a saborear aquel desayuno inglés a base de huevo duro, salchichas, sándwich vegetal y té.

Después me lavé los dientes y la cara. También me aseé como pude, pero desistí de la idea de lavarme el pelo. Era complicado hacerlo en aquel grifo bajo y no me sentía con fuerzas suficientes para intentarlo.

Liberada de la cadena, empecé a escudriñar cada rincón de aquel agujero.

Pasé las manos por la pared buscando alguna piedra floja o algún atisbo de luz exterior que se filtrara por algún lado. No hallé ninguna rendija. Aquel sótano había sido construido con gruesas paredes de hormigón.

Me tumbé en la cama decepcionada y cerré los ojos.

Por primera vez desde que había aterrizado en aquel búnker, deseé que mi captor regresara pronto. Quería disponer de las cosas que le había pedido, pero, sobre todo, quería seguir hablando con él. Que respondiera a mis preguntas con tanta facilidad no hacía más que confirmar mis temores. Poco importaba cuánto supiera de los hombres de negro, si al final me llevaba sus secretos a la tumba.

Pero a pesar de eso, quería que Grimmjow me ayudara a entender… También sentía una enorme curiosidad por conocer la misteriosa historia de amor que se ocultaba tras su mirada azul.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos, había una caja grande junto a la puerta. Me levanté casi de un salto. Era extraño, pero después de varios días de monótono aislamiento, sentí una emoción similar a cuando era pequeña y venían los Reyes Magos. En aquel húmedo sótano, salvo el camisón almidonado que llevaba puesto, no tenía nada.

Había una bolsa con ropa de Victoria's Secret. Eran en su mayoría piezas cómodas de estilo yoga: pantalones, camisetas y sudaderas de algodón, pero también había algún vestido informal y ropa interior. Me sorprendió su buen gusto y que hubiera acertado con la talla. No lograba imaginarme a un chico como Grimmjow comprando todas esas prendas en aquella tienda femenina. ¿Le habría dicho a la dependienta que eran para su novia? A pesar de mi triste realidad, aquella idea me hizo sonreír.

Me puse un conjunto de lencería gris, un jersey y unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta de lana roja. Era calentita y muy suave.

Enfundada en esas prendas me sentí menos vulnerable que en camisón.

En la caja había también un juego de backgammon y varios libros. Eran antiguas ediciones en inglés con olor añejo y anotaciones en los márgenes. Deduje que los habría sacado de alguna estantería de la casa de arriba. El lomo de uno de ellos se desprendió en mis manos nada más abrirlo. Leí el título, El Manuscrito Voynich, antes de dejarlo junto a una recopilación de sonetos de William Shakespeare.

Comprobé decepcionada que Grimmjow no había cumplido mi voluntad sobre la radio. En su lugar, había un viejo tocadiscos a pilas y un único vinilo. Nunca había tenido uno y no sabía cómo funcionaba, pero la idea de llenar aquel insoportable silencio con algo de música me animó a ponerlo en marcha.

Saqué el disco de su funda y lo acoplé al plato giratorio de aquella antigualla. Después coloqué la aguja con mucho cuidado en un punto al azar y observé cómo seguía el surco hasta arrancar las primeras notas.

Me impresionó reconocer aquella triste melodía.

Miré la portada. Nick Drake. Five Leaves Left, leí. Había escuchado aquel álbum con Kenzaki una tarde de lluvia en Lakehouse mientras Izuru y Momo se daban el lote en la cama de al lado. Kenzaki lo había buscado para mí en Spotify y me había explicado algo sobre aquel cantautor de folk inglés que había muerto a los veintiséis años por una sobredosis de antidepresivos.

Ahora veía por primera vez su rostro en la carátula del disco. Sobre un fondo verde, aparecía el retrato de un chico guapo, con expresión melancólica, que miraba a través de una ventana en una buhardilla. Al otro lado podían atisbarse las siluetas de unos árboles.

«El chico de los violines tristes.» Así era como Kenzaki se había referido a él aquella tarde. En aquel momento no había apreciado la poesía de su voz íntima.

Pero, en la soledad de mi sótano, sentí como si aquel chico estuviera cantando para mí.

Mientras escuchaba a Drake, revisé de nuevo la caja. Al fondo, había un paquetito envuelto en papel de estraza. Lo abrí con curiosidad.

Era un tinte para el pelo de un tono negro.

El chirrido metálico de la puerta precedió la entrada de Grimmjow.

Miró la cajita que tenía en mis manos antes de hablar:

—Como ya no tienes que esconderte de mí, he pensado que tal vez te apetezca volver a ser Rukia.

Mi aspecto era lo último en lo que habría pensado en aquel agujero. El color de mi pelo me traía sin cuidado. Me hubiera dado igual llevarlo incluso verde, pero había algo que no soportaba: tenerlo sucio. Lo notaba acartonado por la mezcla de vómito y sudor. Su olor incluso me mareaba.

—Si al menos pudiera lavármelo… —me quejé.

—Déjame que te ayude.

Sus palabras sonaron más a mandato que a ruego.

Grimmjow acercó la silla al grifo, dobló una toalla en el respaldo y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara.

No me atreví a contradecirle.

En aquel momento la aguja del tocadiscos giró sin voz unos segundos antes de dar paso a la siguiente canción.

Los primeros acordes de «Way to Blue» sonaron entre esas paredes de piedra con una acústica perfecta.

Tenía la columna rígida y el cuello en tensión cuando Grimmjow empezó a masajear con delicadeza mis hombros. Poco a poco, sus dedos fueron destensando los músculos de mi espalda hasta que, sin darme cuenta, mi nuca acabó apoyada sobre el respaldo.

Mientras llenaba la jarra de agua y acomodaba la palangana en el suelo, intenté abstraerme del hecho de que las manos que me tocaban eran las de un criminal.

Me concentré en la letra de aquella triste canción que Grimmjow tarareaba en voz muy bajita:

_Have you seen the land living by the breeze_

_Can you understand a light among the trees Tell me all that you may know_

_Show me what you have to show_

_Tell us all today_

_If you know the way to blue? (2)_

A pesar de que el agua estaba fría, me gustó sentirla sobre mi cabeza. Vació varias veces la jarra hasta empapar mi pelo por completo. Después abrió un sobrecito de champú que venía con el tinte, lo vertió en la palma y empezó a masajearme el cuero cabelludo.

Olía a moras y a fresas silvestres.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que el aroma me evocara momentos felices, cuando yo misma recolectaba esos frutos por el monte.

Aquel pensamiento me llevó a otro: Ichigo. Por un momento, me creí la ilusión de que eran sus manos las que me acariciaban con aquella suavidad. Había sentido algo parecido en la cabaña del diablo, cuando mi ángel me había bañado tras rescatarme de la trampa.

Un gemido traidor escapó de mis labios.

Las manos de Grimmjow se detuvieron.

**_To Be Continued..._**

_(2) «¿Has visto la tierra que vive junto a la brisa? ¿Puedes comprender la luz entre los árboles? Dime todo lo que sepas. Enséñame lo que tengas que enseñar. Dínoslo todo hoy. Si conoces el camino hacia la melancolía»._


	13. Niños viejos

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Niños viejos**

Lo primero que hice al convertirme de nuevo en Rukia —Grimmjow había acertado de pleno con el color natural de mi pelo— fue jugar una partida de backgammon.

Mientras el tinte actuaba, mi captor desapareció con la excusa de preparar algo de comida. Me sentía cohibida por mi reacción mientras me lavaba la cabeza, así que no pude evitar ponerme tensa cuando regresó horas después con una bandeja de cena para dos.

La dejó sobre la cama y abrió aquel tablero inglés de casillas triangulares mientras me preguntaba:

—¿Has jugado alguna vez?

—No —mentí.

Momo me había enseñado las reglas al poco de hacernos amigas. Algunas noches, nuestras partidas se habían alargado hasta la madrugada. Ella era muy buena y competitiva, pero a mí los juegos de azar no se me daban mal, y había tardado muy poco en vencer a mi maestra.

—Entonces, apostemos —dijo Gtimmjow mientras me pasaba un sándwich de pepino y ponía las piezas en sus posiciones de salida.

—Vale. No tengo mucho que perder… Supongo que para ti las negras, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Y para ti las claras. —Sonrió—. Este es un juego de carreras, para entendemos. Se trata de sacar todas las fichas del tablero antes que el adversario, siguiendo el recorrido por las casillas y el valor de los dados. Ganará el mejor de cinco.

Mientras me enseñaba el funcionamiento con detalle, yo asentía haciendo ver que no tenía ni idea.

—¿Y qué quieres apostar?

—Una verdad. El que gane tendrá derecho a preguntar lo que quiera al otro.

Una única pregunta. Una respuesta sincera.

—¿Cómo sabrá el vencedor que el otro no miente? —pregunté con desconfianza—. Sí ganas, ¿piensas drogarme de nuevo para asegurarte? Me arrepentí de mis palabras nada más pronunciarlas… pero a Grimmjow pareció hacerle gracia.

—No será necesario.

Nuestras miradas se retaron un instante mientras daba comienzo el juego.

Los dados se aliaron con él nada más empezar. Por más que ponía todo mi empeño en ganar, la suerte estaba de su lado.

—¡Mierda! —me quejé cuando logró capturar otra de mis fichas sacándola del tablero.

—¿Y ese lenguaje? —se mofó—. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada estos meses del finolis inglés con el que salías?

—¿Kenzaki? —Aunque estaba claro que lo conocía, me arrepentí de haber pronunciado su nombre— Es solo un amigo…

—Vamos, vi cómo os besabais el otro día al salir del cine.

—Fue él quien… Un momento, ¿cómo sabes…?

—Lo sé todo, Rukia.

Mientras recogía los dados del tablero, recordé aquel momento. Kenzaki me había besado después de salvar a aquel vagabundo al que casi atropella un autobús…

De repente, lo entendí todo.

—¡Eras tú! El mendigo de East Finchley.

—Yes, Alice.

—¿Desde cuándo…? —musité sorprendida.

—Desde el mismo instante en que bajamos de aquel avión. ¿De verdad creías que me habías despistado escondiéndote en los lavabos de Heathrow y reservando un billete a Berlín?

Ahora me daba cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. Pero todo aquello ya no tenía ninguna importancia. La tonta Alicia había seguido al conejo hasta caer en su madriguera. Un conejo con piel de zorro y un agujero sin retomo.

—Stupid, Alice… —murmuré.

—No te tortures.

—Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas —refunfuñé poniendo de nuevo toda mi atención en el tablero.

Pensaba ganar la batalla, tan seguro como que me llamaba… Rukia.

A partir de ese momento la música del azar empezó a sonar para mí y ya no me abandonó hasta el final de la partida. En solo unas tiradas logré sacar todas mis fichas…

—¡He ganado!

La cara de Grimmjow se tiñó de rabia. Deduje que no estaba acostumbrado a perder…

—De acuerdo, dispara. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Mientras daba los últimos bocados al sándwich, pensé en ello. Había tantas cosas que quería saber que no lograba formularlas en una única pregunta. Por algún extraño motivo, mis labios dieron forma a la menos útil de todas ellas.

—¿Quién es la chica por la que luchas?

Observé cómo bajaba la mirada y apretaba los puños. Contrajo la mandíbula mientras rebuscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Me extendió una tira de fotomatón.

Le di la vuelta con expectación. Me había imaginado a la típica chica estadounidense: rubia, ojos azules, alta, delgada, guapa… Pero lo que vi en aquellas cuatro fotos me heló la sangre.

Grimmjow aparecía en esas instantáneas sonriente y algo más joven, al lado de una niña de aspecto extraño. No parecía mayor de seis o siete años, pero su cara reflejaba los efectos de una vejez imposible para su edad. Tenía el pelo canoso sobre un cráneo abultado, los ojos prominentes desprovistos de cejas y pestañas, y una nariz grande y picuda.

—Se llama Nelliel y es mi hermana.

Sonreí con pena, impactada por la sonrisa desdentada de aquella niña enferma. En las tres primeras fotos aparecía abrazada y dejándose besar por Grimmjow.

En la última, los dos sacaban la lengua a la cámara.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Envejece. —Tomó aire y su voz se tornó grave—. Padece progeria. Una enfermedad devastadora y cruel que provoca que el cuerpo de un niño acumule en diez o quince años el desgaste que nosotros sufrimos en ochenta.

—Pero eso es terrible. ¿No hay cura para ellos?

—No lo sé, Rukia. Dímelo tú, ¿la hay?

_**To Be Continued...**_


	14. Detener el tiempo

_Chicos, chicas... Nos acercamos al meollo de la situación. Aquí las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes!_

_A leer..._

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Detener el tiempo**

Transcurrieron varios días hasta que el tiempo recuperó su propio ritmo y las horas empezaron a sucederse de una forma más o menos soportable.

Mis ojos añoraban la luz del sol y mis pulmones se morían por un poco de aire fresco. A veces tenía que obligarme a respirar hondo para soportar esos alfileres que me pinchaban en el corazón como si fuera un muñeco de vudú.

Deseaba escapar con todas mis fuerzas, pero, al menos, desde que Grimmjow había empezado a alargar sus visitas y Drake tocaba para mí, ya no me sentía tan sola y asustada.

La historia de Nelliel hacía que ya no viera igual a mi captor. Le odiaba por haberme encerrado en aquel agujero, pero comprendía su causa.

Me acordé de dos frases que me había leído Momo una noche antes de acostarnos de su libro de cabecera, El arte de la guerra. Una de ellas era: «Si conoces al enemigo y te conoces a ti mismo, ni en cien batallas correrás peligro».

Todavía no veía cómo podía ayudarme a salir de allí conocer a Grimmjow, pero repasé mentalmente lo que sabía de él. Meses atrás, en casa de Kaien, nos había explicado que estudiaba biología en la Universidad de Georgetown y que hacía prácticas en la sede de National Geographic en Washington. Tenía unos veintidós años y su dominio del castellano le había servido para formar parte del equipo de investigación destinado a Soria. No sabía qué parte de verdad había en toda esa información… pero tenía claro varias cosas sobre él. Solo tenía que pensar en cómo me había seguido durante meses hasta darme caza para saber que era una persona paciente e implacable. Pero también que su corazón no era de piedra, y que latía por un ser desvalido. Nelliel parecía demasiado real, la tira del fotomatón no engañaba. Y no había que ser muy sensible para ver en los ojos de su hermano el amor que le profesaba.

La otra frase que recordaba era: «El arte de la guerra se basa en el engaño». Y esa era precisamente la estrategia que rondaba mi cabeza.

Cuando las cosas se torcían, mi abuela solía decirme algo que no había comprendido nunca hasta ese momento: «Lo contrario es lo conveniente».

«Cuando haces algo que el otro no espera, lo desarmas por completo, Kia», me había dicho en alguna ocasión.

Me di cuenta de lo sabio que era su consejo cuando empecé a aplicarlo con Grimmjow. ¿De qué manera? Haciendo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba de mí: siendo aún más amable con mi secuestrador. No era fácil tratar bien a la persona que me había atado hasta hacer que mis muñecas sangraran, drogado y recluido en aquel triste agujero. Pero, poco a poco, empezó a salirme de una forma casi natural.

Alababa sus comidas, le sonreía y le pedía que jugara al backgammon conmigo. Y aunque me costara reconocerlo, era incluso capaz de apreciar su compañía.

Fui consciente del poder de mi estrategia cuando por fin accedió a que subiera al lavabo a darme un baño.

«Solo si prometes no hacer ninguna tontería», me había dicho.

Aunque me vendó los ojos y unió mis muñecas con unas esposas, me dejé guiar dócilmente mientras registraba cualquier detalle externo.

Diez escalones de piedra hasta la casa, siete más de madera hasta la primera planta, olor a naftalina, el sonido de un aspersor de riego…

No eran cosas significativas, pero aun así tomé nota mental de todo.

Al llegar a la puerta, me sacó las esposas y me pidió que contara hasta tres antes de quitarme la venda. El sonido de un cerrojo me avisó de que estaba de nuevo a buen recaudo. No me importó. Había pasado una semana desde mi secuestro y me moría por un baño caliente.

Observé el lavabo unos segundos. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue que la ventana estaba tapada con unas tablas.

Automáticamente pensé en las casas de al lado, ¿no les habría llamado la atención que su nuevo vecino tapiara con maderas la ventana?

Me subí al inodoro para mirarla con atención y ver si había algún orificio por el que se filtrara la luz. Encontré una rendija y me asomé a través de ella. No había cristal al otro lado, pero solo atisbé la copa verde de un árbol cercano…

El suelo era de baldosas negras y blancas, alternas como en un damero. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y contemplé cómo se iba llenando la bañera. Me descalcé sobre una alfombra verde. Antes de que el lavabo se inundara de vaho, me miré en un espejo. Era la puerta de un armario pequeño de pared. Mientras mi rostro se ibaperdiendo entre la bruma, observé mi reflejo. Me gustó verme de nuevo con el pelo negro. Había crecido desde que me lo corté al llegar a Londres y se ondulaba un palmo por debajo de los hombros. Tenía la tez muy pálida, pero aun así me vi mejor aspecto de lo que esperaba. Solo estaba algo más delgada.

Abrí el armario y encontré gel, champú y crema corporal de jazmín sin estrenar. Deduje que eran para mí.

Cuando mi cuerpo entró en contacto con el agua jabonosa, exhalé un suspiro. Durante un rato, cerré los ojos y dejé la mente en blanco.

Traté de olvidarme de dónde estaba y disfrutar de la caricia de aquel baño caliente en mi piel.

El agua empezaba a enfriarse cuando sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta. Salí rápidamente y me enrollé una toalla en la cabeza y otra a la altura del pecho. Y entonces se me ocurrió algo: ¿y si filtraba una nota por la rendija de la ventana? Tal vez alguien pudiera encontrarla.

Corría el riesgo de que Grimmjow la interceptara, pero… había que intentarlo. En aquel momento no tenía con qué escribirla, pero me subí de nuevo al inodoro para ver si podría colarla por allí en otra ocasión.

Ya en la taza, mis pies mojados resbalaron y caí de bruces al suelo. El estruendo de mi cuerpo contra las baldosas provocó que Grimmjow entrara apresurado.

—¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí!

—Solo he resbalado…

—Tu tiempo ha acabado. Será mejor que te devuelva a tu agujero —respondió desconfiado.

Intenté ponerme en pie, pero me caí de nuevo profiriendo un alarido de dolor. Me había torcido el tobillo. Volví a levantarme, pero al pisar el suelo mi pie se quejó otra vez.

Grimmjow sacó nervioso el pañuelo oscuro con el que me había vendado los ojos y se agachó para ponérmelo. Con las prisas había dejado la puerta abierta y tuve tiempo de ver algo a través de ella. Un pasillo enmoquetado de color salmón y la barandilla tallada de una escalera de madera.

Después me puso las esposas y me levantó en brazos pasando mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Sentí cómo la toalla de mi cabeza caía al suelo y se desaflojaba la de mi cuerpo. Me presioné contra su pecho para evitar que también cayera esa toalla. Tenía el torso duro como una roca. Con los ojos vendados, las manos inmovilizadas y casi desnuda, me sentí vulnerable en los brazos musculosos de Grimmjow.

Asustada, de nuevo hice lo contrario de lo que mi cuerpo en tensión reclamaba: me recosté contra él tratando de parecer confiada.

Escuché su pulso acelerado y aspiré con timidez el aroma a anís estrellado de su cuello, mezclado con el perfume a jazmín de mi pelo húmedo. Deduje que estaba nervioso por si alguien llegaba de repente y nos descubría; pero sus pasos parecían deliberadamente lentos, como si quisiera alargar el momento.

Temblé de frío mientras descendía los diez escalones de piedra hacia el sótano. Había corriente, pero, nada más abrir la puerta, sentí un agradable calor que provenía de mi mazmorra. Grimmjow me dejó en la cama y me quitó la venda.

Durante unos segundos nos quedamos cara a cara, a pocos centímetros, con mis brazos esposados alrededor de su cuello. Sentí su respiración agitada, tal vez por haber cargado con mi peso. Su mirada azul se clavó un instante en la mía. Era tan intensa que no logré mantenerla. Él también bajó la vista.

Al seguir su mirada, vi que la toalla se había aflojado y uno de mis pechos se asomaba con timidez. Contuve la respiración cuando deslizó mis brazos por encima de su cabeza y me liberó de las esposas. Me cubrí bien y estiré la pierna para ver mi tobillo. Lo tenía muy hinchado, pero no me dolía a menos que lo apoyara en el suelo.

—Es solo una pequeña torcedura —dijo Grimmjow—. Nada que no se cure pronto con un poco de…

—¿Reposo? —No pude evitar ser sarcástica—. ¿Quieres decir que no voy a poder moverme de esta cama en unos días? ¡Con la de planes que había hecho!

Grimmjow esbozó una sonrisa, se dirigió a la puerta y dijo:

—Será mejor que te vistas… Volveré con la cena en una hora.

Cuando se fue, me odié por ser tan patosa. Era la tercera vez que me torcía ese mismo pie en tan solo unos meses. Deduje que después del accidente del bosque, mi tobillo no se había curado bien y se resentía a la mínima torcedura.

Mientras me frotaba la hinchazón, observé algunos cambios en el sótano. El calor que me había recibido al entrar provenía de una pequeña estufa. Me acerqué cojeando y me vestí junto a ella. También había una gran alfombra persa en el suelo.

Grimmjow bajó un rato después con una pizza y una botella de vino.

Me sorprendió que no vistiera de negro. Era la primera vez que le veía de otro color. Llevaba una camisa gris remangada y unos vaqueros descoloridos.

Vestido así, tuve la impresión de estar cenando con otra persona. Me fijé en el tatuaje que asomaba tímidamente varios centímetros por encima de su codo. Lo había visto la mañana del interrogatorio en la Dehesa, pero ahora podía observarlo con detalle. Era la flor violeta del lago.

Nos sentamos en la alfombra. La hinchazón de mi tobillo había bajado, pero aun así Grimmjow puso un cojín para que lo mantuviera en alto.

—¿Se puede saber qué intentabas? —me preguntó mientras me pasaba una copa de vino.

Pegué un sorbo. El alcohol me sentaba fatal, pero en aquellas condiciones era lo último que me preocupaba.

—Quería ver la luz del sol.—Mi voz se quebró al confesarlo.

—Algún día, Rukia. Te lo prometo…

Creí en su promesa, pero el tono triste y solemne de su voz me hizo pensar de nuevo en las últimas voluntades de los reos.

Recordé la frase de El arte de la guerra y pensé que era un buen momento para seguir conociendo a mi enemigo.

—¿Por qué elegiste biología?

A él no pareció importarle mi cambio repentino de tema ni que diera por cierto algo que había explicado cuando fingía trabajar para National Geographic.

—Escogí biología molecular para intentar salvar la vida de mi hermana.

El recuerdo de Nelliel, aquejada de aquella enfermedad mortal, me arrancó esta pregunta:

—¿Crees en la vida después de la muerte?

—¡Cuentos religiosos! Además, ¿a quién le interesa la inmortalidad del alma? Yo aspiro a salvar la vida, la juventud eterna. Y para eso confío en la ciencia.

—¿Y cómo explica la ciencia que nos hagamos viejos?

—La principal causa de envejecimiento de las células es un misterio, pero se conocen algunos mecanismos que las dañan.

—Como la pérdida de telómeros. —Recordé la clase del profesor Aizen sobre el desgaste de las células al dividirse. Grimmjow me miró sorprendido.

—Lo último en Estados Unidos es tomar activadores de telomerasa. Es fácil conseguirlos por internet bajo la promesa de mantenernos jóvenes. Pero el riesgo no está medido… De todas formas, yo no creo que el envejecimiento se produzca por la división de las células como algunos científicos creen, sino todo lo contrario —me explicó muy convencido—. La inmensa mayoría de las neuronas del cerebro no se dividen, y por eso tenemos demencia senil, Parkinson… ¡Ojalá se dividieran!

—Y entonces, ¿qué hace que las células se oxiden?

—Los radicales libres.

—¿Qué son?

—Moléculas incompletas que buscan pareja. Y no dudan en separar una para conseguirla.

—¡Qué frescos! —exclamé entre divertida y fascinada—. ¿Y qué pasa con la otra pobre molécula que se queda sola?

—No se encuentra a gusto y rompe otra pareja… y así sucesivamente. De manera que se produce una cadena de adulterios que pueden oxidar toda la membrana de la célula y obstruirla. Créeme, ¡no hay sustancias más agresivas en nuestro cuerpo que los radicales libres!

—¡Quién les mandará meterse en líos de parejas! —Reí.

Grimmjow me miró un instante divertido. Parecía complacido con mi risa. Después masticó el último trozo de su pizza y me explicó:

—¿Sabías que hay una teoría que asegura que para vivir más hay que comer poco? Lo llaman restricción calórica.

—Pero, obviamente, tú no crees en esa teoría…

—En realidad, sí. Al sur de Japón existe una isla llamada Okinawa donde la gente vive mucho tiempo. Dicen que es debido a que comen muy poquito.

—En cualquier caso —dije después de zamparme el último trozo de mi pizza—, alargar la vida pasando hambre no es una solución muy convincente.

Ambos reímos.

Nos miramos un instante en silencio. Me olvidé de que era su prisionera y fantaseé con la idea de estar cenando con un amigo, un chico inteligente y atractivo, que sabía mucho sobre un tema apasionante.

En aquel momento recordé de nuevo el consejo de mi abuela y las palabras de El arte de la guerra sobre el engaño, y confirmé cuál debía ser mi estrategia para salir de allí.

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, apuré el vino de mi copa y dije:

—Hasta que la ciencia no avance más sobre la oxidación de las células, solo hay un método humano para detener el tiempo.

—¿Cuál?

—Este —susurré mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos para fundirlos en un beso.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	15. Síndrome deEstocolmo

_Chicos, chicas, no ponersus nerviosus. Aquí estoy de vuelta. El jueves acabé la selectividad (prueba de acceso a la universidad) y ahora soy libre. Qué quiere decir eso? Que vais a tener Naye para rato! ?_

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

Toda su seguridad se transformó en timidez cuando nuestras bocas se separaron. En aquel momento bajó la mirada, se disculpó con una excusa incomprensible y salió del sótano precipitadamente.

Mi beso inesperado había desarmado a Grimmjow.

A pesar de haber tomado la iniciativa, yo también me sentí confusa. Por un lado, no estaba segura de que aquella estrategia de seducción me ayudara a escapar. Por otro, besar a Grimmjow no había resultado un sacrificio tan horrible como cabía esperar. Tuve que admitir que incluso me había gustado. ¿Estaría bajo los efectos del síndrome de Estocolmo?

Recordé un documental de la tele que hablaba de aquel trastorno. Su nombre se debía a un hecho curioso que se había producido en la capital sueca a principios de los setenta, durante el atraco a un banco. Después de seis días de encierro, y una vez liberados, los rehenes defendieron a sus captores y se negaron a testificar en su contra. Una fotografía había captado incluso un beso entre una secuestrada y uno de los delincuentes. Hacía tiempo que había visto aquel reportaje, pero lo recordaba bien porque la historia me había fascinado. Me preguntaba qué diablos habría pasado durante esos días para que se produjera esa complicidad tan sorprendente que había provocado incluso que una chica se enamorara de su captor.

Yo estaba muy lejos de enamorarme de Grimmjow. Mi corazón dormido tenía un solo dueño. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacían esas tontas mariposas en mi estómago? ¿Estaban aleteando por el mismísimo diablo? Aquella era una buena definición de mi secuestrador. El encarnaba el mal.

Su misión era destruir todo cuanto yo amaba. Y, por mucho que entendiera su causa, no podía perder de vista esa realidad.

Yo solo era una ficha más en el tablero de su misión, una pieza capturada —como las del backgammon— y retenida para… ¿para qué?

Llevaba más de una semana en aquel sótano y Grimmjow no había mencionado la semilla ni a Ichigo. Tampoco me había preguntado nada sobre el bosque.

En aquel juego siniestro, mis ojos estaban vendados. Incapaz de entender los movimientos o la estrategia de mi adversario, mi única meta era salir de allí… Y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Si habían dado conmigo, era lógico pensar que Senna podría encontrarse en una situación parecida, o incluso Ichigo. Me pregunté dónde estaría mi ermitaño en aquel instante. Por algún extraño motivo tenía el convencimiento de que seguía libre y no muy lejos de la semilla.

Me había pasado el día pensando en todo eso y esperando la reacción de Grimmjow. Después de mi beso, le tocaba a él mover ficha. No le había visto desde entonces. Una bandeja repleta de comida me indicó que había entrado cuando yo aún dormía y que tardaría en regresar.

Tal vez para la cena…

Mientras esperaba, decidí leer un poco. Me sabía casi todos los sonetos de Shakespeare de memoria, y había leído también tantas veces las letras de Nick Drake que la funda del disco estaba desgastada de tanto tocarla. Solo tenía pendiente el libro sobre _El Manuscrito Voynich_. Su olor a viejo y el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba —con páginas sueltas y las tapas medio despegadas— habían hecho que retrasara su lectura.

Leí el prólogo. Era una especie de ensayo de los años sesenta sobre un misterioso libro ilustrado, escrito hace más de quinientos años por un autor anónimo y en un idioma desconocido.

Estaba ojeando las reproducciones del extraño manuscrito —de palabras incomprensibles y dibujos rarísimos— cuando la puerta se abrió.

Girmmjow apareció con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentó junto a mí, abrió el tablero del backgammon sobre la cama y declaró:

—Quiero la revancha.

—¿Qué quieres apostar?

—Verdad o acción. Pero hagámoslo más trepidante. El vencedor de cada partida someterá al vencido a una pregunta o a una prueba.

—¿Qué clase de prueba? —pregunté con desconfianza.

—No sé. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. —Enmudeció durante un instante sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos—. El único límite serán las paredes de este sótano.

—¿Quiere decir eso que si gano no puedo pedirte que me lleves al cine?

Me mordí el labio. Ser sarcástica no entraba en mi estrategia de amabilidad y seducción.

Él arqueó una ceja divertido.

—Está bien. —Suspiré y le ofrecí mi mano para sellar el pacto.

Una combinación de suerte y concentración me hizo ganar la primera vuelta.

Enmudecí un instante, dubitativa, antes de decir:

—Elijo verdad. Háblame de la Organización. Quiero saber cómo entraste.

—Preferiría no hablar de ello.

—Yo también preferiría no estar aquí… —Me encogí de hombros—. Pero has sido tú quien ha puesto las reglas.

—Tenía doce años…

—Sí que os reclutan jovencitos.

—Y un coeficiente intelectual de 190.

—Pero eso es muchísimo —murmuré impresionada al recordar que el chico más listo de mi instituto había obtenido un resultado de 130 en los tests.

—Al principio solo iba un par de días a la semana, después de clase. Me lo pasaba bien. Resolvía problemas y recibía clases de ciencia y matemáticas avanzadas. Era estimulante, aprendía… Pero al cumplir los quince… —Su mirada se ensombreció.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Tú lo has definido muy bien: me reclutaron. Dejé la casa de mis padres para vivir en el mismísimo infierno. Me convirtieron en un soldado más de su causa.

—¿Tan duro era el entrenamiento militar? —pregunté observando sus brazos fuertes y moldeados.

—Esa era la parte divertida. Hasta entonces había sido un niño enclenque y empollón, el blanco de todas las bromas en el colegio, así que imagina lo bien que empecé a sentirme cuando descubrí que mi cerebro no era el único músculo que podía fortalecer.

—¿Entonces? ¿Echabas de menos a tu hermanita?

—Nell no llegó al mundo hasta un par de años después. Fue una broma del destino que naciera precisamente en mi familia. Una broma macabra…

—¿Por qué?

—Tendrás que seguir ganándome si quieres saber más.

Tener delante a un chico tan listo me intimidó de tal manera que Grimmjow solo necesitó unas cuantas tiradas para vencerme en la siguiente partida.

—Veamos… Yo también elijo verdad. Explícame qué significa la abeja.

Me llevé la mano al cuello y acaricié el colgante que me había regalado Byakuya.

—Es un regalo de mi tío. Ya sabes que él es apicultor… Me la dio por Navidades.

—Ya… pero yo he preguntado qué significa, no quién te la regaló. Eso ya lo sabía. Te vi abrir la cajita en el avión y supe que era de tu padre.

Sentí un aguijonazo en el corazón. ¡Sabía que yo era su hija! Pero… ¿cómo?

—Además —continuó con una pícara sonrisa—, yo no me refería a esa abeja, sino a la que llevas tatuada en la pelvis.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. ¿Cómo la había visto? Deduje que había sido al principio de estar allí, cuando me sedó y me desperté con un camisón nuevo.

La historia de aquella abejita era muy reciente. Tatuármela fue de las primeras cosas que había hecho al llegar a Londres, después de cambiar de identidad. Quería algo en mi piel que me recordara quién era y cuál era mi lucha. Se lo había explicado a Senna, cuando todavía nos escribíamos e-mails, y ella también había decidido hacerse una igual. Las dos éramos abejas guerreras, guardianas de un secreto.

Aquel insecto simbolizaba nuestra misión en la vida… Pero también la forma de destilar la eterna juventud. Había sido una abeja la que había libado el néctar de la inmortalidad de la flor violeta. El antepasado de Ichigo solo había tenido que extraer el veneno de su aguijón e inyectárselo para dejar de envejecer…

Llevarla en mi piel era mi particular homenaje a Ichigo —por eso había elegido un lugar solo apto para sus ojos—, pero también a mi madre… Aquella última versión me pareció menos comprometida.

—Me la hice en honor a mi madre. Mi padre solía llamarla Abejita. —Sentí un nudo en la garganta—. Descubrí unas cartas de amor en la Dehesa. Correspondencia privada entre mis padres. Fue así como me enteré de que Byakuya es mi padre. Pero él no sabe nada de…

—Lo sé.

Su breve respuesta me desconcertó. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Sabía que mi padre era ajeno al tema de la semilla? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso le habían interrogado? Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes y averiguarlo por mí misma.

—Hagamos un descanso. Nos vendrá bien comer un poco —dijo apartando el tablero y colocando la bandeja en medio de la cama.

Me pasó una rebanada de pan con mantequilla. Tenía una capa de una sustancia dorada y pringosa que yo conocía muy bien. Miel.

Desde que huí del bosque no había vuelto a probarla. La había tomado en forma de galletas —las que trajeron Izuru y Kenzaki a la residencia el día del Honey Trap—, pero la miel estaba tan diluida en ellas que apenas había intuido su sabor. Ahora era distinto. Era miel auténtica, oro líquido…

Dudé un instante antes de llevármela a la boca. Una explosión maravillosa de sabores, aromas y texturas sorprendió mi paladar. Recordé la miel centenaria de la cueva, a Ichigo, a mi padre… Y rompí a llorar. Un segundo antes de estallar, había intentado controlar el torrente que amenazaba con anegar mis ojos. Pero fue inútil. Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar mis mejillas. No podía parar. Me cubrí la cara con las manos.

De pronto sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Una sensación agradable empezó a templar mi tristeza. Me abracé a su cuello y dejé que toda la pena saliera con mis lágrimas. Durante un rato lloré y lloré hasta quedarme vacía. Su torso presionó el mío de tal forma que empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire.

Su mano se posó en mi nuca y sus dedos se enroscaron juguetones en mis cabellos. Cerré los ojos y disfruté a mi pesar de su caricia.

No nos separamos hasta mucho después. Grimmjow secó mi cara con el dorso de la mano y me miró un instante con dulzura. A un centímetro de mis labios, los suyos se abrieron para formular una pregunta:

—¿Estás bien? Será mejor que me vaya…

—No, por favor… El juego aún no ha acabado.

A partir de ese momento, las preguntas subieron varios grados. Después de aquel acercamiento se había creado entre los dos una tensión extraña e intensa.

—¿Llegaste muy lejos con el chico del bosque?

—En realidad, no. No pasamos de los confines de la Sierra de la Demanda —contesté dando otra interpretación a sus palabras.

—Me refería a… —Se frotó la cabeza confuso.

—Lo siento, chico listo. Yo he respondido la verdad, que es de lo que trata este juego. Tendrás que ser más concreto la próxima vez y formular mejor tus preguntas.

—¿Has tenido noticias de él? —pregunté con el corazón en un puño cuando llegó mi tumo.

—¿De Gabriel?

Asentí con la cabeza. Recordé que Ichigo era el nombre que le había puesto Senna cuando era una niña y que Gabriel era su verdadero nombre. El mismo me lo había dicho en la cueva donde nos ocultamos.

—No. Por extraño que te parezca, hace meses que no estoy en contacto con la Organización.

Su respuesta me desconcertó. Llevaba poco más de una semana encerrada allá abajo… ¿Me estaba diciendo que aún no había informado a sus superiores de mi secuestro? Me pareció extraño, pero me dio nuevas esperanzas… Si lograba escapar, Grimmjow no avisaría de su fracaso de forma inmediata, con lo que estaría como al principio. Solo él tras mis pasos, sin un ejército de hombres de negro furiosos, dispuestos a darme caza.

Aquello me animó a continuar con el plan. La estufa había caldeado la sala, así que me quité la sudadera, mostrando una fina camiseta de tirantes que él mismo había escogido para mí.

—Este lugar sería mucho más romántico con luz natural, ¿no crees? —me atreví a decir.

Grimmjow levantó la mirada del tablero.

—Hay gente que parece encantada de vivir bajo tierra e incluso tiene un piano.

Abrí la boca sorprendida. ¡Habían dado con su escondite subterráneo! Si bien era cierto que la cabaña había ardido en el bosque, confiaba en que la casa de abajo se habría salvado y que Ichigo se escondía en ella… Descartada la cueva de la semilla por motivos obvios —era muy arriesgado que le vieran salir o entrar en ella—, aún le quedaba la caverna del grabado. Aquel confortable agujero donde Rodrigoalbar había dibujado un corazón con raíces del que brotaba un frondoso árbol.

Consciente de que había metido la pata, Grimmjow enmudeció. Continuamos jugando en silencio hasta que gané la partida.

—¡He vuelto a ganar! Esta vez elijo prueba.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó con resignación.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron interrogativos en los míos.

Durante un segundo eterno me perdí en la profundidad de su mirada. Ya no me intimidaba, ni me parecía fría o insondable. Intuí en ella al muchacho de doce años que había captado la Organización. Un chico asustado y escuálido que lloraba a moco tendido tras ser separado de su madre. Había miedo en aquellos ojos. Miedo y tristeza.

Después, otra visión. Un Grimmjow actual, con el torso desnudo y las manos atadas, recibiendo latigazos. El azote abría surcos de sangre en su espalda… Era un castigo. Una represalia por lo ocurrido en la Sierra de la Demanda: por sus compañeros muertos y por la huida del chico de la semilla y sus dos cómplices.

Esta vez había dolor en su mirada. Dolor y rabia.

No sabía cómo había conectado con esos recuerdos de Grimmjow, pero necesitaba comprobar que todo aquello era cierto.

—Nada —respondí volviendo a su pregunta mientras le desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa—. Solo que te tumbes y te dejes llevar.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	16. El plan

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**El plan**

Mientras se acababa de quitar la camisa y se tumbaba boca abajo, con el torso desnudo, me levanté y puse el tocadiscos. Situé la aguja en una de mis canciones favoritas: «River Man».

Junto a la voz y la guitarra de Nick Drake podían escucharse sonidos ambientales como el canto de unos pájaros o el murmullo del viento.

Por eso me encantaba aquella canción, porque si cerraba los ojos me creía la ilusión de estar fuera de aquel agujero. Por eso y porque hablaba del «chico del río».

Me senté en el borde de la cama y observé la espalda de Grimmjow. Era amplia, fuerte y muy blanca. Deduje que los rayos del sol jamás la habían acariciado. Los músculos se dibujaban con precisión bajo su piel.

Seguí con el índice muy lentamente la línea de su columna, desde la nuca hasta la zona lumbar. Su piel se erizó con el roce de mi dedo. Su apariencia y suavidad me recordó a una de esas esculturas griegas de mi libro de arte, pero también a la porcelana fina. Pensé en la vajilla que mi abuela guardaba para las grandes ocasiones. Concretamente, en un plato que había pegado tras hacerse añicos. La espalda de mi captor tenía el mismo aspecto. Aunque ya había cicatrizado, el surco del azote seguía marcado en su piel. Me conmoví al comprobar la certeza de mi visión, e intuí el tiempo que hacía que nadie la tocaba con dulzura.

Mis palmas se posaron sobre su cuello y se deslizaron desde las cervicales hasta la cadera, presionando con firmeza y suavidad hasta el último centímetro de su espalda.

Después recorrí el sendero de sus azotes. Sabía que era imposible borrar la dolorosa memoria de cada uno de esos surcos, pero mis dedos se esforzaron en trazar un nuevo y dulce recuerdo en cada uno de ellos.

Grimmjow dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

Para acabar, descendí por sus musculosos brazos. Acaricié la flor tatuada y deslicé mis dedos hasta sus manos. El aprovechó ese gesto para tomar la mía y acomodarme a su lado. Pasó el brazo alrededor de mi hombro y recosté la cabeza sobre su pecho. Había llegado a dudar de que los hombres de negro tuvieran corazón, así que me gustó escuchar el latido del suyo… Sonreí ante mi propia reflexión.

—¿Piensas en él? —me preguntó mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo.

—¿En quién?

—En el chico del río…

—No.

La voz de Drake llenó un silencio.

_Said she hadn't heard the news_

_Hadn't had the time to choose_

_A tvay to lose_

_But she believes._

_Going to see the river man_

_Going to tell him all I can_

_About the plan_

_For lilac time_ (3)

Supe que Robin se refería a Ichigo. Él también sabía que las flores violetas crecían en el río. Las había usado como cebo para atraerme hasta allí… Lo que me sorprendía era que la canción de Drake hablara del «chico del río», «el plan» o el tiempo de las «lilas».

Miré a Grimmjow y me pregunté si estaría pensando lo mismo… Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Parecía surrealista estar tumbada en la cama de aquella manera con mi secuestrador, escuchando música relajadamente y dándonos masajes como un par de jóvenes enamorados.

—Me siento como un radical libre —murmuró Grimmjow.

Le miré extrañada.

—Ya sabes… por lo de separar parejas. El chico del río y tú…

—Tú no has separado nada. Fue él quien decidió que siguiéramos caminos distintos. Cuando las cosas se complicaron, se deshizo de mí.

—No lo entiendo. Si tú fueras mi… Si tú y yo… —Enmudeció un instante sin acabar la frase—. Jamás te hubiera dejado sola con un ejército de hombres despiadados tras tus pasos. Hay que ser muy cobarde para abandonar a tu chica en un momento así.

Podría haberle dicho que él era uno de esos hombres despiadados a los que se refería y que Ichigo no me había abandonado; sencillamente, confiaba en mi fortaleza. Mi ermitaño sabía que yo era una abeja guerrera, una guardiana de la semilla .. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme triste por sus palabras. En ellas había una verdad que yo me había negado a reconocer hasta ahora; Ichigo me había dejado sola. Le había suplicado que nos ocultáramos juntos, que no nos separáramos… Pero él había antepuesto la seguridad de la semilla a nuestro amor. Y yo lo entendía. Y a la vez, no.

Quizá debería haber insistido más antes de dejar el bosque. Él no podía huir lejos como yo; tenía que estar cerca de la semilla. Tampoco podía ocultarse en una gran ciudad; su hipersensibilidad al miedo humano le hada sufrir lo indecible.

¿Y si no volvía a verle nunca más? Aquella idea me entristeció.

—Tú no tuviste la culpa, Rukia.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—En serio. —Me tomó del mentón obligándome a mirarle a los ojos—. No es culpa tuya que ese idiota te dejara. Tampoco lo fue que tu madre enfermase…

¿Cómo lo sabía? Era imposible que supiera cómo me sentía. La idea de que Grimmjow también tuviera visiones cruzó un instante por mi mente.

—¿Qué más sabes de mí?

Me miró dubitativo antes de soltar:

—Tu sabor favorito es el helado de vainilla; te recuerda a un verano en la Costa Brava. Antes te gustaba resolver sudokus, pero no has vuelto a hacer ninguno desde que murió tu madre. Y esa heridita que tienes ahí —me rozó la barbilla con un dedo y me miró con dulzura—, te la hiciste a los siete años cuando te caíste de un columpio… Te soltaste porque querías sentir la sensación de volar.

—¿Cómo es posible…?

—La Organización está muy bien informada.

Sabía que mentía, pero aun así no lograba imaginar cómo había averiguado cosas tan íntimas sobre mí. Parecía conocerme muy bien.

Después de aquello y de haber visto las marcas en su espalda, me atreví a preguntarle:

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en escapar?

—No.

—¡Vamos! —Me incorporé para ver mejor su expresión—. Tu causa es muy noble, pero ¿de verdad crees que ellos perderán el tiempo por una niña? Es insignificante en sus planes. ¡Son crueles!

—¿Y tú me hablas de crueldad? ¡Has tenido un maestro a tu lado! ¿Acaso no es cruel tener en tus manos algo que puede beneficiar al planeta entero y no compartirlo? Solo un monstruo escondería el antídoto contra el sufrimiento humano.

—No lo entiendes…

—Explícamelo, Rukia.

Me mordí el labio.

—Tranquila. Ya no hace falta que lo hagas…

De sus palabras y de su expresión resignada deduje que mi tiempo se agotaba. Estaba segura de que su misión no era matarme, pero sí de que otros lo harían. Aunque no había nada que pudiera decir para salir con vida de allí, sí había algo que podía hacer… Por la forma en la que sus ojos azules me miraban, supe que debía seguir adelante con mi plan. Tenía que seducirle. Aquella era mi única oportunidad. Y estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final.

Apagué la lámpara y me quité la camiseta y el sujetador.

—¿Qué haces?

La voz de Grimmjow sonó confusa en la oscuridad del sótano. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de seguir hablando o de reaccionar, me tumbé sobre él y silencié sus labios con un beso. Noté su torso duro bajo mis senos y cómo se tensaba por el roce de mi piel desnuda. Sus brazos me rodearon. Estaba asustada —no podía olvidar que era un criminal— pero también excitada. Me gustaba la forma en que su mano sujetaba mi nuca, el sabor de su boca y cómo sus labios respondían a los míos: sin prisa, sin exigencia, con dulzura… Sentí rabia hacia mí misma. Mucha rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que disfrutara con aquel sacrificio? Me estaba entregando para salvar mi vida y aquello no debía ser placentero… ¡Yo amaba a Ichigo!

Toda aquella furia se transformó en pasión. Le besaba con ira, de una forma tan intensa y profunda que temí perder la razón. Mi boca marcó un recorrido por su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Después bajé hasta su pecho…

—Rukia… —susurró con voz ronca—. Para. Esto no puede pasar…

Sus fuertes brazos me separaron de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estás cautiva y no eres dueña de tu voluntad. No podría hacer el amor contigo… sin que gozaras de libertad.

Su voz entrecortada y su expresión afligida contrastaba con lo mucho que le había costado tomar aquella decisión en ese punto de excitación.

Sonreí satisfecha y contesté:

—Eso tiene fácil solución.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_(3) __«Dijo que no había tenido noticias, que no tuvo tiempo de elegir, una __manera de perder. Pero ella sigue teniendo fe. Va a ver al hombre del río, va a __contarle todo lo que puede, sobre el plan, en el tiempo de las lilas._


	17. La espera

_Hola! Sé que no tengo perdón, pero he estado en modo _out_ este verano. Ahora que por fin toca habituarse a las clases que empiezan en septiembre y a estudiar y trabajar, volveré! Y aquí me tenéis! Prometo no dejaros abandonados ;)_

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**La espera**

Grimmjow se incorporó y encendió la lamparita. Cubrí mi torso desnudo con la sábana mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Sentía fuego en las mejillas…

Me miró con desconfianza. No quería que pensara que me entregaba a él a cambio de mi libertad, que ese era el precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar para salir de allí. Necesitaba que creyera que sentía algo por él, que me estaba enamorando…

Por eso susurré estas palabras con firmeza, tratando de que sonaran convincentes y sinceras:

—Salgamos al jardín. Allí podremos amarnos libremente.

—Rukia…

—Quiero estar contigo…

—Esto es una locura. No eres libre…

—Lo soy para amar a quien quiera —mi voz se quebró.

Tuve que recordarme que aquello solo era una interpretación que en realidad no amaba a aquel chicarrón que me miraba afligido. Si sentía algo por él… solo era por el maldito síndrome de Estocolmo.

—¿Cómo sabes que hay un jardín arriba?

—Oí los aspersores cuando subí al baño. Pero, créeme, no voy a escaparme ni a alertar a los vecinos. Solo quiero salir de aquí, respirar aire puro y estar contigo. Después volveré al sótano sin rechistar.

Grimmjow se frotó la frente confundido y enmudeció durante unos segundos.

—Dejemos que el azar decida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nos lo jugaremos al backgammon. Si tú ganas, saldremos al jardín y… ocurrirá lo que tú quieras.

—¿Y si pierdo?

—Regresarás a la casilla de salida. No habrá más acercamientos… íntimos entre los dos.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Volveré pasada la medianoche.

Grimmjow me miró un instante antes de marcharse. Me pareció que había cambiado mucho en apenas dos semanas. Su rostro de mandíbula cuadrada se había dulcificado o, al menos, había dejado de atemorizarme. Seguía siendo el mismo chico fuerte de mirada severa, pero, al conocerle mejor, podía ver más allá de sus amenazadores ojos azules. No había crueldad en su interior, pero sí un espíritu de soldado, acostumbrado a obedecer órdenes y recibir castigos desde muy pequeño. Me pregunté cómo habrían accedido sus padres a que ingresara en esa oscura organización. Imaginé que les habrían convencido con la promesa de ofrecer a su hijo una educación que estuviera al nivel de su inteligencia.

Dejé de pensar en Grimmjow y me concentré en mí. Tenía que poner toda mi energía en ganarle al backgammon y escapar de allí. No estaba segura de poder vencerle, pero tenía una oportunidad y no estaba dispuesta a desaprovecharla.

Desde el incidente del lavabo, Grimmjow había instalado una bañera de patas en el sótano. Solo tenía que abrir el grifo, del que ahora salía agua caliente, para llenarla. Había un desagüe en el suelo, así que también podía vaciarla cada vez que la usaba. La llené hasta arriba con un chorro de gel y me sumergí en ella. El agua caliente me ayudaba a pensar…

En caso de ganarle la partida, necesitaba un plan de huida. ¿Qué haría una vez que estuviéramos fuera de esas paredes? ¿Cómo me las arreglaría para engañarle? Grimmjow era un chico ágil, fuerte y muy listo, pero tenía un punto débil: su corazón dormido. Y yo tenía que despertarlo hasta hacerle perder la cabeza. Poco acostumbrado al amor, mis caricias debilitaban su seguridad y su capacidad de respuesta.

Solo así lograría que bajara la guardia y se presentara una oportunidad de huir.

Sin conocer el terreno no había mucho más que pudiera planear. Solo podía esperar el momento, echar a correr hasta una casa cercana y pedir ayuda. Pero ¿qué haría entonces? Con una identidad falsa y con los hombres de negro tras mis pasos, no podía permitirme que avisaran a la policía. En ese caso tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y no podía hacerlo sin comprometer mi secreto… Tal vez podría decirles que había sufrido un episodio de amnesia y que no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero que ya recordaba quién era y dónde vivía. Lo más probable era que Grimmjow huyera por temor a que le delatase y corriera en busca de ayuda. Pero para entonces yo ya habría tenido tiempo de volver a Lakehouse y recuperar las monedas de oro. Con el dinero en mis bolsillos podría esconderme unos días en el barrio chino y planear la manera de volver a Colmenar.

Pero todo eso ya lo pensaría más tarde, en aquel momento debía concentrarme en mi plan de seducción.

Salí de la bañera, me sequé y me apliqué la crema corporal. Mi piel olía deliciosamente a jazmín. Después me puse un vestido negro de Victoria's Secret.

Era cómodo y de corte sencillo, pero también elegante, con un cuello halter que dejaba los hombros y parte de mi espalda al descubierto. La tela de algodón se ajustaba a mi cuerpo como un guante. No tenía espejos para ver cómo me sentaba, pero adiviné cómo el escote dorsal me alargaba el cuello y estilizaba mi figura. Me recogí el pelo y me senté a esperar. Supuse que faltaba poco para la medianoche y que Grimmjow había decidido esperar hasta entonces por seguridad, para evitar que alguien nos viera.

Repasé mentalmente una vez más mi plan, pero estaba tan nerviosa que decidí pedirle ayuda a Shakespeare. Sus sonetos tenían la virtud de serenarme. Me sabía algunos de memoria. En especial me gustaba el 116, que yo misma había traducido y recitaba a mi manera:

_La unión de dos almas sinceras_

_no admite impedimentos._

_No es amor el amor_

_que se transforma con el cambio,_

_o se aleja con la distancia._

_¡Oh, no! Es un faro siempre firme,_

_que desafía a las tempestades sin estremecerse._

_Es la estrella para el navío a la deriva,_

_de valor incalculable, aunque se mida su altura._

_No es amor bufón del tiempo, aunque los rosados labios y_

_mejillas caigan bajo el golpe de su guadaña._

_El amor no se altera con sus breves horas y semanas,_

_sino que se afianza incluso hasta en el borde del abismo._

_Sí estoy equivocado y se demuestra,_

_yo nunca nada escribí, y nadie jamás amó._

Aquel poema me dio fuerzas para afrontar mi destino. Lo que iba a hacer esa noche no cambiaba en absoluto lo que sentía por Ichigo.

Nuestro amor «no admitía impedimentos». Entregarme a Grimmjow no era una traición, sino una cuestión de supervivencia, y mi única oportunidad de salir de aquel infierno. Por más que hubiera sucumbido al calor de las tinieblas y a las tentaciones del diablo, yo estaba condenada a muerte. Y jamás podría redimirme junto a mi ángel si no lograba escapar de allí.

Grimmjow llegó un rato después. Se había rapado de nuevo el pelo y vestía de negro como yo. Supuse que era su forma de mostrarse ante mí como lo que era: un soldado de la Organización, un hombre de negro…

Se sentó a mi lado y me observó complacido unos segundos. Traía una botella de licor de miel y dos vasos. Reconocí enseguida la caligrafía de Byakuya en la etiqueta. Era uno de los productos con que mi padre les había obsequiado cuando fueron a verle a su casa.

Me pasó un vaso y propuso un brindis:

—Larga vida a la abeja reina.

Choqué mi copa y di un trago largo. Esa vez, la miel estaba diluida en aguardiente y se confundía con los sabores de la menta, la canela y los cítricos. Aun así, y a pesar del alcohol, sentí cómo mis sentidos se agudizaban y se caldeaba mi alma.

—La abeja reina es la más longeva de la colmena —dije con seguridad—, pero sus días también están contados. La muerte nos alcanza a todos.

—Tal vez, pero a algunos más decrépitos que a otros.

—Envejecer no es tan malo. —Recordé con ternura a mi abuela.

—¡Vamos, Rukia! Hacerse viejo es la gran humillación de la vida. ¿Por qué tenemos que aguantar esa degeneración si podemos evitarlo? Yo no quiero envejecer.

—Yo tampoco —reconocí—, pero ¿no deberíamos conformarnos y asumir que la juventud es limitada? Aprovechémosla, disfrutemos el momento…

—¿Conformarse? Lo más humano que hay es no conformarse con lo que la naturaleza nos ofrece. Continuamente la desafiamos y hacemos cosas que no tienen nada de natural, empezando por la agricultura, los teléfonos móviles o los viajes en avión… ¿Cómo no vamos a desafiar a la muerte?

—Tienes razón, pero… —recordé las palabras que me había dicho Ichigo en la cueva de la semilla— esa muerte de la que huimos es precisamente la que nos hace humanos.

—A veces dudo de mi lado humano.

—Yo no. He tenido ocasión de verlo… —Apuré el licor y le tendí el vaso para que volviera a llenarlo—. Y me gusta.

Sus labios esbozaron una tímida sonrisa.

—Dejémonos de charlas y empecemos la partida.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_Y, además, os dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo!_

_Grimmjow me había dejado ganar. (...) -¿Estás segura? (...) ¿Sería capaz de llegar hasta el final? (...) Los ojos de Grimmjow anunciaban tormenta. (...)__ Una evidencia me sacudió por dentro: era un destello de amor._


	18. Las hadas sin sueño

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Las hadas sin sueño**

Estaba tan concentrada en vencerle que no reparé en lo evidente hasta el final de la partida: Grimmjow me había dejado ganar. Lo supe porque, a pesar de la derrota, había una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

—Tú ganas.

—Sí. Y no hace falta que te recuerde lo que eso significa.

—Aun así, me gustaría escucharlo de tus labios.

Una súbita timidez se apoderó de mí al pronunciar estas palabras:

—Quiero salir de aquí y… hacer el amor contigo.

—¿Estás segura?

Asentí con firmeza.

—Está bien. Pero entiende que tome ciertas precauciones.

Sacó un pañuelo negro de su bolsillo y se acercó a mí por la espalda. Sentí el roce de su aliento en mi nuca y permanecí inmóvil mientras me vendaba los ojos. Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros desnudos y se deslizaron por mis brazos hasta las manos. Contuve la respiración al notar sus labios en mi cuello. Después unió mis muñecas por detrás y las ató con un fular suave.

Temblé.

—No tengas miedo —me susurró al oído—. Te quitaré las vendas en cuanto pisemos el jardín.

Me dejé guiar dócilmente hasta el exterior. Nada más salir, sentí la brisa en mi cara. La noche era cálida para principios de mayo. Me llené de aire los pulmones. A pesar de no ver nada y de tener las manos atadas, me sentía confiada. Estaba a merced de Grimmjow… y, sin embargo, tenía la curiosa sensación de controlar la situación.

Grimmjow me sujetaba con firmeza del brazo mientras me indicaba los pasos y los obstáculos a esquivar. Avanzábamos muy despacio, pero aun así tropecé y estuve a punto de caerme varias veces. Notaba el suelo blando bajo mis pies, como si estuviéramos atravesando un barrizal, y un aroma inconfundible a campo.

Me extrañó que camináramos tanto. Supuse que quería desorientarme y aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche para que no tuviera referencias de la casa o los alrededores.

Grimmjow se detuvo. Escuché el ruido de una cerca oxidada. Después, un olor a flores y a hierba mojada, y el mismo sonido de la verja al cerrarse con llave. Caminamos unos pasos más y me quitó la venda. Mientras deshacía el nudo de mis muñecas observé boquiabierta el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Era un jardín frondoso y extenso, tanto, que me costó divisar sus lindes. Las altas paredes que lo cercaban estaban cubiertas por una tupida hiedra. Había plantas silvestres por todas partes y rosales enmarañados que se abrazaban a los árboles y a las enredaderas del muro. La vegetación crecía libremente desplegando todas sus galas. Unas campanillas azules, que se balanceaban sobre sus largos y flexibles tallos, me hicieron cosquillas en las piernas.

La luna llena me ayudó a descubrir nuevos detalles: florecillas de colores, arbustos, árboles frutales… Todo a su aire. Por todas partes. Era evidente que nadie ponía orden en aquel vergel desde hacía años, pero ese era precisamente su encanto. Era un jardín abandonado. Un jardín secreto.

Tuvimos que apartar la maleza para avanzar hasta una glorieta de piedra. Rosas, jazmines y azucenas trepaban por sus columnas medio en ruinas. Aspiré su deliciosa fragancia.

Había una manta extendida en el cenador. Sobre ella, una caja de madera con un candelabro de tres brazos, un termo y dos tazas de té.

Grimmjow encendió las velas y me hizo una señal para que me sentara a su lado.

—Este lugar es increíble —reconocí.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—En serio, ¿cómo sabes tanto de mí? Mi sabor favorito, la caída del columpio… son cosas íntimas que no explicas a todo el mundo. Es imposible que la Organización…

—No la nombres, por favor —dijo tapando suavemente mi boca con su mano—. Esta noche, no.

Los sonidos nocturnos llenaron el silencio. Al canto de los grillos se unió un trino aflautado y melodioso.

—¿Qué clase de pájaro canta de noche? —pregunté sorprendida. —El mirlo.

Intenté en vano localizarlo.

—No te esfuerces. Suele esconderse en las copas más altas de los árboles. Además, es tan negro que es imposible dar con él en la oscuridad. Cantan porque quieren aparearse.

—Tú y yo parecemos mirlos.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Por la ropa negra… —añadí antes de notar un rubor intenso en las mejillas—. No por… Bueno, también por eso… pero…

Soltó una carcajada.

Su risa alegre y despreocupada me sorprendió incluso más que el canto nocturno de aquel pájaro. Era la primera vez que le oía reír. Era un gorjeo musical y contagioso. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y también reí. Reímos juntos hasta notar cómo la tensión se aflojaba. Por un instante me olvidé de mi plan y de mi intención de escapar de las garras de aquel chico.

—Una antigua leyenda inglesa dice que los mirlos eran hadas de jardín que no querían dormir. Se pasaban la noche de juerga, danzando, cantando y jugando al escondite entre las flores y los árboles. De día estaban tan cansadas que descuidaban su labor al cuidado de las plantas. Muy enfadada, la reina de las hadas castigó a las hadas sin sueño convirtiéndolas en pájaros negros.

—Por eso sus trinos son tan hermosos —reflexioné.

—A mí también me lo parece. El canto de los mirlos es de los más bellos. ¿Conoces la fábula del mirlo y el rey que comía cerezas? —me preguntó mientras llenaba las tazas de té.

—No… pero me encantaría escucharla.

—Me la aprendí de memoria cuando tenía trece años.

—¿Tanto te gustó?

—Fue un ejercicio de retentiva que me impusieron para medir mí memoria…

—Y aún lo recuerdas.

—No he olvidado ni una coma. —Sonrió y me miró un instante en silencio antes de iniciar su relato.

_Hace mucho tiempo vivía un rey cuyo palacio estaba rodeado de un hermoso jardín. Aquel vergel de flores aromáticas y esplendorosos árboles frutales era la envidia de todos los reinos vecinos. _

_El monarca amaba la soledad. Y nada le complacía más que retirarse allí a descansar. Cada anochecer, cumplidos todos sus deberes en la corte, sacaba su trono al jardín y gozaba de los regalos de su paraíso particular. _

_Aquejado de insomnio, el trino nocturno de los mirlos, la música de las fuentes cantarinas y la fragancia de las rosas y las azucenas mecían su espíritu hasta adormecerle. _

_Solo así llegaba el sueño. _

_Pero había algo que el rey amaba por encima de los sonidos o los aromas de su jardín: las cerezas. _

_Llegó el buen tiempo y las flores de los cerezos alumbraron las frutas más perfectas que se pueda imaginar. Eran hermosas, redondas y jugosas. De un rojo tan oscuro y brillante que ni las rosas más osadas se atrevían a competir con ellas. _

_El rey gozaba de ser él mismo quien cogiera del árbol con sus manos tan preciado manjar. Y nadie que no fuera él se atrevía a profanarlos… Excepto unos mirlos, que, como el monarca, seleccionaban las más bonitas y las picoteaban sin piedad. _

_Harto el rey de que sus mejores cerezas siempre estuvieran picadas, llamó a uno de sus siervos para que espantara a los pájaros, que de día se comían sus cerezas y de noche se mofaban de él con sus bellos cantos. _

_Un centenar de tamborileros fueron convocados con tal fin. Y así fue como, después de tres días de estruendo, los pájaros se rindieron y volaron hacia lugares más tranquilos. _

_Expulsados los mirlos, aquella noche el rey pudo por fin escoger las picotas más bonitas de su jardín. Se sentó en su trono con un buen puñado y se dispuso a saborearlas… _

_Comió una, dos, diez… en silencio. Pero pronto descubrió que el sabor de las cerezas ya no era el mismo. _

_Muy enojado, llamó al jardinero jefe para pedirle explicaciones sobre la falta de dulzura de las cerezas. Este, que era anciano y sabio, le respondió sin ambages: «Es porque su excelencia ha expulsado a sus alegres compañeros de mesa que el manjar ha dejado de ser tan sabroso. La melodía de los mirlos era lo que daba felicidad al acto de comer cerezas, mi soberano. Hay cosas que no vemos, pero que dejan un gran vacío cuando las hemos perdido»._

Grimmjow enmudeció y permanecimos un rato en silencio, escuchando el canto de unos mirlos empeñados en poner música a nuestro extraño momento.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	19. ¿Puede un zorro enamorarse de su presa?

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**¿Puede un zorro enamorarse de su presa?**

Me acerqué a él con la intención de besarle, pero nuestras frentes chocaron torpemente. Sonrió con timidez. Me disculpé. Se disculpó.

Sonreímos y bajamos la mirada a la vez. Tomó mi mano y noté cómo se estremecía. Estaba nervioso.

Yo también lo estaba. Me preocupaba lo que podría ocurrir entre nosotros antes de que se me presentara la oportunidad de escapar.

¿Sería capaz de llegar hasta el final?

Pero ¿y él? ¿Por qué actuaba como un niño asustado? Hasta ese momento se había comportado con firmeza y seguridad. ¿Acaso le intimidaba estar a solas con una chica? Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial, pero pensé que el ligero temblor se debía a otra causa.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No. ¿Y tú?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Oyes el canto de las cigarras?

—Sí.

—Solo cantan por encima de los trece grados. Pero si quieres saber la temperatura exacta tienes que contar el número de chirridos que…

Silencié sus labios con los míos.

—No más clases de biología por hoy, chico listo —susurré a dos milímetros de su boca.

—Como desees.

Aquella frase me remitió a un cuento que había visto de niña y que me encantaba: «La princesa prometida». Era lo que pronunciaba el joven sirviente cada vez que su dueña le ordenaba algo. Me gustaba el momento en que la protagonista descubría que aquellas dos palabras significaban en realidad «te quiero».

Me separé para observarle con un poco de distancia.

La luna había alcanzado su punto más alto e iluminaba su rostro. Su tez blanca lucía un leve rubor en las mejillas. Los rasgos de chico duro, con el pelo a lo militar, la mandíbula cuadrada y la nariz recta, me parecieron inofensivos con ese repentino halo de timidez. Tenía los párpados entornados y los labios entreabiertos esperando pacientes a que los míos aterrizaran de nuevo en ellos.

El maullido de un gato me desconcentró un momento. Pensé que era otro ser nocturno, otra alma sin sueño. Era negro y se deslizaba con agilidad por las ramas de un imponente roble, que se erguía a pocos pasos del cenador y cuyos brazos retorcidos se extendían por encima del muro. El minino maulló y pegó un brinco hacia el otro lado del jardín.

Una idea relampagueó en mi mente. Con la verja cerrada, aquel roble era la única oportunidad para escapar. Solo tenía que despistar a Grimmjow un instante e imitar al minino. Si lograba encaramarme a las ramas más altas, como un mirlo, podría saltar al exterior. Pero ¿cómo burlar a mi captor?

—¿Sabías que besarse bajo un roble trae suerte? —improvisé tomando su mano y arrastrándole hasta el árbol.

Grimmjow apoyó su espalda contra el tronco y me acercó con suavidad. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me dijo:

—No puedo imaginar mejor suerte que esta. Pero no perdemos nada por probar.

Me besó, y yo respondí a su beso. Esta vez no me sorprendió la delicadeza con la que sus labios se movían sobre los míos. Conocía esa sensación dulce y controlada. Y también la forma en la que su lengua buscaba la mía con suavidad y templanza. Era agradable y excitante al mismo tiempo… Pero tenía que conseguir que perdiera la cabeza, que se dejara ir hasta olvidarse de lo más importante: que yo era su prisionera. Solo así conseguiría que se relajara lo suficiente como para intentar escapar.

No era ninguna experta en esas artes. Mi única experiencia había sido con Ichigo y, para ser honesta, el mérito de que todo fuera placentero a su lado no era mío. Dejarse amar por el ser más maravilloso del planeta no requería mucho esfuerzo ni tenía mérito alguno.

Sus besos y caricias eran sencillamente perfectos.

Acordarme de él me ayudó a prender un poco más la mecha. Cerré los ojos y visualicé sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules, su piel dorada… Pensar que era a mi ángel a quien besaba requería un importante ejercicio de imaginación. Pero, poco a poco, los besos se volvieron más ardientes. El deseo de Grimmjow se fue despertando. Notaba su pulso acelerado, su respiración agitada, los labios ardiendo…

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sus ojos me trajeron de nuevo al presente. No eran como los de Ichigo, tan cristalinos y brillantes como un atardecer de verano. Azules y oscuros como un firmamento encapotado, los ojos de Grimmjow anunciaban tormenta. Sin embargo, también había un fulgor extraño en ellos.

Me perdí un instante tratando de descifrarlo… Una evidencia me sacudió por dentro: era un destello de amor. Aquel descubrimiento me bloqueó. Miré al suelo confundida.

La frase de mi abuela resonó de nuevo en mi cabeza: «Cuando haces algo que el otro no espera, lo desarmas por completo…». ¿Cómo podía un zorro enamorarse de su presa? No tenía dudas de que yo le gustaba; en eso consistía precisamente mi plan de seducción, pero aquello era muy distinto. Que me quisiera era algo que no esperaba que pudiera suceder…

—¿Qué ocurre? —Alzó mi mentón para que le mirase a los ojos.

Aquel destello iluminó mi corazón. Traté de recobrar la cordura recordándome quién era ese chico: Grimmjow, el hombre de negro que me había secuestrado y que estaba dispuesto a entregarme a la Organización.

Pero por más que mi sentido común lo desmintiera, mi intuición lo confirmaba: Grimmjow me amaba. Como las visiones o los avisos de peligro, aquella certeza me noqueó unos segundos.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos… —dijo preocupado, apartándome con suavidad.

—No, no… Estoy bien —sonreí turbada.

Me puse de puntillas y rodeé su cuello con los brazos para besarle. Puse toda mi alma en aquel beso.

Complacido, Grimmjow me estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo. Sentía su pecho duro como el acero, sus latidos y una excitación creciente bajo su abdomen.

Colé mis manos por debajo de su camiseta y le acaricié las cicatrices de la espalda. Noté cómo su piel se erizaba y su boca se volvía más exigente. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en un baile salvaje. Presioné mi cuerpo contra él incitándole a más…

Grimmjow se separó un momento y buscó la cremallera de mi vestido. —¿Puedo?

Me sorprendió que me pidiera permiso, pero aún más que no acertara a bajarla. El cierre se atascó a mitad de camino y yo misma acabé el trabajo.

La prenda cayó a mis pies. Grimmjow me contempló un instante en ropa interior.

—Pareces un hada de jardín.

La luna iluminó su sonrisa un momento antes de que él también se despojara de su camiseta.

Nos abrazamos, y un estremecimiento de placer me sorprendió al sentir el contacto de su piel, cálida y suave. Mis manos trazaron un recorrido por su espalda mientras las suyas iniciaban un descenso hacia mis caderas.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios y pensé que había llegado el momento de actuar. Su piropo me había dado una idea para huir de allí…

¿Funcionaría?

—En realidad, lo soy —contesté separándome de su pecho con las dos manos—. Y quiero jugar…

—Ah, ¿sí? —sonrió con picardía—. ¿Ya qué quieres jugar?

—Al escondite. ¿No es a eso a lo que juegan las hadas?

La sonrisa de Grimmjow se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si era una estrategia para escapar.

—Si quieres tenerme, tendrás que encontrarme… —Le guiñé un ojo traviesa.

Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios, pero sus ojos mostraron recelo.

—¡Es solo un juego, chico listo! He oído cómo cerrabas la verja. Además, estos muros son altísimos… ¡No podría saltarlos ni aunque quisiera!

Los observó un momento tratando de calibrar mis posibilidades.

—Vamos, ¿a qué tienes miedo? Será divertido… —insistí.

—Descálzate.

La hiedra que cubría las paredes estaba repleta de rosales con espinas, así que era su forma de asegurarse de que no treparía por ellos.

—Solo si tú también lo haces —le reté.

Nos quitamos los zapatos entre risas. Grimmjow era un chico acostumbrado a los desafíos y a los juegos de ingenio. Le gustaba ganar. Cuando jugábamos al backgammon, no movía ficha sin tener clara una estrategia. Y su expresión se contrariaba cada vez que la suerte me favorecía. Jugar al escondite en aquel recinto cerrado era un reto controlado con el que podría lucirse. Encontrarme con luna llena tras algún matorral o árbol frutal no parecía una tarea muy complicada.

Tomé su mano y le arrastré de nuevo hasta el centro del cenador.

—Contaré hasta diez…

Antes de iniciar el juego, hice lo contrario de lo que se hubiera esperado de alguien que pretende huir: me quité el sujetador muy lentamente y lo lancé a sus pies. La desnudez me hacía más vulnerable, pero así era precisamente como quería que me viera. Quería despejar cualquier duda sobre mis intenciones reales, avivar su deseo y ganar su confianza.

—Eres un hada muy traviesa. —Me extendió el fular para que le vendara los ojos.

—No sabes cuánto…

Apreté bien el nudo y me dirigí al roble al tiempo que él empezaba a contar:

—Uno, dos; tres…

Me agarré a una rama baja y me impulsé hacia arriba. Como un gato sigiloso, me deslicé por ella hasta alcanzar otra más alta. Era fina, pero aun así resistió mi peso sin rechistar. Recé para que no se partiera.

—Cuatro, cinco, seis…

Salté a otra rama, y luego a otra. De manera que, en pocos movimientos y con una rapidez felina, había ascendido varios metros. Estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo…

—Siete, ocho…

El crujido de una rama alertó a Grimmjow.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Su mirada se posó en el roble un instante antes de precipitarse hacia él. Intentó trepar, pero las ramas bajas no aguantaron su peso y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

Yo no me giré ni bajé la vista. Solo trepé y trepé hasta alcanzar, como un mirlo, las ramas más altas. Después me encaramé al muro y salté al exterior. Eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas.

Oí cómo gritaba mi nombre y cómo su voz se fue perdiendo a medida que me alejaba del jardín.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	20. Una luz en el bosque

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Una luz en el bosque**

Corrí sin mirar atrás. Mi desesperación por alejarme de aquel jardín y de Grimmjow hizo que casi no notara cómo las piedras se clavaban en mis pies desnudos abriendo pequeñas heridas.

Solo pensaba en huir.

Avanzaba veloz por lo que parecía un prado, aunque las lágrimas y la noche cerrada —unas traviesas nubes habían tapado la luna convertían el camino de escapada en un lienzo negro indefinido.

Mientras el dolor ascendía desde las plantas de los pies hasta la nuca, podía escuchar el pulso en las sienes y los latidos frenéticos en mi corazón. Intenté controlar la respiración, pero el aire parecía a punto de reventar mis pulmones.

Una arboleda desprendía el aroma a campo que había percibido unas horas atrás. Me adentré en ella cojeando. Además de los pies en carne viva, tenía las piernas llenas de arañazos, pero no me dolía mucho. El pánico a ser capturada de nuevo anestesiaba el dolor y me hacía seguir.

Me giré temerosa de distinguir la silueta de Grimmjow, pero la campiña estaba solitaria y silenciosa. Solo alguna cigarra se atrevía a desafiar la noche con su canto.

Supuse que mi captor habría corrido hacia la verja del lado opuesto del jardín y eso me daba cierta ventaja. Aun así, no podía confiarme, ya que era más fuerte y rápido que yo.

Tras recuperar el aliento, reprendí la carrera bosque adentro poniendo al límite mi resistencia, mientras lloraba de pura tensión. El plan había funcionado, pero me hallaba en un punto de no retomo. Había traicionado la confianza de Grimmjow, que, al ver que me había aprovechado de sus sentimientos, no dudaría en ajusticiarme. A fin de cuentas, se había criado entre criminales.

«Es uno de ellos», me repetí para recordarme de quién huía y sacudirme así el destello de amor que había visto en su mirada.

Las lágrimas dificultaban mi visión, pero aun así divisé una débil luz al final del bosquecillo. Sequé mis mejillas con las manos y me adentré por un sendero fangoso en dirección hacia ella. El barro succionaba mis pies heridos y ralentizaba mis pasos.

Estaba exhausta.

La visión, al otro lado de la arboleda, de una mansión de estilo Victoriano me tranquilizó. Estaba bien cuidada y contra la verja del jardín descansaban dos bicicletas infantiles, lo cual indicaba que allí vivía una familia.

Solo tenía que mover el cierre de la verja para acceder al jardín, pero las manos me temblaban con tal virulencia que tuve que darle una patada para abrirla.

Las pequeñas bicicletas cayeron con estruendo.

Sin importarme que despertara toda la casa —a fin de cuentas, eso era lo que quería—, me sentí a salvo nada más pisar el suave césped, que parecía haber sido cortado aquella misma noche.

La sombra de unos árboles daba cobijo a un banco de hierro fundido rodeado de flores y de una fuente de mármol.

Una luz amarillenta brillaba en la ventana superior, como si una abuelita hubiera olvidado apagarla después de una sesión de lectura. Aquel resplandor y el impecable estado de la casa eran la prueba de que estaba habitada.

«Estoy a salvo», me dije mientras mis ojos acariciaban aquella vivienda familiar con jardín privado. Era de piedra noble y estaba muy bien cuidada.

Por primera vez me preocupó mi coartada. ¿Qué pensaría aquella familia cuando vieran aparecer a una muchacha prácticamente desnuda con barro y sangre hasta las rodillas?

Sin duda llamarían a la policía.

Tendría que dar un montón de explicaciones, pero en aquel momento era lo que menos me preocupaba. Mi vida estaba en juego. En dos segundos pensé que podía darles mi identidad real y explicarles que estaba en Londres como turista y que me habían secuestrado.

Llamarían a mi padre y me enviarían a casa, de eso no cabía duda. Una vez allí podría buscar a mi ermitaño…

Mi coartada tenía lagunas, pero, en esas circunstancias, lo único que me importaba era salvar mi vida y alertar a Ichigo. Ya habían dado con su escondite subterráneo en la cabaña de abajo, y quién sabía si… Me estremecí ante la idea de no volver a verle.

Llamé al timbre sin resultado. Levanté nuevamente la mirada hacia la ventana con luz, pero nadie se asomó a mirar quién era.

Volví a llamar. Nada.

¿Y si no había nadie?

Ante la duda, aporreé la puerta con determinación. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba abierta.

Entré dando voces:

—¡¿Hay alguien en casa?! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

Nadie respondió.

Tras localizar el interruptor, encendí las luces del salón. El alto techo de vigas, el suelo de madera y las gruesas alfombras estampadas contrastaban con la frialdad de las paredes de piedra. Había un sofá beis con mullidos cojines frente a una chimenea y algunos muebles de estilo Victoriano: una mesa con sillas de tapizado floral y un escritorio de nogal. Sobre él había un MacBook Air junto a un teléfono muy antiguo.

No dudé en descolgarlo.

Tenía pocas esperanzas de que aquella antigualla funcionara. Sin embargo, el aparato hizo señal de llamada al llevarme el auricular a la oreja. Introduje el dedo en el nueve e hice girar la rueda tres veces para marcar el número de emergencias.

Una voz ronca sonó en inglés al otro lado. En el mismo idioma, supliqué:

—Póngame con la policía. ¡Por favor, rápido! No tengo mucho tiempo…

—Tranquilícese, señorita, y dígame qué le pasa.

—Me han secuestrado. He logrado escapar y he entrado en una casa, pero no hay nadie y temo que mi captor me encuentre. ¡Por favor, vengan a rescatarme!

—¿Dónde se encuentra?

—¡No lo sé! Creo que a las afueras de Londres. Es una casa de piedra de estilo Victoriano al fondo de una arboleda… ¡No tengo la menor idea de dónde estoy! —grité angustiada.

—No se preocupe. Localizaremos la llamada y la policía se personará lo antes posible. Hágame caso y no se mueva de donde está. ¿Me ha oído bien? Cierre la puerta y quédese en la casa.

Me senté en el sofá y sentí cómo el agotamiento vencía mis últimas reservas. Una risa floja e histérica se apoderó de mí. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Era libre! Todavía no entendía cómo había logrado escapar de las garras de un chico tan inteligente como Grimmjow. Supuse que el amor le había hecho bajar la guardia.

Decidí subir a la planta de arriba, de donde procedía la luz, para buscar algo de ropa. No quería que la policía me encontrara casi desnuda cuando llegara.

Al subir los escalones de madera que separaban el piso superior de los bajos, un olor a naftalina invadió mi olfato. Una moqueta color salmón recubría un pasillo con tres puertas que debían comunicar con los dormitorios. Una vieja lámpara de pared iluminaba esa planta.

Me pregunté si la familia estaría durmiendo tan profundamente que no habían oído mis gritos.

Estaba a punto de abrir la primera puerta cuando un sonido silbante, como de una serpiente áspid, me heló la sangre. Se habían disparado los aspersores del jardín.

De repente entendí que había estado en aquel lugar con anterioridad.

Abrí la puerta más cercana a las escaleras para asegurarme. La ventana de aquel baño de baldosas negras y blancas seguía tapiada con maderas.

¡Había vuelto a la misma casa!

Mientras me odiaba por mi mala suerte, volví a la planta baja sin que mis pies ensangrentados tocaran apenas las escaleras. Tenía que cerrar la casa y alejarme de allí antes de que llegara Grimmjow.

Demasiado tarde.

Su figura negra bloqueaba la entrada.

Nos quedamos un instante frente a frente sin decir nada. Su expresión era fría, pero no amenazadora. Extrañamente, no sentí miedo. Solo cansancio y desconsuelo… Las fuerzas me abandonaron cuando me mostró las esposas en silencio.

—La policía no tardará en venir —dije señalando el teléfono—. Les he llamado. Es mejor que huyas antes de que…

—No vendrán.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—«Hágame caso y no se mueva de donde está. ¿Me ha oído bien? Cierre la puerta y quédese en la casa» —repitió monótonamente en inglés.

—¿Cómo…?

Eran las mismas palabras que había pronunciado el hombre que había atendido mi llamada. «¡Maldito farsante!», me dije llena de rabia mientras las últimas lágrimas temblaban en mis ojos.

Sin inmutarse, Grimmjow sacó un móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y explicó:

—Tomé la precaución de desviar todas las llamadas a mi teléfono.

—Te odio.

—Lo sé.

Su voz sonó fría, pero había tristeza en sus ojos.

Extendí los brazos obediente y empecé a sollozar mientras cerraba los grilletes en mis muñecas.

Había perdido. Y el juego había terminado. No habría más partidas, ni nuevas oportunidades. Mi plan había fracasado y con él cualquier esperanza de salvarme.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —gimoteé.

—Ya te lo dije una vez: intento protegerte. A ti y a más personas.

—Pues no es la forma de… —Alcé las manos esposadas.

—Me acabas de demostrar que no hay otra.

El esfuerzo de la huida me pasó factura en aquel momento. Aflojé toda resistencia y un terrible agotamiento cayó sobre mí como una pesada losa. Las piernas me temblaban tanto que me costaba mantenerme en pie. Las heridas y rasguños me quemaban.

Grimmjow cogió una manta del sofá y cubrió mis hombros con suavidad. Luego me tomó en brazos y dirigió sus pasos hacia el sótano.

Una vez allí, me dejó en la cama y me ayudó a vestirme sin quitarme del todo las esposas. También curó mis heridas —el alcohol me hizo aullar de dolor— y me obligó a tragar la misma pastilla de cada noche.

La delicadeza de su trato me hizo recordar sus besos y lo a punto que habíamos estado esa noche de hacer el amor en el jardín.

Antes de que el sueño me venciera, susurré apenada:

—Supongo que te he decepcionado.

—No —respondió esbozando una sonrisa amarga—. Has hecho exactamente lo que tenía previsto que harías.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	21. El Manuscrito Voynich

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

_**El Manuscrito Voynich**_

Otra vez en la casilla de salida, mis días se convirtieron en una repetición de lo ya vivido nada más aterrizar en aquel sótano. Como en un eterno retomo, el tiempo había recuperado su dolorosa y lenta cadencia, y yo era de nuevo la chica asustada del principio que asumía su fatal destino.

Volvía a tener el grillete en el tobillo, contusiones en el cuerpo y tristeza en el alma.

Le había suplicado a Grimmjow que no me encadenara, que aquel no era trato para una chica y que me hacía sentir como un animal salvaje.

Pero él se había mostrado inflexible.

—Ya no puedo fiarme de ti.

—He cometido un error, pero no volveré a escaparme, por favor … Te prometo que…

—Las cosas están muy mal, Rukia. Ahí fuera se está desatando una guerra. No puedes ni imaginar lo que… —Detuvo sus palabras y se frotó la frente preocupado—. Considera las cadenas como una forma más de protegerte.

—¿Protegerme? ¡No me hagas reír! Querrás decir «protegerte a ti». He visto cómo se las gastan tus amigos: los latigazos y torturas… Te asusta lo que podrían hacerte si fallaras en tu misión y perdieras a tu prisionera… Pero ¿sabes? ¡Hay otras opciones! ¡Estás en el bando equivocado! Ellos nunca ayudarán a tu hermana. Tú mismo lo dijiste: sois solo mercenarios de gente muy poderosa y egoísta que busca lo único que no puede comprar.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que está sucediendo… Deberías…

—¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo en vez de estar con tu hermana? —escupí la pregunta con desdén—. Es a ella y no a mí a quien tienes que proteger.

Su semblante se ensombreció y se dirigió a la puerta compungido. Pensé que mi discurso le había hecho reaccionar, que por fin se había dado cuenta de que aquella misión no tenía ningún sentido y que su cometido era estar al lado de su hermana enferma. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta se giró hacia mí y me soltó estas terribles palabras:

—Nell ha muerto. Me acaban de dar la noticia desde Estados Unidos.

Desde aquella conversación, Grimmjow había reducido de nuevo sus apariciones a tres veces al día. Me traía la comida, curaba mis heridas y solo me hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario. Era amable conmigo, pero se habían acabado las partidas de backgammon, las cenas compartidas, las conversaciones… y, sobre todo, cualquier demostración de amor.

Aun así, el destello seguía en sus ojos. Podía verlo cada vez que me tocaba para curar las heridas que me había hecho al intentar escapar.

Mi piel también se erizaba con el roce delicado de sus manos. Su aroma a anís estrellado me traía el recuerdo de sus besos y caricias…

Habían pasado apenas unos días, pero ¡qué lejos quedaba todo aquello!

El hada de jardín se había convertido en un mirlo enjaulado. Y al igual que los pájaros negros, yo también había perdido mi sueño… de volar lejos de allí.

De nuevo me sentía muy sola y no hallaba consuelo en nada. Ni siquiera las canciones de Nick Drake me hacían sentir mejor. Al contrario, harta de escuchar sus violines tristes una y otra vez, rompí el disco hasta hacerlo añicos. Eché de menos su melancólica voz nada más ver los pedazos esparcidos por el suelo, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Si algo había aprendido desde mi huida era que las cosas que se rompen jamás se recuperan… como la confianza con mi captor.

Me sentía apenada por él. La muerte de su hermana le habría roto el corazón, pero también le liberaba de su causa. O al menos eso creía yo… Todavía no sabía que Nell había tenido un papel fundamental en aquella lucha y que con su muerte la situación se había recrudecido.

Al cuarto día, el tedio empezó a invadir cada célula de mi ser. Fue entonces cuando abrí _El Manuscrito Voynich_ y me enganché a su lectura. También fue entonces cuando descubrí que aquel misterioso libro y yo teníamos en común algo más que el reducido espacio que compartíamos.

Al abrirlo las páginas empezaron a deshojarse en mis manos como una indecisa flor. Leí varios párrafos al azar:

_En la Biblioteca Beinecke de libros raros de la Universidad de Yale se encuentra _El Manuscrito Voynich_. Se trata de un texto escrito en una lengua desconocida, con ilustraciones de plantas que no existen y ninfas que se bañan en aguas verdes. Su principal atractivo es que se trata de un texto indescifrable. No hay la menor pista de su contenido. Ni los más eminentes lingüistas ni los más potentes ordenadores han conseguido descifrar su texto. _

Aquel libro era un ensayo sobre una obra del siglo XV que había traído de cabeza a destacados criptógrafos estadounidenses y británicos de la NASA y de la CIA. Su nombre se debía a un anticuario neoyorquino, Wilfrid M. Voynich, que lo había adquirido en 1912 en una escuela jesuita al norte de Italia.

El autor exponía la hipótesis de que el manuscrito podía tratarse de un manual de medicina medieval para elaborar productos alquímicos y sanar dolencias. La primera sección parecía un herbario, pero las plantas no se correspondían con especies terrestres. Había también una parte de astrología con diagramas circulares, soles, lunas, símbolos zodiacales y damas desnudas sosteniendo estrellas.

Eché un vistazo a las láminas del manuscrito que se reproducían al final. Había una especie de mapa con seis islas conectadas por calzadas, castillos y algo que sugería un volcán. También había mujeres que se bañaban en estanques, cuya sangre ascendía por unos tubos y germinaba en unas plantas rarísimas.

Las letras extrañas que lo acompañaban acababan de completar aquel galimatías.

Cuanto más leía, más curioso me parecía aquel códice cuyos secretos se habían mantenido ocultos durante siglos. Una de las hipótesis que exponía el libro era que el autor poseía conocimientos extraordinarios, avanzados y demasiado peligrosos para el mundo moderno, y que por eso había codificado el texto, para que solo unos elegidos pudieran entenderlo.

Otro dato curioso que llamó mi atención era que el manuscrito estaba incompleto. Según la numeración, faltaban casi treinta páginas. El ensayo sostenía que estas podrían contener la solución para descifrarlo.

Me entretuve un rato pasando las páginas del final. Eran reproducciones del pergamino medieval. Aquellas letras cursivas de caracteres incomprensibles parecían burlarse de quien posaba en ellas sus ojos.

Estaba observando las flores de aquel curioso manuscrito cuando una llamó poderosamente mi atención.

Se trataba de una flor tan extraña y sobrenatural como las otras, tan irreal y extraordinaria como las del resto de las ilustraciones de aquel herbario. Pero había algo que la distinguía de las demás: existía. Lo sabía muy bien porque la había

visto unas cuantas veces en mi vida.

Era la flor violeta de Ichigo.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	22. El viaje de Morfeo

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**El viaje de Morfeo**

Esperé a Grimmjow con el libro abierto por la página de la laureana. Aquel manuscrito había caído en mis manos por algún motivo y yo quería saber cuál. Mi captor conocía la flor violeta tan bien como yo —no en vano la había utilizado para arrastrarme hasta su trampa y la llevaba tatuada en el brazo—, pero ¿con qué fin me mostraba la historia de aquel códice?

Estuve varias horas —no sabría precisar cuántas— con la mirada perdida en una grieta del techo.

Cuando finalmente llegó, antes incluso de que soltara la bandeja de la comida, le asalté con el libro.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe… —respondió con voz cansada—. El Voynich es un gran misterio sin resolver: un texto indescifrable, plantas que no existen…

—Pero esta flor… Tú y yo sabemos que sí existe.

Grimmjow se aproximó y me quitó el libro de las manos con suavidad. Contempló un momento aquella florecilla lila de hojas verdes puntiagudas antes de explicarme:

—Es la flor del río… No tiene los poderes que buscamos, pero mantiene algo de la semilla originaria. Bajo el agua, no muere. Y una vez cortada es capaz de durar meses sin marchitarse.

Me devolvió el libro y señaló el fragmento de texto que acompañaba a aquella ilustración.

—¿Entiendes lo que pone aquí?

—Todavía no he aprendido marciano. —Lo miré extrañada.

—¿Sabes quién puede tener las páginas que faltan?

Estupefacta, me dije que aquello era de locos. En todo ese tiempo no me había preguntado por la semilla, ¿y lo hacía ahora por el paradero de un libro indescifrable con más de cinco siglos de antigüedad?

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

La idea de que ya supiera el escondite de la semilla cruzó por mi mente. ¿Y si la habían encontrado y no sabían cómo elaborar el elixir de la inmortalidad? Tal

vez en aquel manuscrito medieval se explicaba cómo hacerlo, pero nadie era capaz de entenderlo… Había leído que la prueba del carbono-14 —el método más fiable para conocer la edad de muestras orgánicas— demostraba que databa de mil cuatrocientos y algo. ¿No era acaso aquella la época de Rodrigoalbar, el antepasado de Ichigo?

En cualquier caso, no había visto abejas revoloteando entres sus páginas…

—Es la primera vez que veo este libro —reconocí molesta—. No sabía que existía hasta que tú me lo pasaste junto con los sonetos de Shakespeare y el disco de Nick Drake!

—Te creo —se encogió de hombros—, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que me hablaba después de lo que había ocurrido y tras varios días de silencio.

Grimmjow reparó en los trozos rotos que había en el suelo y cambió de tema.

—¿Habéis tenido bronca Nick y tú?

—Me cansé de sus violines tristes.

—Este lugar ya no será el mismo sin él. —Enmudeció un momento y recitó una frase de la fábula de los mirlos—. «Hay cosas que no vemos pero que dejan un gran vacío cuando las hemos perdido.»

—También me he cansado de este sitio.

—Lo sé… El pobre Nick ha pagado mis platos rotos.

—A ti no puedo hacerte desaparecer.

—Lo haré algún día… Me pregunto si dejaré un pequeño vacío en tu corazón.

No respondí. Mi plan había fracasado y ya no tenía ningún sentido seguir fingiendo. Aun así, tampoco me atreví a decirle que no. ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué diablos sentía por él! Estaba furiosa porque me había devuelto a aquel agujero… pero, tras cuatro días de silencio, me alegraba poder charlar de nuevo con él.

Me fijé en las ojeras que se dibujaban bajo su mirada triste. Deduje que la muerte de su hermana era la causa y me pregunté si estaba en sus planes asistir al funeral. Para ello tendría que cruzar el Atlántico. ¿Qué haría conmigo en tal caso?

—Siento lo de Nell, pero… ¿no deberías estar con tus padres en un momento así?

—Mi madre murió antes de que yo naciera, y mi padre está tan furioso que no creo que…

Pasé por alto la segunda frase.

—Un momento, un momento… ¿Has dicho que tu madre murió antes de que tú nacieras?

—Sí, por extraño que te suene… No conoces a mi padre. Para él no hay nada imposible.

Me acorde de la visión que había tenido unos días atrás, en la que un Grimmjow adolescente lloraba al ser separado de una mujer que yo había supuesto su madre.

—¿Y quién es la mujer pelirroja?

—Supongo que te refieres a mi tía Riruka, la madre de Nell. Murió en un accidente hace dos años. —Se frotó la cabeza confundido—. Pero ¿cómo sabes tú…?

—¿Cómo se las arregló tu padre para que nacieras sin madre? —le interrumpí.

—Congeló sus óvulos antes de que muriera y los fecundó en mi tía.

—En cierto modo, has tenido dos madres —reflexioné.

—Sí, Riruka me dio a luz y me crió, pero mi padre siempre se refirió a ella como mi tía. Adoraba a su primera mujer. Solía decir que sus genes eran perfectos. Era guapa, inteligente… y tenía el gen de la longevidad.

Había oído hablar de él. Era el gen de los centenarios. Lo tenían esas personas que añadían un tercer dígito a su edad sin que su claridad mental se viera afectada.

—Mi padre es una especie de mesías de la eterna juventud. Un biólogo obsesionado con detener el tiempo.

—Y supongo que quiere pasar a la historia como el científico que logró ese milagro.

Grimmjow rió con amargura.

—Te equivocas. Él no quiere pasar a la historia, ni ser recordado. Él quiere seguir vivo para siempre.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Dudó un instante antes de revelarme su nombre:

—Sosuke Aizen —murmuró con desdén.

¿Aizen? ¿Dónde había oído ese apellido antes? De repente me acordé del profesor norteamericano que había impartido una clase sobre gerontología. Me pareció demasiado joven para ser el padre de Grimmjow, pero el nombre coincidía… ¿Sería él?

—Creo que he visto a tu padre.

—Imposible. Vive en Estados Unidos.

—Un tipo con ese nombre dio una clase sobre el envejecimiento de las células en la academia en la que estudiaba, pero quizá se trate de otro tipo. Tenía los ojos marrones, gafas de pasta, el pelo oscuro… y apariencia de unos treinta y pocos.

Mientras lo describía fui consciente del gran parecido que había entre los dos. (4)

Grimmjow palideció al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y presionaba sus sienes con los dedos. Parecía muy asustado y su voz sonó grave cuando después de unos segundos de silencio sentenció:

—Tenemos que huir de aquí. Las cosas están peor de lo que imaginaba. Hay que ir a un sitio más seguro.

Contemplé la expresión tensa de su rostro, lleno de ansiedad. Sus ojos grises me miraron con temor antes de decirme:

—Te dormiré para que podamos salir sin problemas. Tendrás que viajar en el maletero…

Sacó un frasco con pastillas de su bolsillo y puso cuatro en su palma. Eran como las que me daba cada noche. Extendió su mano.

—Ni lo sueñes —retrocedí aterrorizada—. No pienso tomármelas y mucho menos que me encierres en tu maletero.

—Rukia, no lo pongas más difícil. ¡Haz lo que te digo!

—¡No! ¿Por qué te asusta tanto tu padre? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones.

Me agarró del mentón con fuerza y metió las píldoras en mi boca.

Las escupí y golpeé su pecho furiosa. Después de eso, agarró mis muñecas y las inmovilizó con una sola mano. Con la otra, sacó cuatro pastillas más del frasco. Tumbada en la cama, sentí la presión de su cuerpo como una pesada losa.

—Por favor, no me obligues —gimoteé desesperada—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Una idea cruzó por mi mente: ¿y si había llegado el momento de entregarme a la Organización? Tal vez cuando despertara no solo estaría en otro lugar, sino también en otras manos… Pero ¿y si no despertaba? ¿Y si Grimmjow se había apiadado de mí y me ofrecía una muerte dulce con esas pastillas? Bastaba una de ellas para hacerme dormir toda la noche… pero ¿qué efecto tendrían cuatro de golpe?

En cualquier caso, no quería dormirme ni que me entregara a la Organización. Sabía que una vez en su poder…

Pataleé con todas mis fuerzas cuando me metió las pastillas en la boca y me tapó la nariz con la mano.

Después me acercó un vaso de agua a los labios. Me echó la cabeza hacia atrás tirándome del pelo.

—¡Traga!

Abrí la boca y un torrente de agua me anegó. Tuve que tragar para no ahogarme. Sentí cómo las pastillas cruzaban mi garganta en un descenso sin retorno.

—Lo siento, Rukia… Lo siento…

Los brazos empezaron a pesarme, pero no me soltó. Me sujetaba con fuerza mientras me acunaba y me miraba con tristeza.

En ese momento, un estruendo de pasos sonó en las escaleras «Ya están aquí», pensé.

Grimmjow se incorporó sobresaltado y corrió hacia la puerta.

Escuché un forcejeo y gritos que se iban haciendo cada vez menos audibles. Intenté levantarme, pero la habitación empezó a dar vueltas y caí de nuevo sobre la cama.

Un mareo insoportable me obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Volví a escuchar la voz de Grimmjow desafiando a los recién llegados.

Luché para no dormirme, pero los párpados no obedecieron la orden de mi cerebro.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, tuve la convicción de que Grimmjow no me había engañado y que intentaba protegerme. Se estaba enfrentando a los hombres de negro y eso solo podía significar una cosa: me amaba.

Y con ese dulce pensamiento me rendí a Morfeo, resignada a morir en sus brazos.

**_To Be Continued..._**

_(4) En el libro el personaje que hace de Grimmjow como su padre se parecen mucho, tanto que ambos poseen el mismo color de ojos y cabello, pero en el fic no podía poner ni a Grimmjow con el pelo marrón ni a Aizen con el pelo azul jaja_


	23. El ático fantasma

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**El ático fantasma**

Cuando abrí los ojos, una luz blanca me obligó a cerrados de nuevo. Aturdida, me tapé la cara con el brazo y me di la vuelta con pereza.

De repente, lo sucedido la noche anterior irrumpió en mi conciencia como un rayo. Me senté tan deprisa que la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. Me froté los ojos confusa. Tenía frente a mí un gran ventanal con vistas a un amanecer brumoso.

Incluso el albor tenue de un día nublado como aquel supuso una explosión de luz insoportable para mis ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad del sótano. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Me encontraba en una especie de diván blanco de piel. Eché un vistazo rápido a aquella espaciosa sala. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas y el suelo de madera eran también de diferentes tonalidades de blanco. Los escasos muebles y la chimenea central eran de un diseño muy moderno, casi futurista.

Por un segundo pensé que había muerto y que me encontraba en algún lugar de espera. Aquella habitación era tan blanca, tan grande y luminosa que bien podía tratarse de una antesala del cielo. Esperaba incluso a que un ángel llegara en cualquier momento para darme instrucciones.

Me levanté y me dirigí temblorosa a las vidrieras. El parqué caliente acarició mis pies. Sonreí al pensar que aquella divina sala tenía incluso calefacción radiante en el suelo.

Una vista panorámica de Holland Park me mostró que mi alma se hallaba en algún lugar de Notting Hill. Me pareció extraño que hubiera elegido ese escenario y no la Sierra de la Demanda para despedirme del mundo, pero aun así dejé que mi vista vagara unos instantes por sus bellos jardines de árboles milenarios.

Una voz serena, de pronunciación impecable, sonó a mis espaldas:

—_Good morning, milady_.

Me giré emocionada.

—¡Kenzaki!

Crucé la sala para arrojarme a sus brazos.

—Mi dulce Rukia… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Le miré fascinada.

No me pasó por alto que, aunque él me había conocido siendo Alicia, me había llamado por mi nombre auténtico. Como en un sueño, aquel gazapo fue la señal de que esa escena no era real. Me extrañó que mi alma hubiera materializado a Kenzaki y no a Ichigo para despedirme de esta vida, pero las imágenes que creaba mi mente eran así de caprichosas.

Le palpé la cara y comprobé que no se trataba de un espectro.

Aquello solo podía significar una cosa… Recordé el sueño en él su tumba reposaba junto a las de mi madre y mi abuela, y entonces lo entendí todo…

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento tanto, Kenzaki…

—¿Qué sientes?

—¡Que hayas muerto!

Sus ojos almendrados y oscuros pestañearon de forma cómica.

—¿Qué clase de droga te han administrado, preciosa? —Acarició mi melena oscura con ternura y me besó en la frente.

Me separé un poco confusa.

—¿No estás muerto? ¿Y yo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tranquila, estamos vivos. —Rió entre dientes—, Descansa un poco. Después te explicaremos…

«¿Te explicaremos?» ¿Por qué usaba el plural? ¿Estaban Momo e Izuru con él? No podía creer que mis nuevos amigos me hubieran rescatado de una organización tan peligrosa. ¿Qué habría pasado con Grimmjow?

De pronto, una voz conocida sacudió mi alma:

—¡Hola, lechuguina!

Solo una persona en el mundo podía llamarme así.

Solté a Kenzaki y me abalancé emocionada hacia Senna. ¡No podía creerlo! Después de meses de soledad y semanas de calvario, reencontrarme con mi pasado a través de ella me hizo temblar de emoción. Ambas rompimos a llorar y permanecimos abrazadas durante un buen rato.

—¿Estás bien? —Me separé para contemplar mejor a mi amiga colmenareña.

Me di cuenta de la estupidez de mi pregunta al ver el fabuloso aspecto de Senna. Ella siempre me había parecido una chica muy guapa —tenía la apariencia de una hermosa ninfa, con aquella melena violeta, la piel blanca y sus ojos claros—, pero la ciudad le había dado un aíre más sofisticado. Su cuerpo estaba fibrado y atlético, como si se hubiera entrenado para ganar fuerza. Llevaba un vestido urbano muy favorecedor de color negro, y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos recién bañados en lágrimas, brillaban con un dorado muy intenso.

Yo misma respondí a mi pregunta:

—Estás impresionante.

—Rukia… He pasado tanto miedo… Cuando me enteré de que te habían capturado, pensé que no volvería a verte.

Me estrujó de nuevo y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Kenzaki contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa desde una esquina del salón. Se había apartado para no interferir en nuestro emotivo reencuentro.

Le miré de soslayo recelosa de que escuchara nuestra conversación.

—Kenzaki está al corriente de todo —continuó Senna—. Es de los nuestros.

—¿Entiendes nuestro idioma? —le pregunté por educación.

—Mí español es muy básico, pero lo entiendo todo. No os preocupéis por mí.

A partir de aquel momento empezamos a mezclar los dos idiomas. Con Senna hablaba en castellano y con Kenzaki en inglés; pero a veces cambiaba de lengua sin darme ni cuenta.

Me sorprendió que hubiera confiado nuestros secretos a un desconocido para ella. Hacía meses que éramos amigos y yo siempre había ocultado mi identidad. ¿Qué había pasado durante mi ausencia? ¿Tanto había cambiado el mundo?

Senna se acercó a Kenzaki y tuve una buena sensación sobre ellos. Tenían la misma altura y hacían buena pareja. Ambos eran muy distintos:

Kenzaki, de modales y gustos cultivados, y Senna, espontánea y algo bruta. La elegancia urbanita y natural de él contrastaba con la autenticidad rural de ella. Aun así, los dos tenían un aspecto refinado y un andar tan erguido y estiloso que parecían sacados de una revista de tendencias.

En una ocasión, Kenzaki me había dicho que le gustaban las rarezas de Alice. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que no había perro verde más raro que Senna y me pregunté cuánto tardaría en saltar la chispa entre los dos… si es que no había saltado ya.

Pero ¿cómo se habían conocido? ¿Cómo habían dado con el escondite de Grimmjow? Las preguntas se agolpaban en mi mente.

—No entiendo nada —confesé—. Sois las últimas personas a las que esperaba encontrar al despertar. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —Senna me tomó de la mano y nos sentamos juntas en el diván—. ¿Quieres que te explique cómo te encontramos, o, mejor, cómo te rescatamos de ese cabrón?

El rostro de Kenzaki se torció en una mueca. Me pregunté si ya se habría acostumbrado a los modales salvajes de Senna. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Mi amigo inglés esbozó una media sonrisa y su encantador hoyuelo se dibujó en su mejilla.

—Rukia debería descansar y dormir un poco.

—¿Dormir? —repetí horrorizada al recordar las pastillas de Grimmjow—. ¡No quiero volver a dormir en toda mi vida!

Me miraron compasivos antes de estallar en una carcajada. La risa ayudó a liberar la tensión que habían vivido en las últimas horas.

—Explicadme cómo os habéis conocido —pregunté con curiosidad.

Kenzaki fue el primero en hablar:

—Estaba muy preocupado. No sabían nada de ti, ni en Lakehouse ni en la academia donde estudias. De repente era como si la tierra se te hubiera tragado.

—Y así fue. —Me estremecí al recordar el sótano.

—Cuando Momo e Izuru regresaron de París les pregunté a ellos, pero Momo me dijo algo muy extraño. Me explicó que te habías ido a pasar unos días fuera, a casa de un familiar, pero no la creí.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú misma me habías explicado que no tenías familiares en este mundo… Sospeché que algo raro estaba pasando. Los días anteriores a tu desaparición, te habías comportado de una forma extraña… Así que busqué a una persona… alguien que intuía que podía llevarme hasta ti.

—¡El pianista! —adiviné emocionada.

—Elemental, querida Alice… quiero decir, Rukia. Una camarera del Honey Trap me habló de su banda y conseguí dar con él en un pub de Camden Town.

—Genial. —Al principio me dijo que no te conocía. Tuve que recorrerme todos los locales en los que tocaba para que al final me explicara que le habías preguntado por una canción. Aquella noche me fui a casa muy frustrado… «¿Una canción? —pensé—. Eso es lo que quería Alice de este tipo.» Pero volví al día siguiente. Le hice un interrogatorio completo. —Rió divertido—, Supongo que me puse muy pesado, porque al final confesó que se la había enseñado su compañera de apartamento.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le pregunté a Senna algo dolida.

—No fue expresamente. Tenía esa melodía en la cabeza y no había día que no la canturreara por casa. Kon la escuchó y se enamoró de ella —explicó Senna poniéndole por fin nombre al pianista—. No supe que la había incorporado en su repertorio hasta que conocí a Kenzaki.

—Averigüé dónde vivía el pianista y así fue como di con Senna.

—Me siguió durante varios días —continuó ella—. Y yo me asusté. Aunque este finolis inglés no tiene mucha pinta de hombre de negro, pensé que era uno de ellos. Una noche lo arrastré hasta un callejón oscuro y…

Me temí lo peor de Senna.

—Me dio una paliza terrible —se quejó Kenzaki.

—¡No exageres! —dijo Senna—. Bastó una sola patadita para dejarte KO.

Recordé la «patadita» que mi amiga había propinado a Kaien cuando había intentado violarme en el bosque y compadecí al pobre Kenzaki.

—Cuando desperté estaba atado a una farola y esta dulce dama me amenazaba con un bate de béisbol. Le dije que Alice estaba en peligro, pero ella ni se inmutó.

—Me pregunté quién narices sería esa tal Alice —intervino Senna.

—Por suerte llevaba una foto tuya que me había regalado Momo.

—A pesar de esa horrible melena rubia, te reconocí… Kenzaki me dijo que habías desaparecido y desde ese momento nos pusimos a buscarte juntos. Pasaron varias semanas y durante ese tiempo le fui aplicando a Kenzaki nuestra lucha. Si estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ti, era justo que supiera dónde se metía.

Me costó imaginar la impresión que nuestra increíble historia le habría producido a Kenzaki.

—Era de locos —reconoció Kenzaki—, pero la creí. Y muy a mi pesar, Momo era sospechosa. La seguimos y un día vimos cómo entregaba un sobre marrón a un chico que Senna conocía. Nada más verle, esta chica se puso a temblar como un flan.

—Cuando vi a Grimmjow me asaltaron los recuerdos del bosque —se justificó Senna—, las torturas cuando me capturaron…

—No puedo creer que Momo…

Recordé lo que había visto en su armario la noche de mi secuestro: mis fotos y el fajo de billetes. Era obvio que Grimmjow la había contratado para que me vigilara, y aquella traición de quien yo consideraba una amiga me dolió en el alma.

—Yo tampoco —reconoció Kenzaki—. No creo que fuera muy consciente del lío en el que se metía… ¡A saber de qué manera la convencieron para que te vigilara! De todas formas, ahora lo está pagando caro.

—¿Qué ha pasado con ella? —pregunté.

—Izuru me dejó un extraño mensaje en el móvil. Decía que tenían que desaparecer una temporada y que Momo estaba muy asustada. Pero no he sabido nada más de ellos…

Senna recuperó el hilo de su particular aventura.

—Seguimos a Grimmjow hasta las afueras de Londres. Estuvimos varios días esperando el momento para entrar en la casa, pero él no se alejaba de ella ni un segundo. Aunque estábamos bastante convencidos de que estabas allí retenida, no las teníamos todas con nosotros… Al final, decidimos actuar.

—Oí ruidos en la escalera antes de que me sedara, pero… ¿cómo lograsteis reducirle?

Ni Senna ni Kenzaki tenían señales o moratones que evidenciaran una pelea. Mi amiga me explicó el motivo:

—Kon trabaja en el zoo de Londres y tiene una de esas pistolas de aire comprimido que cargan con somníferos para osos. No sé por qué, pero a veces se la lleva a casa… Se la robé el otro día. Reducir a Grimmjow con un dardo de esos no fue nada complicado.

—Cayó fulminado al instante —dijo Kenzaki.

No pude evitar preocuparme por Grimmjow.

—Pero es un sedante para osos, ¿no podría acabar con la vida de una persona?

—No —respondió Kenzaki—. Eso sí, el dolor de cabeza cuando despierte no se lo quita nadie.

—¡Ni el de huevos! —añadió Senna divertida—. Le obsequié con una de mis pataditas.

—Estará buscándonos… —murmuré.

—Nos cubrimos la cara con un pasamontañas, así que no tiene ni idea de que hemos sido nosotros —dijo mi amiga.

—Además, estamos en un lugar seguro —intervino Kenzaki—. En este apartamento es imposible que nos encuentre.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un ático fantasma.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	24. El canto del mirlo

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**El canto del mirlo**

Nos encontrábamos en el ático de un edificio de cinco plantas en Notting Hill, pero solo algunos vecinos conocían la existencia del último piso, que había sido construido posteriormente sobre la azotea. No tenía buzón ni videoportero y, a pesar de sus dimensiones y sus acabados de lujo, ni siquiera estaba registrado como vivienda habitable, sino como una especie de trastero para la comunidad. Por eso Kenzaki se había referido a él como «edificio fantasma». Nos explicó también que el constructor lo había edificado siguiendo los caprichos de su hija, una ex novia y compañera de facultad que se había marchado a estudiar el último año a Estados Unidos.

—Todavía no le había devuelto la llave —nos explicó Kenzaki algo avergonzado—, pero estoy seguro de que a Rurichiyo no le importaría. Estará todo el curso fuera, así que podéis esconderos aquí durante una buena temporada. Yo vendré cada día cuando salga de la universidad para traeros comida. A mí nadie me busca…

Aunque ese bonito y luminoso ático estaba en las antípodas del agujero del que salía, la idea de encerrarme de nuevo no me gustaba en absoluto. Senna, en cambio, parecía encantada.

—Esta casa tiene de todo —me explicó—. Hay televisión por cable y wifi. Y un equipo de música que es una pasada. Será como estar de vacaciones en un hotel de lujo.

Me dejé contagiar un poquito por su entusiasmo. Por un lado, escondernos era nuestra única opción. No podíamos arriesgarnos a salir del país y, mucho menos, a que alguien nos viera por las calles de Londres. Grimmjownos estaría buscando… y quizá también una manada de hombres de negro enfurecidos. ¿No era acaso ese el motivo por el que había tratado de huir conmigo? Por otro lado, necesitaba descansar y recuperarme del secuestro. Aún tenía heridas abiertas en los pies… y secuelas imborrables en el alma.

—Está bien —acepté acercándome al ventanal—. Al menos este lugar tiene unas vistas increíbles.

Kenzaki me acompañó a una de las habitaciones. Era tan sofisticada como el salón. Decorada con tonos blancos, tenía una televisión plana y un moderno equipo de sonido, ambos de Bang &amp; Olufsen, en la pared. Abrí el armario y vi mi ropa cuidadosamente colgada en perchas.

Había una caja con algunas de mis cosas en la cama y, sobre el cabezal, mi lámina del bosque con el cervatillo de ojos tristes. Kenzaki se había tomado la molestia de traerlo todo de Lakehouse.

—Gracias, Kenzaki. —Le tomé la mano y le besé en la mejilla—. Pero ¿sabes dónde te estás metiendo? Esto no es un juego y tú aún estás a tiempo de salirte.

—Rukia… —Ignoró mi advertencia—. Ese miserable… ¿te ha hecho daño? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico para que te reconozca?

Rompí a llorar como una niña y me abracé a su cuello. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por mí de esa manera que no pude evitar emocionarme. Él lo interpretó como una señal de lo mucho que había sufrido y su rostro se contrajo de rabia. Nunca le había visto así.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes… No me ha hecho daño. —Me sequé las lágrimas luchando contra la congoja.

—Me alegra oír eso, pero estoy contigo en esto. No pienso dejarte sola.

—¡No está sola! —dijo Senna desde la puerta de mi nuevo cuarto—. ¿Es que yo no cuento en esta lucha?

—Claro que cuentas, querida. Eres la mejor arma de destrucción masiva que existe —bromeó Kenzaki bateando con un palo invisible.

Senna arrugó la frente algo molesta y nos mostró un iPod Touch.

Pensé que era suyo o que lo había encontrado en algún lugar del apartamento, pero sus palabras lo desmintieron.

—¿Cuándo vamos a ver qué guardaba aquí?

Supe que hablaba de Grimmjow y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

—Lo tenía en su bolsillo —me explicó Senna—. Al principio pensamos que era un iPhone, pero no tiene teléfono. Sirve para navegar, hacer grabaciones, guardar archivos… Tal vez tenga información secreta sobre la Organización.

—Si no estás preparada, podemos dejarlo para más adelante —me dijo Kenzaki.

—No, no, está bien. Veamos de qué se trata.

Nos sentamos en la cama junto a Senna, contemplando cómo examinaba cada ventanita. Solo había archivos en iTunes y en Notes. Berta seleccionó el audio. La carátula del disco de Nick Drake fue lo primero que desfiló por la pantalla. Junto a ella, había varios documentos sonoros etiquetados con fechas. Seleccionó uno al azar. Después de un largo silencio, una voz femenina tomó el relevo.

_Yo no quería venir a este mundo. Mi madre me explicaba que estuve casi diez meses en su barriga y que tuvieron que sacarme por cesárea. Siempre he pensado que me negaba a nacer porque conocía la triste vida que me esperaba… Pero ahora creo que solo quería aferrarme un poco más a mi madre, porque sabía que la muerte pronto me la arrebataría. _

_Ella creía que yo era algo retrasada. No pronuncié una palabra hasta los tres años, y ya fue una frase completa: «Quiero una bicicleta», dije. Cuando mi madre me preguntó que por qué diablos no había hablado antes, respondí: «Porque no tenía nada que decir». Mi abuela estuvo varios días riéndose mientras repetía: «¡Qué niña más lista!». _

No me costó reconocer aquella voz que explicaba cosas de mi infancia en primera persona.

¡Era yo!

Aunque no había duda de eso, aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza… Estaba segura de no haberle explicado esas intimidades a mi captor.

Senna y Kenzaki me miraron perplejos.

Mi voz continuó explicando el momento de mi primera menstruación y cómo mi abuela me había dado la bienvenida al mundo de las adultas. Una tos masculina sonó de fondo. Hablaba de una forma tan dulce y despreocupada que no parecía que estuviera bajo los efectos de ningún sedante. No parecía la voz de una chica confundida o drogada, sonaba desenfadada y alegre, como el canto nocturno de un mirlo.

Senna pasó la grabación varios minutos hacia delante, justo en el momento en que Grimmjow me hacía un cuestionario completo sobre Ichigo.

_—¿Quién es el chico del río, Rukia? _

_—Es la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Se llama Gabriel, pero Senna y yo le llamamos Ichigo. _

_—¿Qué edad tiene? _

_(Silencios) _

_—Más de cien, pero su aspecto es el de un joven de diecinueve. _

_—¿Dónde vive? _

_—En el bosque. _

_—Sé más específica, Rukia. _

_—Vivía en la cabaña del diablo, pero los hombres de negro la quemaron. _

_—¿Qué sientes por él? _

_(Silencio.) _

_—¿Le amas? _

_—Sí, más que a mi propia vida. _

_—¿Te has acostado con él? _

Senna detuvo la grabación y tomó mi mano.

Sentí mucha vergüenza.

—No recuerdas nada, ¿verdad? —me preguntó Kenzaki.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Es posible que te pusiera alguna sustancia en la comida.

—Cada noche me hacía tomar una píldora. Pensé que era algún sedante para que descansara…

—Es extraño. Estas drogas dificultan el habla —añadió. Cuando te dieron aquel suero de la verdad en el bosque hablabas balbuceando y casi ni se te entendía. Pero ahora… parece más una conversación entre amigos.

Su comentario hizo que me sintiera fatal. Tuve que tragar saliva para no echarme a llorar.

—Esa gente no tiene escrúpulos —dijo Kenzaki al ver mi reacción—. Cuentan con la tecnología más avanzada y es posible que tengan algún sedante de última generación.

—Te aseguro que no tenía ni idea…

—En mi opinión, es mejor que seas tú sola quien escuche las grabaciones —añadió él—. Al fin y al cabo, son cosas personales tuyas. Bastará con que nos cuentes aquello que pueda comprometernos o ponga en peligro nuestra seguridad.

—O la de la semilla —añadió Senna algo contrariada— ¿Estás de acuerdo, Rukia?

—Sí.

Senna y Kenzaki me dejaron sola en aquella habitación con la excusa de preparar la comida.

Sabía que era absurdo sentirse traicionada por un secuestrador, pero así era como me sentía. El misterio de por qué no me había preguntado nada durante todo ese tiempo quedaba ahora resuelto. Aquello también explicaba que supiera cosas de mí que yo jamás había contado a nadie, como que me había caído de un columpio a los siete años o que me sentía culpable por la muerte de mi madre.

Como un mirlo sin sueño, había cantado para Grimmjow, cada noche, mi repertorio completo.

Lágrimas de frustración recorrieron mis mejillas mientras escuchaba al azar otra de las conversaciones:

_—¿Por qué quieres acostarte con Grimmjow? _

El hecho de que hablara de él en tercera persona me hizo pensar que mi inconsciente ni siquiera había detectado que fuera él mismo quien me hacía las preguntas.

_(Silencio.) _

_—Forma parte del plan. Si logro que me saque al exterior y que pierda la cabeza por mí, tendré alguna oportunidad de huir de aquí. Seducirle para escapar, de eso se trata. _

Esta vez fue Grimmjow el que enmudeció durante unos segundos.

_—¿Sientes algo por Grimmjow?_

Me acerqué el aparato al oído para escuchar mejor mi respuesta.

_—Sí. Intento luchar contra eso, pero no lo consigo del todo. _

_—¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta de él? _

_—Me gusta cómo besa y cómo huele. También me gustan sus ojos, su corte de pelo, su piel suave… Me gusta cómo sonríe y lo que siento cuando está cerca… _

No podía creer que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de mí. Me disculpé diciéndome que estaba drogada y que no era dueña de lo que decía… Por muy suero de la verdad que me hubiera dado, ¡yo no sentía todo eso! ¡Yo odiaba a Grimmjow!

_—¿No te estarás enamorando de él? _

_—Sí, creo que así es. _

La risa musical de Grimmjow ponía fin a aquella grabación. Lancé el iPod con rabia contra la pared.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	25. Preparativos de viaje

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Preparativos de viaje**

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que recogiera el iPod del suelo —por suerte, no se había roto— y siguiera escuchando las grabaciones.

Durante ese tiempo permanecí tumbada en la cama, llorando de rabia y vergüenza.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

Había tenido suficientes indicios para sospechar de su estrategia. Por un lado, la píldora nocturna y la sequedad de boca con la que amanecía. Por otro, las cosas personales que Grimmjow sabía de mí. ¡Llegué incluso a pensar que tenía visiones como yo! Había sido una ilusa.

Me odié a mí misma por no haber descubierto su plan, pero sobre todo por contestar aquellas barbaridades.

Ya más calmada, seleccioné varias conversaciones y las fui escuchando una a una. Algunas eran completamente insustanciales. También había relatos sobre mi vida que ni siquiera recordaba. Descubrir que mi inconsciente los almacenaba y era capaz de reproducirlos con aquella precisión me dejó alucinada.

Hablaba como si estuviera en compañía de un buen amigo, iluminada y completamente desinhibida. En alguna ocasión, Grimmjow intervenía y se interesaba por cuestiones que nada tenían que ver con su causa. Yo respondía a sus preguntas con toda naturalidad, como si entre él y mi inconsciente se hubiera creado una relación especial, una complicidad de la que yo era ajena. ¡Aquello era de locos!

Detuve la grabación en el momento en que salió esta pregunta:

_—¿Existe la semilla de la inmortalidad? _

Tomé aire y volví a activar el sonido.

_—Sí, existe. _

_—¿Y dónde está? _

_—En las profundidades de la Tierra._

_(Silencio.) _

_—Explícame cómo llegar a ella. _

_—No puedo, es un secreto. _

_—Puedes confiar en mí, sabré guardarlo. ¿Cómo se llega a la semilla? _

Mi inconsciente no opuso ninguna resistencia.

_—Monte arriba, en dirección noroeste y siguiendo el curso del río, existe una cascada de poco más de un metro. Al atravesarla, se accede a una cueva con un lago subterráneo de aguas termales. Hay que zambullirse y recorrer buceando un túnel. Al final de él, se encuentra una cripta. Y en ella está la semilla. _

En el resto de la grabación, Grimmjow me preguntaba algunos pormenores del lugar. Me sorprendió la profusión de detalles que recordaba y la precisión con la que era capaz de describirle la ruta. Había llegado a dudar de mi capacidad para acceder sola a esa parte tan recóndita del bosque y, sin embargo, mi inconsciente parecía acordarse de cada piedra del camino. Aun así, no estaba segura de que nadie pudiera localizar la semilla siguiendo esas indicaciones. Había tomado como referencia las plantas, y otros elementos del monte, que seguro que se habrían transformado con el paso de los meses y el cambio de estación.

En cualquier caso, les había dicho lo que querían saber: que la semilla existía y que se hallaba en algún lugar del bosque, al otro lado de una cascada.

.

Cuando mis amigos me vieron entrar en el salón con el iPod en las manos y el semblante abatido, intuyeron que mi confesión había ido más allá de cuatro confidencias personales.

—Les he dicho dónde está la semilla —dije con un hilo de voz.

Kenzaki me abrazó y me susurró al oído que no me preocupara, que todo saldría bien, pero Senna no pudo evitar lanzarme una mirada de recelo. Supuse que estaba molesta conmigo por haber metido de nuevo la pata. Otra vez era yo quien lo fastidiaba todo, dejándose capturar y hablando más de la cuenta. Y eso me convertía en una mala guardiana, en una pésima abeja guerrera…

Los tres estuvimos de acuerdo en que no había tiempo que perder. Teníamos que ir a la Sierra de la Demanda, avisar a Ichigo y llegar a la semilla antes que los hombres de negro. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo?

—El avión no es seguro —reflexionó Senna en voz alta—. Y mucho menos si volamos las dos juntas.

—Vayamos en furgoneta —propuso Kenzaki—. Mi primo tiene una Volkswagen antigua adaptada para hacer acampada. Él se ha recorrido media Europa con ella. Tiene matrícula alemana, así que podremos movemos sin levantar sospechas.

—¡Buena idea! —exclamó Senna—. Pídesela y compra la Lonely Planet… Pasaremos por un trío de hippies viajeros.

—Pero… ¿qué hay de tus clases? —intervine preocupada por Kenzaki—. No puedes dejar el curso a estas alturas. Solo falta un mes para los exámenes finales. ¿Qué dirá tu padre?

—No se enterará. Está en Nueva York por negocios y no regresa hasta después del verano. Además, ya he ido aprobando los parciales a lo largo del curso. Bastará con que llegue una semana antes para enfrentarme a un par de asignaturas.

—¿Clases? ¿Exámenes finales? —intervino Senna mirándonos escandalizada—. Estamos defendiendo algo que puede revolucionar el destino de la humanidad, ¿y os preocupáis por esas minucias?

Aquella regañina me pilló desprevenida. No sabía a qué venía.

—Será mejor que cada uno prepare su equipaje y haga una lista de todo lo que vaya a necesitar —dijo Kenzaki con tono conciliador—. Saldré a comprar más tarde, así podremos partir de madrugada.

Me retiré a mi habitación y saqué varias prendas del armario. Después vacié la caja sobre la cama. Aparecieron el móvil y el bolso de Alicia con la documentación falsa; pero también varias cosas que había guardado en el doble fondo del arcón, como mi auténtico DNI y el saquito con las monedas de oro. Me pareció sorprendente que Kenzaki hubiera dado con todo aquello.

Una piedra verde relució junto a aquellas cosas. Era el anillo que Kenzaki me había regalado —o, mejor dicho, que le había regalado a Alicia— la noche del Honey Trap. Lo tomé entre mis dedos y jugueteé con él unos segundos.

Kenzaki apareció en ese instante y se sentó a mi lado.

—He hablado con mi primo y nos deja la furgoneta.

Asentí sin dejar de mirar la sortija. Después alcé la vista y me encontré con sus dulces ojos marrones.

—Gracias, Kenzaki… Pero ¿estás seguro de que quieres meterte en este lío?

—Ya estoy metido, _milady_.

Tomé su mano y puse el anillo en ella. Ahora que conocía mis sentimientos por Ichigo, no tenía mucho sentido que lo conservara. Además, él se había enamorado de Alicia, no de mí.

—Me gustaría devolvértelo… Tal vez pronto aparezca otra chica que…

Permanecimos un instante en silencio antes de que James cerrara su mano y lo guardara en el bolsillo.

Fue entonces cuando vi a Senna en la puerta, inmóvil, contemplando aquella escena con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

.

Varias horas después de que Kenzaki se hubiera ido a buscar la furgoneta, mi amiga entró en la habitación cargando una gran mochila.

—Ya lo tengo todo, ¿y tú? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Negué con la cabeza y seguí empaquetando mis cosas.

—Rukia… —Me agarró del brazo y me obligó a mirarla—. Siento haberte hablado mal antes… He estado muy nerviosa y, ya me conoces, tengo un carácter de perros.

Nos sentamos en la cama.

—No te preocupes. Yo también lo siento.

—¿El qué? —Suspiró resignada—. Tú no tienes la culpa…

—Ya, pero siempre soy yo la que canta más de la cuenta.

—¡Estabas drogada! Esa cotorra que hablaba con tu voz no eras tú… Era una loca que se había metido en tu cuerpo y escudriñaba tus recuerdos.

Ambas reímos.

—Lo que quería decir es que… no es culpa tuya que seas tan adorable y que todos los chicos…

Así que era eso. ¿Estaba celosa?

—Senna, ¿te gusta Kenzaki?

—¿Ese finolis? ¡Claro que no!

—No lo niegues. ¡Te gusta!

Me abalancé sobre ella y empecé a hacerle cosquillas mientras repetía:

—¡Confiesa! Te gusta Kenzaki.

—Tus torturas no te servirán de nada —dijoSenna entre risas—. Aunque me mates a cosquillas, no confesaré.

En aquel momento, nuestro gentleman particular se asomó con las llaves de la furgoneta y las tarjetas de embarque en la mano.

—El ferry sale de Dover a las seis de la mañana. Hay que estar allí a las cinco y tenemos casi dos horas de camino. ¿Qué os parece si nos ponemos en ruta, chicas?

**_To Be Continued..._**


	26. En ruta

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**En ruta**

La furgoneta del primo de Kenzaki era la mítica camper de Volkswagen. Un modelo antiguo en color rosa, con flores y símbolos de amor y paz pintados a lo largo de toda la chapa. Cuando Senna y yo la vimos nos quedamos un rato observándola con la boca abierta. Era tan llamativa y tenía tantos detalles que costaba fijar la vista en uno de ellos.

A pesar de las pintadas, estaba muy bien cuidada. Se notaba que su dueño la mimaba como si fuera una reliquia.

—Bienvenidas a los setenta —dijo Kenzaki al ver nuestras caras de sorpresa—. ¿Qué os parece?

—Es muy… —Busqué la palabra sin llegar a encontrarla.

—Flower power —me ayudó Senna—. ¡Mola!

—¿No llamaremos mucho la atención con ella?

Kenzaki suspiró sin saber qué decir.

—Es perfecta —dijo Senna abriendo la puerta y colándose en el interior—. Pareceremos un trío de jóvenes viajeros con ganas de divertirse…

Su explicación no me convenció del todo, pero ¿acaso teníamos otra opción? Al menos, aquella furgoneta estaba equipada para hacer acampada y nos permitiría instalarnos en algún lugar apartado del monte. Podríamos establecer en ella nuestra base de operaciones. Tenía un asiento trasero convertible en cama, un armario-despensa, cocina portátil y hasta un fregadero. Kenzaki había comprado víveres para varios días y provisiones como mantas y linternas para las frías y oscuras noches de la sierra. Y había incluso un par de bicicletas de montaña colgadas por encima de la matrícula alemana.

Antes de arrancar, nos dio un iPhone nuevo a cada una y nos dijo:

—Llevadlo siempre con vosotras. Si ocurriera alguna cosa, cada aparato detecta el lugar exacto de los otros dos. De esta forma, podremos localizarnos en cualquier sitio.

La cara de Senna se iluminó con su nuevo móvil en las manos.

—Sabía que eras un buen partido… ¡pero no tanto! Estos dos cacharros te habrán costado por lo menos mil libras.

Kenzaki se encogió de hombros.

Después abrimos el plano de carreteras y seguimos la línea que había trazado Kenzaki con la ruta a seguir. Nuestro primer destino era Dover para coger el ferry y cruzar el canal de la Mancha hasta Calais. Me pareció sorprendente que se hubiera ocupado de tantos detalles en tan poco tiempo. Mi amigo inglés no solo era un perfecto gentleman, sino también el compañero de viaje ideal para aquella aventura.

Senna se sentó junto a él en el asiento delantero de tres plazas dejando libre el lado de la ventanilla. Me acomodé en él y observe cómo mi amiga sintonizaba una emisora en la radio.

Mientras cruzábamos la ciudad, bajé el cristal para despedirme de sus calles todavía dormidas. Quería sentir, por última vez, el aire londinense en mi rostro. Habían pasado más de cinco meses desde mi llegada y durante ese tiempo no había dejado de soñar ni un solo día con mi vuelta al bosque. Recordé la tristeza y la soledad que había sentido siendo Alicia y el miedo a que la Organización me encontrara.

Me sentí aliviada por dejar todo aquello atrás.

Una canción muy especial de Russian Red empezó a sonar en la radio poniendo música a mis pensamientos. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando el locutor pronunció el título: «Nick Drake».

Las notas llenaron de melancolía mi corazón y no pude contener unas lágrimas.

_Hit me with one more kiss _

_you won't find a better miss _

_or just keep wondering in your palace _

_you could as well take me for a flash dance (5) _

Una batería de recuerdos contradictorios desfilaron por mi mente ofreciéndome una versión agridulce de mis días de cautiverio. Por un lado, la oscuridad, el frío, la humedad, el miedo, las heridas… Pero también las partidas de backgammon, las charlas y las atenciones de mi captor. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera nostalgia de aquello? Lo que había hecho Grimmjow conmigo era horrible. Me había secuestrado, encerrado, atado y, lo peor de todo, me había robado mi secreto. Jamás sabría si la culpa era del síndrome de Estocolmo o del amor —ciego y a veces loco—, pero no podía negar que había sentido cosas importantes en aquel sótano y que algo extraño me unía a él.

Senna frotó mi brazo y me susurró:

—La pesadilla ha terminado. Volvemos al bosque, Rukia, y muy pronto estarás con Ichigo.

Mi amiga tenía razón. La imagen de mi ermitaño borró cualquier signo de pesadumbre y dibujó una sonrisa en mi alma.

.

Después de una hora y media de viaje llegamos al puerto de Dover y subimos al ferry. Habíamos decidido no bajarnos del vehículo en todo el trayecto para evitar que alguien nos viera. No estaba permitido viajar en la bodega, así que una vez aparcada la furgoneta, nos tumbamos detrás y corrimos las cortinas. Permanecimos en silencio y a oscuras hasta que cerraron las compuertas y el barco zarpó rumbo a Francia. En ese momento, encendimos las luces y Kenzaki sacó unos sándwiches de pavo y unos botellines de zumo de manzana. Senna abrió el mapa e hizo un cálculo de los kilómetros y las horas que teníamos por delante:

—Llegaremos a Calais sobre las ocho de la mañana. Si tomamos la autopista tenemos unas doce o trece horas hasta Irún. Podemos aprovechar para dormir un poco ahora y hacer la ruta del tirón. ¿Qué os parece?

Puesto que yo era la única que no conducía no quise opinar; pero aun así, me preocupaba que Berta lo hiciera. Solo hacía un año que tenía el carné y su trayecto más largo había sido de Colmenar a Soria. ¿Estaría preparada para un viaje tan largo sin apenas dormir y con el volante al lado contrario?

A Kenzaki le pareció bien.

—Yo conduciré hasta Burdeos mientras vosotras descansáis. Después le pasaré el timón a Senna.

Eran casi las siete de la mañana cuando nos tumbamos sobre el colchón y apagamos las luces para dormir un poco. El espacio era amplio pero aun así era inevitable que nos tocáramos. Kenzaki se estiró entre las dos con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si temiera molestarnos con su roce. Senna cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza con naturalidad sobre el hombro de Kenzaki. A los pocos segundos, su respiración delató un profundo sueño. Yo, en cambio, no podía pegar ojo. Supuse que, después de semanas, me había acostumbrado al somnífero de Grimmjow.

—Rukia… ¿Estás dormida? —susurró Kenzaki.

—No.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Qué significa «finolis»?

Me mordí el labio para no reírme.

—Mi español no da para tanto, y he oído cómo Senna y tú…

—No está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas —le regañé divertida antes de explicarle—. Es algo así como delicado, amable, atento, caballeroso…

—¿Y a Senna no le gusta que sea todo eso?

—Esta chica es muy rara —dije mordiéndome de nuevo el labio—. Más que un perro verde.

La mirada de Kenzaki brilló en la oscuridad de la furgoneta.

—¿No es así como te gustan? —le pregunté con picardía.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_(5) «Golpéame con un beso más, no hallarás un fracaso mayor. O continúa prestándote en tu palacio si también podrías sacarme a bailar.» _


	27. Vidas en la carretera

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Vidas en la carretera**

Nada más pisar suelo francés, la habilidad de Kenzaki al volante quedó en entredicho. Por un lado, no estaba acostumbrado a conducir —en Londres siempre se movía en transporte público—. Por otro, le costaba hacerlo por la derecha. Antes de llegar a la autopista, Senna tuvo que gritarle un par de veces que cambiara de carril. En una de ellas, un camión cargado de ovejas estuvo a punto de chocar contra nuestra flower power.

—Será mejor que me mantenga despierta mientras Kenzaki conduce —dijo Senna alarmada—. Tu amigo inglés se ha empeñado en matarnos y ahorrarles el trabajo a los hombres de negro.

—Puedes despertarme en un rato para que te releve —conteste.

—Gracias por la confianza, chicas —dijo Kenzaki levantando una ceja.

En cuanto llegamos a la vía rápida y Kenzaki consiguió que el cuentakilómetros marcara una velocidad constante, me relajé un poco.

Las líneas blancas de la carretera me sumieron en un agradable sopor. Cerré los ojos, pero aun así no logré dormirme. Los sedantes me habían transformado en una especie de hada sin sueño. Recordé el momento en el que Grimmjow me había llamado así en el jardín salvaje.

Después evoqué su voz profunda explicándome la leyenda inglesa y el cuento de los mirlos… Mi captor me había convertido en uno de ellos al hacerme cantar mis secretos, todas las noches, en su oscura jaula. Y yo le odiaba por eso.

La voz de Senna increpando a Kenzaki me devolvió al presente.

—¿Dónde te regalaron el carné?

—Yo no he dicho que lo tenga.

—¡Para ahora mismo la furgoneta!

Aunque no abrí los ojos, imaginé a Kenzaki esbozando una sutil sonrisa. Conocía la expresión de su rostro cuando hacía gala de su humor inglés. A partir de ese momento, la conversación de mis dos amigos me distrajo de mis propios pensamientos.

Senna le dio un suave codazo y ambos rieron.

—Y tú, ¿dónde aprendiste a conducir? —le preguntó él.

—En Colmenar. A los doce años, con el tractor de mi abuelo.

—Me estás tomando el pelo.

—No, aunque el coche de mi padre no lo llevé hasta los quince, para hacer recados por el pueblo.

El silencio de Kenzaki delató su asombro.

—Solo hace unos meses que me saqué el carné de conducir, justo cuando cumplí los dieciocho, pero tengo años de experiencia —se jactó Senna.

—¿Y qué más hacías en Colmenar aparte de sembrar el pánico con el tractor de tu abuelo y el coche de tu padre?

—Trabajaba en el bar del pueblo.

—¿Y no estudiabas?

—Lo dejé al acabar la ESO. Mis viejos no podían permitírselo. Mi padre está enfermo y el sueldo de mi madre como limpiadora no da para mucho. Por eso a los dieciséis me contrataron en el aserradero de la comarca. Barría el serrín de los pinos, pero duré poco.

—¡Debía de ser un trabajo horrible!

—Bueno, de hecho me echaron por golpear al encargado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó asombrado.

—Yo era la única chica entre más de veinte empleados… Me había acostumbrado a las miraditas y al uniforme, dos números por debajo de mi talla, que aquel imbécil me hacía ponerme. Pero un día se le fue la mano… Y a mí el puño.

—Bien hecho —murmuró Kenzaki con admiración.

—Me echó a la calle sin contemplaciones —siguió Senna—. Pero el dueño del bar, que es amigo de mi padre, me ofreció un puesto tras la barra. ¡Soy muy buena poniendo gin-tonics!

—¿Y cómo es que tienes un nivel tan bueno de inglés? Tu pronunciación es casi perfecta… Pareces una chica refinada y todo.

—Oye, majo, que no haya ido al instituto no quiere decir que sea una palurda de pueblo —replicó ofendida.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—Has dicho «pareces» una chica refinada.

—Sí. Pareces delicada y suave. Te mueves con agilidad y gracia, como una gacela. Y tu cara es bonita y dulce como la de un ángel… Pero… al mismo tiempo eres… —Kenzaki enmudeció con la mirada fija en la carretera, buscando la palabra exacta— algo silvestre.

—Una bruta, lo sé.

Ambos rieron y permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Gracias, Kenzaki.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca me habían dicho que soy bonita.

—Me estás tomando el pelo de nuevo.

Ella rió con coquetería.

—Aunque aún no me has explicado de dónde has sacado tu inglés de Oxford.

—De la misma persona que me enseñó a tocar el piano o a reconocer las propiedades de cada planta.

—Ichigo…

Senna asintió con la cabeza.

—He tenido el mejor maestro. No creo que hubiera aprendido más en el instituto.

—Si hace tantos años que está en el bosque, ¿quién le enseñó a él?

—Cuando vivía en la ciudad tenía una institutriz inglesa con la que solo hablaba en la lengua de Shakespeare. En la cabaña heredó muchas obras de su antepasado, que fue alguien culto y de buena familia. ¡Tuvo muchos años para entretenerse leyendo! Cuando nos conocimos me pedía libros todas las semanas y yo los sacaba de la biblioteca. A veces, los leíamos juntos.

—Parece un buen tipo.

—Lo es… Por cierto, Kenzaki, ¿tú le tienes miedo a algo?

—Me asustan las morenas con un bate de béisbol en las manos —contestó aludiendo al momento en que se habían conocido—. Aparte de eso… hay pocas cosas que me asusten.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Senna fascinada.

—Cubrí todo mi cupo de miedo cuando era pequeño.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Al enviudar mi padre se refugió en el trabajo. Viajaba mucho por negocios, y yo me crié con mi abuelo, que era un hombre muy severo y muy avaro. Me obligaba a ducharme con agua fría, decía que así se forja el carácter. Cuando hacía alguna travesura me pegaba con su cinturón y me hacía correr descalzo y en ropa interior por el jardín aunque estuviera nevado.

—Pero eso es muy cruel… ¿No se lo contabas a tu padre?

—No. Mi abuelo me prohibió que lo hiciera. Y yo jamás me atreví a desobedecer una sola de sus órdenes. Cuando se lo conté, yo ya era un adolescente y mi abuelo hacía años que criaba malvas. A mi padre le supo tan mal que intentó compensarlo dándome todos los caprichos.

«Pobre niño rico», pensé un instante antes de sentirme algo celosa de que hubiera abierto su corazón de esa manera a Senna. A Alice jamás le había explicado nada de su infancia.

—Los hombres de negro son simples aficionados al lado de tu abuelo —bromeó Senna para relajar la tensión—. Ichigo se alegrará de conocerte. Estoy segura de que le caerás muy bien.

Después de aquella conversación, el cansancio venció la batalla y me quedé profundamente dormida. Cuando abrí los ojos, estábamos a tan solo dos horas de Burdeos y Senna conducía.

Me estiré con pereza y me disculpé ante mis amigos por haber desconectado durante tanto tiempo.

—Necesitabas descansar —me dijo Senna con una sonrisa— Además, no te has perdido nada. El mismo asfalto gris de hace seis horas. La autopista francesa es la cosa más aburrida del mundo.

Kenzaki me pasó un bocadillo con el envoltorio de una estación de servicio. Supuse que habían parado para repostar y estirar las piernas.

Me pareció sorprendente que no me hubiera despertado en todo ese rato.

Acabábamos de pasar Burdeos cuando decidimos hacer noche en un área de descanso. Era una zona arbolada con césped y mesas de piedra. Kenzaki extendió un mantel de cuadros sobre una de ellas y encendió una lámpara de aceite. La noche era cálida, pero el viento soplaba con ímpetu y tuvimos que colocar dos piedras sobre la tela para que no volara. Después Senna sacó de una cesta de mimbre una botella de leche, unas tazas de latón y un plumcake de pasas y avellanas. No había ningún vehículo más en aquel pequeño oasis en mitad del asfalto. El rumor de la autopista se mezclaba con el zumbido de los insectos.

Me llené los pulmones de aire y dejé la vista perdida en el horizonte.

—Un penique por tus pensamientos —dijo Kenzaki antes de dar un mordisco a su bizcocho.

—Esta es mi primera noche en libertad —respondí tras un suspiro—. Después de tantos días de encierro…

—Brindemos por eso, entonces.

Kenzaki alzó su taza y yo emulé su gesto, pero a Senna no pareció gustarle aquel brindis:

—¿Con leche? ¿No da mala suerte?

—No. Eso es con agua —dije chocando mi taza contra la suya.

Senna arrugó la nariz poco convencida.

Había un baño a pocos metros de donde nos encontrábamos y Kenzzaki aprovechó para hacerle una visita antes de ponemos de nuevo en ruta. Fue entonces cuando mi amiga me confesó lo siguiente:

—¿Has tenido alguna visión, premonición o algo parecido desde que nos fuimos del bosque?

—Sí —repuse contenta de poder compartirlo con Senna—. A veces, cuando presiento algún peligro, noto un cosquilleo en la nuca y luego una corriente suave en la espalda. Lo sentí el día del secuestro.

—A mí se me ponen las manos muy frías y me sudan. Me pasó el día que conocí a Kenzaki. Cuando me dijo que habías desaparecido, me temí lo peor…

—Pues aquí estoy —le dije para tranquilizarla—. Yo creo que es por la miel centenaria de la cueva. Ichigo nos dijo que podrían agudizarse nuestros sentidos, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí. También recuerdo que me quedé frita después de probarla. ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti?

Suspiré al evocar aquellas sensaciones.

—No sé cómo explicártelo. Podía ver y sentir cosas que normalmente no puedo. Los colores, las texturas… Todo era increíble. Maravilloso.

Me estremecí al recordar todo aquello y lo que había ocurrido después junto a la cripta de la semilla, en aquella piscinita natural de agua termal. Había hecho el amor con Ichigo y había sido la experiencia más alucinante de mi vida.

—Yo tuve un sueño. Pero no lo había recordado hasta ahora.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—No se trata de qué, sino con quién —dijo Senna con voz misteriosa.

—Explícate.

—Soñé con Kenzaki.

—Pero eso es imposible, no os conocíais… —Me pareció increíble que yo pronunciara esa palabra. «¿Imposible?» A esas alturas, aquel término debía estar desterrado de mi vocabulario.

—Creo que voy a ir al baño a mojarme la cara. No me encuentro muy bien —dijo Senna con el rostro pálido como la cera.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No te preocupes, vuelvo enseguida. —Me tocó el brazo antes de desaparecer hacia los lavabos.

A la luz de la lámpara, la cara de Senna me había parecido la de un fantasma. Pero aquello no fue lo que más me impresionó. Su mano había dejado un rastro frío en mi brazo. ¡Estaba helada!

Aunque acababa de decirme que aquello era un signo de mal presagio, lo que ocurrió a continuación me pilló completamente desprevenida. Pensé que aquel aviso estaba relacionado con su sueño. Es decir, con Kenzaki. ¿Significaba aquello que nuestro amigo estaba en peligro? O peor aún, ¿que él era el peligro?

No era justo que desconfiara después de todo lo que había hecho por mí. Si estaba allí era gracias a él. Pero… ¿y Momo? Me entristecí al acordarme de mi amiga gótica. Había colaborado con Grimmjow entregándole aquel sobre y quién sabe si también en mi secuestro. Pero ¿qué habría ocurrido para que ella e Izuru hubieran tenido que huir de Londres?

Pensaba en todo eso cuando sentí cómo alguien me agarraba por el cuello.

Me estremecí con tal virulencia que estuve a punto de caer redonda al suelo. Los hombres de negro habían sido más listos y rápidos que nosotros… ¡Qué poco había durado mi libertad!

—¡Haz lo que te diga y no te pasará nada! —gritó alguien a mis espaldas. Un instinto muy fuerte de supervivencia me hizo hacer algo totalmente temerario: agarré una de las piedras que había sobre el mantel y se la arrojé con fuerza. Para esquivarla, aquel hombre me lanzó con ímpetu contra el suelo. Sentí un dolor intenso al golpearme contra un pedrusco.

Después grité con todas mis fuerzas.

El frenazo de una moto sonó a pocos metros iluminando la escena con su potente faro y espantando a aquel hombre. Fue entonces cuando vi también una sombra cargada con una enorme mochila saliendo de nuestra furgoneta. Los dos hombres subieron a un coche que habían dejado en la cuneta y huyeron a toda velocidad.

Senna y Kenzaki llegaron corriendo, casi al mismo tiempo que el motorista que había ahuyentado a las dos sombras.

—¿Estás bien, muchacha? —gritó el motorista—. Son atracadores de carretera, hay muchos por esta zona. ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido parar de noche aquí?

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza; un reguero de sangre tibia empezó a resbalar por mi frente.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	28. El lago de las princesas

_Bueno, bueno. Esta historia va viento en popa! Gracias por los comentarios que me habéis dejado :3 y _Kei_... no te preocupes, tendrás lo que quieres. Por cierto, opino igual que tú :p_

_A leer..._

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**El lago de las princesas**

No era más que un pequeño corte. La herida dejó de sangrar en cuanto Senna la tapó con unas gasas, pero el susto me duró un buen rato.

No podía dejar de temblar. Interpreté aquel suceso como una advertencia para que no bajáramos la guardia.

Tras curar mi herida y hacer inventario de lo que habían robado los ladrones de carretera, nos pusimos de nuevo en ruta. Les había bastado unos segundos para desvalijarnos la furgoneta y llevarse, entre otras cosas, el iPhone de Senna y el portátil de Kenzaki.

—Me han desplumado la cartera —dijo Kenzaki tras revisar su billetera—. Suerte que, al menos, no se han llevado la documentación.

Me pareció lógico que la hubieran tirado al suelo después de quitarle el dinero. De esa forma, si los atrapaban unos kilómetros más adelante, siempre podían negar los hechos. Al fin y al cabo, no había cámaras ni testigos en aquellas áreas apartadas de la autopista.

Aunque el automovilista insistió en que denunciáramos, no teníamos ninguna intención de hacerlo. No queríamos llamar la atención. Solo deseábamos continuar el viaje y llegar al bosque lo antes posible. Por eso decidimos conducir toda la noche. Senna y Kenzaki se turnarían al volante y yo me mantendría despierta para custodiar su vigilia.

Mi amiga conducía con los labios apretados y la mirada fija en la carretera.

—No puedo creerme que se hayan llevado mi iPhone —murmuró furiosa.

Tanto Kenzaki como yo lo teníamos en el bolsillo en el momento del robo, así que ella era la única que se había quedado sin su juguete. Me llevé la mano al pantalón para comprobar que el mío seguía ahí, junto al iPod de Grimmjow.

—Puedes quedarte el mío.

—Gracias. Si te parece bien, lo compartiremos como buenas amigas —repuso Senna con una sonrisa.

—¿No te diste ningún capricho con las monedas de Ichigo? —le pregunté con curiosidad al darme cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaban esos chismes.

—No las cambié. Temía llamar la atención o que me hicieran preguntas; sabía que eran muy valiosas —me confesó rebuscando en su bolsito—. Suerte que las tenía aquí cuando esos cretinos han subido a la furgoneta.

—Creo que a mí me timaron, pero aun así me bastaron cuatro para pagarme una buena residencia e inscribirme en una academia.

—Y cambiar de identidad —me recordó.

—Sí, aunque no me sirvió de nada… Grimmjow me atrapó igualmente.

—No fue culpa tuya. Fuiste lista y muy valiente, Rukia. Yo he vivido todo este tiempo sin apenas relacionarme con nadie. ¡Tú has hecho incluso amigos!

Desvió un momento la mirada del asfalto para mirar a Kenzaki. Dormía plácidamente con la cabeza recostada en su chaqueta, hecha un ovillo y apoyada en la ventanilla.

—¿Y de qué vivías?

—Me busqué un empleo. Confeccionaba ropa en un taller clandestino del norte de Londres. Un agujero perfecto para esconderme… Sin contrato ni nómina, dándole a la máquina de coser diez horas seguidas. Casi todas mis compañeras eran chinas y no hablaban ni una palabra de inglés. El propietario pagaba muy poco, pero era suficiente para costearme una habitación y algo de comida.

Me sorprendió las vidas tan distintas que ambas habíamos llevado en la misma ciudad.

—Y compartías piso con Kon —dije acordándome del pianista.

—Con él y con cuatro personas más. Una de ellas era la jefa de turno del taller. Me propuso el trabajo al saber que la ropa que llevaba me la había hecho yo… Pero apenas coincidíamos. Yo hacía el turno de noche. A Kon me lo cruzaba alguna mañana, cuando volvía de trabajar y él regresaba de tocar por ahí. Supongo que me oyó cantar la melodía de Ichigo en la ducha… —Reflexionó un instante antes de continuar—. Era amable conmigo y me daba entradas para el zoo en el que trabajaba por las tardes. Un domingo incluso quedé con él y con su chica, la cantante de la banda, para tomar algo por ahí… Pero eran muy extravagantes. ¡Me propusieron incluso hacer un trío! ¿Puedes creértelo? Cuando les dije que no, dejaron de hablarme.

—¡Qué fuerte! —dije impresionada—. Aunque quizá yo también debería haber llevado una vida más discreta.

—No te hubiera servido de mucho con Grimmjow pisándote los talones desde el aeropuerto. Solo esperó el momento propicio para actuar. Además… te aseguro que no hubieras conocido a Kenzaki en un suburbio de Londres.

Ambas reímos.

Senna tenía razón. De no haberme movido en el ambiente elitista de Lakehouse, jamás hubiera conocido a gente como Kenzaki o Izuru.

Las dos miramos un instante a nuestro compañero de viaje. Su respiración era profunda. Dormido, su aspecto era incluso más dulce y encantador.

—¿No le encuentras un aire a Orlando Bloom? —me preguntó Senna antes de responderse ella misma—. Sería tan guapo como él si no fuera un finolis.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

Después observé un momento a Senna. Llevaba una camiseta-vestido de algodón estampado por debajo de las rodillas y unas Converse rojas. Admiré la originalidad de su sencillo atuendo y la elegancia de sus gestos. Su forma de sujetar el volante, de mover las manos o de apartarse el pelo tras la oreja mientras hablaba tenía una gracia muy natural.

—Me gusta tu vestido.

—Lo hice yo misma… Ni te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que pueden hacerse con un retal.

.

Durante dos horas, mi amiga colmenareña y yo nos pusimos al día de los últimos meses. Su estancia en Londres tampoco había sido un cuento de hadas. Se había pasado las noches despierta, cosiendo sin tregua para ganar unas cuantas libras. Ahora entendía por qué no había bostezado ni una sola vez mientras conducía: era otra hada sin sueño.

Era medianoche cuando Kenzaki tomó el relevo. Habíamos dejado atrás Francia y nos adentrábamos por tierras vascas hacia Pamplona.

Intenté mantenerme despierta, pero la monotonía del asfalto y las luces amarillas de la autopista dificultaban mi misión de entretener al conductor. Abrí los ojos enseguida, pero la voz dulce de Kenzaki me invitó a cerrarlos de nuevo.

—Duerme, Rukia. En dos horas estaremos en Soria. Puedo distraerme con la radio.

No acabó de decir la frase cuando yo ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

Un instante después sentí cómo mi compañero de viaje me sacudía con suavidad el hombro.

—Ya hemos llegado, _milady_.

El reloj de la furgoneta marcaba las tres de la madrugada.

Mientras Kenzaki y Senna extendían el colchón en la parte trasera, salí a estirar las piernas.

A la luna le faltaba un pedacito para estar completa, pero aun así iluminaba el monte con su luz plateada. Alcé la vista hasta ella y me detuve después en los árboles.

Aunque no reconocí el lugar exacto, el paisaje no dejaba lugar a dudas. ¡Por fin estaba en mi bosque!

Me llené feliz los pulmones con el aire de la sierra. Un inconfundible aroma a pino y flores silvestres invadió mis sentidos hasta hacerme temblar.

Senna me explicó que estábamos a pocos kilómetros de la Dehesa, en dirección este, cerca de un estanque conocido como el lago de las Princesas.

Habían aparcado la furgoneta en un lugar apartado y entre los tres la cubrimos con ramas y helechos.

Después caminamos unos metros para buscar agua fresca. Senna conocía muy bien el bosque y era capaz de orientarse con facilidad incluso en plena noche. De pronto oímos un murmullo de agua a nuestros pies y ella se tumbó sobre la alfombra de hierba. Kenzaki observó maravillado cómo bebía directamente del manantial que brotaba de las entrañas de la tierra, igual que una gacela. Después, nuestro amigo inglés trató de imitarla, pero el agua estaba tan helada que notó cómo la respiración se le cortaba. Tosió varias veces y estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

Senna le dio una palmadita en la espalda y murmuró entre dientes:

—Bienvenido al monte, finolis.

Antes de volver a la furgoneta a descansar, Berta quiso mostrarnos algo. Caminamos unos metros río arriba hasta llegar a un precioso estanque junto a unas rocas y una cascada de aguas cristalinas. Era más pequeño que el lago de las laureanas, pero le igualaba en belleza bajo la claridad lunar.

—Aquí estaremos tranquilos. Este lugar lo conoce poca gente del pueblo —nos explicó Senna— y solo vienen a bañarse al estanque en pleno verano. Será nuestro baño particular. Al ser poco profundo, el sol calienta sus aguas y hace que no estén tan frías como las del rio. Podemos usarlo para lavarnos.

—¿Por qué se llama el lago de las Princesas? —preguntó Kenzaki. —Porque antiguamente las chicas del pueblo venían hasta aquí para bañarse. Los mozos lo sabían y se escondían detrás de aquel peñasco para espiarlas…

—Mi abuela me explicaba otra historia sobre este lugar —dije recordando de pronto aquel cuento de mi infancia—. Una antigua leyenda cuenta que en este lugar se ahogaron tres hermanas vírgenes que, al ser descubiertas por unos apuestos jóvenes mientras se bañaban desnudas, se adentraron hasta las profundidades del lago sin saber nadar. Mi abuela decía que, después de muertas, las muy tontas se lamentaban de no haber seducido a los mozos y de haberse ido a la otra vida sin disfrutar de los placeres de esta. También me aseguraba que en las noches de luna llena podían oírse sus lamentos… y que, desde entonces, ningún joven se atrevió a bañarse solo en este lago. Según mi abuela, los chicos de su quinta decían que cuando se bañaban sentían unas manos tocándoles entre las aguas…

Senna soltó una carcajada antes de decir:

—¡Serían peces o culebrillas de río!

—Yo no pienso bañarme por si acaso —dijo Kenzaki.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Espiarnos a Rukia y a mí tras el peñasco?

—¡Claro que no! Recuerda que soy un caballero inglés.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	29. Siluetas

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Siluetas**

Me desperté con las primeras luces del alba. Apenas había dormido tres horas, pero hacía rato que giraba nerviosa sobre mí misma en aquel colchón compartido. Incapaz de retomar el sueño, observé cómo mis amigos dormían. La cabeza de Senna reposaba sobre el pecho de Kenzaki, quien a su vez le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. Me pregunté si serían conscientes de aquella pose o si se trataba de un gesto inocente durante el sueño.

Salí de la furgoneta sin hacer ruido y me puse el anorak. Eran las seis de la mañana. Estaba amaneciendo y una húmeda y blanca neblina cubría la parte baja del monte. Aún faltaban varias horas para que el sol calentara el bosque y lo hiciera brillar con su verde fulgor. El sentido común me decía que esperara a que Senna y Kenzaki se levantaran para adentrarme con ellos en el bosque. El corazón, en cambio, me animaba a no perder ni un segundo. Me moría por ver a Ichigo. Sabía que no resultaría fácil; ni siquiera estaba segura de que mi ermitaño se encontrara en la Sierra de la Demanda. Era muy probable que hubiera huido buscando lugares más seguros… Sentí un gran vacío al darme cuenta de que aquel reencuentro con el que tanto había soñado podía estar aún lejos.

Una llama de ilusión avivó mi ánimo lo suficiente como para no perder la esperanza. Y seguí el deseo de mi corazón.

Me subí la cremallera del anorak y me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha.

No podía ir sola a la cueva de la semilla. Primero, porque estaba a varios kilómetros monte a través y no estaba segura de que supiera llegar. Y segundo, porque era demasiado peligroso y Senna jamás me perdonaría aquella temeridad. Las dos éramos guardianas de la semilla, y aquello era algo que teníamos que hacer juntas.

De no haber ardido en aquel incendio, hubiera ido sin duda a la cabaña del diablo… Pero la idea de enfrentarme de nuevo a sus escombros se me hizo insoportable. Además, estaba convencida de que Ichigo no estaría allí. Los hombres de negro la habían quemado porque sabían que era su hogar… De todos los lugares del bosque, aquel era el menos probable para encontrarle.

Examiné el plano de la sierra que Senna había marcado para orientarnos. Había dibujado una furgoneta en el punto donde nos encontrábamos y varias cruces alrededor: una en la Dehesa, otra en la cabaña del diablo y una tercera en Colmenar. Por supuesto, la cueva de la inmortalidad no figuraba en el mapa por seguridad.

El punto más cercano era justo el que más ganas tenía de visitar. Se hallaba al este. Intenté memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el rato. Después lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. Estaba emocionada y ligeramente nerviosa. Con la brújula en la mano y el corazón en un puño dirigí mis pasos hacia la Dehesa.

Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y apreté el paso. Si me daba prisa, podía estar de regreso antes de que mis amigos despertaran.

El bosque, de un verde intenso, se parecía mucho al escenario del otoño pasado, pero ya no era el mismo. La primavera había derretido la nieve y nuevos colores habían estallado bajo los pinos. Las flores silvestres, de tonos amarillos, blancos, rojos y azules se mezclaban con las plantas aromáticas y los helechos. Estos últimos habían duplicado su tamaño, de manera que algunos casi sobrepasaban mi altura.

Había tramos en los que con solo agacharme un poco podía ocultarme incluso de alguien que caminara cerca de mí por la misma senda.

Apreté el paso. Mi avidez crecía conforme avanzaba hacia mi destino.

Los sonidos también habían cambiado. Había nuevos trinos de pájaros que regresaban como yo al bosque en primavera. También podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía cerca y el zumbido de las abejas. Sonreí al pensar que podían ser las de mi padre, que después del invierno rompían su letargo con ansias de libar todas las flores y rencontrarse con los abejorros.

A pesar del peligro —no podía olvidar que había revelado el secreto de la semilla y que la Organización podía estar cerca—, me sentí feliz al pisar de nuevo aquellos lares. Mi paraíso en la tierra. Caminaba deprisa, casi a saltitos, mientras en mi cabeza sonaba una melodía. Me detuve al darme cuenta de que era «River Man» de Nick Drake.

_Going to see the river man _

_Going to tell him all I can _

_About the plan _

_For lilac time. _

Una sencilla asociación de ideas me trajo el recuerdo de Grimmjow. ¿Qué habría sido de él? ¿Le habrían castigado los hombres de negro por mi huida? Me estremecí con la visión de aquellos latigazos en su espalda. Después me enfurecí conmigo misma al percibir un atisbo de preocupación en mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía inquietarme por lo que le ocurriera a ese secuestrador? ¿Tan poderoso era aquel maldito síndrome de Estocolmo que seguía afectándome una vez libre?

Me llevé la mano al bolsillo y palpé el iPod. No había vuelto a escucharlo desde aquellas dos confesiones. Me avergonzaban por igual, porque en ambas traicionaba a Ichigo. En una ponía en peligro nuestro amor. ¿Y si llegaba a sus oídos la conversación en la que afirmaba estar enamorándome de Grimmjow? En la otra, algo todavía más importante: su secreto y su propia vida. Pensé en mi ángel y en las palabras que meses atrás había pronunciado Senna en ese mismo bosque: «No eres digna de él». Tal vez estuviera en lo cierto y fuera más digna de un ser oscuro como Grimmjow.

Dejé de torturarme con aquellos pensamientos y me concentré de nuevo en la ruta. Me movía con rapidez pero con sigilo. El bosque estaba despejado. O, al menos, eso parecía a simple vista.

Estaba cerca de la Dehesa. El lugar donde me había reencontrado con mi madre y con su gran amor: mi padre.

¿Qué haría si lo veía en el viejo torreón haciendo sus mermeladas? Había acordado con Senna que no era prudente dejarnos caer por Colmenar. Nadie en el pueblo debía saber que estábamos allí. Era demasiado peligroso para nuestras familias y para nosotras mismas…

Pero ¿sería capaz de verle a pocos metros y no correr a su encuentro? Me había pasado diecisiete años sin un padre, no estaba segura de poder renunciar al deseo de abrazarlo teniéndolo tan cerca.

Una luz, a lo lejos, me avisó de que tendría que enfrentarme a ese dilema. Había alguien en la Dehesa. Tras calarme bien la capucha, apreté el paso. Me moría por ver de nuevo mi hogar, aunque fuera desde lejos.

Rodeé el torreón por la parte de atrás, la que daba a la antigua caballeriza, para observar mejor la casa sin ser vista. Una luz brillaba en la planta baja.

Intrigada, me aproximé unos metros más y pude percibir un movimiento de siluetas. Conté al menos siete, pero no estaba muy segura de haber repetido alguna. Las sombras entraban y salían del salón con trajín de platos y tazas; parecían estar preparando la mesa para el desayuno. Desde mi escondite, pude percibir incluso un aroma a café recién hecho y risas joviales.

Pero ¿quién era toda esa gente?, me pregunté asombrada. Y, sobre todo, ¿qué hacían en la Dehesa?

**_To Be Continued..._**


	30. El baño de las hadas

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**El baño de las hadas**

Cuando regresé a la furgoneta, Senna y Kenzaki habían recogido el colchón y lo habían transformado de nuevo en el asiento trasero. También habían montado una mesa y me estaban esperando para desayunar.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —La voz de Senna denotaba más curiosidad que preocupación.

Entendí que acababan de levantarse.

—Salí a dar una vuelta. Os vi dormidos y parecíais tan a gusto… —sonreí al recordarles abrazados— que no quise despertaros.

Ambos se sonrojaron. Deduje que aquel gesto inconsciente les había sorprendido a ellos tanto como a mí.

Kenzaki calentó algo de leche en un hornillo, añadió café soluble y sirvió tres tazas, que acompañamos con unas magdalenas.

Mientras desayunábamos les expliqué mi visita furtiva a la Dehesa. Al principio, Senna se molestó porque no había contado con ellos. Pero cuando le dije lo que había visto, me preguntó con temor:

—¿Cómo sabes que no son hombres de negro?

—Solo he visto unas siluetas, pero me ha parecido que eran chicos de nuestra edad.

—También lo es Grimmjow—argumentó Kenzaki.

—Había chicas y escuché risas —añadí dudando por primera vez de mis deducciones.

Senna se quedó pensativa un instante y luego dijo:

—Tal vez tu tío ha decidido alquilarla como vivienda rural para sacarse unos cuartos.

En aquel momento fui consciente de que mi amiga aún no sabía lo de Byakuya. Le expliqué atropelladamente que el hombre de las abejas era mi padre. Se quedó boquiabierta. Sin duda, aquella revelación daría mucho que hablar en futuras conversaciones, pero de momento seguíamos centrados en la Dehesa.

—Hay varias casas rurales por la zona —continuó Senna, aún aturdida por la noticia que acababa de darle—. Es un negocio muy rentable.

Aunque era un argumento lógico, no me convencía. Me costaba imaginar a mi padre alquilando la Dehesa por varios motivos: primero, porque allí elaboraba sus productos artesanales. Segundo, porque sabía que tarde o temprano yo regresaría. Y tercero, porque aquel caserón familiar era mío —así constaba en el testamento de mi abuela—. Y aunque yo no tuviera la mayoría de edad, no estaba segura de que él pudiera disponer libremente de ella.

—¿Has visto algo extraño o peligroso en el bosque?

—No —reconocí—. Deberíamos encontrar a Ichigo e ir a la cueva de la semilla. Tenemos que llegar antes que ellos…

—Todo a su tiempo —dictaminó Senna—. Es preferible que salgamos de noche. Aun así, corremos un riesgo enorme…

Asentí preocupada. Desde luego, cualquier precaución contra aquellos criminales sería poca.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Kenzaki.

—Ve practicando con tu español… Tú harás una visita a Colmenar.

Senna había pensado que Kenzaki podía bajar al pueblo para averiguar cómo estaban las cosas. No le conocían, así que nadie le relacionaría con nosotras.

—Un par de horas en el bar del pueblo y estarás al día de lo que se cuece en la sierra. Bastará con que tengas los oídos bien abiertos. Si hay hombres de negro merodeando por aquí no se hablará de otra cosa…

—Ellos creen que son científicos de National Geographic —recordé.

—Ok, estaré bien atento.

Tras revisar una de las bicicletas de montaña que venían con la furgoneta, Kenzaki memorizó las indicaciones de Senna para llegar al pueblo sin problemas. Antes de marcharse me atreví a sugerir:

—Podrías visitar a Byakuya.

—Nuestras familias no deben saber que estamos aquí, Rukia… —me interrumpió Senna.

—Y no lo sabrán —respondí antes de dirigirme a Kenzaki—. Podrías decirle que eres amigo mío, que has venido a pasar unos días y que yo te he enviado con el encargo de decirle que su hija está bien. Explícale que te he dicho dónde están las llaves de la Dehesa… Hay una copia en un ladrillo saliente de la fachada, junto a la puerta principal.

—¡Buena idea, lechuguina! Así nos enteraremos de quién es esa gente…

—Espero que entiendan mi español básico…

—Lo harás muy bien —dije antes de despedirme de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Esperó unos segundos a que Senna imitara mi gesto, pero no lo hizo. Cabizbajo, Kenzaki se montó en la bici y empezó a pedalear rumbo a Colmenar. No llevaba ni diez metros cuando mi amiga le detuvo con un grito:

—¡Espera!

Observé sorprendida cómo Senna corría a su encuentro. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, le miró en silencio durante unos segundos antes de rodear su cuello y besarle en los labios. Kenzaki tuvo que agarrarse al manillar para no caer de la bicicleta.

Fue un beso largo y pausado. Tan perfecto que supuse que no era el primero. Sus cabezas se inclinaron con habilidad en sentidos opuestos mientras sus labios se acoplaban una y otra vez, girando con magistral sincronía.

—Suerte, finolis —susurró ella al separarse.

Kenzaki montó en la bici y ambas contemplamos cómo se alejaba con una sonrisa en los labios, haciendo eses y murmurando algo en inglés.

Después de aquello, Senna y yo nos sentamos sobre el peñasco que se alzaba junto al lago de las Princesas. Permanecimos largo rato lanzando cantos al agua en silencio. Yo fui la primera en romperlo:

—¿Cuándo ha ocurrido?

Senna sonrió con picardía por toda respuesta.

—¿Os enrollasteis ya en Londres —insistí, curiosa por conocer los detalles—, o ha sido esta mañana cuando os he dejado solos?

—Este ha sido nuestro primer beso —confesó emocionada—. Lo he hecho porque quería comprobar algo.

—¿El qué?

—Ya sabes, si el mundo se detiene…

La miré extrañada.

—No todos los besos son iguales. Solo algunos consiguen que el mundo se pare. Esos son los mejores: los que hacen que el tiempo se detenga y pierdas incluso la noción de quién eres.

Por su expresión soñadora, deduje que aquel había sido uno de esos.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de besos?

—He besado a unos cuantos tíos… —dijo con aires de suficiencia— pero solo he logrado parar el mundo dos veces.

Puesto que aquel era su primer beso con Kenzaki, me pregunté quién habría sido el primero en detener su universo.

Yo solo había besado a dos chicos. Sonreí al evocar el primer beso con Ichigo. Sí, mi mundo se había detenido en aquel instante…

Y al ponerse de nuevo en marcha se había vuelto del revés. Aun así, no lo cambiaba por el de antes. Ya no concebía un mundo en el que él no existiera.

—¿Crees que le gusto? —me preguntó.

—Estoy segura.

—Pertenecemos a mundos distintos. Aunque logremos detenerlo con un beso, no podemos cambiarlo. ¿Qué pinto yo con ese finolis?

—Menuda tontería. Ichigo y yo también somos muy diferentes. Cien años nos separan… ¿Y crees que voy a renunciar a él por ese detalle sin importancia? ¡Ni hablar!

Senna estalló en una carcajada. Luego se puso seria, suspiró y dijo algo que me dejó totalmente descolocada.

—Amores imposibles.

—El amor siempre es posible… —El recuerdo de mi madre enturbió aquella afirmación—. A menos que seas un hada sin sueño.

Senna me miró con ojos interrogativos. No sabía muy bien por qué me había acordado del cuento de Grimmjow, pero de pronto aquella leyenda cobró un nuevo sentido. El amor de mis padres se había convertido en algo imposible cuando dejaron de soñar, de creer en él. Ni mi tía ni la enfermedad de mi madre eran impedimentos para que se amaran, solo dificultades para que estuvieran juntos. Su trágico final había acabado con sus esperanzas. La realidad había matado su sueño, pero su amor siempre estuvo ahí, frente a sus narices.

—Si crees que es posible, lo será. Senna cerró un instante los ojos y lanzó con maña su piedra al lago. El canto saltó cuatro veces antes de hundirse.

—¿Crees que ichigo estará bien? —me preguntó Senna con la mirada triste.

Supuse que ella también se habría acordado muchas veces de él durante su exilio en Londres.

Me encogí de hombros y asentí con una sonrisa. Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba a salvo y muy cerca de nosotras…

Senna me estuvo contando anécdotas de cuando era niña y jugaba en el bosque con nuestro ermitaño. No pude evitar sentirme celosa por todo aquel tiempo que no había compartido con ellos.

Cuando acabó, me miró sonriente y me propuso:

—¿Y si nos damos un baño?

—¿Estás loca? —respondí—. ¡El agua estará congelada!

—Vamos, ahora hace calor y… —Se tapó la nariz con un gesto cómico—. Después del largo viaje, no nos vendrá nada mal un poco de agua.

La bruma del amanecer se había disipado y el sol brillaba con fuerza cuando su mirada azul me retó un segundo.

—¡Cobarde la última! —grité arrancándome la camiseta.

Nos quitamos toda la ropa entre risas y nos lanzamos al estanque desnudas.

El agua estaba helada. Entramos dando saltos, riendo y chillando antes de zambullirnos. Aunque la temperatura glacial era difícil de soportar, intentamos entrar en calor dando fuertes brazadas.

Al ver a mi amiga nadando, recordé algo que me había confesado meses atrás en la cueva de la semilla…

—Me dijiste que no sabías nadar.

—Y no sabía. El agua es a lo único que siempre he tenido miedo. Por eso no quise que Bosco me enseñara… Pero estos meses, lejos de él, he aprovechado para hacer un curso en Londres. Y he superado mi temor —me explicó con orgullo.

Su estilo no era perfecto, pero se defendía bastante bien.

Tras salir del agua, nos sentamos en el peñasco y nos enjabonamos el pelo la una a la otra. Senna había traído un cubo para no contaminar el lago, así que nos aclaramos fuera. Aquella tortura me resultó incluso divertida en compañía de mi amiga.

Una vez libres de espuma, volvimos a zambullirnos en el lago. Fue entonces cuando oímos un ruido de pisadas y vimos una figura entre los pinos.

—¡Soy yo, chicas!

Era Kenzaki.

Dio un paso al frente para que pudiéramos verlo. Se había tapado la cara con una mano de forma graciosa.

Senna me miró un instante inquisitiva y yo asentí.

—¡Báñate con nosotras! —gritó ella.

Nuestro amigo inglés se descubrió los ojos y alzó una ceja.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro. No queremos compartir colchón con un gorrino —dijo Senna divertida—. Además, no somos unas mojigatas como las princesas del cuento, no nos asusta que nos veas desnudas, ¿a que no, Kia?

Negué divertida con la cabeza.

El agua se había enturbiado al remover el fondo y no dejaba ver nuestros cuerpos bajo ella. Me pregunté si acababa de llegar o si tal vez llevaba un rato espiándonos tras el peñasco, como en la leyenda del lago.

Kenzaki se quitó la ropa con rapidez. Me impresionó la naturalidad con la que se desprendió de sus slips y se quedó completamente desnudo. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto: fino pero con los hombros fuertes y el torso tonificado. Los abdominales se dibujaban con sutileza sobre su vientre. Un vistazo rápido me bastó para ver que también estaba muy bien dotado.

Sin ningún tipo de pudor, se lanzó al agua y se acercó a nosotras.

Estuvimos un rato chapoteando y jugando como niños hasta que nuestros labios se pusieron morados.

Yo fui la primera en salir.

Mientras oía sus gritos en el agua, me tumbé sobre la mullida hierba, a orillas del lago, y cerré los ojos. Sentí con placer cómo aquel sol casi veraniego calentaba mi piel hasta evaporar las gotitas que cubrían mi cuerpo desnudo.

Amodorrada con aquella agradable sensación, no me di cuenta de que Kenzaki también había salido del agua y yacía a mi lado. Oí su respiración agitada. Luego, un suspiro profundo escapó de sus labios al recibir los primeros rayos. Segundos después, un chapoteo vigoroso me indicó que Senna se unía al baño de sol.

—Esto es el paraíso… —murmuró Senna—. ¿A que sí?

—Hummm… —afirmó él.

Me incorporé y vi a Kenzaki tendido entre las dos, algo tenso y con los ojos cerrados. Supuse que lo hacía por cortesía, para no incomodamos con nuestra desnudez. Senna, en cambio, tenía la mirada perdida en las nubes y una sonrisa en los labios. Su expresión serena me hizo sentir bien. Que yo formara parte de aquella escena idílica, y a ella no le molestase, me hizo entender la confianza que tenía en nuestra amistad. Sus celos iniciales se habían esfumado con aquel beso. Me sentí orgullosa de ser amiga de una chica tan transparente, un corazón puro…

Por primera vez me puse en su piel y pude entender cómo se había sentido el otoño pasado con Ichigo y conmigo. Ahora el trío se había invertido: yo era la amiga del chico y ella la enamorada.

—Chicas, ¿por qué no os vestís ya? No soy de piedra —confesó Kenzaki—. Y estoy haciendo un auténtico esfuerzo para no quedar en evidencia.

Observé cómo Senna se levantaba y le lanzaba una camiseta sobre el vientre.

Su cuerpo desnudo parecía el de una diosa. Era esbelto y delicado, de piernas largas, bonitas caderas y pecho turgente. Pensé que de haber nacido en cualquier otro sitio algún cazatalentos la habría fichado como modelo. Su belleza y elegancia natural estaban a la altura de su falta de pretensiones. Era un diamante en bruto.

Me fijé en la abeja que se había tatuado en la pelvis. Era idéntica a la mía, pero la suya estaba en el lado opuesto.

A contraluz, su piel clara parecía de seda. Con deliberada lentitud empezó a vestirse sin apartar la mirada del lago. Su pelo húmedo reverberó bajo la luz del mediodía emitiendo destellos dorados.

Kenzaki y yo imitamos su gesto y también nos vestimos. Mientras lo hacíamos, me picó la curiosidad por saber qué había averiguado en Colmenar y si había visto a mi padre.

—Tu padre se ha alegrado mucho al tener noticias tuyas —dijo él anticipándose a mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo está?

—En forma. Me ha derribado al suelo y me ha apuntado con un rifle en cuanto he mencionado tu nombre.

Senna ahogó una risita.

—De no ser por esa mujer… Yoruichi, creo que me habría pegado un tiro allí mismo.

Me alegré al darme cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Yoruichi y mi padre seguían compartiendo algo más que su preocupación por mí.

Sonreí al acordarme de la complicidad que había visto entre ellos el otoño pasado, cuando mi maestra había venido a Colmenar alarmada por mi desaparición tras caer en aquel hoyo. No la creía capaz de dejar su empleo en Barcelona para instalarse en aquel pueblo con alguien como Byakuya. Así que deduje que se trataba de una visita de fin de semana… Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¡cualquier cosa era posible en aquel lugar de la sierra!

—¿No se ha creído que somos amigos? —pregunté finalmente.

—Sí, la cosa ha mejorado cuando he conseguido explicarle que estás bien. ¿Seguro que Byakuya es tu padre y no el de Senna? —bromeó.

—Así somos los colmenareños —repuso orgullosa—, hospitalarios como nadie. Es el aire de la sierra…

—Claro que motivos no le faltan para desconfiar de la gente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has averiguado quiénes son los de la Dehesa?

—Okupas.

Alucinada, me quedé un instante sin saber qué decir. ¿Okupas? ¿En el viejo torreón? Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos esa.

—Tu padre me ha explicado que los vio por primera vez cuando fue al caserón a recoger unos botes de miel. En ese momento intentó echarles, pero se pusieron muy violentos y le llamaron fascista.

—¿Por qué no ha llamado a la Guardia Civil? —preguntó Senna, tan sorprendida como yo.

—No es tan fácil. La policía solo actúa si hay una orden de desalojo y eso suele tardar meses. Es un proceso largo… Y, por lo visto, la casa está en un limbo legal hasta que no se tramite la herencia.

Me pareció increíble que la Dehesa estuviera ocupada. Como si mi padre no tuviera más preocupaciones que librarse de unos extraños…

—¿Y qué hay de los hombres de negro? —siguió Senna con el interrogatorio.

—Nada. Me he pasado un buen rato en el bar y nadie ha mencionado una palabra. Tampoco he visto nada sospechoso en el pueblo… Si están por aquí, se esconden mejor que nosotros.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	31. La república del bosque

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**La república del bosque**

Mientras esperábamos a que cayera la tarde para internarnos en el bosque, disfrutamos de una pequeña tregua. Sabíamos que aquella calma tenía los minutos contados, pero aun así saboreamos cada instante de paz, conscientes de la inminente tormenta que se nos venía encima.

Tras preparar unos sándwiches, extendimos un mantel junto al lago.

—He visto nevar en pleno agosto… pero este calor en mayo jamás lo había vivido —dijo Senna pensativa mientras se dejaba acariciar por el sol.

—Es por el cambio climático —repuso Kenzaki—. En Londres la temperatura también ha subido varios grados. En algunas zonas se están plantando incluso viñas, algo impensable tiempo atrás.

—Por suerte, las casas de la sierra están preparadas para todo. Son frescas en verano y cálidas en invierno.

—Y hablando de casas… —intervine—, ¿por qué no nos acercamos a la Dehesa antes de ir a la cueva de la semilla?

Senna y Kenzaki estuvieron de acuerdo. Observar, aunque fuera de lejos, el tipo de gente que se alojaba en ella nos sería útil para descartar si suponían un peligro.

Llegamos al viejo torreón por la senda del río, dando un apacible paseo. Esa parte del bosque parecía segura. Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde mi anterior visita, pero en aquel momento la casa me pareció otra. Por la mañana me había acercado por la parte trasera y no había tenido ocasión de ver el destrozo que habían hecho en la fachada.

Me llevé la mano a la boca para no soltar un grito. Había pintadas en las paredes y una bandera negra con un rayo atravesando un círculo.

Dos perros, que se perseguían dando vueltas, acompañaban con sus ladridos una música infernal que empezó a tronar en aquel momento.

Una chica con rastas salió de la casa y llenó el barreño de los animales con pienso. Junto al embalse habían montado un pequeño huerto y un chico de complexión fuerte lo regaba con una mangueta. Ambos eran más o menos de nuestra edad. Había luces en la planta de arriba y a través de una ventana pudimos ver cómo una pareja se lo montaba en mi cuarto.

Me dieron ganas de gritarles que se fueran de mi casa, pero mis labios solo emitieron una débil y silenciosa protesta.

Senna me tocó el hombro y me dijo con voz compasiva:

—Tenemos que irnos…

Antes de dejar aquel lugar, me fijé en el cartel de madera que había en la entrada. Alguien había tachado el rótulo de la Dehesa y había escrito encima, con pintura roja: la República del Bosque.

No llevábamos ni una hora de camino cuando cayó el telón de la noche. El bosque se había convertido en un oscuro laberinto. Cuanto más nos acercábamos a la cueva, más convencida estaba de que era imposible que los hombres de negro llegaran con las indicaciones de una chica adormecida.

Yo me limitaba a seguir los pasos decididos de Senna, que alumbraba el camino con una linterna por delante de nosotros. Eso no impidió que tropezáramos con las raíces salientes de algunos árboles o que nuestros pies se hundieran, de vez en cuando, en pequeños charcos de lodo.

El objetivo era llegar hasta la semilla, hacernos con ella y cambiarla de escondite. Hubiéramos preferido contar con Ichigo para hacerlo, pero no sabíamos dónde encontrarlo. En el fondo, albergábamos la esperanza de que estuviera en la cueva esperándonos, pero no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones. Aun así, temblaba de excitación… y de miedo por la suerte que hubiera corrido mi ermitaño.

De repente me pareció ver una silueta entre los árboles. Antes de que pudiera distinguir qué era, la sombra se esfumó. La idea de que se tratara de una persona agazapada cruzó peligrosamente por mi cabeza.

El lamento lúgubre de una lechuza hizo que Kenzaki diera un respingo y tomara mi mano sobresaltado. La estreché con fuerza. Entendí que el bosque en plena noche podía ser aterrador para alguien que no conoce sus sonidos.

Senna se giró, puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto con el brazo para que nos apresuráramos. Me pregunté de dónde sacaba tanto coraje. Mi abuela me había dicho en cierta ocasión que las personas valientes también tienen miedo, pero saben cómo ocultarlo. Odiaba contradecir a mi abuela, pero en el caso de Senna se equivocaba: ella no le temía a nada.

Justo entonces, Kenzaki cogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó sobre algo brillante que había varios pasos por delante de Senna. El sonido metálico de un cepo al cerrarse nos hizo parar en seco.

Senna le miró perpleja antes de agacharse para inspeccionar aquella trampa para conejos.

—Tengo buena vista —dijo Kenzaki encogiéndose de hombros satisfecho.

—Y muy mala sombra —añadió una voz desconocida—. Acabas de fastidiarme la comida de mañana.

Me quedé helada.

Me giré lentamente hacia la luz de un fanal. Un chico desgarbado, vestido con una camiseta de rayas y unos vaqueros rotos nos miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Senna y Kenzaki lo vigilaban con actitud defensiva.

—Me llamo Ashido. —Arrastraba las sílabas al hablar, como si estuviera bajo los efectos de algún tipo de droga.

—¿Y qué haces en el bosque? —preguntó Senna.

—Fui a los bosques porque quería vivir a conciencia, vivir a fondo y extraer todo el meollo a la vida.

Soltó aquella frase como si estuviera recitando un poema.

—Y dejar de lado todo lo que no fuera la vida —continuó el chico— para no descubrir en el momento de mi muerte que no había vivido.

Aquel discurso me sonó familiar. Me vino a la mente una escena de la película El club de los poetas muertos, cuando un grupo de chicos se reúne en el bosque para leer poesía y fragmentos de obras clásicas.

—Muy bonito —aplaudió Senna—, pero ¿no es un poco tarde para hacer el hippy? Es peligroso deambular solo por este monte. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy buscando una semilla.

Los tres nos miramos en silencio.

Ashido se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Contuve la respiración asustada antes de que abriera su palma. En ella había varias simientes negras y arrugadas.

—Son alucinógenas —nos explicó—, y también sus raíces… Pero no consigo dar con la planta.

Respiramos aliviados ante aquella explicación. Solo era un chalado que pretendía colocarse con plantas del bosque.

—Son para un ritual chamánico —añadió muy serio—. Queremos conectar con los espíritus de la naturaleza.

—¿Eres de la República del Bosque? —pregunté recordando el cartel de la Dehesa.

—Sí. —Sus ojos se iluminaron—. De hecho, soy el impulsor de la iniciativa. Tenía un blog sobre la slow life y la vida ecológica y lancé una propuesta en la red. Se trataba de vivir dos años, dos meses y dos días en una cabaña construida por nosotros mismos, al aire libre, cultivando nuestros alimentos y cazando algún animal de vez en cuando. En menos de veinticuatro horas estaba el cupo lleno. Los chicos que se apuntaron son indignados, jóvenes sin trabajo que buscaban como yo un lugar donde establecer una comuna libre.

Kenzaki se sentó a su lado, en un tronco partido, y siguió su relato con interés mientras Senna le escrutaba con desconfianza.

—Pues la casa que ocupáis no es precisamente una cabaña hecha por vosotros… —dije algo molesta.

—Llegamos a Colmenar por casualidad y un chico muy amable, Kaien, nos invitó a tomar posesión de la casa. Nos dijo que no tenía dueño, que un apicultor la usaba de vez en cuando, pero que ni siquiera era suya. De todas formas, el plan es ocuparla hasta que reconstruyamos una cabaña quemada que hemos visto cerca de aquí…

—¿Y ese tal Kaien también está con vosotros? —pregunté asustada.

La idea de que ese psicópata se alojara en mi casa hizo que se encendieran todas mis alarmas.

—No, qué va… Cuando nos habló de la casa estaba a punto de marcharse a Estados Unidos…

Se rascó la cabeza y nos miró por primera vez con interés antes de preguntamos:

—¿De dónde habéis salido vosotros?

Nos miramos un instante sin saber qué decir. Tomé la palabra improvisando una coartada.

—Somos un trío que busca un lugar para amarse libremente. No le digas a nadie que nos has visto. Queremos estar a nuestro aire.

—¡Pero si no nos hablamos con nadie! ¿Por qué no venís mañana por la noche a la República del Bosque? Os haremos una cena de bienvenida.

—Lo pensaremos —dijo Kenzaki en su tono más cortés—. Gracias por la invitación.

Después de aquella conversación, nos despedimos de Ashido algo más tranquilos. Eran solo una panda de hippies.

Mientras nos dirigíamos por fin a la cueva de la inmortalidad, pensé en lo extraña que era mi vida. ¡Acababan de invitarme a cenar a mi propia casa!

**_To Be Continued..._**


	32. La cueva de la semilla

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**La cueva de la semilla**

Caminamos monte arriba durante horas, muy pegados para no perdemos. Cuanto más nos adentrábamos en el corazón del bosque, más difícil era el acceso. No había sendero y debíamos movemos con cuidado para evitar los matorrales de robles y zarzas. El silencio allí era absoluto; los animales habían enmudecido.

Senna andaba lenta pero decidida. De vez en cuando se detenía, murmuraba algo y movía la cabeza contrariada, pero enseguida volvía a retomar el paso.

El sonido de una cascada nos anunció que estábamos muy cerca. Mi amiga se giró y levantó orgullosa el pulgar. ¡Lo habíamos conseguido!

Un salto de agua de poco más de un metro apareció entre los árboles. Los tres nos miramos complacidos.

Senna fue la primera en recorrer a grandes zancadas los últimos metros que nos distanciaban de nuestro destino. James y yo la seguíamos sonrientes cuando, de pronto, resbaló y la vimos volar cabeza abajo con una soga en el tobillo.

Su grito retumbó en el bosque.

Tras un instante de confusión, recogí temblorosa su linterna del suelo y alumbré hacia arriba. Recé para que estuviera bien.

Había pisado una trampa.

La cuerda la había elevado varios metros por encima de nosotros. Estaba colgada de un pie con una mueca de dolor en la cara. Temí que se hubiera roto la pierna.

—¿Estás bien? —grité.

—Bajadme de aquí, por favor… —se quejó.

A Kenzaki y a mí nos bastó una mirada para saber lo que debíamos hacer cada uno. Mientras él se colocaba bajo Senna con los brazos abiertos, yo cogí una navaja de mi mochila e intenté alzarme hasta la rama de la que pendía la cuerda. Me costó trepar; no había ramas bajas a las que encaramarse y la corteza del tronco me abría heridas en brazos y piernas. Un recuerdo en forma de flash me transportó a otro árbol al que me había subido una semana atrás. Se me erizó la piel al revivir el momento en el que mis pasos me habían llevado de nuevo al lugar donde Grimmjow me tenía cautiva.

La rabia renovó mis fuerzas y me ayudó a trepar. Una vez arriba, empecé a cortar la soga. Mientras lo hacía, temí que el artífice de aquella emboscada viniera a por su presa. Aquella no era una trampa para animales. Quienquiera que la hubiera puesto allí, pretendía cazar personas. No era difícil imaginar quién podía estar detrás.

Serré con ira los últimos hilachos de aquella soga hasta desprenderla del pino. Después bajé la mirada y vi cómo Senna aterrizaba en brazos de Kenzaki, que cayó de espaldas protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Tras deslizarme por el tronco con una habilidad que me sorprendió, me encontré a Senna frotándose el tobillo. La soga había rasgado su fina piel y sangraba.

—Solo me lo he torcido, lechuguina. —Trató de sonreír al ver mi cara de espanto—. Pero me temo que no voy a poder acompañaros.

Kenzaki se incorporó contusionado, aunque parecía estar entero. Luego se agachó y extendió su brazo en una graciosa reverencia.

—Si me lo permitís, milady, yo cargaré gustoso con vos.

Era la primera vez que le oía llamar a Senna con aquel apelativo que hasta entonces solo había usado conmigo. Sonreí al darme cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Ahora ella era «su dama» y la única dueña de su corazón.

—No —respondió muy seria—. Hay pasadizos estrechos al otro lado de esa cascada, túneles y voladizos de piedra que no conseguirás atravesar conmigo a cuestas.

Senna tenía razón. Recordé lo complicado que había sido acceder hasta la semilla incluso siguiendo los pasos de alguien experto como Ichigo. Pero ¿cómo íbamos a hacerlo sin Senna?

—Pero te necesitamos… ¿Quién va a guiarnos?

—Tú puedes hacerlo, Kia. Conoces la cueva igual que yo.

Negué asustada. No me sentía capaz de internarme en aquella cueva sin ella. Además, tampoco podíamos dejarla allí sola, a su suerte.

—No podemos dejarte aquí…

—Estaré bien… ¡Vamos, Rukia! Ichigo no querría que fallaras justo ahora. Senna sacó de su bolsillo una cajita dorada con unas iniciales grabadas: S. B. Había una pastilla blanca en su interior.

—Tómatela. Me las dio Ichigo hace años. Es una fórmula natural muy secreta a base de hierbas prensadas. Te puedo asegurar que te ayudará. Solo me queda una.

—¿Qué efectos tiene? —dudé antes de tragarla.

—Te mantiene en un estado de alerta y agudeza mental durante horas. Serás capaz de pensar con mayor claridad y de actuar con más confianza.

Sentí su efecto nada más tomarla. Una profunda sensación de bienestar me impulsó a abrazar a mi amiga y a dirigirme confiada hacia la cascada. Me sentía fuerte.

Kenzaki se acercó a Senna y la tomó en brazos para apartarla de la trampa. Después la ocultó en un lugar rodeado de helechos y la besó en los labios de forma tierna.

—Cuida de Rukia, finolis.

El inglés asintió y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa. Luego siguió mis pasos.

.

Le esperé antes de atravesar la gélida cortina de agua que nos separaba de nuestro objetivo. Kenzaki siguió mis pasos y, una vez al otro lado, me ayudó a retirar la roca que tapaba la entrada. Me puse la linterna en la boca para poder gatear por el estrecho túnel que se abría ante nosotros. Noté cómo la tierra fresca se me incrustaba en las uñas.

Después de unos metros, el paso subterráneo se ensanchó y llegamos al voladizo de la otra vez. En esta ocasión, la antorcha que había sujeta a la roca estaba encendida. Sentí una gran emoción al darme cuenta de lo que aquello significaba: alguien había estado allí no hacía mucho. Y ese solo podía ser Ichigo. Los hombres de negro no habrían tenido la galantería de dejarla encendida. Aliviada, me asomé al precipicio y busqué la escalera oxidada en la pared.

Tras varios metros de descenso, empezamos a notar el calor de las aguas termales. Al alcanzar el último peldaño y poner los pies en el suelo, esperé a Kenzaki.

Antes de fijar la vista en el maravilloso paisaje que tenía delante, se sacudió la ropa de tierra. Después se frotó los ojos confuso ante la belleza del lago cristalino. Alzó la mirada y observó extasiado la alta cúpula que envolvía aquel embalse subterráneo. Las antorchas que había dispuestas a lo largo de la cueva también estaban encendidas.

—¿Crees que ha sido él? —me preguntó algo nervioso.

—Estoy convencida. —Me emocioné de nuevo al pensar que tal vez lo encontraría junto a la semilla, esperándome—. ¿Sabes bucear?

Kenzaki asintió.

Esta vez nos dejamos la ropa interior puesta y nadamos juntos hasta el centro del lago. Antes de sumergimos de una zambullida, nos llenamos los pulmones de aire. No dudé ni un segundo de que sabría llegar al túnel que había bajo el agua. La pastilla de Senna era realmente poderosa. El pasadizo acuático era lo suficientemente ancho para que pasáramos los dos a la vez. Un instante después alcanzamos la superficie exhaustos. Estábamos en el estanque donde Ichigo y yo nos habíamos amado. Había revivido en mi cabeza aquel momento más de cien veces; pero estar de nuevo en el lugar hizo que temblara de emoción.

Una vez fuera del agua, recorrimos agachados un pasadizo hasta llegar a la cripta de la semilla. Dejé escapar un lamento de frustración al ver que mi ángel no estaba allí. Sí estaba, en cambio, el cofre de oro que contenía la simiente. Tomé a Kenzaki de la mano y nos aceramos juntos hasta él. Lo abrí nerviosa.

Estaba vacío.

Rompí a llorar.

Kenzaki me abrazó y dejó que me desahogara en su hombro.

De pronto me separó con suavidad y señaló la pared de roca que teníamos delante. Había un dibujo y algo escrito con tiza blanca. Sonreí al reconocer aquel corazón con raíces, del que brotaba un frondoso árbol, con dos figuras humanas a ambos lados.

Junto a él pude leer la siguiente frase:

_El camino brotará cuando se despeje el horizonte. _

Entendí que Ichigo había dejado aquel mensaje. Era su manera de decirnos que la semilla estaba a buen recaudo, que había seguido nuestros pasos y que se acercaría a nosotros cuando la amenaza no fuera tan patente.

Entendí también que era reciente y que la humedad lo borraría en unas horas. Mi ángel sabía que yo había vuelto al bosque.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo que viniera a buscarme.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	33. La cena de Jackie

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**La cena de Jackie**

Era casi media tarde cuando por fin me desperté. Tras un segundo de confusión, hice memoria del regreso de la cueva. A la dificultad de cargar con Senna se había unido el temor a caer en otra trampa. Habíamos llegado a la furgoneta con las primeras luces del alba, exhaustos y doloridos.

Mis amigos no estaban a mi lado cuando abrí los ojos. Me incorporé de un salto y salí a buscarlos. Los encontré junto al estanque, tendidos sobre la mullida hierba, que se balanceaba con la caricia fresca del cierzo. Tenían las manos entrelazadas. Me quedé un rato inmóvil, observándolos desde la distancia. De no ser por su aspecto —sucio y cansado tras la excursión hasta la semilla—, aquella escena hubiera parecido la de un anuncio.

De pronto, Senna reparó en mí e hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

Mi amiga tenía el tobillo vendado.

—¿Te duele? —le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

—Solo cuando camino… —respiró profundamente—, La verdad es que te portaste como una valiente.

—Fue gracias a la pastilla. Habría que patentar la fórmula… ¡sería un éxito! ¿De qué hierbas dijiste que estaba hecha?

Senna soltó una carcajada.

—De menta —siguió riendo—. Las tomo a veces para la tos.

Al ver mi cara de pasmada, añadió:

—Perdona, Kia, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de infundirte valor. Estabas muy asustada.

Al principio, no pude evitar molestarme un poco con ella. ¡Me había tomado el pelo! Sin embargo, al recordar lo poderosa que me había sentido, me alegré por lo que eso significaba: era más fuerte y segura de lo que pensaba. Y no necesitaba ninguna ayuda externa para enfrentarme a mis miedos.

El sol crepuscular había teñido de rosa y naranja las nubes del horizonte, que avanzaban deprisa sobre nuestras cabezas.

De repente sentí un gran vacío en el estómago.

—Deberíamos aceptar la invitación de los hippies y cenar esta noche en la República del Bosque —dijo Senna pensativa.

—Querrás decir en la Dehesa… —repuse algo molesta.

La idea de ver cómo aquellos chicos habían tomado posesión de mi casa no me seducía en absoluto.

—Tal vez ellos estén al corriente de lo que sucede en el bosque —añadió Kenzaki.

Pensé que tenían razón. Era imposible alojarse en la Dehesa y permanecer ajeno a lo que ocurría en el monte. Recordé los helicópteros que había visto el otoño pasado sobrevolando la sierra antes de que la Organización visitara Colmenar.

—Está bien —asentí—. Pero no podemos ir con estas pintas.

Tenía barro incrustado en los brazos y manchas de polvo y sangre reseca en las piernas.

Miré el lago y temblé ante la idea de zambullirnos en él. Estaba oscureciendo y el viento soplaba cada vez más frío.

—Bastará con que nos cambiemos de ropa —dijo Senna—. Nuestros anfitriones son okupas. No creo que sean muy remilgados con la limpieza.

Un rato después llegamos al viejo torreón. Kenzaki había cargado con Senna a sus espaldas durante todo el camino. La dejó junto a la entrada y ella se lo agradeció con un beso en los labios. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a esas muestras de amor entre ellos, pero para ser sincera, me hacían sentir muy sola y añorar todavía más a Ichigo. ¿Por qué no aparecía ya?

Ashido salió a recibirnos. Se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con tirantes y una camiseta roja que le hacían aún más delgado. Me pareció menos desgarbado que la vez anterior y ya no arrastraba tanto las palabras al hablar.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas en el bosque? —le preguntó Kenzaki ofreciéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

—No —contestó Ashido—. ¿Y vosotros?

Senna y yo nos miramos sorprendidas antes de que ella respondiera:

—Nosotros no estábamos buscando nada.

—Todo el mundo busca algo.

Tras aquella frase enigmática nos acompañó al salón.

Ahogué un grito al ver las pintadas de colores estridentes que había en las paredes de piedra. En una de ellas, con letras verdes de grafiti, alguien había escrito:** WALDEN3.**

Ashido malinterpretó mi cara de asombro.

—Mola mucho, ¿a que sí?

No supe qué responder.

El desorden acababa de completar la escena. Había ropa esparcida en el sofá y libros desperdigados por el suelo. Me sorprendió ver un iPad tirado sobre la alfombra y una cámara de fotos profesional, marca Nikon, junto a la chimenea.

A pesar de aquel desbarajuste, no había suciedad. El suelo de madera brillaba y sobre la mesa de roble habían puesto uno de los mejores manteles de mi tío y flores frescas. Junto a ellas, había varias fuentes con comida y vajilla para seis personas. En la cocina de leña, un caldero se guisaba a fuego lento desprendiendo un agradable aroma a especias.

—¿Cuántas personas vivís aquí? —preguntó Senna.

—Somos siete —dijo Ashido pensativo—, a veces ocho.

—¿Qué quiere decir «a veces»?

—Somos una comuna libre —dijo sin contestar a su pregunta— Aquí cada cual hace lo que quiere.

—Hay un intercambio de parejas en el desván —respondió la chica de las rastas entrando en aquel momento con un gato persa en los brazos—. Hola, me llamo Jackie.

De cerca aquella chica era más atlética de lo que me había parecido la tarde anterior, cuando la habíamos visto poner pienso a unos perros. Llevaba unos pantalones tai y una camiseta negra que se ceñía a su cuerpo marcando hombros y bíceps. Sus rasgos eran dulces y sugerían algo exótico. Tenía la nariz pequeña, los pómulos altos y unos enormes ojos negros. Las rastas morenas le llegaban a la altura de la cintura. Iba maquillada, pero de una forma tan sutil que me costó apreciarlo. Olía a bergamota y a ropa limpia.

Jackie no respondía al estereotipo que teníamos de una chica okupa, despreocupada por su aspecto. A su lado, Senna y yo parecíamos dos harapientas. Nos miró de arriba abajo antes de preguntamos con la nariz arrugada:

—¿Dónde os alojáis?

—En una furgoneta, cerca de un lago —respondió Senna de forma ambigua.

—Entonces seréis la República del Lago —dijo Ashido orgulloso de su ocurrencia—. A partir de ahora seremos comunidades amigas… O lo que se tercie.

—Aquí no hay sitio para nadie más —repuso Jackie mirándonos a través del visor de la Nikon sin llegar a dispararla—, pero podéis usar la ducha cuando queráis.

Senna y yo nos tapamos la cara en un acto reflejo.

—Ya veo, no os gustan las fotos. —Sonrió la chica de las rastas antes de dejarla de nuevo sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

En aquel momento el chico de complexión fuerte que habíamos visto regando el huerto entró en el salón con una fuente de tomates.

—Bienvenidos a la República del Bosque —dijo mostrando una sonrisa perfecta de dientes blanquísimos—. Me llamo Giriko.

Era tan alto como Kenzaki, pero casi le doblaba en envergadura y parecía mayor que él. Calculé que tendría unos veinticinco años. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones de algodón y una camiseta que aunque era ancha no disimulaba su fornido pectoral.

Después de las presentaciones nos sentamos a cenar. Tras varios días a base de barritas de cereales y sándwiches de pavo, aquellas viandas nos hicieron salivar. En la mesa no faltaba detalle: había cerveza de importación, virutas de jamón ibérico y patés con etiqueta francesa.

Pensé que aquellos chicos eran unos «hijos de papá». ¿Cómo podían permitirse esas delicatesen unos okupas sin más trabajo que cuidar de un huerto?Giriko se descartó de este grupo al explicarnos:

—Si mi viejo probara estos tomates estaría orgulloso de su hijo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. ¿También cultiva tomates?

—Qué va. —Rió divertido—. Más bien los recoge. Es jornalero.

Ashido apartó el caldero del fuego y nos sirvió cuscús con especias. Olía de maravilla y sabía aún mejor.

—Me hubiera gustado servirlo con conejo, pero unos incautos me fastidiaron la presa.

—No es bueno poner trampas en el bosque —dijo Senna—. Son peligrosas y nunca sabes quién puede caer en ellas.

—Hace semanas que deambulo por el monte y no he visto más alma que… —Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza—. Vosotros sois las únicas personas que hemos visto desde que nos instalamos en este caserón.

—Kaien nos aconsejó que no nos internáramos en el monte —añadió Jackie—. Nos dijo que hay lobos muy agresivos en esta zona de la sierra, y que están nerviosos porque se han pasado el invierno prácticamente en ayunas.

Senna tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada.

A mí, en cambio, se me puso la piel de gallina… Podía imaginarme quiénes eran esos «lobos» a los que se refería Kaien.

.

Después de comer, Ashido fue a buscar una botella de pacharán al establo. Se produjo un silencio incómodo antes de que Giriko nos aplicara cómo había dado con la web de Ashido y lo que le había impulsado a participar en aquella iniciativa:

—Esta no es la primera comuna en la que vivo, pero siempre lo había hecho en Madrid. La idea de Ashido me atrajo por lo de vivir en el monte y cultivar nuestros propios alimentos.

—¿Y de qué árbol han salido estas cervezas tan selectas? —dijo Kenzaki llevándose una botella a los labios.

—Es un pequeño capricho en vuestro honor —contestó Giriko—. Pero todo lo que tenemos lo hemos comprado con lo que sacamos del huerto.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Senna con picardía—. ¿Y cuántos tomates cuesta una cámara como esa?

Giriko y Jackie se miraron con recelo. Nuestras preguntas estaban empezando a incomodarles, así que cambiamos de tema, interesándonos por sus vidas antes de llegar a Colmenar.

—Trabajaba en un matadero —nos explicó Giriko—, pero me peleé con el gerente y me echaron.

—Debía de ser duro para un antisistema como tú someterse a las reglas de un jefe —reflexionó Kenzaki.

—El tío era un capullo, pero el trabajo me gustaba.

—Creía que los okupas defendíais la anarquía… —añadió el inglés.

Giriko le miró extrañado, como si no acabara de entender a qué se refería.

Me pregunté qué tipo de persona podría disfrutar con el trabajo de un matadero. La respuesta no me encajaba con la de un hippy que se apunta a vivir en una comuna en el campo. Pero, además, ¿qué clase de okupa ponía esa cara de asombro cuando le hablaban de anarquía?

Ashido entró en aquel momento y nos sirvió unas copitas de pacharán. Durante un rato dejé que mi mente se relajara y disfruté de la apasionante conversación que mantenían él y Kenzaki. Hablaban sobre capitalismo y globalización. Mientras, los otros dos okupas bostezaban aburridos.

Tras la sobremesa, les pedí usar el baño. Me moría por una ducha. De forma instintiva me dirigí a la cocina de leña y accioné la llave de paso del agua caliente.

Los republicanos del bosque me miraron extrañados.

—Me he criado en una casa de pueblo —mentí—. Y todas son parecidas.

Los dos chicos sonrieron, pero los ojos oscuros de Jackie se tiñeron de desconfianza. Luego me acompañó al lavabo de arriba y me ofreció una toalla con las iniciales de Byakuya bordadas. Antes de desnudarme me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero y marco dorado que meses atrás estaba en el desván. Seguía teniendo una nebulosa verde en el cristal y mi reflejo era turbio; aun así, percibí las ojeras pronunciadas de mi rostro. Me entristeció saber que aquellos extraños habían revuelto mis reliquias familiares.

Mientras dejaba que el agua arrastrara todo el cansancio hacia el desagüe, me dije a mí misma que no podía bajar la guardia. Aquellos okupas eran muy raros.

Tras vestirme, busqué en el lavabo pistas sobre quién era esa gente. Usaban los restos del champú y el gel que yo misma había dejado meses atrás; y, junto a la bañera, solo había dos maquinillas de afeitar, varios cepillos de dientes y dentífrico.

Abrí el armario que había junto a la ventana y encontré un botiquín y un peine lleno de pelos. Estaba a punto de cerrarlo cuando vi un neceser oculto tras una toalla en el fondo. Lo abrí con cuidado. Dentro había un frasco grande de Chanel n.° 5 y varias cremas carísimas.

Una de ellas era la famosa Skin Caviar de La Prairie. Sabía por las revistas de moda que era el producto estrella de las famosas y que un tarro podía costar casi trescientos euros.

No eran cosas que una chica corriente de mi edad pudiera permitirse… Pero todavía me pareció más sorprendente encontrarlos en el neceser de una okupa. Sospeché de la única que conocía en esa casa al sacar de aquel bolsito una cera de abeja para las rastas.

Nada más salir del baño, me encontré a Jackie sentada en el último peldaño de la escalera. Sostenía algo en las manos. Reconocí enseguida aquel cuaderno con tapas de seda china. Era un álbum de fotos. Lo había encontrado el mismo día que el espejo, la tarde en que mi ángel me rescató de la buhardilla tras quedarme encerrada. En él salían mi madre y mi abuela… ¡Y yo era el vivo retrato de ellas!

La chica de rastas me invitó a sentarme a su lado.

—No sé qué te propones, Rukia… pero no me gustas un pelo. ¿Por qué no has dicho de entrada que esta casa es de tu familia?

Me quedé helada.

—Me fui de casa en cuanto cumplí los dieciocho —mentí—. No hay nada que me una a este viejo torreón ni a mi familia. Por mí pueden arder los dos en el infierno… Pero voy a proponerte un trato: tú no cuentas a nadie quién soy yo, y yo no te delataré a ti.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—A que solo estás jugando a los okupas. He visto tus potingues de niña pija.

En realidad no tenía pruebas de que fueran de ella. Tal vez no era la única ocupante con rastas de la casa.

Jackie me miró desafiante, pero no lo negó.

—Está bien… Debí tirarlas al llegar a esta comuna y cambiar de vida, pero me dio pena.

Por algún motivo, aquella explicación no me convencía. La intuición me decía que aquella chica de ojos miel y gustos caros ocultaba algo importante.

—En serio, Jackie, esta casa no me interesa… pero nadie en Colmenar debe saber que me has visto. Si dices una sola palabra, me encargaré de que os echen a patadas.

—No diré nada.

Sellamos nuestro acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

Antes de marchamos, Ashido me pidió que le acompañara al establo, donde mi padre tenía el taller. Sentí una punzada de añoranza al ver la bicicleta y el ciclomotor que había usado el otoño pasado apoyados en la pared de piedra.

El okupa desgarbado llenó una bolsa de cartón con varios botes de miel y una botella de pacharán. Era su obsequio de bienvenida para la República del Lago.

—Gracias. —Intenté esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece si esta noche nos vamos de paseo y te enseño algo que he descubierto? —dijo con voz misteriosa.

—¿Qué es?

—Tendrás que venir conmigo al bosque si quieres saberlo.

—Si son raíces alucinógenas, no me interesa.

—Es algo mucho mejor que eso. —Sus ojos centellearon.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_Y como regalito por haber esperado este tiempo, un adelanto de lo que pasará en unos capis:_

_"Después me miró con rabia y me preguntó con los dientes apretados:_

_—¿Quieres que se salve?_

_Asentí temblorosa."_


	34. El fantasma del lago

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**El fantasma del lago**

A Senna no le gustó la idea de que me fuera sola con Ashido. Coincidía con ella en que no parecía de fiar, pero aun así quería saber qué había descubierto en el bosque… ¿Y si era algo importante?

—¡Lo único que quiere ese empanado es ligar contigo! —exclamó Senna.

—Si a Rukia no le importa correr ese riesgo, opino que es una buena manera de conseguir información —dijo Kenzaki—. Ashido es el más lúcido de esa casa… Tal vez sepa algo.

—No es difícil ser más listo que ese gorila unineuronal que solo sirve para cortar leña —dijo Senna refiriéndose a Giriko—. En cuanto a la rastafari pija, me parece lamentable… Sus rastas son tan perfectas que apuesto a que se las hacen en una peluquería de diseño.

En aquel momento pensé que era mejor no explicarles mi conversación con Jackie. Era preferible no preocupar a mis amigos hasta averiguar algo más de la República del Bosque.

—Ocultan algo —dije convencida.

—¿Esos perroflautas? ¡Pero si no son más que unos hippypollas, —exclamó Senna—. Es solo una casualidad que hayan llegado a la Dehesa… Si no se hubieran cruzado con el imbécil de Kaien, se habrían vuelto a su casita.

—Es posible —reconocí—. Pero aun así, no perdemos nada por echarles un ojo.

—Puesto que somos la República Democrática del Lago —bromeó Kenzaki de forma solemne—, sometámoslo a votación: quien esté a favor de que Rukia acepte la invitación de Ashido para averiguar algo sobre nuestra comunidad vecina que levante la mano.

El inglés y yo nos miramos un segundo y alzamos a la vez el brazo. Senna puso los ojos en blanco antes de imitar nuestro gesto. Aun así, objetó:

—Aprobado por mayoría. Os seguiremos de cerca por si acaso…

—No llegarás muy lejos con el tobillo torcido. Además, ¡sé cuidarme sola! ¿Por qué no aprovecháis que os dejo solos para… conoceros mejor?

Las orejas de Kenzaki se tiñeron de rojo.

—¿Y si te ocurriera algo?

—Los iPhone tienen una función para localizar otro iPhone que se encuentre cerca —nos explicó Kenzaki—. La activaremos y así sabremos dónde estás en todo momento… Si ves que la cosa se tuerce, llámanos y yo acudiré enseguida.

—Estoy segura de que no hará falta —repuse convencida.

Aun así, me guardé el móvil confiada en el bolsillo y dirigí mis pasos de nuevo hacia la Dehesa.

Ashido me estaba esperando junto al rótulo de madera de la entrada, era noche cerrada. Le alumbré con mi linterna y pude ver cómo se iluminaba su rostro. Corrió hacia mi encuentro y dijo:

—Me alegro de que al final hayas venido. Empezaba a dudar que lo hicieras…

¿Y perderme eso tan misterioso que quieres mostrarme?

Sonrió satisfecho y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—No te va a defraudar…

Empezamos a caminar por el bosque, bordeando el río, en dirección a un lugar que yo conocía muy bien. Al estrecharse el sendero, le retiré con amabilidad el brazo y le hice un gesto para que pasara delante.

Ashido parecía conocer bien el monte. Deduje que era el único que no había seguido la recomendación de Kaien de no internarse en él.

Me pregunté si algún otro miembro de la República del Bosque estaba al corriente de lo que pretendía enseñarme.

Cada vez estábamos más cerca de la cabaña del diablo… O, mejor dicho, de sus escombros.

—¿Siempre vienes solo?

—Sí —respondió frotándose el mentón confuso, como si hubiera perdido el camino, para volver a retomarlo al instante.

—¿No le has contado a nadie más de la comuna eso que has descubierto?

—¡Esos solo piensan en divertirse y en liarse entre ellos! Están aquí porque no tienen dónde caerse muertos, pero no les interesan para nada los ideales de Walden3.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Lo que explicaba en mi web. Un proyecto de vida solitaria y austera, al aire libre, cultivando nuestros propios alimentos, sin más leyes que las de la naturaleza…

—Durante dos años, dos meses y dos días —dije recordando sus palabras—. ¿Por qué ese tiempo?

—Fue el que vivió Thoreau en una cabaña que construyó junto al lago Walden. ¿Sabes quién es?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Escribió el ensayo Walden, o la vida en los bosques, a partir de sus propias experiencias. Reivindicaba la vida en la naturaleza como la única posible para el hombre libre. Vivir como un ermitaño para liberarse de las esclavitudes de la ciudad y alcanzar la elevación espiritual.

—¿Eso de vivir en los bosques y extraer todo el meollo a la vida es de Thoreau? —Recordé la frase con la que se había presentado un día atrás.

—Sí…

—¿Y por qué no Walden2?

—Hay una novela que ya lleva ese título. La escribió Skinner, el padre del conductismo para describir una sociedad perfecta.

—Pero tu comuna está muy lejos de ser perfecta, ¿no es así?

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué tal os va a vosotros? Aunque seáis un trío, me he fijado en que el inglés prefiere a la otra. A mí, personalmente, me gustas más tú. Así que, si quieres… yo podría…

—¿Me has hecho venir hasta aquí solo para eso? —Me detuve y empecé a caminar en dirección contraria.

Ashido tomó mi mano para detenerme.

—Espera —dijo en un tono suave y conciliador—. Aún no has visto lo que quiero mostrarte.

Le miré unos segundos indecisa antes de dejarme llevar de nuevo.

Pasamos de largo la cabaña de mi ermitaño y Ashido se adentró por el sendero que conducía al lago. El sonido del agua se volvió cada vez más audible.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué te han seguido hasta aquí si no están dispuestos a cumplir las reglas… —Retomé el tema decidida a averiguar más cosas sobre ellos—. El proyecto es tuyo, así que ¿por qué no les invitas a que se larguen?

—Los necesito para la misión. Yo solo no puedo hacerlo…

—¡No me tomes el pelo! —Reí— Tu misión es buscar raíces alucinógenas y vivir como un chamán del Amazonas. Y eso puedes hacerlo solo.

—Mi misión aquí ha sido encontrarte a ti.

Aunque era un simple piropo, lo dijo de una forma tan seria que logró asustarme.

En aquel momento oímos el rumor de agua y Ashido apartó un dosel de plantas. Me pidió que me agachara y nos ocultamos tras un arbusto.

—Mira, eso es lo que te quería enseñar.

Me quedé sin aliento al contemplar una figura bañándose desnuda en el lago.

Suspendida en lo más alto del cielo, una tímida media luna iluminó la escena. Incluso en la penumbra de la noche pude reconocer aquel cuerpo de bellas formas y elegantes gestos. De no estar Ashido a mi lado, mirando alucinado hacia el estanque, hubiera pensado que se trataba de un espejismo.

Temí desmayarme.

Era Ichigo.

Mi ángel se movía con sigilo, como si temiera despertar a los peces.

Un escalofrío me sacudió por dentro.

—No tengas miedo —susurró Ashido tomando mi mano temblorosa—. No es real.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Al principio creí que era un loco o un prófugo… Pero ahora sé que es un espíritu y que es mejor no meterse con él. —Me miró fijamente un instante para calibrar mi reacción—. Hace tiempo que lo observo y puedo asegurarte que ese chico no es de este mundo. Le he visto sumergirse en el lago y tardar más de una hora en salir a la superficie… También he visto su rostro en la casa.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar su nombre y abalanzarme hacia él.

Después de meses de separación, por fin lo tenía delante, a pocos metros de mis brazos. Ahogué un suspiro desesperado. Aquel no era el momento. No podía acercarme a él sin delatarlo ante Ashido.

Con una agilidad sorprendente, Ichigo se sumergió. Esperamos varios minutos a que reapareciera, pero aquello no ocurrió.

—Ya te lo he dicho: no es humano. Tal vez se trate del fantasma de alguien que se ahogó en el lago… —dijo Ashido—. Vayámonos de aquí.

Tuvo que tirar de mí con fuerza para arrancarme de nuestro escondite. Quería verlo una vez más…

—Y ahora que te he mostrado mi secreto, ¿cómo piensas agradecérmelo? —Me rodeó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia su pecho—. Un beso sería lo justo.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —dije zafándome como pude de su abrazo.

—¿Por qué no? El bosque es un lugar perfecto para amarse.

—¡No es el bosque lo que no me gusta! ¡Eres tú!

—¿Por qué no? —insistió ofendido.

Aquella pregunta no necesitaba respuesta, pero aun así le ataqué donde más le dolía. Sabía que así lo alejaría de mí.

—¡Porque eres más fantasma que el chico del lago! ¡Walden3 apesta! Cervezas de importación, un iPad, una casa ocupada con agua caliente… El día que construyas tu propia cabaña y vivas como un auténtico Robinson me llamas.

Me miró un instante boquiabierto antes de fruncir el ceño y marcharse ofendido por donde habíamos venido.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	35. En las profundidades

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**En las profundidades**

Contemplé cómo Ashido desaparecía por el sendero que bordeaba el río. El cierzo gemía entre los pinos y una neblina empezó a brotar de las profundidades de la tierra hasta envolver la parte baja de los troncos.

Mientras me dirigía de nuevo al lago, pasé junto a los restos de la cabaña del diablo. La miré con tristeza. Aquellos escombros habían dado cobijo a nuestra historia de amor… Recordé la promesa de Ichigo de levantarla de nuevo con sus propias manos y me pregunte si aquello sería posible algún día. La idea de que Ashido profanara esas ruinas para construirse su cabaña y emular a Thoreau se me antojó insoportable.

De pronto, algo brilló entre el amasijo de maderas.

Me acerqué con curiosidad para ver de qué se trataba. El suelo se había desmoronado dejando a la vista la cabaña de abajo. Me asomé al abismo de aquel destrozo y lo enfoqué con mi linterna.

El grito lastimero de un mochuelo me sobresaltó y estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio. El susto hizo que soltara el fanal.

Me deslicé hacia el subsuelo con mucho cuidado por una viga vencida. Había espacio suficiente entre las maderas chamuscadas para moverme e intuir a tientas los vestigios de lo que había sido el hogar de mi ermitaño. Un rayo de luna se coló entre las grietas haciendo brillar un candelabro de plata. Lo tomé entre mis manos. Supuse que aquello era lo que había reclamado mi atención.

Decenas de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente de todo lo que había vivido en aquella cabaña: mis primeros días de confusión tras la trampa, los cuidados silenciosos de Ichigo y, más tarde, sus ardientes caricias.

Olía a ceniza.

Mis pies tropezaron con la linterna y me agaché a recogerla. Su luz me descubrió nuevos detalles del desastre: había un tronco partido sobre el piano y teclas esparcidas por el suelo. Sobre el camastro en el que nos habíamos amado descansaban los restos calcinados del colchón, y varios muelles del somier habían saltado.

Busqué el conducto que daba salida al refugio subterráneo, que Ichigo utilizaba para escapar en momentos de crisis. Recordé que desembocaba cerca del lago. La puerta estaba quemada, pero aun así se mantenía en su sitio. Al abrirla, un muro de hormigón me sorprendió al otro lado. Alguien había sellado el túnel con cemento. Podía intuir quiénes estaban detrás de aquello, aunque el motivo era una incógnita. ¿Por qué habrían tapiado aquella salida?

Trepé de nuevo hacia el exterior cuando un rumor de agua me sobresaltó. Provenía del lago. Dirigí hacia allí mis pasos con la esperanza de ver a Ichigo de nuevo.

Un ejército de mariposas empezaron a aletear en mi estómagos ¿Habría llegado por fin el momento de nuestro reencuentro?

El estanque se había cubierto de una fina y vaporosa tela blanca. El murmullo del manantial que brotaba en el seno de una roca capto mi atención durante unos segundos. Observé cómo el agua resbalaba entre las verdes y flotantes hojas del borde y caía sobre el lago con un rumor suave. Me senté sobre una roca del margen y esperé alguna señal de mi ángel. El lago parecía habérselo tragado.

Después de una eternidad, pensé que ya no estaba allí.

De pronto, algo enorme serpenteó en las profundidades. Me levanté de un salto. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Las ramas bajas que se humedecían en sus aguas temblaron inquietas.

Fijé la vista en el fondo y vi unas sombras. De no ser por el movimiento brusco que acompañaba el estremecimiento de las aguas, hubiera pensado que se trataba de la luna, que proyectaba sobre la superficie las copas de los altos pinos.

Podía sentir una presencia sumergida. Algo que me vigilaba desde el otro lado. Su sombra vacilaba por el lago. A veces, de forma sigilosa; otras, creando círculos de plata que se ensanchaban hasta expirar en las orillas.

Por el movimiento de aguas debía tratarse de algo grande, un pez o una enorme culebra de río. Algo sobrenatural.

Aquella reflexión me llevó a otra: mi ángel. Lo habíamos visto hada un rato bañándose en el lago, pero ¿y si Ashido tenía razón y se trataba de un espíritu? Tal vez esa bestia marina había acabado con su vida, y ahora su alma errante vagaba por el bosque y se bañaba en el lago de las laureanas. Yo misma había dudado de que se tratara de un espejismo. Pensé en las palabras del okupa: «Ese chico no es de este mundo».

Sentí cómo se me aceleraba el pulso. Un sudor frío empezó a recorrer mi frente al escuchar una dulce melodía. Era la canción de Ichigo que sonaba desde las profundidades.

Mi ángel vivía ahora en el fondo del lago, incorpóreo como él. Cantaba con sus rumores y se bañaba a la luz de la medianoche.

Las aguas temblaron de nuevo provocando un oleaje. Una vez calmadas, una sombra acuática se estremeció en aquel lugar.

El sentido común me decía que huyera de allí, pero mis pies se habían clavado en el suelo. Hipnotizada por la canción, me acerqué al margen y me arrodillé sobre una roca cubierta de musgo. Me incliné hasta ver mi reflejo, ondulante y nítido. Unas plantas de largas y verdes hojas serpentearon bajo el agua.

Me acerqué más.

Si aquella criatura había acabado con la vida de mi amor, yo quería correr la misma suerte.

De pronto, las aguas se abrieron con un chasquido, al tiempo que una fuerza descomunal me arrastraba hacia el fondo.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	36. En las nubes

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**En las nubes**

Traté de soltarme, pero aquella criatura tiraba de mí irremisiblemente hacia las profundidades del lago. Sentía su garra en mi tobillo ejerciendo la presión de un grillete.

Tras descender varios metros, aquella fuerza me rodeó con su peso y se introdujo en una especie de conducto, que bien podría ser su madriguera. La temperatura del agua bajó varios grados y la oscuridad se tornó insondable. No podía respirar.

Aterrada y a punto de perder la conciencia bajo el agua helada, sentí unos labios sobre los míos insuflándome aire mientras se deslizaba con agilidad por aquel túnel. Reconocí al instante aquel aliento cálido y dulce, y me dije a mí misma que se trataba de un delirio. ¿Qué clase de monstruo besaba como mi ángel?

Unos segundos después, un poderoso impulso me arrastró fuera del agua y me tumbó en el margen de un pequeño estanque.

Empecé a toser y a vomitar agua.

Abrí los ojos. Frente a mí, una sombra borrosa me mostró sus brillantes dientes. Me abalancé sobre ella y empecé a golpearle en el pecho con todas mis fuerzas… La bestia respondió con una risa cantarina y alegre. Una risa humana.

Enfoqué la mirada en la persona que tenía delante.

Contemplé fascinada aquel delirio de ojos ocres y piel dorada.

Era Ichigo.

Mi ermitaño en su versión más bella.

En aquel espejismo, su pelo mojado se ondulaba a la altura de los hombros. Tenía el torso desnudo y cubierto de gotitas que brillaban bajo la luna como lluvia de rocío. Sonreía de forma arrebatadora y movía el pecho agitado para recuperar la respiración.

Me lancé sobre él nuevamente con los puños cerrados dispuesta a enfrentarme a aquella ilusión. Paró mis manos en el aire y las sujetó con fuerza.

—Rukia, soy yo…

Aún luché por soltarme.

—Has tratado de ahogarme… —Mi voz se quebró al encontrarme con su deslumbrante mirada.

—Solo pretendía traerte a un sitio más seguro —me dijo con un tono dulcísimo—. Pensé que sabías que era yo…

Me avergonzó reconocer que le había confundido con una criatura marina.

—Ichigo… —susurré, todavía incrédula.

Alucinada, extendí los dedos y rocé la piel mojada de su cara. Mis yemas se hundieron en sus pómulos y siguieron el contorno de su fuerte mandíbula, para recorrer después el dibujo perfecto de sus labios. Era real.

Una timidez repentina se apoderó de mí al notar mi ropa mojada pegada al cuerpo. Aunque me había visto desnuda y nos habíamos amado tan solo unos meses atrás, no pude evitar sentirme turbada por su arrebatadora presencia. Me pareció increíble que alguien tan perfecto como Ichigo pudiera sentir algo por mí…

Temblé al notar cómo su mano acariciaba mi pelo goteante y me acercaba hacia él. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios al notar los suyos.

Nuestras bocas se reencontraron con tanta pasión que temí perder la cabeza.

Mientras nos besábamos lloré de alegría y de pena. Había amor y deseo en ese beso; pero también frustración por los meses de ausencia y por el miedo que habíamos sufrido pensando en la suerte del otro.

Había soñado tanto con aquel momento que me pareció increíble estar viviéndolo.

Ichigo me atrajo aún más hacia sí, como si también dudara de ese instante y temiera que me esfumara entre sus brazos.

Mi cuerpo mojado ardió con deseo. Él me miró con una excitante mezcla de ternura y pasión antes de decirme:

—Vayamos a mi escondite.

—Has dicho que este sitio es seguro. ¿Por qué me has hecho atravesar el lago por ese túnel subterráneo, entonces? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

—Era la única forma de evitar la ciénaga —me explicó acariciándome el pelo con dulzura—. Entre el lago y este pequeño estanque hay una zona de lodo blando muy peligrosa con arenas movedizas. Es imposible atravesarla sin caer en ellas. Las plantas y los helechos las tapan de tal manera que esconden el humedal.

Aunque la ciénaga estaba al otro lado del lago de las laureanas y nunca me había adentrado en él, me sorprendió no haber sabido antes de aquel peligro.

—La cabaña del diablo no era lo único que mantenía a la gente del pueblo alejada de aquí —continuó Ichigo—. Varias décadas atrás, no fueron pocos los que se ahogaron en este paraje. Eso alimentó la leyenda de Rodrigoalbar. Creían que el viejo de barbas blancas devoraba a quienes se acercaban a sus lindes… Pero en realidad desaparecían en la tierra, engullidos por el lodo.

Miré a mi alrededor. El suelo parecía firme a mis pies, pero aun así no me atreví a moverme.

—Estaremos mejor en las nubes —dijo con voz misteriosa.

Había varios árboles a nuestro alrededor; tan frondosos, que sus copas se tocaban entre sí.

Ichigo se acercó a un tronco robusto y alto, y se encaramó a él con la agilidad de una ardilla. Al alcanzar la rama más baja miró hacia abajo y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara. Observé cómo trepaba de rama en rama hasta perderle de vista entre la espesa copa de aquel árbol.

Unos segundos después, una red cayó desde las alturas y se desplegó a mis pies. Era una escalera de cuerda. Trepé por ella sin mirar atrás. Aunque se balanceaba con mi peso, subí con la seguridad de una trapecista. Me sentía afortunada y poderosa, como si estuviera bajo los efectos del placebo de Senna.

Al final de la escalera había una choza construida con ramas. Solo una pequeña parte tenía por techo un cobertizo de helechos, el resto era un entablado imposible de divisar desde el suelo.

—¿No eres un poco mayorcito para tener una cabaña en el árbol? —bromeé, ayudándome con su mano a vencer el último peldaño de cuerda.

—Si solo tengo cien años… —respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Acostumbrada a sus madrigueras, aquel nuevo escondite en las nubes me fascinó. Sobre nuestras cabezas cientos de estrellas brillaban como luceros.

Intuí que de día aquel refugio era también un mirador perfecto para divisar una buena parte del monte sin ser descubierto. Me asomé al vacío. Pude ver la zona pantanosa que había descrito Ichigo rodeándonos en forma de herradura antes de que él me apartara con suavidad del borde.

—Hay mucha altura, Rukia. Es peligroso —me dijo con el semblante contraído. A mí no me asustaban las alturas, así que su preocupación me sorprendió al principio. Luego recordé la historia de Orihime, la niña madrileña que había muerto tras pasear por las azoteas de la ciudad con Ichigo un siglo atrás, y lo entendí todo. Ichigo me había confesado sentirse muy culpable de aquella muerte, desde la cual arrastraba una profunda pena.

Tomé su mano y nos tumbamos en el centro del entablado sobre un colchón de helechos y ramas.

Alcé la cabeza y contemplé fascinada el cielo estrellado, que en aquel momento dejó escapar una estrella fugaz. Cerré los ojos y formulé un deseo: quería estar a su lado para siempre, y que no volviéramos a separarnos jamás.

El viento hizo silbar los pinos y me estremecí al contacto de la ligera brisa. Ichigo se incorporó y me dijo en un susurro:

—¿Tienes frío?

Asentí con la cabeza y temblé al recordar su manera de hacerme entrar en calor.

Mi piel se erizó al sentir el roce de sus hábiles manos, despojándome de las prendas mojadas. Después cubrió nuestros cuerpos con una manta y me atrajo hacia él con delicadeza hasta acomodarme en su pecho. El contacto con su piel cálida y suave me hizo temblar de placer.

Después frotó mi cuerpo. A medida que mi piel recuperaba el calor, sus manos se volvieron más traviesas y las caricias más intensas. Pude ver el deseo apremiante en sus ojos. Había visto un destello similar no hacía mucho en otra mirada… El recuerdo de Grimmjow me obligó a separarme de Ichigo con delicadeza.

No hicieron falta palabras. Captó mi mensaje con elegancia y buscó mi mano para besarla con dulzura.

Aunque yo también le deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, no me sentía pura como para entregarme a él en aquel momento. Todavía no era digna de su amor. No hasta que le contara lo que había pasado con mi captor. Me avergonzaba confesarle que le había besado y nos habíamos acariciado desnudos. ¡Había estado a punto de acostarme con él!

Para que pudiera pasar algo de nuevo con mi ermitaño tenía primero que ser honesta conmigo misma y descubrir si lo había hecho solo por supervivencia. No tenía claro que el síndrome de Estocolmo hubiera afectado tanto como para revolucionar de esa manera sentimientos.

Amaba a Ichigo, pero también sentía algo por Grimmjow… aunque amor por él estuviera teñido de odio. Traté de sacudírmelo con una pregunta que sonó desesperada:

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

—No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día. Estos meses han sido los más largos de toda mi existencia. Cuando os vi la otra mañana a Senna y a ti en el lago de las Princesas estuve a punto de descubrirme… Pero no podía, no era seguro… Además, estaba ese chico… ¿Quién es?

.

Abrazados bajo las estrellas, le hablé de mi vida en Londres. Le expliqué la soledad que había vivido en aquella ciudad y cómo había conocido a Kenzaki siendo Alicia. También le hablé de mi secuestro y de cómo él y Senna me habían rescatado de las garras de la Organización.

Mientras todavía intentaba entender lo que había sucedido, decidí no hablarle de Grimmjow. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que supiera el nombre del más joven de los hombres de negro que nos habían atacado el otoño pasado. Aún no estaba preparada para explicarle cómo habían transcurrido mis días de cautiverio…

—¿Te hirieron daño?

Su rostro se volvió duro como la piedra. Entendí que era la expresión de alguien capaz de castigar con rigidez a quienes me hubieran lastimado.

—Pasé mucho miedo, pero mi captor me trató bien.

—Me alegro de que Kenzaki te ayudara a escapar. También he podido comprobar lo mucho que aprecia a Senna. —Tosió un instante dejando entrever que estaba al corriente de su relación—. Pero ¿estáis seguras de que es de fiar?

—Sí —dije convencida.

No tenía ninguna duda sobre la nobleza de nuestro amigo inglés.

—Supe que habías confesado el paradero de la semilla y por eso la cambié de lugar.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cómo se había enterado, me explicó:

—Escuché una conversación en el bosque. Estaban buscando la cascada. Aunque andaban muy perdidos, pensé que ya no estaba segura en aquel lugar.

—Lo siento mucho… Me sedaron y me sonsacaron toda la información cuando estaba dormida. Confesé sin ser consciente.

—No te preocupes. Lo importante es que estás bien, Rukia… Si te hubiera ocurrido algo, yo… Durante este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en lo egoísta que fui al compartir con vosotras mi secreto y haceros partícipes de una misión como esta. Solo sois unas niñas…

—No digas eso. —Sellé sus labios con mis dedos—. ¡Somos abejas guerreras! No imagino un destino mejor que defender la semilla. Siempre a tu lado.

—Te equivocas, Rukia… —Su voz se inundó de tristeza—. Os he condenado a una vida llena de peligros, lejos de vuestras familias, de vuestro hogar…

Me incorporé levemente para ver su rostro. Luché contra el deseo de permitir que nuestras almas se reencontraran en un ritual ardiente, borrando las penas y la angustia vivida.

—Yo ya no tengo hogar… —dije finalmente acordándome de la República del Bosque— Unos okupas se han instalado en la Dehesa.

—Tenéis que alejaros de ellos, Rukia. —Sus ojos brillaron alarmados en la oscuridad de la noche—. Esa gente no es lo que os han hecho creer.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	37. Mercenarios

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Mercenarios**

El tiempo se detuvo en aquel limbo entre el cielo y la tierra. Sobre nuestras cabezas, el firmamento estrellado me hacía sentir que nada malo podía pasamos si permanecíamos juntos. A nuestros pies, la ciénaga me recordaba que estábamos sobre arenas movedizas y que un paso en falso podía acabar con todos nuestros sueños.

Las palabras de Ichigo resonaron con misterio bajo la bóveda infinita:

—La República del Bosque cumple órdenes de una importante farmacéutica suiza. Buscan la fórmula de la eterna juventud. Supongo que para patentar el elixir y comercializarlo a precio de oro.

Tardé unos segundos en procesar esa información. No podía creer que Ashido y sus secuaces fueran en realidad otro frente enemigo.

—Créeme, son mercenarios y tienen una misión muy clara en esta guerra.

No era el primero que mencionaba la palabra «Guerra». Grimmjow también había definido así la situación. Mi captor había llegado a decirme que me retenía para protegerme de una muerte segura.

Sentí un escalofrío de pánico.

El rostro contraído de Ichigo me obligó a serenarme.

—Lo siento… —vacilé tratando de frenar un temblor incipiente.

Aunque su mirada se tornó dura, se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa Pensé en aquellos okupas, con sus pintadas de anarquía y paz, sus perros y sus extravagancias caras. Me habían parecido muy raros desde el principio, pero no llegué a imaginar la amenaza que suponían.

Quise saber más sobre ellos:

—¿Son tan peligrosos como los hombres de negro?

—Puede que más. Están dispuestos a ejecutar todo lo que se les pida por dinero, y están armados.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Les he espiado. Me he comportado como un fantasma desde que llegaron y he escuchado sus conversaciones.

Recordé mis primeros días en la Dehesa, cuando yo también había creído que Ichigo era de otro mundo. Me preguntaba quién estaría al mando de los chicos del Walden3. Ni Ashido ni la sofisticada Jackie me encajaban en ese papel.

—¿Quién es su líder?

—Hablan de «la pelirroja», pero todavía no he averiguado de quién se trata. No hay nadie en la casa que responda a esa descripción.

Le expliqué nuestra cena en la Dehesa y los lujos con los que vivían. También le conté mi conversación con Jackie y lo que había descubierto de ella.

—Viven a cuerpo de rey mientras aguardan el momento.

—Pero no lo entiendo… —dije confusa—. Ashido te vio en el lago y cree que eres un fantasma. Si quieren la semilla, ¿cómo es que no te buscan a ti?

Respiró hondo, con la mirada perdida en el firmamento, antes de responder:

—Para ellos es una batalla entre dos rivales: la farmacéutica suiza contra la Organización. No creo que la República del Bosque sepa de nuestra existencia. Su estrategia es observar a su adversario y esperar.

—¿A qué?

—A que los otros encuentren lo que buscan para arrebatárselo.

—Eso nos da cierta ventaja.

—Sobre ellos sí, pero no sobre la Organización.

Parecía tranquilo, pero creí atisbar un poso de preocupación en el fondo de sus ojos. Aunque el miedo empezaba a vencer mi resistencia, traté de transmitirle calma:

—Desde que llegamos no hemos visto ni rastro de los hombres de negro.

—Son como las ratas. Saben dónde esconderse… De todas formas, esta vez solo hay tres de ellos en el bosque. —Su cara se ensombreció—. Y dos son viejos conocidos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Adam no murió.

Aquella noticia me impresionó tanto que no pensé en preguntarle quién era el otro «conocido».

El rostro del mayor de los hombres de negro, con aquella cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla de lado a lado, invadió mi mente. Sentí un escalofrío al recordar la crueldad de sus ojos negros y cómo había torturado a Senna en el bosque. Evoqué las palabras de mi padre, justo antes de irme a Londres, cuando me explicó que uno había muerto y dos estaban muy graves en el hospital. Había dado por hecho que no se salvarían. ¡Era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido al ataque de sus abejas!

—Es como si hubiera regresado del mismísimo infierno —prosiguió con la vista fija en el horizonte—. Ahora está buscando con los suyos la cascada.

—¿Qué pasará cuando descubran que allí no está la semilla?

—Tal vez para entonces la República del Bosque haya perdido la paciencia y pase a la acción. Lo mejor que puede ocurrir es que se maten entre ellos…

Había algo que no acababa de entender…

—¿Y a qué estamos esperando para huir? Tú tienes la semilla, ¿verdad?; entonces, ¿por qué no nos la llevamos lejos de aquí?

Me miró con ternura.

—No es tan fácil, Rukia. La semilla eterna es muy poderosa pero tremendamente frágil. No es algo que podamos ocultar en un bolsillo.

Necesita unas condiciones muy específicas de humedad, oscuridad, temperatura… que la cueva de la cripta reunía a la perfección. Fuera de allí, no sobreviviría.

—¿Y no hay ningún otro sitio donde la semilla pueda conservarse? —pregunté alarmada.

—Existe un lugar… pero me temo que también está en la Sierra de la Demanda.

Entendí lo que aquello suponía. No podíamos dejar la semilla sin vigilancia en su escondite mientras la amenaza continuara en el monte.

Debíamos permanecer allí hasta que terminara aquella pesadilla.

Mantuve la mirada fija en el cielo, esperando a que otra estrella fugaz lo cruzara. Quería que el universo se aliara con mis sueños y me concediera aquel deseo…

Me dormí antes de que eso ocurriera.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos, una luz todavía clara se abría paso entre las ramas de aquel pino y jugaba a deslumbrarme. Me tapé la cara con un brazo y extendí el otro buscando a Ichigo. Mi mano chocó contra el suelo de madera.

Me incorporé. Mi ángel había volado de mi lado.

En su lugar hallé una nota:

_Volveré pronto. _

«Pronto.» Suspiré resignada mientras me preguntaba si la brevedad de aquel adverbio tendría el mismo sentido para alguien medio inmortal como él.

Lamenté haber perdido el iPhone en el lago. Aunque lo más probable era que se hubiera estropeado, si el móvil de Kenzaki lo detectaba bajo el agua, mis amigos se llevarían un buen susto. En cuanto Ichigo apareciera, volvería a la furgoneta para decirles que estaba bien.

El viento había secado mi ropa. Me vestí y curioseé bajo el cobertizo. Había comida y agua para varios días. Imaginé que su constructor habría pasado días allí, escondiéndose y escudriñando el bosque. Mientras devoraba una manzana, me asomé al vacío. Las alturas ofrecían una buena vista panorámica del monte, que se extendía a mis pies como un enorme vergel esmeralda. Durante un instante, sentí como una Jane que espera feliz a que su Tarzán se descuelgue en cualquier momento de una rama.

El ruido de un helicóptero borró la sonrisa de mi cara y me heló la sangre.

Corrí a esconderme bajo el techo de ramas, con la esperanza de que se alejara enseguida, pero el sonido de sus aspas sonaba cada vez más cercano.

Sabía lo que aquello significaba.

Agazapada, observé cómo viraba en dirección al lago… Me pregunté si habrían detectado mi presencia con algún radar de calor humano y si venían a por mí.

No podía esperar a ver qué sucedía. La amenaza que tanto había temido estaba llamando a mi puerta.

Desplegué la escalera de cuerda y descendí como un rayo. Junto al estanque, las plantas acuáticas y el lodo me recordaron que había un humedal y que no podía pasar a pie.

Si quería escapar de allí no había opción: tenía que atravesar las aguas subterráneas hasta el lago.

Antes de zambullirme, me llené los pulmones de aire y recé para que encontrara el conducto subterráneo que conducía al lago de las laureanas. Las reducidas dimensiones del estanque me ayudaron a localizarlo, pero gasté toda mi reserva de energía y oxígeno antes de alcanzar la salida. A punto de desmayarme, salí a la superficie y me desplomé en la orilla. Mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, me dije a mí misma que no había tiempo que perder. Intenté levantarme, pero no pude.

El pulso me atronaba en los oídos de tal manera que ni siquiera escuchaba el helicóptero.

Cuando logré ponerme en pie, un profundo silencio me sobrecogió. El helicóptero había desaparecido.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	38. Nada

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Nada**

Corrí en dirección al lago de las Princesas. Me pregunté si Kenzaki y Senna habrían visto el helicóptero antes de que desapareciera. De ser así, supuse lo preocupados que debían de estar por mí… Habían pasado muchas horas desde que me despidiera de ellos para acudir a la cita con Ashido.

Que la Organización sobrevolara el bosque era señal de que no habían encontrado lo que buscaban: la cascada. Otra posibilidad era que hubieran dado con ella y con el cofre de la semilla vacío. En ese caso, intentarían darnos caza para arrancarnos su paradero a latigazos.

Tenía que alertar a mis amigos.

Exhausta, me detuve un momento para mirar al cielo. Nada.

Me quedé inmóvil un instante y agucé el oído para localizar el sonido de su hélice. Silencio.

Llegué a dudar de mi visión. Lamenté que aquellos aparatos no dejaran la estela blanca de otras aeronaves para saber al menos la dirección que había tomado.

El cielo parecía habérselo tragado.

Mi recelo se transformó en estupor cuando llegué al lago y tampoco vi la furgoneta. Busqué algún rastro de su paso: las huellas de las ruedas marcadas en la tierra, las hierbas aplanadas en el lugar donde había estado aparcada… Nada. Era como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Tampoco hallé indicios de Senna o Kenzaki.

Confusa, seguí caminando sin rumbo. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo. A menos que hubiera ocurrido algo terrible, no les creía capaces de abandonar el bosque sin mí. Pero ¿adónde habrían ido?

Una corriente en la espalda, acompañada de un hormigueo en la nuca, confirmó mis temores. ¡De nuevo aquella señal que me avisaba del peligro! Hacía tanto que no la sentía que había llegado incluso a olvidarla. La última vez había sido en Londres, justo antes de que Grimmjow me apresara…

Tuve que apoyarme en un tronco para recuperar la calma. La descarga había sido tan fuerte que aún sentía un cosquilleo en la columna y el corazón encogido.

Traté de pensar con claridad.

Aunque Ichigo me había advertido sobre los chicos del Walden3, una voz en mi interior me incitaba a ir a la Dehesa. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado con Senna y con Kenzaki, y tal vez allí encontraría respuestas. Dirigí mis pasos apresurados hada d viejo torreón desoyendo su aviso. Mis amigos desconocían que se trataba de mercenarios armados. Si habían ido allí, era mi deber avisarles apeligro.

Busqué la furgoneta junto al estanque de los nenúfares, donde mi padre solía aparcar el Land Rover, pero no estaba. Tampoco la había visto por el camino ni escondida entre los arbustos de las inmediaciones. Después de rodear la casa y observarla desde varios ángulos, descarté que estuvieran allí…

Tampoco parecía que hubiera nadie. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas con los postigones de madera y el portón principal permanecía cerrado.

La casa estaba en silencio.

De pronto reparé en algo que me había pasado desapercibido hasta el momento: la bandera y las pintadas okupas de la fachada habían desaparecido. Tampoco estaban el huerto ni los perros que tan solo un día atrás se perseguían en círculos al ritmo de una música infernal junto a la entrada.

La República del Bosque se había esfumado. Más extraño aún, ¡parecía no haber existido nunca! Incluso el rótulo de la entrada había sido restaurado: ya no rezaba el nombre de sus ocupantes con pintura roja, sino las letras originarias de la Dehesa.

Aunque estaba muy confundida, aquello me animó a tomar otra vez posesión de mi casa.

Tras el ladrillo saliente de la fachada seguía la llave que meses atrás había descubierto mi amiga Rangiku, cuando vino a visitarme de Estados Unidos. La metí en la cerradura y me estremecí con el chirrido de las bisagras al abrirse la puerta.

Con el corazón en vilo, crucé el umbral y busqué a tientas el interruptor de la luz.

Petrificada, me quedé junto al quicio sin acabar de comprender lo que veían mis ojos…

El viejo torreón presentaba el mismo aspecto del otoño pasado. Todo estaba limpio y en su sitio. Las pintadas de las paredes la insignia de Walden3 habían sido borradas. No había nada a simple vista que delatara la reciente estancia de sus ocupantes.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué clase de okupas o de peligrosos mercenarios se tomaban la molestia de ordenar una casa ajena antes de marcharse?

Era como si al salir del lago el mundo hubiera cambiado por completo. Mi mente fantasiosa dio rienda suelta a varias hipótesis, a cuál más descabellada. ¿Y si al atravesar el estanque había cruzado alguna barrera extraña del tiempo y me hallaba en el pasado? O peor aún, ¿en alguna dimensión paralela? Aquello me hizo pensar en otra posibilidad aún más aterradora: tal vez había muerto ahogada y mi alma se resistía a aceptarlo.

«¡Basta!», me dije a mí misma tratando de recuperar la cordura.

Aunque estaba segura de que no lo encontraría allí, me adentré en el bosque con la intención de volver al árbol de Ichigo. ¿Qué haría si él también había desaparecido?

Mientras caminaba me acordé de un libro que había leído hacía unos años en el instituto. Se titulaba Mecanoscrito del segundo origen.

Los protagonistas —Alba y Dídac, de catorce y nueve años— se salvaban de un ataque extraterrestre mientras buceaban en un lago. Al salir del agua, los dos chicos se habían convertido en prácticamente los únicos supervivientes de la Tierra. Recordé aquella sensación angustiosa de no hallar vida a su paso…

Yo también parecía estar sola en aquel bosque. Una luz primaveral se filtraba entre los árboles. Podía sentir el zumbido de las abejas revoloteando entre las flores silvestres, el murmullo del viento entre los pinos y el rumor del río resbalando impetuoso por las rocas… pero ni rastro de vida humana.

Estaba aterrada. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Ichigo acudiera a mi encuentro, conmovido por el olor de mi miedo. Pero, por algún motivo, sabía que eso no ocurriría.

La belleza de aquel lugar me resultó incluso siniestra.

El sonido de unas pisadas cercanas me heló la sangre. El pulso me latía en los oídos y me hormigueaba en la nuca. Volví a sentir esa corriente en la columna. Y justo entonces, alguien se acercó por mi espalda y me tapó los ojos con las manos.

Mi grito retumbó entre los pinos.

—¿Estás loca?

Traté de recuperar la respiración mientras los ojos de Ashido me observaban sorprendidos.

Me froté la frente entre confundida y aliviada. Inmediatamente después me puse a la defensiva. Durante un instante me había olvidado de que aquel chico pertenecía a esa facción tan peligrosa de la que me había hablado Ichigo.

—Lo siento… —me disculpé—. Es que no esperaba… Vengo de la República del Bosque y al verla vacía… ¡No esperaba encontrarme contigo en el bosque!

—Yo sí lo esperaba. Hace rato que te busco…

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Quería disculparme. El otro día… todo aquello que me dijiste… Tenías razón. ¡Walden3 apesta! ¡No es posible aliarse con la naturaleza rodeado de lujos! Voy a construir mi propia cabaña en el bosque —dijo con entusiasmo—. Y viviré de lo que encuentre por el monte.

—Tú y el resto de la República del Bosque, supongo.

—¡Qué va! Esos mamarrachos me han abandonado… pero ¿sabes una cosa? No los necesito. Viviré como un auténtico Robinson. ¿Sigue en pie lo de visitarme cuando tenga mi chocita?

—¿Y adonde han ido tus amigos? —pregunté llena de curiosidad.

—¡No son mis amigos! Ya te lo dije: son unos vagos que solo piensan en divertirse. Lo único que han hecho bien desde que llegaron ha sido largarse y dejar la casa tal y como estaba.

—Han borrado incluso las pintadas —dije, esperando alguna explicación más por su parte.

—Y han dejado la casa más limpia que una patena… —susurró y miró a ambos lados antes de seguir hablando—. Antes de irse, me he cruzado con Jackie y me ha dicho que si volvía al torreón me partiría las piernas. Tenían órdenes de borrar cualquier rastro de su paso por el bosque.

—¿Órdenes? ¿De quién?

—No tengo ni idea… pero ¿sabes qué? Me alegro de que se hayan largado. Eran muy raros. Tenían hasta rifles de larga distancia para cazar conejos y se pasaban el día lanzando estrellas ninja contra los troncos. Cuando les decía que me parecía mal que causaran ese sufrimiento innecesario a un árbol se reían de mí.

Sus palabras me cuadraban más con la versión de Ichigo y acabaron de convencerme de que Ashido solo había sido un anzuelo. Su proyecto idealista había servido de reclamo para instalar en el bosque a un grupo de jóvenes mercenarios, disfrazados de hippies, con una misión oculta.

—¿Me dejas que te muestre algo más? —Su voz sonó tan misteriosa como la tarde anterior, cuando me había revelado el misterio del fantasma del lago.

Le seguí en silencio. Por la dirección de sus pasos deduje que quería mostrarme algo en la cabaña del diablo; tal vez había empezado con la labor de levantarla de sus cenizas.

Sin embargo, antes de adentramos en el sendero que conducía hacia ella, nos encontramos con una nueva sorpresa entre los matorrales del camino.

Había un cuerpo tendido en el suelo boca abajo escondido entre los zarzales.

Ashido y yo nos miramos sobrecogidos antes de agachamos para comprobar su respiración. Un mal pálpito cortó la mía.

Antes incluso de verle el rostro, reconocí su pelo azul. No vestía de negro, pero supe enseguida que era uno de ellos… Aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados, conocía la mirada azul que se escondía bajo aquellos párpados.

Era Grimmjow.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	39. Grimmjow de los bosques

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Grimmjow de los bosques**

Estaba inconsciente. Tenía una herida de bala en el hombro y había mucha sangre a su alrededor, pero respiraba.

—Hay que sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes —murmuró Ashido acercándose a él—. Esta herida tiene muy mala pinta. Debería verle un médico.

Un flash de recuerdos y sensaciones pasaron por mi mente. Primero, la angustia, el pánico y el desconsuelo de los primeros días de secuestro. Después, nuestras conversaciones, las partidas de backgammon, las confidencias, los besos…

Superado el desconcierto de reencontrarme con Grimmjow, el corazón se me encogió al verle de esa manera: malherido e indefenso, tirado entre la maleza.

Me quedé inmóvil mientras Ashido trataba inútilmente de levantarlo. Pesaba demasiado.

Las piernas empezaron a temblarme.

De repente sentí mucho temor… Pero no por hallarme de nuevo frente a él sino por su vida. Era un miedo tan intenso, profundo y visceral, que todo mi ser se estremeció y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Tenía miedo de que muriera.

—Algún cazador debe de haberle confundido entre la maleza con un animal —dijo Ashido, que se quitó la camiseta para presionar la herida con ella y cortar la hemorragia—. ¡Pobre Grimmjow!

Me sequé las lágrimas al escuchar cómo le llamaba por su nombre.

—¿Le conoces?

—Sí. Se unió a la República del Bosque el otro día.

¿GRimmjow, un okupa más? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

—Llegó hace tres días —continuó Ashido recordando ese momento con una sonrisa—. Se presentó con unos espárragos silvestres, justo la noche antes de que vinierais vosotros a cenar, y preparó tortilla para todos. Es norteamericano. Un chico majísimo. A mí me cae muy bien, pero el resto no lo quisieron en el caserón.

—¿Por qué?

—Decían que no había sitio para nadie más, pero yo me puse tozudo… De todas formas, se ha pasado más tiempo buscando algo por el monte que en la casa. Salía incluso de noche; tal vez por eso no coincidisteis con él el otro día. Yo le llamo Grimmjow de los Bosques.

—¿Y sabes qué buscaba?

—Ni idea… Plantas, supongo. Tal vez solo espárragos.

Al sujetarle por los pies, vi algo metálico y plateado que brillaba en su pantalón. Se lo señalé a Ashido y se acercó para ver de qué se trataba. Intentó quitárselo, pero estaba clavado a su pierna.

Era una estrella ninja.

Dos de sus puntas se habían incrustado en su carne de tal manera que era imposible sacársela.

—¡Serán brutos! —exclamó Ashido horrorizado.

No hizo falta que me dijera a quiénes se refería. La estrella delataba a sus compañeros okupas…

—¿Por qué crees que le han hecho esto?

Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que palidecía.

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar de nuevo por mis mejillas.

—Cálmate, Rukia. Lo llevaremos al caserón y avisaremos al médico de Colmenar.

Aunque los responsables del disparo ya no se alojaban en la Dehesa —y habían dado buena prueba de que no volverían al dejarlo todo como estaba—, no pude evitar preocuparme…

—Allí estará a salvo —insistió Ashido—. Se pondrá bien.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —sollocé perdiendo los nervios—. Va a desangrarse si no hacemos algo pronto. Y tú y yo no tenemos fuerzas para cargar con él.

—Quédate aquí —propuso—. Hay una carretilla en el cobertizo de la Dehesa. Iré a por ella.

Cuando Ashido se fue, apoyé con cuidado su cabeza en mi regazo y le mojé la frente con un trozo de tela que había rasgado de mi camisa y empapado en el río.

El contacto del agua fría sobre su piel ardiente le provocó un ligero espasmo. Después abrió los ojos y extendió el brazo hacia mi cara con una sonrisa. Tardó unos segundos en decir algo.

—¿Estás llorando por mí? —susurró con voz temblorosa.

—Claro que no… —Mi voz se quebró y me sequé las mejillas con el brazo.

—Mi hermosa hada… No sufras. La mala hierba del jardín nunca muere…

Contemplé apenada cómo perdía de nuevo el sentido y empezaba a temblar de forma compulsiva.

Ashido regresó un rato después y entre los dos lo llevamos a la Dehesa en carretilla.

Una vez allí, lo tumbamos sobre el sofá. Le supliqué que no avisara al médico. No era prudente que nadie del pueblo se enterara de que estábamos allí… Pero mis débiles argumentos no le persuadieron.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Tiene una herida de bala! —Me miró con ojos sorprendidos—. No sobrevivirá a menos que le atienda un médico.

No fui capaz de decirle que en ese caso también lo condenábamos a muerte.

Oí cómo Ashido arrancaba el viejo ciclomotor de mi padre y cómo el ruido se iba perdiendo a medida que se alejaba en dirección a Colmenar.

Mi intención era desaparecer tan pronto regresaran. Pero ¿qué pasaría cuando la República del Bosque se enterara de que Grimmjow estaba vivo? No tenía ninguna duda de que le habían ajusticiado tras descubrir su identidad. Probablemente se habría infiltrado entre ellos para averiguar sus intenciones y seguirles de cerca… Pero aquellos chicos no eran tan tontos como habíamos pensado la noche de la cena.

Pensé en Jackie. Me costaba creer que una chica sofisticada como ella estuviera envuelta en asuntos tan turbios. Supuse que era alguien sin escrúpulos y que los honorarios de la farmacéutica la habrían persuadido para mancharse las manos de sangre. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y seguramente había sido entrenada para el combate.

La voz débil de Grimmjow me sacó de mi ensimismamiento:

—Huye, Rukia… Te matarán…

El cuerpo de Grimmjow se convulsionó y corrí a taparlo con una manta. Envuelto en sudor frío, ahora temblaba como un pajarillo.

—Tranquilo, chico listo. No va a pasarme nada.

—Nell no querría que esto sucediera…

.

En sus delirios, nos mencionaba a Grace y a mí. Nos pedía disculpas a las dos, y me exhortaba para que huyera lejos… Pero también decía cosas sin sentido, como que no había que despertar a la serpiente, o que su padre había jugado a los dados con Dios. Murmuraba en inglés, tan bajito que tuve que acercarme a sus labios. Su débil aliento ardía.

Muy asustada, levanté la manta y vi que la herida no había dejado de supurar sangre. La tela que Ashido le había puesto estaba empapada.

Presioné con las dos manos para tratar de cortarla, pero solo conseguí que mis manos se mancharan.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que Ashido se había ido, así que era imposible que fuera él… Me giré sobresaltada.

Una figura enérgica y deslumbrante cruzó el umbral.

Era Ichigo.

Respiraba con dificultad y tenía el rostro brillante por el sudor. Deduje que había venido corriendo, alertado por el intenso olor de mi miedo. Una ráfaga de viento había precedido su entrada. Contemplé embelesada cómo sus mechones naranjas ondeaban en el aire.

Pensé que su providencial aparición hacía honor a su nombre real —Gabriel—, y que, una vez más, se presentaba ante mis ojos como un ángel salvador.

Sus facciones estaban contraídas y su expresión reflejaba ira. Aun así, le miré con profundo alivio.

—Se muere… —murmuré.

Ichigo se acercó a Grimmjow. Examinó un segundo su herida y le tomó el pulso presionando su cuello.

Después me miró con rabia y me preguntó con los dientes apretados:

—¿Quieres que se salve?

Asentí temblorosa.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	40. El mirlo blanco

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**El mirlo blanco**

Ichigo cargó con Grimmjow como si fuera un muñeco de paja. Me sorprendió la habilidad con la que logró poner aquel robusto cuerpo sobre su espalda y salir de la Dehesa con él a cuestas sin apenas esfuerzo.

Fui tras él sin preguntarle adonde nos dirigíamos; pero lo cierto era que me costaba seguir sus pasos. Caminaba a grandes zancadas, con los músculos tensos y la mandíbula apretada. El gran peso que llevaba no le impedía moverse con agilidad por el monte. De no ser por su belleza y gracilidad, con aquella demostración de fuerza me hubiera recordado a un hombre de las cavernas que acarreaba su presa herida.

Grimmjow tenía la frente empapada en sudor y respiraba con dificultad. De vez en cuando le miraba angustiada, pero intenté evitarlo cuando sentí de nuevo el miedo en mi interior.

Ichigo me lanzó una mirada de fuego.

Después de varios minutos de subida por el monte, nos detuvimos junto a una enorme roca. Enseguida reconocí la entrada de la caverna del grabado. Mi ermitaño dejó un momento a Grimmjow en el suelo y apartó el pedrusco que bloqueaba su acceso.

Una vez en el interior, lo acomodó sobre unos helechos frescos y encendió una antorcha. La luz anaranjada de la llama iluminó el corazón con raíces y ramas que había en la pared. Suspiré al ver de nuevo aquel simbólico dibujo que el propio Rodrigoalbar había grabado en la roca mucho tiempo atrás.

La caverna era tan amplia que la antorcha no alcanzaba a iluminarla entera. Por eso no me sorprendió que Ichigo se acercara a un extremo y desapareciera, engullido por la oscuridad. Segundos después regresó con un maletín de madera.

Era un botiquín. Al abrirlo pude ver varios frascos de cristal naranja con tapones de corcho y algunos utensilios médicos de plata que parecían muy antiguos.

Luego volvió a su escondite para traer un barreño con agua y jabón.

Grimmjow emitió un leve quejido cuando Ichigo rasgó su camisa para dejar al descubierto la herida. Estuve a punto de desmayarme cuando retiró el trapo que la tapaba y vi el orificio que había dejado la bala.

Mientras limpiaba unas pinzas con alcohol me pidió que lavara la herida con agua jabonosa. La gasa se empapó de sangre, pero la herida dejó de supurar. Contuve el aliento mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con esfuerzo con cada respiración.

—Hay que sacar la bala como sea —susurró Ichigo hurgando en su herida.

El cuerpo de Grimmjow se arqueó con un desgarrador grito.

Sujeté su cabeza contra el suelo inmovilizándole para que pudiera trabajar mejor.

—¿No hay nada que pueda calmarle el dolor? —pregunté al ver su rostro descompuesto.

Ichigo sacó una botella de licor de un arcón y se la acerqué a los labios. Le costaba tragar, pero conseguí que se bebiera casi media botella. Aun así, no dejó de temblar.

No supe si se debía a la fiebre o a su propio miedo. Yo también estaba asustada. Entretuve mi temor con la canción de Ichigo. Empecé a tararearla muy bajito, pero eso no impidió que mi ermitaño la escuchara y se uniera a mí con su dulce voz.

Sus dedos hábiles extrajeron la bala con determinación.

Después cosió la herida y le aplicó una compresa impregnada en un ungüento amarillo y espeso.

—¿Qué es? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Es una mezcla de plantas y miel.

—¿Miel?

—Por supuesto, es el mejor antibiótico del mundo. De todas formas, no es una miel cualquiera…

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si se trataba de la misma que habíamos probado en la cueva de la semilla, cuando los delirios de Robin interrumpieron nuestra conversación con un discurso inconexo en su lengua materna.

—Te odio, padre. Rukia es inocente… No voy a permitirte que la mates en nombre de Nell.

Ichigo me miró sorprendido mientras el americano continuaba con sus desvaríos. A continuación se dirigió a mí en castellano:

—Yo no quería secuestrarte… Él pretende utilizarte para atrapar a Gabriel y conseguir la semilla, pero después te matará. Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho… Me ha pedido que te busque y te entregue… pero yo no pienso hacerlo, Rukia. No lo haré. Ella no lo aprobaría. Es solo una niña.

Rompió a llorar.

Traté de calmarle secando el sudor de su frente. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero su mente no estaba allí. Había regresado a las afueras de Londres, al sótano donde me había tenido cautiva.

—Aquí estás a salvo —me dijo con la mirada ida—. Mi padre jamás te buscará en su propia casa. Hace siglos que no viene. Le recuerda demasiado a Nell, a los veranos en los que todavía podía pasear con ella y montar en bici por la campiña inglesa.

Recordé las bicicletas que había visto apoyadas en la verja la noche en la que intenté escapar. Ahora entendía lo cuidado y familiar que me había resultado aquel caserón.

—¿Me perdonas, Rukia?

Tomó mi mano e intentó apretarla con fuerza.

—Sí.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Mi captor había confesado entre delirios los motivos del secuestro: pretendía protegerme. Lo que no me encajaba era por qué me había arrebatado el secreto para entregárselo a su padre.

—¿Por qué les dijiste dónde estaba la semilla?

Murmuré aquella pregunta sin esperar respuesta, pero él contestó con voz débil:

—El secreto a cambio de tu vida… Ese era el trato.

—¿Por qué?

Me costaba creer que mi vida le importara tanto. Antes del secuestro solo éramos dos extraños.

—No quería que derramaran más sangre en nombre de Nell…

Ichigo me miró interrogativo. Supuse lo confuso que debía de sentirse. Acababa de enterarse de que ese chico al que había salvado la vida era la persona que me había secuestrado en Londres. Tampoco tenía ni idea de quién era su padre o la tal Nell. ¿O sí? Con Ichigo era imposible estar segura de lo que sabía…

Después de vendarle el hombro, le arrancó la estrella que tenía clavada en el muslo. El acero se había incrustado de tal manera a la carne que al sacarlo le produjo un desgarro. Hicieron falta varios puntos de sutura para cerrar la herida.

El paciente murmuró algunas palabras inconexas antes de desmayarse.

Ichigo preparó una infusión a base de hierbas. Olía tan mal que tuve que taparme la nariz para vencer las náuseas.

—¿Es para la fiebre?

—No, es para la resaca. Me temo que has emborrachado a nuestro paciente. Cuando despierte, el dolor de cabeza le hará incluso olvidar que le han disparado.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Noté cómo la tensión desaparecía y mis piernas se aflojaban. No supe con certeza si bromeaba o no, pero entendí que el peligro había pasado.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

Ichigo salió al exterior después de cubrir a Grimmjow con una manta. Se había quedado dormido y su respiración profunda resonaba en la Caverna. Le seguí y me apoyé contra un tronco.

Después de un silencio, me atreví a decirle:

—Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas que hacerme.

—Solo una.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—¿Qué sientes por él?

Me quedé un instante en silencio, pensando mi respuesta… ¡Ni yo misma lo sabía! Hubiera querido decirle que nada, pero no podía mentirle. Me pregunté cómo podía ser honesta sin arriesgar lo que más me importaba en la vida. Intenté poner en orden mis sentimientos:

—No lo sé… Le odio. Le odio por lo que me hizo: secuestrarme y utilizarme para averiguar dónde estaba la semilla… Pero, al mismo tiempo, creo que es cierto que me estaba protegiendo y eso me confunde. Es una locura, pero siento algo por él, aunque no espero que puedas entenderlo…

—Claro que puedo. Yo también me he sentido confuso alguna vez.

Su respuesta me desconcertó.

—¿Sobre mí?

—No. Jamás he dudado de mis sentimientos hacia ti, Rukia. —Su mirada se tiñó de un amor profundo—. Pero hubo un tiempo en el que tú no existías y yo estaba solo en el bosque…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que a veces es fácil confundirse cuando alguien se preocupa por ti y sabes que sería capaz de dar su vida para protegerte.

No me hizo falta preguntarle a quién se estaba refiriendo. Sabía que hablaba de Senna. Me pareció lógico que en algún momento hubieran confundido el cariño que se tenían por otra clase de amor. Los dos eran seres maravillosos… pero aun así no pude evitar sentirme celosa.

Senna me había explicado en el lago de las Princesas que había besado a muchos chicos, pero que solo dos habían conseguido detener su universo. Uno era Kenzaki, ¿era Ichigo el otro? Aquello podía explicar sus celos iniciales.

—El amor adopta a veces formas extrañas, pero jamás debes avergonzarte por sentirlo. Agradécelo a quien sea capaz de inspirártelo.

—¿No estás molesto?

—Claro que no. Soy paciente y si algo tengo es tiempo… Te esperaré hasta que te aclares.

—¡No hay nada que aclarar! Te quiero a ti, Ichigo… Aunque ese cretino haya despertado en mi corazón sentimientos confusos —murmuré—. Pero si no estás enfadado, ¿a qué venían esas miradas asesinas?

Ichigo arqueó una ceja sorprendido.

—¿No lo sabes? ¡Tu miedo me estaba volviendo loco! Estabas tan asustada por que ese chico muriera que parecías haberte olvidado de lo mucho que sufro.

—Pero si me estaba controlando… —protesté.

—Jamás te había notado tan asustada… Ni siquiera el otoño pasado cuando caíste en la trampa.

Sus palabras me impresionaron y me hicieron tomar conciencia de lo mucho que me importaba GRimmjow.

—Se salvará, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y espero no tener que lamentarlo nunca. No olvides que es uno de ellos, Rukia. Esos hombres nos han hecho mucho daño.

Mis pensamientos se perdieron un instante en las palabras que mi captor había confesado entre delirios. Había declarado que me protegía y que al hacerlo se había enfrentado incluso a su propio padre.

Me acordé de la fábula de los mirlos que molestaban de noche con sus trinos al rey que comía cerezas, y me vino a la cabeza otra muy distinta que había leído de niña. Trataba sobre un mirlo blanco al que su padre rechazaba porque no era negro como él, pero que al final del cuento resultaba ser un ejemplar extraordinario dentro de su especie.

—Es cierto —reconocí—. Grimmjow es un hombre de negro… Pero quizá también sea un mirlo blanco.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	41. Secretos de familia

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Secretos de familia**

Mientras Grimmjow dormía, nos sentamos junto a la entrada de la caverna. Estaba anocheciendo y el bosque parecía tranquilo. Ichigo me dio un cuenco con un preparado de castañas y setas. No era prudente encender fuego para calentarlo, pero llevaba tantas horas sin probar bocado, que me pareció delicioso aunque estuviera frío.

De pronto me acordé de Senna y de Kenzaki. La tensión del momento había hecho que me olvidara de ellos. Aún no lograba comprender adonde podían haber ido con la furgoneta. Le expliqué mis temores a Ichigo.

—Tal vez se hayan ido a un lugar más seguro —reflexionó un instante—. O más íntimo…

—¿Sin mí? —exclamé antes de captar el sentido obvio de su última frase—. Ellos no harían eso… La última vez que estuve con ellos fue justo antes de irme con Ashido al monte y descubrirte a ti en el río. ¿Y si al ver que no volvía fueron a buscarme a la casa ocupada?

Ichigo arrugó la frente por el peligro que aquello implicaba.

Él también sabía que los okupas se habían esfumado de la Dehesa. Había tenido ocasión de verlo esa misma tarde, cuando se había presentado en el viejo torreón conmovido por el olor de mi miedo.

—Será mejor que me vaya a echar un vistazo por el bosque. Los chicos de la farmacéutica no conocen nuestra vinculación con la semilla. Su objetivo son los hombres de negro. Pero no hay que subestimar al enemigo… Todavía no sabemos quién es «la pelirroja» y qué sabe ella de todo este asunto.

—Iré contigo.

—Debes quedarte aquí, con Grimmjow. Hay que controlar su fiebre y darle estas hierbas para evitar la infección. De todas formas, no pienso dejarte a solas con él sin tomar precauciones…

Sus «precauciones» consistieron en atar a Grimmjow de pies y manos. Le bastó una única soga para inmovilizarlo. Aun así, dejó la cuerda holgada para que no estuviera muy incómodo. Me sorprendió que no se despertara, pero Ichigo me explicó que seguía bajo el efecto de las plantas, y que podría tardar incluso horas en hacerlo. Mi misión consistiría en darle a beber el preparado que olía a rata muerta.

Estaba tan cansada que me tumbé en una esquina de la cueva y me quedé dormida.

.

Me desperté poco después debido a los temblores de Grimmjow. Tenía frío y estaba helado. No encontré más mantas en la cueva, así que le eché por encima mi chaqueta y le di un poco del brebaje de Ichigo.

Sus labios estaban empezando a ponerse morados cuando recordé el método que usaba mi ermitaño para subir la temperatura corporal.

Me sacudí esa idea de la cabeza. ¡No estaba dispuesta a darle calor con mi cuerpo!

—Tengo mucho frío… —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Su aspecto pálido, tembloroso y desvalido, con aquella soga alrededor de su cuerpo, me recordó a mí misma semanas atrás. Lejos de culparle por lo que había ocurrido en Londres, por primera vez me sentí en paz con él. Como si de aquella manera pagara en parte lo que me había hecho padecer en su sótano. En el fondo, los dos éramos víctimas de la misma historia.

Levanté la manta y me tumbé vestida a su lado. Su torso estaba desnudo y tenía el hombro cubierto con un vendaje. Me acerqué y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo. El calor de nuestros cuerpos unidos tuvo el efecto deseado: unos segundos después, dejó de temblar.

—Gracias, Rukia—susurró antes de que nos quedáramos de nuevo dormidos.

El amanecer me sorprendió abrazada a Grimmjow. Él estaba despierto y miraba en silencio.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le pregunté apartándome de su lado.

—Vivo. —Sonrió.

Sonreí.

Me senté cerca de él, rodeando mis rodillas con los brazos. Grimmjow había recuperado el color de su tez: seguía siendo blanca, pero había perdido el tono mortecino de la noche anterior. Un color rosado emergió en sus mejillas. La fiebre había ganado la batalla a la infección.

—Aparte de eso, es como si una apisonadora hubiera pasado por encima de mi cabeza.

—Será por el alcohol.

—Espero que me emborracharas con buenas intenciones —dijo arqueando una ceja—. En cuanto a por qué me has atado y has dormido abrazada a mí… prefiero no hacer preguntas.

Me sorprendió que tuviera ganas de bromear después de lo que había vivido. Podía imaginar el dolor que suponía sacar una bala incrustada en la carne o coser a alguien sin anestesia. Después recordé el efecto analgésico que producían las medicinas de Ichigo. Había probado aquella misma infusión tras caer en la trampa, y aún recordaba lo a gusto que me había sentido al despertar a pesar de las contusiones.

Sin embargo, el tono burlón de Grimmjow logró irritarme y le respondí de forma mordaz:

—Qué extraño. Creí que lo tuyo era hacer preguntas… Sobre todo, después de drogar a tus víctimas.

—¿Aún sigues enfadada por eso? —me preguntó con condescendencia.

¡Pues claro que lo estaba! Recordé sus preguntas íntimas y mi confesión de amor hacia él. Me avergonzaba reconocer que aquello me había molestado incluso más que haberle revelado el paradero de la semilla. Al fin y al cabo, esa información tenía un sentido noble: protegerme. «El secreto a cambio de tu vida… Ese era el trato», me había dicho entre delirios.

—¡No tenías ningún derecho a arrebatarme el secreto! —exclamé—. Ni a preguntarme todo lo demás… He escuchado las grabaciones de tu iPod.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de responder:

—Necesitaba saber la verdad.

—¿La verdad? No sé qué diablos me diste, pero te aseguro que la mitad de lo que dije no era cierto.

Nos miramos un segundo en silencio.

Estaba tendido en el suelo, atado y herido, pero aun así su mirada gris logró intimidarme.

—Sé que me quieres. El resto de tu confesión me trae sin cuidado.

—¡Te equivocas! No me importas lo más mínimo.

Me levanté y le di un empujón en el hombro bueno. Su rostro se contrajo de dolor y profirió un alarido.

Arrepentida, me arrodillé a su lado para ver cómo estaba. La expresión de sufrimiento se borró de su cara al instante y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa. ¡Me había tomado el pelo!

—Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupas por mí?

Le miré con rabia, pero a medida que sus ojos se teñían de dulzura esta se fue apagando.

—Supongo que lo hago por Nell—respondí sorprendida de mis propias palabras—. Se lo debo.

Aunque no era muy consciente de ello, esa respuesta encerraba varios sentidos. Por un lado, aquella niña había sido el motivo por el que Grimmjow me había protegido: «No quería que se derramara más sangre en su nombre». Por otro, al negarle la semilla a su padre, le había privado de una oportunidad para curarse. En cierto modo, yo era responsable de su muerte.

—No es culpa tuya.

Bajé la mirada.

—Mi padre la adoraba, hizo lo imposible por salvarla, pero aun así no era bueno para ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Le negó lo más importante: el amor de su madre.

Recordé a Riruka y me vino a la mente la tierna escena en la que un Grimmjow adolescente se abrazaba a ella llorando en una de mis visiones.

—¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Después de dar a luz, la repudió. La culpaba de la enfermedad de su propia hija. Mi padre se quedó con el bebé, pero jamás perdonó a Riruka.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando murió en el accidente?

—Riruka está viva.

—Pero en Londres dijiste que…

—Entonces la creía muerta. —Tomó aire antes de seguir hablando—. Sufrió un accidente hace dos años y mi padre nos dijo que había fallecido. Pero ahora creo que tal vez él mismo lo provocó.

—Pobre Riruka… ¿Y cómo has sabido que estaba viva?

Sus ojos se tiñeron de tristeza antes de responder:

—Porque fue ella quien me disparó en el bosque.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	42. La Aldea de los Inmortales

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**La Aldea de los Inmortales**

Grimmjow enmudeció durante unos segundos. La expresión desgarrada de su rostro reflejaba un dolor profundo, que nada tenía que ver con las heridas de su cuerpo.

Riruka era su madre. Que el óvulo fecundado en su vientre fuera de otra mujer —de su propia hermana— no cambiaba el hecho de que lo hubiera gestado en su interior y criado con amor durante su infancia.

Debía de ser terrible para él que su propia madre hubiera intentado matarle.

—¿Cómo ha podido hacerte algo así? —murmuré.

Recordé aquella visión en la que madre e hijo se abrazaban justo antes de que les separaran para llevarse a Grimmjow a la Organización.

—Supongo que por venganza.

—Pero eres su hijo…

—También soy el hijo de Sosuke Aizen. El hombre que la repudió y la apartó de su hija enferma. Mi padre la culpaba y le decía cosas horribles, como que sus genes eran defectuosos y que era una vergüenza para la comunidad científica. Se avergonzaba de haber engendrado a Nell con ella.

—Tú no tienes nada que ver con todo eso… Aunque sea tu padre, tú eres distinto.

—Soy su viva imagen.

Me acordé del profesor atractivo, de aspecto joven y ojos azules, y me pregunté si también habría heredado de él su inteligencia. Grimmjow tenía el coeficiente intelectual de un superdotado y el físico de un guerrero. El hijo perfecto para alguien obsesionado con la ciencia y los genes.

Supuse que, para Riruka, la Organización había transformado a su dulce chico en un despiadado hombre de negro. Pero le había criado hasta que lo reclutaron a los quince años… ¿No hubiera sido más lógico que abrazara a su hijo en lugar de dispararle? Y, además, ¿había venido hasta el bosque solo para vengarse?

De pronto, las piezas empezaron a encajar solas y todo cobró un nuevo sentido. ¡Riruka era «la pelirroja»! La misteriosa mujer de la que había oído hablar Ichigo a los okupas.

Me pareció increíble que aquel enfrentamiento entre dos organizaciones tan peligrosas se redujera a una simple disputa de pareja, a un desencuentro familiar. Aun así, murmuré:

—Riruka está detrás de la República del Bosque. Ella es quien maneja a los okupas y les da órdenes. Por eso te la encontraste en el monte.

Me miró un instante sorprendido de que estuviera al corriente de todo.

—Lo sé, iba con Giriko cuando me disparó. Él me lanzó la estrella ninja para evitar que escapara. Y ella remató el trabajo.

—Lo siento… —murmuré sin saber qué decir.

—Creo que llegó ayer al bosque. Supongo que alertó al resto de que yo era un infiltrado, y por eso han salido esta mañana a darme caza.

—¡Pero si no os habéis visto hasta ese momento! ¿Cómo te ha descubierto?

—Los okupas ya debían sospechar de mí… Jackie me hizo una foto la otra noche, así que imagino que se la enseñaron a su líder en cuanto llegó al caserón.

Recordé la cámara de Jackie y cómo nos había intentado fotografiar también a nosotros la noche de la cena.

—Riruka no parará hasta que encuentre lo que busca —continuó Grimmjow—: la semilla. Tal vez sus pasos se hayan cruzado ya con los de Sosuke…

—Me cuesta creer que tus padres estén al frente de dos organizaciones enemigas y que ambos estén dispuestos a todo por conseguir la semilla.

—No es nada extraño. Los dos son científicos y durante años trabajaron juntos para dar con el elixir de la juventud. Los dos perseguían lo mismo. Al principio sus investigaciones se centraban en los telómeros y en la manipulación genética con ratones… Hasta que alguien de la Organización contactó con mi padre y le habló de la semilla. ¿Imaginas lo que supuso para él saber que existía en el mundo una simiente con el secreto de la inmortalidad en su código genético?

—Supongo que se emocionó y decidió compartirlo con su mujer. —Era el sueño de ambos.

—¿Sabe tu padre que Riruka está aquí?

—Él la cree muerta… y solo Dios sabe qué puede ocurrir cuando se encuentren. —Enmudeció un instante con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Pero sí sabe que hay una farmacéutica que les pisa los talones… —tanteé.

—Sí. Tras tu fuga, le llamé para explicarle dónde estaba la semilla. Temía que te matara si te veía antes por el bosque. —Clavó su mirada en la mía antes de continuar—: Él hacía semanas que andaba por la sierra, siguiendo la pista de Ichigo. Mientras tanto, había tenido ocasión de observar a los okupas, así que me pidió que me infiltrara entre ellos y averiguara qué se proponían.

—Y llegaste aquí un día antes que nosotros…

—Es lo bueno de viajar en avión y no en una chatarra con ruedas de los setenta.

Abrí la boca al darme cuenta de que, una vez más, había seguido nuestros pasos desde el principio.

—No tardé en averiguar que andan tras la Organización y reciben instrucciones de una potente farmacéutica.

—Y corriste a decírselo a tu padre.

—Sí. Regresaba de su escondite en las montañas cuando Riruka me disparó. No supe que ella estaba detrás hasta ese momento. Los okupas hablaban de una pelirroja y supuse que era su líder, pero ni en mis peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado que era ella…

—Aún no entiendo cómo pudo dispararte. ¿Cuánto hacía que no os veíais? Tal vez no te reconoció.

—Unos siete años, justo después de que naciera Nell… Pero sabía perfectamente a quién disparaba; pronunció mi nombre antes de apretar el gatillo.

La cara angustiada de Grimmjow mostraba lo doloroso que le resultaba hablar de aquello. Imaginé que para él tampoco era fácil encontrar una explicación. ¿No hubiera sido más lógico que corriera a abrazar a su único hijo?

—En realidad no me disparó a mí —dijo con la expresión abatida—, lo hizo a un soldado más de la Organización. Supongo que no soporta la idea de verme convertido en uno de ellos. Antes, prefiere verme muerto…

Según él, al matar al hombre de negro en el que se había transformado su hijo, liberaba su alma y lo redimía.

Visto así, parecía incluso un acto de amor. Aquella explicación me pareció demasiado simple e indulgente, pero no quise rebatírsela.

Entendía que era su manera de justificar a su madre y hacer más soportable su drama personal.

Para mí, la única explicación posible era que Riruka había perdido la cabeza. Su corazón dormido, o lleno de odio, le había hecho cometer el acto más terrible que podía imaginar en una madre.

—¿Cuántas personas conocen el secreto? —pregunté cambiando de tema de forma intencionada.

—Aunque la Organización está formada por más de un centenar de personas, por motivos de seguridad solo cuatro sabían de la semilla. Y dos de ellas murieron tras el ataque de las abejas.

Eso significaba que solo quedaban dos: Adam y Sosuke. Aunque Riruka también estaba al corriente de la semilla, ella nunca había pertenecido a la Organización.

—Ni siquiera yo sabía exactamente lo que estábamos buscando el otoño pasado cuando llegamos aquí de misión —continuó Grimmjow—. Teníamos órdenes de encontrar al ermitaño. Solo eso.

—¿En serio?

—La noche que Adam y Ichigo se encontraron en el bosque fue cuando me enteré. Justo antes de que las abejas de tu padre nos atacaran.

—Me sorprende que tus padres no te lo explicaran antes.

—Recuerda que solo tenía quince años cuando me reclutaron en la Organización… A partir de ese momento, mi mundo se desmoronó. Nació Nell y todo cambió. Mi padre quiso alejar a Riruka de nuestras vidas para siempre, pero ella le amenazó con contar el secreto a una importante farmacéutica. Fue entonces cuando intentó matarla. Y creyéndola muerta, no se percató de que le seguían los pasos muy de cerca…—dijo frotándose las manos—. No imagino nada más rentable para una farmacéutica que conseguir el elixir de la eterna juventud y patentar la fórmula a precio de oro.

—Te equivocas, Rukia. Ellos no quieren eso.

—Y entonces, ¿qué quieren?

—Destruirla.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Piénsalo bien. Si saliera a la luz algo que acabara con todas las enfermedades, ¿dónde estaría su negocio? No les interesa patentar nada que garantice salud y juventud eternas. La semilla es una amenaza para ellos.

Me quedé un rato pensativa.

—Pero Riruka es científica como Sosuke. ¿No era también su sueño encontrar la semilla y seguir con sus investigaciones?

—Ese sueño dejó de tener sentido cuando su marido la alejó de su hija. Imagino que al enterarse de su muerte, el odio habrá nublado por completo su ambición científica. Lo único que le mueve a colaborar con esa farmacéutica es su sed de venganza. Solo desea acabar con nosotros.

—¿Y tú? —Le miré a los ojos—. ¿Qué deseas tú? ¿Quieres entregar la semilla a la ciencia o crees que deberían destruirla?

Suspiró con tristeza.

—No lo sé. Ya no tengo nada claro. Estoy tan acostumbrado a cumplir las órdenes de mi padre que no sé qué quiero realmente. Antes luchaba por Nell, pero ahora nada tiene sentido. Ya no sé qué está bien o qué está mal. Antes era solo una marioneta de mi padre…

—Pero ya no lo eres. Le desobedeciste al protegerme.

—Ni siquiera tú confías en mí.

—Claro que confío en ti.

—Entonces, desátame.

Durante unos segundos no supe qué hacer. Desatándole traicionaba a Ichigo. Mi ermitaño no se fiaba de él y había querido protegerme de esa manera… Pero ¿qué clase de persona demostraba ser si le dejaba atado después de haberle dicho que confiaba en él? Su propia madre le había disparado unas horas atrás y le había dejado tirado en el bosque. Algo en mi interior me decía que no podía fallarle en aquel momento.

Abrí el botiquín que Ichigo había utilizado para curarle y busqué algo afilado con lo que cortar la soga.

Mientras lo hacía, la cara de Grimmjow se iluminó con una sonrisa.

No pude evitar contagiarme de ella.

Una vez libre, se puso en pie y se acercó a la salida cojeando. El vendaje del muslo estaba manchado de sangre.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A aflojar la vejiga. No sé qué clase de hierbas me habéis dado, pero si no la vacío pronto, explotaré.

Contemplé cómo salía de la caverna sin atreverme a decirle nada. Había decidido confiar en él.

Unos minutos después, el sonido sigiloso de alguien apartando el dosel de hierbas de la entrada hizo que me girara aliviada, Sin embargo, no era Grimmjow quien regresaba, sino Ichigo. Y, muy a mi pesar, mis amigos no le acompañaban.

Me abracé a él al tiempo que una pregunta salía de mis labios:

—¿Has sabido algo de Senna y Kenzaki?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que están con los okupas —dijo Grimmjow entrando en aquel momento, Ichigo se sorprendió al verlo liberado, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En lugar de eso, se acercó a él y le preguntó con voz amigable:

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque estaba en la Dehesa cuando llegaron preguntando por Rukia. Ellos no me vieron porque me escondí en el baño, pero pude escuchar todo lo que hablaron con los chicos de la República del Bosque.

Deduje que mis amigos habían ido a buscarme allí creyendo que me retenían por algún motivo. Había quedado con Ashido la noche anterior y no habían vuelto a tener noticias mías desde entonces…

—Jackie mintió a Senna y a Kenzaki. Les dijo que unos hombres la habían amenazado con matarles si no se largaban de la Dehesa y del bosque… Pero tú ya estabas con Ashido en un lugar seguro —continuó Grimmjow—.Tus amigos se fueron con ellos a buscarte.

—Pero ¿adónde?

—A la Aldea de los Inmortales.

Al ver mi cara de desconcierto, Grimmjow miró a Ichigo y añadió:

—¿No le has hablado a Rukia nunca de ese lugar?

_**To Be Continued...**_


	43. La larga travesía

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**La larga travesía**

Ichigo se quedó lívido y durante unos segundos no apartó la mirada de Grimmjow. Cuando por fin reaccionó, su voz sonó imperativa.

—¿Cómo lo han encontrado?

—Gracias a ti. Tú les has conducido hasta allí.

Aunque era la primera vez que oía hablar de aquel lugar, entendí al momento lo que había sucedido. Después de mi confesión, Ichigo había escondido la semilla en aquella Aldea de los Inmortales para protegerla. La Organización le habría seguido hasta allí, e imaginaba que habría arrastrado a su vez a los mercenarios de la República del Bosque. Aquellos chicos tenían una misión muy clara: arrebatarles el elixir de la eterna juventud y destruirlo.

Sin embargo, había algo que se me escapaba:

—Si Adam y Sosuke han seguido a Ichigo hasta allí, ¿por qué no han aprovechado para capturarle y robarle la semilla en ese momento? —pregunté.

—Ichigo es rápido y escurridizo. No es tan fácil apresarle —respondió antes de dirigirse a él—. Hace tiempo que te vigilan y son varios los escondites que te han descubierto: en la copa de un árbol rodeado de arenas movedizas, tras la cascada, en una cueva en las montañas…

Pensé que Grimmjow tenía razón. ¿Para qué arriesgarse a capturarle si, tarde o temprano, él mismo les mostraría la guarida de la semilla?

Estaba convencida de que habrían entrado en ella nada más verle salir y alejarse hacia el bosque. Lo más probable era que la semilla ya estuviera en manos de aquellos hombres… Pero, aun así, debíamos ir hasta allí para comprobarlo.

—No querían actuar hasta estar seguros de que nada frustraría sus planes —continuó Grimmjow—. Además, les has llevado hasta la mismísima Aldea de los Inmortales, un lugar que hacía décadas que buscaban.

Me pregunté por qué Ichigo no me había hablado nunca de aquel lugar… Deduje que era el sitio al que IChigo se había referido en su escondite del árbol la otra noche, cuando me había explicado que existía otro lugar en la sierra —aparte de la caverna subterránea— en el que la semilla podía conservarse… Un sitio que reunía las condiciones de humedad, oscuridad y temperatura para que la simiente sobreviviera.

Me pareció sorprendente que los hombres de negro hubieran seguido los pasos de alguien tan cauto y sigiloso como Ichigo. Sin duda, habían esperado el momento, aprovechando la confusión que los Mercenarios de la farmacéutica habían creado en el bosque.

Hacía tanto tiempo que custodiaba aquella semilla que pude entender la enorme pena que reflejaban sus ojos. Se acercó a mí y me dijo con voz muy triste:

—Tengo que irme, Rukia. Ha llegado el momento de defender a muerte la semilla… No puedo permitir que nadie la despierte de su letargo.

—Voy contigo —dije con firmeza—. Senna y Kenzaki también están en peligro. Y yo podría ayudarte a…

Frené mis palabras al darme cuenta de la tontería que estaba pronunciando. ¿Realmente creía que podía ser útil en aquella peligrosa lucha a dos bandas?

Negó con la cabeza mientras sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza a los míos, como si no quisiera separarse de mí.

—Rukia es buena trepando a los árboles —intervino Grimmjow—. Nos será útil tenerla en las alturas para avisarnos de cualquier movimiento.

Miré a Grimmjow agradecida.

—¿«Avisarnos»? —repitió Ichigo con desdén—. ¿Desde cuándo tú y yo luchamos en el mismo bando?

—Desde que los dos queremos lo mismo.

Sentí arder las mejillas cuando las miradas de ambos se posaron en mí. Sin embargo, Grimmjow dirigió su discurso hacia otros derroteros al añadir:

—Yo también quiero que esta guerra acabe y que no se derrame más sangre. No voy a engañarte: al contrario que tú, yo sí quiero despertar la semilla y entregarla a la ciencia. Pero la Organización no es digna de ese honor. Su causa es la de unos cuantos hombres ricos que pretenden convertir la juventud eterna en algo exclusivo. Te ayudaré a protegerla de ellos. Sé cómo piensan…

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no nos traicionarás?

—No puedes.

Sus miradas se retaron un instante.

—Está bien —se rindió Ichigo—. Teniéndote cerca, al menos podré vigilarte.

Tras sellar su acuerdo con esas palabras, Ichigo le cambió el vendaje y le ofreció una rama gruesa a modo de bastón. Después llenó una mochila vieja con varias provisiones, el botiquín y una manta.

.

Me pareció increíble lo rápido que se había recuperado. Aunque cojeaba un poco y mantenía el brazo izquierdo pegado al cuerpo, Grimmjow seguía nuestros pasos sin quejarse.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el norte por las montañas, en dirección a La Rioja, GRimmjow nos explicó que la Organización llevaba mucho tiempo buscando la Aldea de los Inmortales. Al principio la situaban al norte de Italia, pero tras varias averiguaciones empezaron a pensar que podía encontrarse en España.

—¿Cómo supieron de ese lugar?—pregunté con curiosidad.

—Por _El Manuscrito Voynich_. En sus páginas se menciona la aldea y se habla de la flor inmortal. La Organización sospechaba que podía haber una conexión entre ese códice y la simiente que un aventurero inglés había traído a tierras castellanas quinientos años atrás.

Recordé la historia de aquel viajero que había entregado la semilla a Rodrigoalbar justo antes de morir aquejado de peste. Tras robar la semilla de un templo griego, había llegado hasta Colmenar esperando que el antepasado de Ichigo pudiera destilar el elixir de la eterna juventud con sus abejas para curarle.

También me acordé del _Manuscrito Voynich_, aquel libro extraño del siglo XV del que había tenido noticias en Londres, durante mi cautiverio. Se trataba de un texto escrito en una lengua desconocida, que ni la NASA ni la CIA habían logrado descifrar. El ensayo que me había pasado Grimmjow exponía que el autor poseía conocimientos avanzados y peligrosos para su época, y que tal vez por eso había codificado el texto. Otro dato curioso era que faltaban casi treinta páginas.

—¿Quiere decir eso que habéis logrado descifrar su idioma?

—No, pero encontraron algunas de las páginas que faltaban escritas en latín. En ellas se habla de la aldea y se explica una historia increíble sobre este lugar.

—¡El aventurero inglés es el autor del Voynich! —exclamé emocionada.

—Me temo que no… Murió antes de que se escribiera el Manuscrito.

—Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo?

—Ichigo podrá explicarte mejor que yo lo que ocurrió allí… Al fin y al cabo, un familiar suyo lo vivió en primera persona.

—Sí, pero no será ahora —dijo Ichigo acelerando el paso—. Está a punto de oscurecer y aún nos queda una larga travesía hasta el lugar donde haremos noche.

Caminábamos varios pasos por detrás de Ichiggo. Yo me esforzaba en avanzar tan aprisa como nuestro guía. Sin embargo, después de varias horas a marcha rápida, seguirle se había convertido en una tarea imposible. También lo era para Grimmjow. Sus fuerzas habían ido mermando a medida que declinaba el día.

Rezagados, anduvimos un rato juntos, en silencio y con la vista fija en los pasos ágiles de Ichigo para no perdemos. No había luna y ninguno de los dos conocíamos esa parte del bosque, donde el aullido de los lobos se mezclaba con el murmullo del viento a escasos metros de nosotros.

Me detuve al ver que Grimmjow se había parado y permanecía apoyado en un tronco con el rostro descompuesto.

—¿Estás bien?

Ichigo retrocedió y apareció al instante a nuestro lado, le pasó la botella con su brebaje de hierbas y dijo:

—Haremos noche aquí mismo y continuaremos en cuanto amanezca.

No era una zona rocosa donde pudiera haber una cueva o algún otro lugar en el que guarecemos, así que entendí que dormiríamos al raso.

La noche era fría. Me estremecí ante la idea de echarme al suelo como un animal. ¿Y si venían los lobos?

—Tendremos que hacer tumos para dormir. Estamos demasiado expuestos y no es prudente encender un fuego para espantar a las bestias.

—Descansad vosotros —dijo Grimmjow dejándose caer exhausto junto a un tronco para apoyar su espalda en él.

Ichigo cortó helechos y los apiló formando un colchón a nuestros pies. A continuación me acomodé a su lado. Sacó la manta de su mochila y me cubrió con ella. Pero, aun así, mis dientes no cesaban de castañetear.

Grimmjow también temblaba. Llevaba la camisa rasgada y apenas le cubría el torso desnudo.

—Échate junto a Rukia —le pidió Ichigo—. Compartiremos la manta y el calor de nuestros cuerpos. Yo vigilaré primero. Tú descansa. Has recorrido un largo camino y necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

Mi sangre entró en combustión al notar a los dos chicos junto a mí uno a cada lado. No era más que un gesto de supervivencia, pero aun así no pude evitar sentirme turbada al notar sus cuerpos pegados al mío. Busqué la mano de Ichigo y la apreté con fuerza mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en su pecho. Su olor asilvestrado se mezcló con el aroma a anís estrellado de Grimmjow, que también había dejado de temblar. Sentí su pierna rozando la mía, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y su aliento cálido acariciándome el cuello.

A pesar de la incomodidad de estar de aquella manera con los dos únicos chicos capaces de detener mi universo, me sentí protegida.

Cerré los ojos y traté de dormir, pero no pude… Tampoco me atrevía a moverme para evitar roces embarazosos.

La respiración profunda de Grimmjow delató que dormía.

—Ichigo, explícame cómo es el lugar al que vamos… —le pedí en un susurro.

—Ahora son solo unas ruinas. —Su voz sonó misteriosa y dulce en la oscuridad de la noche—. Pero hubo un tiempo en el que allí vivió una comunidad formada por inmortales. Un mundo con sus propias reglas, poblado por personas eternamente jóvenes.

De no conocer a Ichigo, aquel inicio me hubiera parecido digno de un buen cuento de hadas.

—Rodrigoalbar no se conformó solo con custodiar el secreto —continuó Ichigo—. Creó una sociedad de personas con su mismo don. Para ello se tomó un tiempo y viajó por todo el país en busca de gente de principios elevados y espíritu noble. Quería fundar la Aldea de los Inmortales solo con personas puras y sin miedo, dignas de tal honor.

Imaginé el dolor que aquella misión le había ocasionado al tener que mezclarse con la gente y sufrir sus miedos.

Me pareció extraño que Ichigo no me hubiera explicado hasta entonces aquel episodio tan importante en la vida de su antepasado… Pero, por algún motivo, intuí que tras ese cuento fantástico se escondía una terrible historia.

—¿Sufrían también con el miedo?

—Eran hipersensibles al temor ajeno, como yo… Por eso crearon su aldea escondida de la civilización, en un lugar de difícil acceso, a menos que se conociera su ubicación. Vivían felices en su paraíso de alta montaña y educaban a sus hijos como dioses en una sociedad perfecta.

—Creía que Rodrigoalbar era un ermitaño —dije pensando en la idea del viejo de barbas que me había formado en mi cabeza.

—Y lo era. No soportaba la vida en comunidad y se volvió a su cabaña. De vez en cuando les visitaba y se instalaba con ellos temporadas, pero enseguida sentía que debía volver a su casa y estar cerca de sus raíces… —Respiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Siglos después descubrió que había tenido descendencia y que lo que realmente sentía era la llamada de la sangre.

Suspiré al recordar la historia de Ichigo y de cómo su retatarabuelo le había salvado la vida.

—¿Llegaste a conocerlos? —pregunté llena de curiosidad.

—La Aldea de los Inmortales desapareció muchos siglos antes de que yo naciera.

—¡Pero eran inmortales! —exclamé—. ¿Cómo pudieron desaparecer?

El cuerpo de GRimmjow se agitó asustado a mi lado. Por un momento temí haberle despertado, pero al instante su respiración profunda volvió a ocupar el silencio de la noche, y el latido acelerado de su corazón se fue apaciguando.

El rostro de Ichigo se contrajo un instante en una mueca de dolor.

—Esa es otra larga y triste historia… —susurró—. Pero ahora duerme. Si vuelves a asustar a Grimmjow seré yo quien desaparezca.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	44. Fuego en el horizonte

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Fuego en el horizonte**

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba abrazada a Ichigo. Alcé la mirada para contemplarlo mejor. La sonrisa de sus labios delataba un sueño apacible. Durante un instante admiré embelesada la perfección de su rostro, anguloso y bello como el de una estatua griega. Sus rizos alborotados caían en cascada sobre mi cabeza haciéndome cosquillas. Me pareció extraño que aún durmiera, pero deduje que se habría pasado gran parte de la noche en vela, custodiando nuestro sueño.

Me giré para comprobar si Grimmjow también dormía, pero solo hallé un vacío al otro lado.

Me incorporé y lo busqué con la mirada. Las primeras luces del alba junto a la bruma matinal habían teñido el bosque de un color blanquecino. Grimmjow estaba a unos metros de nosotros, sentado junto a un pino, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y la vista fija en el horizonte.

Saqué el botiquín de la mochila y me dirigí hacia él.

—¿Te duele? —Señalé su hombro.

—Esta herida no mucho. —Alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos grises en los míos—. Tu ermitaño ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Pronunció la última frase sin acritud, pero aun así había un poso de reproche en sus palabras.

No quise preguntarle por el resto de sus heridas. Su corazón había acumulado demasiadas en poco tiempo: la muerte de Nell, el disparo de su madre…

—Déjame ver…

Me agaché y deshice el vendaje de su hombro. Había visto cómo Ichigo le curaba y cambiaba la venda aplicándole el ungüento de miel, pero aun así no pude evitar que mis dedos temblaran.

Al retirar la gasa, me sorprendió el buen aspecto de su hombro. Sabía, por experiencia propia, que una herida normal podía tardar hasta dos semanas en secarse. La suya había sido profunda, y sin embargo, apenas un día después ya había empezado a cicatrizar.

Sorprendida, le apliqué un poco más de aquel néctar de abeja que Ichigo guardaba en un frasquito de cristal.

—¿Saldré de esta, doctora?

—Sí, chico listo. Las abejas han hecho bien su trabajo —dije guardando el bote de miel en el botiquín—. Agradéceselo a ellas.

—Ya me gustaría, pero la única abeja que me interesa no se deja…

Fijó la vista un instante en mi vientre, justo en el lugar donde tenía el tatuaje de la abeja. Me intimidó darme cuenta de que él la había visto y la persona por quien me la había tatuado aún no.

—Ten cuidado con ella —repuse muy seria—. Si se siente acorralada, te clavará su aguijón.

—Ya lo ha hecho. —Se llevó la mano al corazón—. Tu advertencia llega tarde… La acorralé no hace mucho en Londres.

Confundida, no se me ocurrió ninguna frase con la que darle réplica. En vez de eso, mi mente viajó de nuevo a aquel sótano. Recordé el momento en que Senna y Kenzaki habían llegado justo antes de que Grimmjow me hiciera tragar aquellas pastillas para dormirme.

—¿Adónde pensabas llevarme? —le pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Lejos de todo esto…

—Mi destino está aquí, Grimmjow.

Negó con la cabeza, pero no respondió. Su mirada se perdió un instante en la figura tendida de Ichigo.

Evoqué la triste vida que había llevado los últimos meses en Londres, alejada del bosque, y me acordé de una persona en la que hacía tiempo que no pensaba: Momo. Mi amiga gótica le había ayudado a capturarme, así que le pregunté por ella:

—¿Cómo conseguiste que Momo me traicionara?

Tardó unos segundos en contestar. Pensé que tal vez necesitaba tiempo para seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos y llegar hasta mi compañera de habitación en Lakehouse. Sin embargo, su respuesta me demostró que la tenía muy presente.

—Me acuerdo de ella todos los días.

Un mal presagio cruzó mi mente.

—Y rezo para que salga del coma.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Antes de explicarte lo que pasó, tienes que saber algo, Rukia: Momo no te traicionó.

—Pero Kenzaki vio cómo te entregaba algo… Y yo vi fotos mías en un sobre y…

—Le pedí que me ayudara a protegerte. Le expliqué que corrías un grave peligro y que si no te alejaba de allí te matarían… Al principio no me creyó, pero tampoco se atrevió a contarte nada ni a avisar a la policía. Pensó que era un lunático y no te dejaba nunca sola. Cuando ella no podía estar a tu lado, le pedía a ese tal Kenzaki que estuviera contigo… Creo que le hizo creer que te habías enamorado de él o algo así.

De nuevo todo lo sucedido en Londres volvía a encajar como una pieza más de aquel extraño rompecabezas.

—Para convencerla, tuve que demostrarle que Alice no existía y explicarle quién eras —continuó Grimmjow—. Momo te aprecia de vedad y por eso colaboró conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le pagaste? Vi el fajo de billetes en su armario.

—No sé de qué hablas —repuso extrañado—. No le di ni una libra.

Me sentí estúpida por haber sacado falsas conclusiones sobre aquel dinero. Lo más probable era que sus padres se lo hubieran dado. La propia Momo me había explicado que en la destilería vendían el excedente de whisky en botellas sin etiquetar. La cara residencia de su hija era una forma fácil de blanquear aquel dinero extra, libre de impuestos.

Sentí las lágrimas surcar en mis mejillas.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Momo? —sollocé.

—Mi padre vio cómo me pasaba un sobre con información sobre tí, fotos y datos con tus movimientos. Después de aquello, desaparecí del mapa en un lugar que tú ya conoces pero que él ni sospechaba. Nervioso por haberme perdido la pista, decidió tirar del hilo de la última persona con la que me había visto.

—¿Qué le ha hecho?

—Tras el secuestro, Momo me llamó un día al móvil y me explicó que un hombre le había preguntado por mí y que no dejaba de acosarla. Le dije que huyera lejos… El resto lo sé por su novio, Izuru. Me llamó muy preocupado y me explicó lo del accidente. Hubo una persecución y… tu amiga salió muy mal parada.

Aquella versión coincidía con lo que me había explicado Kenzaki tras el secuestro. Izuru le había dejado un extraño mensaje en el móvil en el que decía que tenían que desaparecer una temporada y que Momo estaba muy asustada.

—Cuando le dije a mi padre que la semilla estaba en el lugar que tú me dijiste, tras la cascada, prometió dejarnos en paz si la encontraba.

Sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho y la necesidad de alejarme de allí. Momo estaba en coma. De nuevo alguien a quien quería estaba sufriendo por mi culpa. ¿Y si moría por haber tratado de ayudarme? ¿Cómo iba a cargar con aquel peso el resto de mi vida?

Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión, pero aun así arranqué a correr. Necesitaba aire.

Estuve a punto de chocar contra un cervatillo que huía despavorido en mi dirección. Un muro se interpuso entre los dos desviando en el último momento la trayectoria del animalito y envolviéndome en su abrazo cálido y protector. Había aterrizado en el pecho de Ichigo.

Me obligó a alzar el mentón y me besó con ternura en las mejillas.

—Tu amiga se pondrá bien —dijo evidenciando que había escuchado nuestra conversación.

Le creí. Era imposible que él lo supiera. Ni siquiera conocía a Momo… Pero, aun así, acepté su palabra como un dogma. Necesitaba creer que aquello ocurriría y que mi amiga saldría de aquella pesadilla. Me impulsé de puntillas y le besé en los labios justo antes de ver un fuego a lo lejos.

Aunque Ichigo nos aseguró que las llamas no estaban en nuestra trayectoria, supe que algo malo había ocurrido.

Nos pusimos de nuevo en ruta. Los tres queríamos llegar pronto a nuestro destino y ver qué había pasado. Me preocupaba la semilla, pero cuanto más nos acercábamos a la Aldea de los Inmortales, más temía por la suerte que hubieran podido correr Senna y Kenzaki. Si Riruka había sido capaz de disparar a su propio hijo, ¿qué no haría con dos desconocidos que se interponían en sus planes?

—No sufras por ellos —me dijo Grimmjow adivinando mis pensamientos—. Si la farmacéutica consigue su objetivo y destruye la semilla, no les pasará nada. No suponen ninguna amenaza. ¿Quién iba a creerles? No se mancharán de sangre por nada…

—¿Y si es la Organización la que consigue la semilla?

—Entonces todos pagaremos por ello. No dejarán testigos.

—Deja de asustarla —se quejó Ichigo—. Puse la semilla en un sitio de difícil acceso… Aunque me vieran salir de allí, les costará dar con su escondite. Llegaremos antes que ellos y la pondremos a salvo.

—¿Y qué pasará con Senna y Kenzaki cuando los okupas no la encuentren?

—Tranquila. Si es cierto que quieren destruirla, negociaremos con la semilla a cambio de sus vidas.

Aunque el plan sonaba infalible en sus labios, había otra posibilidad que él no había contemplado: ¿qué ocurriría si Sosuke y Adam la habían encontrado o nos asaltaban después de recuperarla? ¿De qué manera íbamos a negociar con ellos?

Las llamas cada vez más altas de aquel fuego lejano nos sumieron a los tres en un silencio cargado de preocupación.

.

Horas después, llegamos a una zona montañosa de rocas altísimas que la naturaleza había esculpido con formas fantásticas. Mientras caminaba, me entretuve un rato buscando figuras escondidas en aquellos bloques de piedra conglomerada. Sin dejar volar mucho la imaginación, reconocí en una de ellas el torso de un ángel alado.

A nuestros pies, el agua fluía en pequeños hilos por el suelo rocoso volviendo el terreno muy resbaladizo.

Ichigo se agachó y bebió de un pequeño cuenco de piedra que se abría en el suelo. Imité su gesto. Un agua helada con sabor a hierro inundó mi garganta.

Seguimos los pasos de Ichigo hasta que, de pronto, una pared de piedra se interpuso en nuestro camino.

—Tenemos que escalarla para llegar al otro lado —nos dijo.

Aquello era imposible. No había un camino transitable por aquella ladera de piedra. Me quedé inmóvil mientras Ichigo sacaba una cuerda de su mochila y la ataba a mi cintura. Después la lió alrededor de la suya de manera que ambos quedamos unidos.

Antes de iniciar el ascenso, tomó mi mano libre, me miró a los ojos con ternura y me dijo con una voz muy dulce:

—Rukia, yo seré tu red, pero es muy importante que no tengas miedo. Si te asustas, puedo perder la concentración y caer contigo al vacío.

Asentí consciente de lo que aquello significaba. Me pregunté sí le haría revivir lo que ocurrió con Orihime casi un siglo atrás, cuando había caído desde un tejado de Madrid mientras paseaba de su mano por las azoteas.

Respiré profundamente y me concentré en no estar asustada.

Antes de iniciar la escalada, se giró hacia Grimmjow y le dijo con tono amable:

—Puedes hacerlo. El truco es no mirar abajo.

GRimmjow asintió.

Seguí sus pasos, apoyando las manos y los pies en los pequeños salientes que él me indicaba. Las piedras se desprendían con peligrosa facilidad. Más de una vez estuve a punto de resbalar y hacer caer a GRimmjow, pero incluso entonces conseguí mantener la calma.

Después de un primer tramo muy inclinado, el resto no supuso demasiada dificultad. Avanzamos muy lentamente pero con paso firme por aquel terreno escarpado.

Tardamos una hora en alcanzar la vertiente opuesta de la montaña. Me invadió una mezcla de euforia e incredulidad.

Según Ichigo, habíamos logrado atajar una buena parte del camino, pero eso no era garantía de nada.

Desde nuestra nueva situación, el fuego había quedado atrás. Las llamas eran más bajas, pero parecían haberse extendido ocupando una masa forestal mayor.

—¿Qué habrá ocurrido? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Tal vez haya sido un rayo —dijo Ichigo angustiado—. No son muy frecuentes, pero cuando caen sobre la pinaza y no ha llovido pueden provocar grandes incendios.

Su semblante serio me hizo pensar que ni él mismo se creía aquella versión.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	45. La historia de Hiyori

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**La historia de Hiyori**

Tras cruzar aquel terreno escarpado, nos adentramos en un hayedo tan denso, que el sol apenas se filtraba entre el dosel de sus altas ramas.

El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor en un laberinto de árboles gigantes que bebían de la humedad del aire.

Aquel umbrío paraje era muy distinto al monte de pino albar que envolvía la Dehesa. Las cortezas de los troncos eran lisas y finas como la piel de un niño. Y las raíces, que se extendían por el suelo como tentáculos, estaban teñidas de musgo. No había helechos ni matorrales tras los que ocultarse.

Después de un rato, la luz pasó de un tono oliváceo a otro más tenebroso y oscuro. Aún faltaban varias horas para el crepúsculo, pero a medida que avanzábamos la claridad se quedaba enredada entre las sombras de las frondosas copas.

—¿Falta mucho? —pregunté como una niña impaciente.

—Al final de este bosque hay una pradera —respondió Ichigo—. Allí se asentaba la Aldea de los Inmortales.

En aquel contexto de tinieblas, la historia que había dejado a medias volvió a tomar posesión de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué ocurrió con ellos?

El eco de mi voz resonó bajo la bóveda forestal, y Grimmjow, que se había quedado rezagado, aceleró el paso hasta colocarse a mi lado.

Su interés por aquella historia me hizo pensar que tal vez no dormía mientras Ichigo me había explicado el inicio la noche anterior.

—Es una historia muy larga.

—Nos vendrá bien escucharla… para no pensar en otras cosas —insistí.

—¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

Grimmjow tomó la palabra:

—Hablabais de una sociedad perfecta de inmortales, con principios elevados y espíritu noble, que convivían en armonía y educaban a sus hijos como dioses —resumió citando incluso literalmente palabras de Ichigo.

—¡Pero si estabas dormido! —exclamé sorprendida—. ¡Y hasta roncabas!

—La mente de un científico nunca duerme —fanfarroneó. Después de un silencio, la voz de Ichigo retomó la narración de aquella historia fabulosa en el punto donde lo había dejado:

—La Aldea de los Inmortales fue una civilización que habitó en estos bosques hace más de cuatrocientos años. Vivían armoniosamente en una sociedad sin conflictos. Eran muy sabios y desarrollaron inventos imposibles para la época, como la cámara fotográfica…

—¿Existen fotos de ellos? —le interrumpí emocionada.

—Nunca he visto ninguna, pero Rodrigoalbar me aseguró que sí. Era gente muy avanzada para su época.

—No tanto —intervino Grimmjow—. Leonardo Da Vinci ya inventó la cámara oscura un siglo atrás…

—En cualquier caso —continuó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño—, era una civilización que vivía tranquila en las montañas… Hasta que un día llegó al bosque una joven mortal llamada Hiyori. Huía de su pueblo, tras haber sido arrasado por la peste, cuando se cruzó en su camino Kisuke, un chico eterno. Este se enamoró de ella al instante y la llevó a la aldea con la intención de hacerla inmortal.

—Y ella enloqueció de amor ante un ser tan maravilloso… —murmuró Grimmjow con fastidio.

—Al principio sí, pero después de unos meses se enamoró de otro hombre: Shinji. Y Kisuke, con el corazón roto, decidió abandonar la aldea. No soportaba la idea de verlos juntos durante toda la eternidad.

—¿Y qué ocurrió después? —pregunté deseosa de saber el desenlace de aquel triángulo amoroso.

—El consejo de la aldea se negó a hacerla inmortal. Después de un siglo de convivencia pacífica, y casi medio centenar de habitantes, habían decidido no convertir a nadie más ni tener más descendencia…

—Pobre Hiyori… Si eran cincuenta, ¡no les iba a pasar nada por una más! —protesté indignada.

—Es posible… pero habían tomado esa decisión antes de que ella llegara y las leyes eran inamovibles. Era su forma de preservar la paz.

—Una forma estúpida e inflexible para ser gente tan evolucionada —se mofó Grimmjow—. Seguro que había algún motivo más.

—¿Lo había? —pregunté.

—En realidad sí. El consejo consideró que Hiyori no era un ser puro. Al enamorarse de dos hombres generó un conflicto: enfrentó a las familias de ambos muchachos y provocó que uno de ellos se marchara de la aldea.

—Pero no fue culpa suya…

—Yo no la juzgo, Rukia. Solo explico las cosas como me las contó Rodrigoalbar.

Después de un silencio, Ichigo continuó:

—Shinji se tomó muy mal aquella decisión que le condenaba a ver envejecer y morir a su esposa, en una civilización perfecta de gente siempre joven y eterna. Les suplicó que lo reconsideraran una y otra vez, pero no cambiaron de parecer…

—¿Y no se le ocurrió robar la semilla y hacerla inmortal él mismo?

—No podía. Solo el consejo tenía acceso al lugar donde reposaba la simiente y conocía el proceso alquímico para lograrlo.

Aquel proceso al que se refería no era otro que la apiterapia. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que Ichigo evitaba así contarle a Grimmjow cómo destilaban el elixir de la eterna juventud.

—¿Y qué hizo?

—Buscó a Kisuke con el pretexto de pedirle disculpas. Pero, tras encontrarlo en el bosque, le ató a un árbol y le explicó su propósito: acabar con la aldea. «Si mi amor no puede ser inmortal, esta sociedad tampoco», le dijo. Acto seguido, prendió fuego al poblado mientras todos dormían, y se encerró en casa con Hiyori a aguardar su propia muerte. Con Kisuke inmovilizado, se aseguraba que nadie les salvara de aquel destino.

Grimmjow y yo le miramos extrañados. Un incendio nos parecía poca cosa para acabar con medio centenar de inmortales.

—Había rociado pólvora por toda la aldea… Se produjo una gran explosión que hizo que los cuerpos se desmembraran. Ni siquiera ellos pudieron sobrevivir a algo así.

El bosque enmudeció durante unos segundos. No se me ocurría peor final para un cuento con un inicio tan idílico.

—El pobre Kisuke vio las llamas desde el bosque, sin poder evitar la tragedia, imaginando el sufrimiento de su gente.

—No tiene mucho sentido que Shinji le dejara vivo. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—A él le reservó el peor de los castigos: ser testigo de aquella tragedia y vivir eternamente con esa pena —respondió Ichigo—. Shinji quería que alguien recordara para siempre aquella triste historia…

—No creo que fuera por eso —intervino Grimmjow pensativo—. Yo creo que temía que, si le mataba, su alma les acompañara al más allá y pudiera enamorar de nuevo a Hiyori. Después de lo que había hecho, ¿cómo iba ella a perdonarle en la otra vida?

Aquella reflexión me sorprendió mucho viniendo de alguien que me había confesado, semanas atrás, que la vida después de la muerte le parecía un simple cuento religioso.

La sonrisa socarrona de sus labios no me dejó adivinar si bromeaba o creía de verdad en lo que había dicho.

—El caso es que Kisuke estuvo así tres días —continuó Ichigo—, atado a un tronco, sin ánimos siquiera para intentar soltarse… Hasta que, alertado por las llamas, llegó Rodrigoalbar. Destrozado, el viejo de barbas blancas se culpó por lo sucedido y se juró a sí mismo que jamás volvería a convertir a nadie.

—Por eso no te hizo inmortal a ti… —reflexioné—. Y te salvó de enfermedad dándote dos vidas en una.

—Él no quería que la historia se repitiera.

—¿Y Kisuke? —preguntó Grimmjow—. ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Mi antepasado le recomendó que escribiera todo lo que había pasado en la Aldea de los Inmortales para limpiar su alma y dejar testimonio de lo que había sido aquella civilización. Durante años no cesó de escribir… Explicó las reglas de aquella sociedad, las costumbres, las plantas que cultivaban, sus rituales chamánicos. Todo. Pero lo hizo en un lenguaje codificado para proteger el secreto. Kisuke intercaló unas páginas explicando en latín la manera de descifrarlo y una descripción de las propiedades de la flor eterna… Pero las arrancó y se las dio a Rodrigoalbar.

—¡_El Manuscrito Voynich_! —exclamé emocionada.

—Entonces era simplemente _El diario de Urahara_ —explicó Ichigo.

—Voynich es el apellido del anticuario que lo encontró en 1912 en una biblioteca jesuita cerca de Roma —apostilló Grimmjow—. Pero ahora se encuentra en la Biblioteca Beinecke de libros raros de la Universidad de Yale.

Hice un cálculo mental de los años que habían transcurrido entre que Kisuke lo escribiera y Voynich lo encontrara, y me pregunté como demonios habría ido a parar a Italia antes de aterrizar en Estados Unidos.

—La Organización encontró esas páginas que te he explicado antes —continuó Grimmjow— El asesino de Rodrigoalbar se las robó cuando dio con él en el bosque. En ellas se explicaba también la existencia la semilla que la sociedad secreta custodiaba.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras caí en algo que no había pensado hasta ese momento:

—Si en la Aldea de los Inmortales había una semilla y Rodrigoalbar tenía otra, ¡existen dos semillas!

Aunque estábamos solos en el monte, Ichigo hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	46. En ruinas

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**En ruinas**

Grimmjow y yo le miramos con expectación, esperando una respuesta. ¿Existían realmente dos semillas?

Rodrigoalbar había custodiado una simiente durante toda su vida y le había pasado el testigo a Ichigo a su muerte… Pero ¿qué había pasado con la semilla de la discordia? ¿Aquella que protegía la aldea y que había desencadenado una matanza?

—Ni siquiera Rodrigoalbar sabía dónde la ocultaban —repuso Ichigo algo molesto—. Ya os he dicho que era algo reservado al consejo. Y es probable que se consumiera en el incendio… Yo solo conozco una semilla.

—Y por suerte, la Organización también —añadió Grimmjow—. Resulta sorprendente que, persiguiendo la semilla del _Manuscrito Voynich_, dieran con la pista de la de Rodrigoalbar.

—Es cierto —reconocí dirigiéndome a Bosco—. Y que, para más inri, tú has escondido bajo las mismas ruinas donde posiblemente aún descansa la otra simiente.

En aquel momento empezó a vislumbrarse un claro al fondo. Estábamos llegando a la pradera que había mencionado Ichigo. Me invadió un entusiasmo que rápidamente se convirtió en impaciencia.

El brillo anaranjado del sol poniente anunció la luz al final del bosque sombrío. Apreté el paso, mi excitación crecía conforme avanzaba hada la Aldea de los Inmortales.

Un bello prado apareció ante nuestros ojos. Los restos de una civilización antigua se extendían, a modo de pequeñas casas en ruinas, sobre la mullida hierba cubierta de flores silvestres.

Por suerte, nadie nos esperaba en aquel pequeño valle circular rodeado de altas montañas. El sol se había escondido tras ellas, pero la tenue claridad del atardecer nos mostró el vestigio de una aldea que había sido arrasada por las llamas y olvidada por el tiempo.

No había ninguna construcción en pie, pero algunas casas mantenían sus paredes de adoquín gris casi intactas e incluso parte del techo abovedado. Por su enclave supuse que muy pocas personas habían pisado aquel lugar desde hacía siglos. Me sentí especial por ello, y al mismo tiempo triste, por la historia que se escondía tras esas montañas.

El viento soplaba con suavidad en aquel valle fantasma. Mientras caminábamos entre las ruinas, siguiendo los pasos de Ichigo, me sentí como la reina Kokomi de _El bosque de los corazones dormidos_. Aquella aldea también era un cementerio, solo que, a diferencia del cuento, los difuntos de aquel lugar habían tenido más tiempo para acumular momentos felices.

Ichigo nos condujo a un extremo de la aldea, a una casita que mantenía su estructura. Era la más pequeña de las que había visto mientras cruzábamos el poblado, pero también era la única que conservaba casi todo el techo. Un pequeño pilón de piedra me hizo pensar que tal vez había sido un pesebre para el ganado.

—Quedaos aquí y no os mováis hasta que regrese —nos dijo descolgándose la mochila y dejándola en el suelo—. Tenéis comida y una manta. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

No me hizo falta preguntarle nada. Sabía que iba a rescatar la semilla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y que necesitaba hacerlo solo.

No quería que Grimmjow estuviera a su lado cuando la recuperara de su escondite. Y yo era la única persona que podía vigilarlo para que no fuera tras él. Al contrario de lo que hubiera imaginado, GRimmjow se mostró encantado con la idea de no acompañar a Ichigo. Yo, en cambio, sufría por lo que pudiera pasarle. ¿Y si le estaban esperando allí y lo capturaban?

Antes de que desapareciera, corrí a sus brazos y me aferré a su pecho. No quería separarme de él.

Ichigo me retiró con delicadeza y me miró a los ojos antes de besarme. Respondí a su beso de una forma tan intensa y apasionada que durante unos segundos me olvidé de que no estábamos solos. No podía pensar en nada más que no fueran sus labios moviéndose con pasión sobre los míos.

Y mi universo se detuvo.

.

Cuando se puso de nuevo en movimiento, Ichigo se había ido.

Aturdida, me senté en un rincón, me abracé las piernas y hundí la cabeza entre las rodillas durante un buen rato. Estuve así hasta que noté la pierna de Grimmjow junto a la mía.

—¿Quieres jugar?

Lo miré extrañada justo antes de bajar la mirada al suelo y ver una hoja de papel con unos triángulos dibujados como en el backgammon.

En la mano tenía varias bolitas también de papel, con nuestras iniciales escritas, a modo de improvisadas fichas.

—He encontrado papel y lápiz en un bolsillo —dijo señalando la mochila de Ichigo.

—¿Y el dado?

—Siempre llevo uno conmigo —respondió sacando uno rojo del bolsillo—. Es una especie de amuleto.

La luna y todas las estrellas brillaban tras un gran agujero en el techo de piedra, iluminando el tablero con una débil luz plateada.

Sonreí ante su ocurrencia y asentí con la cabeza antes de decirle:

—Ya sabes que no me gusta perder…

—Ya sabes que a mí tampoco.

Mientras pensaba en la estrategia y movía mis fichas, conseguí relajarme un poco y olvidarme de la semilla. Tener la mente ocupada me ayudaba a controlar el miedo. En aquel instante, la vida de muchas personas a las que quería —Senna, Kenzaki, Momo y el propio Ichigo— pendía de un hilo. Pero si de verdad quería ayudarles, no podía permitirme estar asustada.

Jugamos varias partidas y todas las ganó Grimmjow.

Aquello me hizo pensar en la ocasión anterior que yo había vencido. Había sido la noche del jardín.

—¿No te sientes extraño? —le pregunté—. Quizá ahí fuera se esté librando una batalla, y tú y yo estamos jugando al backgammon como si el mundo no fuera con nosotros.

—Mi mundo está en ruinas, Rukia. Como esta aldea… Mi madre ha intentado matarme y mi padre lo hará en cuanto sepa que le he traicionado… No tengo fuerzas para más batallas. Las he perdido todas.

Su tristeza caló en mi alma. La muerte de su hermana había derrumbado los cimientos de su extraña familia. Yo también me había sentido así no hacía mucho, sin ningún familiar que me enraizara a la vida.

—Acabas de ganarme diez veces seguidas al backgammon —dije con voz dulce—. Eres cualquier cosa menos un perdedor.

Me miró un instante en silencio antes de esbozar una sonrisa. Me estremecí.

El viento helado de las montañas empezó a colarse por las ventanas descubiertas y por el boquete del tejado. Sentí el frío abriéndose paso en mi piel hasta calarme en los huesos. La temperatura primaveral de la mañana se había vuelto glacial al caer la noche.

Grimmjow sacó la manta y propuso echarnos un rato juntos. Acepté algo cohibida. Estaba tan cansada que esperaba dormirme nada más cerrar los ojos. Me apoyé en su pecho y dejé que me rodeara con su brazo, pero aun así no podía dejar de temblar. Sentía el suelo frío y tenía las manos y la nariz heladas.

—Date la vuelta —me pidió en un susurro.

Giré sobre mí misma y dejé que me abrazara. Al momento, sentí la agradable presión de su cuerpo envolviéndome por detrás como un manto de piel.

Cerré los ojos y contuve la respiración cuando su mano se deslizó bajo mi camiseta y empezó a acariciar mi piel desnuda, primero en la espalda y luego en el vientre, justo en el lugar donde tenía la abeja tatuada.

Tomé su mano y la subí hasta mi cintura sin soltarla.

—Te dejaste ganar, ¿verdad?

Después de un silencio, volví a insistir:

—La noche que subimos al jardín…

Su aliento cálido rozó mi cuello al contestar:

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Que eres un tramposo.

—¿Por dejarte ganar?

—Sí. Yo no hubiera intentado seducirte si tú no… —Detuve mis palabras al notar cómo mis mejillas se encendían.

—Me gustó que lo hicieras… —me susurró al oído—. Y un pajarito me dijo que para ti tampoco fue tan horrible.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero solo conseguí emitir un gemido al notar de nuevo su mano libre bajo mi camiseta.

—Ese «pajarito» estaba bajo los efectos de tus drogas —protesté con voz débil—. No sabía lo que hacía.

Noté una caricia en un pecho y cómo este reaccionaba y se endurecía al instante. Atrapada en una telaraña de deseo, me giré hacia él y dejé que nuestras bocas se unieran hasta detener mi mundo y convertirlo en un caos de sensaciones.

Traté de separarme y poner cordura a mis sentimientos. Pero Grimmjow lo impidió estrechándome con más fuerza. La negativa que tenía atascada en la garganta se convirtió en un nuevo gemido cuando volvió a besarme. Fue un beso implacable que bloqueó todas mis defensas.

—¿Y ahora, Rukia? ¿Sabes ahora lo que haces? —me preguntó jadeando.

Grimmjow deslizó la mano sobre mis nalgas para apretarme contra él y mostrarme así la prueba evidente de su deseo. Noté una presión apremiante contra mi vientre.

La inminencia de lo que iba a suceder si no lo detenía a tiempo me hizo reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Me había vuelto loca?

Grimmjow había arriesgado su vida por protegerme y se había enfrentado a toda una organización de criminales encabezada por su propio padre. Aquello era suficiente para estar en deuda e incluso sentir algo especial por él… Pero no un amor verdadero como el que sentía por Ichigo. Una simple, aunque profunda, deuda de gratitud no era suficiente para justificar aquel comportamiento.

—Esto no puede pasar. —Lo separé de mi cuerpo con suave firmeza.

Grimmjow me miró en silencio comprendiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Entendía el dilema de mi corazón confuso.

—Está bien, Rukia, tranquila. No sucederá nada a menos que tú lo desees.

Tras aquella parada en seco, permanecimos un rato en silencio, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos mientras contemplábamos las estrellas.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	47. Regreso del Infierno

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Regreso del Infierno**

Sumida en una especie de duermevela, abrazada a Grimmjow, pensé en lo que podría pensar Ichigo si regresaba en aquel instante. Supuse que nada. Para él aquello solo era una forma natural de combatir el frío. Pero ¿y si me hubiera visto besándole?

Algo en mi interior me decía que tampoco le hubiera importado tanto. Es más, que incluso lo hubiera deseado. ¿Significaba aquello que no me amaba?

En absoluto. Su amor por mí era tan puro que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad para que yo tuviera una vida plena, al lado de un simple mortal.

Me pregunté si dejarnos solos no había sido un nuevo intento de propiciar que aquello sucediera y si su tardanza era deliberada. Empecé a inquietarme por él. Si había escondido la semilla en la aldea, ¿cómo era posible que tardara tanto?

Lanzándome a los brazos de Grimmjow se liberaba de la responsabilidad sobre mi destino. Ichigo no quería que me convirtiera en alguien como él.

«No quiero que renuncies a nada por mí —me había dicho el otoño pasado—. El mundo entero te pertenece. No debes conformarte con la prisión de mi bosque.»

Pero ¿y yo? ¿Qué quería yo? Amaba a Ichigo. Jamás había tenido algo tan claro en mi vida. El encarnaba la perfección, la belleza y la bondad absoluta. Era imposible no amarle. Mi corazón temblaba cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre o me miraba con ese brillo de amor y deseo. Él era mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera soñado… pero también de lo que merecía. No me sentía digna de él. Como la Hiyori de la Aldea de los Inmortales, yo tampoco era un ser puro…

Y no estaba segura de merecer su amor. Mi alma impura encajaba mejor con un ser torturado como Grimmjow…

Un ruido de pasos se filtró en mi inconsciente obligándome a abrir los ojos. Los párpados me pesaban y me sentía confusa. La calidez de unos brazos rodeándome me invitó a cruzar de nuevo las fronteras del sueño sin importarme dónde me hallaba o quién había llegado.

Las pisadas se volvieron más cercanas, pero, antes incluso de que pudieran despertarme, la voz de Ichigo me arrastró de golpe al mundo de la vigilia:

—Tienen la semilla.

Necesité un rato para procesar aquellas palabras.

Que los hombres de negro encontraran la semilla que había escondido Ichigo era una realidad con la que habíamos contado desde el principio, pero aun así la noticia nos afectó de tal manera que estuvimos un rato en silencio.

Mi ermitaño había sido el guardián de la semilla durante décadas. Era la misión que le había encomendado su antepasado antes de morir.

La razón que justificaba su solitaria existencia en el bosque. Había fallado en su cometido de preservar el elixir de la eterna juventud para un mundo más evolucionado y ahora había caído en manos de unos hombres sin escrúpulos… O tal vez en las de una farmacéutica, dispuesta a destruirla con tal de preservar el rentable sufrimiento humano.

Grimmjow también lo había perdido todo en esa lucha absurda. Nell había sido su motivación, pero tras su muerte había empezado a conocer la auténtica naturaleza de su padre. El delirio científico de aquel hombre al servicio de la Organización había acabado con su familia.

Me sentí triste por los dos… Y asustada por las consecuencias. Las terribles predicciones que había hecho Ichigo meses atrás, en caso de que robaran la semilla, podían cumplirse. ¿Qué tipo de sociedad nos esperaba a partir de entonces? Aunque la ciencia lograra superar el inconveniente del miedo, la Organización solo se preocuparía por los intereses de unos cuantos hombres ricos —como me había explicado Grimmjow—. A las enormes desigualdades sociales se uniría entonces la división entre inmortales y mortales.

—Tenemos que intentar recuperarla —rompió el silencio Ichigo.

Grimmjow y yo nos miramos y asentimos en silencio.

.

Mientras recorríamos la pradera en dirección al bosque de hayas tuve el presentimiento de que algún día volvería a aquel lugar. Estaba amaneciendo y una luz suave me mostró detalles que no había apreciado de noche. Había mucha vegetación, flores silvestres y zarzales que crecían de forma libre incluso dentro de las casas derruidas. Me pareció ver alguna hortaliza y me fijé en un pequeño arbusto de tomates diminutos. Deduje que el viento habría esparcido las semillas de flores y plantas hasta convertir aquellas ruinas en una especie de jardín salvaje.

También había utensilios de barro y artilugios de hierro semienterrados entre las hierbas.

De pronto, tres siluetas aparecieron en el horizonte. Contuve la respiración antes de distinguir las figuras de aquellas tres personas que avanzaban con paso lento, aunque decidido, entre las primeras brumas de la mañana.

Flanqueada por dos chicos, distinguí a Senna. La reconocí a distancia, a pesar de la poca claridad y de no llevar su melena negra suelta.

Tenía la cara tiznada y la ropa chamuscada y rota.

A su lado estaba Kenzaki. Supe que era él por la elegancia de sus gestos aun estando herido. Apoyado en una rama a modo de bastón y con una quemadura en la pierna, avanzaba hacia nosotros con una media sonrisa en los labios.

El otro chico era Ashido. Parecía el menos perjudicado de los tres, pero su expresión delataba un gran terror.

Corrí hacia ellos con el corazón en un puño y me abracé a Senna. Todo el miedo contenido, durante aquellos días por la suerte que hubieran podido correr, emergió en forma de lágrimas.

Senna también rompió a llorar.

Tras unos segundos, me aparté para verla mejor. No tenía el pelo recogido, como me había parecido en un principio, sino quemado. Las llamas habían consumido su larga y oscura melena. Acaricié sus puntas chamuscadas y me fijé en su rostro: bajo el hollín había una opresión agotada. Al ver a Grimmjow, se tensó y preguntó angustiada:

—¿Qué hace este aquí?

—Curando sus heridas —respondió Ichigo.

Después la tomó en brazos antes de que se derrumbara. Fue entonces cuando vi la horrible quemadura de su mano. Kenzaki observo con atención cómo Ichigo le aplicaba el ungüento de miel, le vendaba la mano y le daba a beber su medicina de plantas.

Me acerqué a mi amigo inglés y le abracé con fuerza, intuyendo el calvario por el que habían pasado. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, él me lo resumió en una sola frase:

—Han traído el infierno al bosque y han ardido en sus propias llamas.

Ichigo sacó un cazo de su mochila y, tras recolectar un puñado de plantas y algo de leña, preparó infusión para todos. Nos sentamos junto a Senna, en la entrada de una casa derruida que conservaba un horno de piedra. Supuse que allí era donde cocían el pan los aldeanos de aquella civilización perdida. Senna se repuso al instante y observó sorprendida cómo Ashido saludaba a Grimmjow con un cariñoso apretón de manos y le decía:

—Me alegro de que hayas salido de esta.

Entendí que para la colmenareña Grimmjow seguía siendo el hombre de negro que meses atrás había colaborado para capturarla en el bosque.

—Cuando volví al caserón con el médico y vi que os habíais largado, pensé que no llegarías muy lejos con aquella herida —continuó Ashido—. El médico de Colmenar pensó que me lo había inventado todo y que le había arrastrado hasta allí para robarle… o ve a saber qué. Regresó al pueblo como un rayo. Y yo me fui a buscaros. Pero por el camino me encontré con los de la República del Bosque y vi que Senna y Kenzaki estaban con ellos. Después de ver cómo habían tratado a Grimmjow, me escondí y esperé a que anocheciera para acercarme a hablar con ellos dos sin que me vieran.

—Nos habían dicho que tú estabas con Ashido en un lugar seguro —intervino Kenzaki— Pero al enterarnos de que no era cierto y saber por él que eran peligrosos, nos escapamos mientras dormían. A la mañana siguiente, o sea, hoy, nos hemos topado con dos hombres de negro en el bosque.

Supe que se referían a Adam y a Sosuke Aizen, y miré a Grimmjow angustiada. Él bajó la cabeza y se limitó a preguntar con voz serena:

—¿Os han visto?

—Adam no. —Berta tomó la palabra y miró por primera vez a Grimmjow a los ojos—. Estaba muerto.

—¿Y el otro hombre? —preguntó de nuevo tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Apenas le quedaba un hilo de vida —respondió Senna.

Grimmjow tragó saliva y cerró con fuerza los ojos para evitar las lágrimas. Senna le estaba relatando, sin saberlo, la muerte de su padre.

—Le habían disparado y sangraba mucho —continuó ella—, pero aun así se enfrentó a nosotros con el puño cerrado y nos amenazó con matarnos si nos acercábamos. Enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que escondía algo en la mano.

—La semilla —murmuré.

—Sí. Nos lo confesó entre desvaríos de moribundo. Pero antes de pudiéramos arrebatársela, llegaron los okupas con una mujer pelirroja. Paralizados por el miedo, vimos cómo ese hombre se tragaba la semilla sin dejar de mirar a aquella mujer. Tenía la cara desencajada, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo.

Me imaginé la escena y el intento desesperado de aquel hombre, con delirios de eternidad, tragándose la simiente para escapar de las garras de la muerte.

—¿Y ella? —preguntó Grimmjow—. ¿Qué hizo ella?

Senna se cubrió la cara, como si quisiera borrar de su mente la imagen de lo que había ocurrido a continuación.

Kenzaki siguió con el relato:

—Se acercó a él y le escupió en la cara. Pensé que a continuación le obligaría a vomitar la semilla o que le rajarían allí mismo para recuperarla… Pero aquella mujer hizo algo totalmente imprevisible: agarró un lanzallamas que sostenía Giriko y disparó a ese hombre con él. Aterrados, presenciamos cómo lo calcinaba al instante, destruyendo así la semilla y a su portador.

—El fuego prendió al momento sobre la pinaza seca —continuó Ashido—. Hacía mucho viento y las llamas se extendieron en cuestión de segundos. Ellos trataron de huir enseguida por donde habían venido, en dirección sur. Pero nosotros nos dirigimos hacia el norte. En parte para escapar de ellos, y en parte porque tuve la intuición de que el viento cambiaría. Fue una suerte para nosotros que así ocurriera. El incendio se extendió acorralándonos en cuestión de segundos. Mientras nos alejábamos, oímos unos alaridos terribles.

—Fue horrible —sollozó Senna—. Todo sucedió tan rápido… El humo no me dejaba respirar ni ver nada… Sentí cómo el fuego prendía en mi pelo y me abrasaba las manos. Creí que me desmayaba. Por suerte, Ashido me agarró del brazo y nos arrastró a Kenzaki y a mí lejos del incendio.

—Una vez a salvo de las llamas, nos hemos dirigido hacia aquí —continuó Kenzaki.

—Pero ¿cómo habéis sabido llegar? —pregunté aún impresionada por el relato.

—Antes de que Ashido nos encontrara con los okupas, la noche anterior, oímos cómo Jackie y Giriko hablaban de este sitio. Su plan era llegar a estas ruinas y sorprender a los hombres de negro… Pero, por lo visto, fueron más rápidos de lo que esperaban encontrando la semilla y dieron con ellos cuando regresaban de este lugar. Acababan de dispararles con sus rifles de larga distancia cuando nos topamos con Adam y ese otro hombre.

Las piezas volvían a encajar…

—¿Creéis que pueden haber sobrevivido?

—Ni el mismísimo diablo podría haber escapado de aquel infierno —sentenció Ashido con tono solemne.

Contemplamos sorprendidos cómo Grimmjow se levantaba con los ojos brillantes y se alejaba en dirección a las montañas.

—Es lógico que esté triste —reflexionó Senna—. Esos hombres eran unos capullos, pero Grimmjow es uno de ellos.

—Te equivocas, Senna, él no es uno de ellos… —dije apenada—. Pero el hombre al que has visto morir era su padre.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	48. No despertéis a la serpiente

_Hola!_

_Si os ha gustado esta historia, leed la nota al final._

_A leer..._

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**No despertéis a la serpiente**

El ruido lejano de unos helicópteros indicaba que el incendio estaba ya en manos de los bomberos. El olor a pino quemado flotaba en el aire como un recuerdo siniestro de lo que había acontecido apenas unas horas atrás.

Todo había terminado.

El fuego había arrasado los planes de la Organización y sus líderes. La muerte de Adam y Aizen había puesto fin a años de búsqueda infructuosa de la semilla. La falsa República del Bosque, en cambio, sí había conseguido su objetivo, como brazo armado de la farmacéutica. Aunque para ello se hubiera cobrado la vida de sus jóvenes esbirros. Pensé en Jackie, en Giriko y en los otros chicos que ni siquiera había conocido. Me sentí apenada por ellos… La ambición les había cegado casi tanto como la semilla a los padres de Grimmjow.

Por suerte no había que lamentar la vida de Momo. Kenzaki me había explicado que antes de perder su móvil en el bosque había recibido un SMS de Izuru diciéndole que su novia había despertado del coma y que se estaba recuperando en Escocia.

Mientras devorábamos un conejo que Ashido había cazado y cocinado a la leña, sentados junto a sus brasas, observé a mis amigos.

Aquella aventura había dejado huellas imborrables en todos ellos.

Las de Senna y Kenzaki eran las más visibles. Aunque las curas de Ichigo las calmaran, las quemaduras latían en su piel. A pesar de eso, sus rostros no reflejaban dolor, sino un profundo alivio. Supuse que por la suerte de haber sobrevivido juntos a ese infierno. Contemplé cómo Kenzaki desmenuzaba a trocitos la carne del conejo para ofrecérselo a Senna, que tenía ambas manos vendadas.

Las heridas de Grimmjow eran menos perceptibles, pero yo había aprendido a leer en su corazón. Desde la muerte de sus padres no había vuelto a abrir la boca, ni siquiera para comer. Con la mirada perdida en el fulgor de aquel moribundo fuego, parecía completamente ajeno a nuestra compañía.

Trataba de adivinar sus pensamientos cuando, de pronto, y sin desviar la vista de las brasas, nos sorprendió a todos con un poema inquietante:

_No despertéis a la serpiente _

_mientras no sepa el camino que ha de seguir. _

_Dejadla que se arrastre mientras duerme _

_entre las altas hierbas del prado. _

_Ni una abeja debe oír su deslizar, _

_ni una mosca alzar el vuelo debe _

_al sentir agitarse la flor en que reposa. _

_Que las estrellas no brillen mientras se deslice _

_por la silenciosa hierba. _

Entendí que se estaba refiriendo a la semilla dormida que reposaba en algún lugar de aquella aldea, tal vez bajo la misma tierra que nos sostenía en aquel momento. Pensé que era una bonita metáfora y entendía sus motivos para no querer que la simiente despertara nunca de su letargo…

—Es de Shelley, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ashido extrañado—. ¿De qué serpiente estás hablando?

Ichigo y yo nos miramos un segundo. Excepto Grimmjow y nosotros dos, el resto desconocía la historia de la aldea de los Inmortales y de la otra semilla.

Mi ermitaño respiró hondo antes de explicarles todo lo sucedido en aquel lugar cinco siglos atrás. Les habló de Urahara y de Shinji, de Hiyori y de cómo había sucumbido aquella civilización perfecta.

Aprobé su decisión de compartir el secreto con Senna y Kenzaki. Merecían saberlo todo. Habían arriesgado sus vidas por proteger la semilla, y lo justo era que supieran que existía otra. No me pareció, en cambio, tan prudente incluir a Ashido en nuestro círculo de confianza… Exceptuando su sueño de emular a Thoureau, poco más sabíamos de él.

La indiscreción de Ichigo demostraba lo poco que confiaba en que aquella otra semilla se conservara o que pudiéramos dar con ella.

—¿Significa eso que en algún lugar de este valle existe otra semilla de la inmortalidad? —Preguntó Ashido con asombro—. ¡Eso es genial! Nosotros seis podríamos darle una segunda oportunidad a la semilla y fundar una nueva aldea de inmortales… Volver a los orígenes del hombre, pero como dioses. Viviendo en la naturaleza, aprendiendo de ella mientras esperamos el momento de compartirlo todo con el resto de la humanidad. ¡Sería nuestro Walden4!

—Los que no aprenden de la historia están condenados a repetirla —repuso Grimmjow con un tono cortante y duro—. No se puede jugar a ser dioses. Mi padre lo intentó… y ha acabado ardiendo en el infierno.

A mí no me parecía tan descabellada la propuesta de Ashido. Durante unos segundos fantaseé con la idea de ser inmortal y vivir eternamente junto a Ichigo y mis amigos en aquella aldea escondida entre las montañas. Quizá incluso en aquel mundo idílico fuera posible amar a dos personas a la vez. Por supuesto, era solo una fantasía…

Senna delató que también había pensado en esa posibilidad al decir con mirada soñadora:

—Debe de molar mucho ser joven e inmortal para siempre…

—Yo creo que el tiempo ha de tener un fin, es lo natural… Pero no soportaría que me dejaras por otro más joven —bromeó Kenzaki al estilo inglés dirigiéndose a Senna—. Lo único que me movería a ser inmortal es que tú también lo fueras.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Ichigo? —insistió Ashido.

—Rodrigoalbar se prometió no convertir a nadie más… y yo llevo esa promesa en mi sangre. Estoy de acuerdo con Grimmjow en no despertar la semilla y en no repetir los errores del pasado.

—Un pasado que se remonta a más de cinco siglos atrás —intervine—. Tu retatarabuelo quería que conservaras la simiente para una sociedad que estuviera preparada para ello… ¿Y si fuéramos nosotros?

—Esa semilla se ha destruido —me recordó Ichigo—. Y dudo mucho que la otra se conserve todavía. Nadie la ha custodiado durante siglos… Y lo más probable es que se consumiera en aquel incendio que acabó con los habitantes de esta aldea.

Aquellas palabras pusieron fin a la discusión.

.

El sol estaba empezando a descender, descontando así un día más de nuestra mortal existencia. Habíamos decidido pasar la noche en la aldea y partir hacia Colmenar al alba. No había motivos para seguir escondiéndonos, y tanto Senna como yo deseábamos ver a nuestras familias.

Suspiré al imaginarme el reencuentro con mi padre. ¿Estaría también Yoruichi con él? Después nos reuniríamos todos en la Dehesa.

Habíamos decidido pasar unos días juntos en el viejo torreón antes de las despedidas.

—Seguimos siendo guardianes de un secreto —nos recordó Senna—. Nadie debe saber jamás lo que ha pasado en el bosque.

—Sí, y como tales tenemos una misión —añadió Ichigo—. Proteger la semilla dormida. Yo regresaré a esta aldea para vigilar su sueño. Que no sepamos dónde está y si logró sobrevivir o no a las llamas no quiere decir que debamos desentendemos de ella.

—¿No regresarás a la cabaña del diablo? —pregunté decepcionada.

Aquel lugar estaba muy lejos de la Dehesa, en un lugar inaccesible en cuanto cayeran las primeras nevadas… Si quería estar con él, tendría que instalarme entre aquellas ruinas. Adiviné las bajas temperaturas de aquel valle situado a la sombra de las montañas; y entendí que aquella civilización de inmortales hubiera escogido un lugar solo habitable para gente inmune al frío. Me pregunté si el calor de Ichigo sería suficiente para pasar un invierno.

—Ese privilegio se lo cedo a Ashido —respondió Ichigo—. Tú serás mis ojos en el bosque… Tienes mi permiso para levantarla de sus escombros y convertirla de nuevo en un lugar habitable.

Ashido sonrió orgulloso al saberse elegido como uno de los seis guardianes de la semilla.

Senna miró a Kenzaki con ojos soñadores. Aún no sabía cuál era exactamente su misión, pero, cualquiera que fuese, debía incluir forzosamente a su caballero inglés.

Con su acostumbrada elegancia, Kenzaki sacó un anillo verde de su bolsillo y se arrodilló a los pies de Senna. Me sorprendió que lo hubiera llevado todo ese tiempo ahí, y que hubiera sobrevivido a tantas aventuras en el bosque.

—Mi misión más inmediata es colocar esta sortija en el dedo de Senna…

—¿Me estás pidiendo la mano? —preguntó ella con picardía.

—Te estoy pidiendo la mano… y todo lo demás.

Todos sonreímos.

—Después le pediré que venga conmigo a Londres y se matricule en un instituto cercano a la Facultad de Bellas Artes donde estudio…

—Y yo aceptaré con la promesa de que regresemos aquí en verano.

Kenzaki asintió.

—¿Qué harás tú, Grimmjow? —le preguntó Ichigo con voz amable.

—Volveré a Estados Unidos. Quiero asegurarme de que, tras la muerte de Adam y de… mi padre, nadie volverá a molestarse en buscar la semilla. Necesito averiguar algo más sobre esos magnates que financiaban las investigaciones de la Organización.

Me alegró escuchar que, a pesar de su tristeza, él también tenía planes como el resto, aunque los suyos fueran más ingratos.

Después pensé en mí. Me visualicé viviendo en Colmenar con mi padre, estudiando en el instituto de la comarca y pasando temporadas con Ichigo en aquella pradera inhóspita… Tras un año terrible, había llegado el momento de dar rienda suelta a nuestro amor. Adiviné cómo las horas se detendrían en sus brazos, concediéndome una tregua junto a su joven existencia, antes de que el paso inexorable del tiempo envejeciera la mía.

Una mirada azul me desvió un instante de aquella ensoñación. En ella reconocí una pena familiar, de desconsuelo y pérdida. Afligida, imaginé la vida de Grimmjow en Estados Unidos, solo, estudiando en una gran ciudad como podía ser Nueva York e investigando la estela que había dejado atrás la Organización.

Por un momento me vi también a su lado, acompañándole en su tristeza, para que su corazón no se durmiera.

Mientras me debatía en silencio entre esos dos mundos, pensé que en algún lugar de esa aldea, en las profundidades de la tierra, dormía la última semilla de la inmortalidad.

¿Despertaría algún día?

_**¿Fin?**_

_¿La historia termina aquí? Quién sabe. *se aleja silbando*_

_¡No! Aún queda todavía más por averiguar. ¿Seguirá existiendo esa semilla? ¿Qué harán nuestros protagonistas ahora que creen que todo se ha terminado? ¿Se han acabado los enemigos al morir la organización y la farmacéutica? Si de verdad existe esa semilla... ¿la despertarán? ¿Serán ellos la nueva generación de inmortales?_

_Descubre eso y mucho más en la continuación de _El jardín de las hadas sin sueño_: _La ciudad de la luna eterna

_Que tengáis una feliz entrada al 2017!_


End file.
